My Angel Story
by DayDreamer9
Summary: Battle 14 Up! - Kiyoko Yume has always wanted to play Angelic Layer. And now that she finally is, she and her Angel, Raishinshi, are going to go for the Championship! Will Kiyoko achieve her dream? Please R&R!
1. Battle 1

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer---Hello all! I'm here to give you an Angelic Layer fic that takes place 3 years  
after the Anime series. Did you hear the news by the way? ANGELIC  
  
LAYER IS COMING TO AMERICA ON DVD!!!!! I'm  
so happy!!! I've got the manga series books 2-5; it's so awesome! I decided  
to make my own fic about Angelic Layer, starring a 12- year old girl that's  
supposed to be me (even though I'm not really 12). She enters the world of  
Angelic Layer with her boy Angel, who's named after my favorite Anime  
Character, Raishinshi (if you haven't seen Houshin Engi/Soul Hunter, then  
you won't know who I'm talking about.). I hope you enjoy my story  
I don't own any of the original Angelic Layer characters; but I do own  
Kiyoko Yume, her (my!) Angel, Raishinshi, and a few other characters that  
I'll throw in. Now, read on, and enjoy.  
  
Battle 1: "Pleased to Meet You! My Own Angel at Last!"  
  
The Yume Residence was a regular two-story house, painted gold with a brown roof. A silver mini-van was parked in the driveway and a couple of bikes were leaned against the side of the house. Inside, a girl was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, glancing down at her watch now and then.  
  
"Mom! Hurry, I want to get to the store before anyone else does!" 12-year old Kiyoko Yume called up the stairs.  
  
The brunette was waiting there, at the bottom of the staircase, checking her watch every five seconds. One could tell at first glance that she was excited about something. She was currently wearing a blue t-shirt with a gold star on each sleeve, and beige pants. She was waiting for her mother who was still getting ready upstairs. She looked once more at her watch.  
  
It was now 10:30 AM.  
  
"Mom, come on! You promised that we'd leave at 10:00, it's now 10:30!" she cried, impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry, I lost track of time!" her mother called back down, "I'll be down in a minute!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kiyoko, still feeling impatient, walked into the foyer. Her white and gray sneakers made muffled bumps on the white tiled floor. She looked out the doors' window. The sun was shining out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. That didn't really matter to Kiyoko at the moment, she was thinking about something else. She had been waiting for this day to come and, now that it was here, she could hardly contain her excitement.  
  
(I'm finally going to have an Angel!) she thought, smiling to herself.  
  
For a long time, she had never gotten one. It was mostly busy because of her homework and she never had enough money. But now, she had managed to save up enough money to finally get one. What motivated her the most, ever since she was little, was....  
  
At the sound of footsteps, Kiyoko turned to see her mother come down the stairs, purse in hand. Mrs. Yume was of average height with curly light brown hair. She wore a casual white blouse, beige skirt, and brown loafers.  
  
"Okay, are we all set?" she asked, checking the contents of her purse.  
  
"Yep!" Kiyoko said, smiling.  
  
"Alright then," Mrs. Yume said, pulling her car keys out of her purse, "let's roll."  
  
With that, both mother and daughter left the house, and got into their van. Once out of the driveway, they were on their way to Piffle Princess.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So," Mrs. Yume spoke up, as they drove down the street, "what kind of Angel are you planning to get?"  
  
Kiyoko thought for a moment. Everyone she knew, except for a couple of people, played Angelic Layer. They all had female Angels, seeing as only a small number of boys played the game. She only knew of three male Deus' that owned Angels. And ever since she saw 'him' win the Zenkouku Tournament two years back, she'd always wanted...  
  
"A boy Angel," Kiyoko replied, "I plan on getting a boy Angel."  
  
Mrs. Yume smiled. She wasn't surprised like most people were at her daughters' decision. She knew the reason.  
  
"Is it because your father was a Deus?" she asked, knowingly.  
  
Kiyoko blinked, then nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," she admitted, "and I personally don't see anything wrong with having a boy Angel. Dad didn't think it was wrong and he's an adult. I want to have an amazing Angel, just like Dads'!"  
  
Mrs. Yume smiled, sadly. Kiyoko's father, her husband, wasn't dead. He had left sometime last year. Not because of a divorce, because his work kept him away. He stopped by every now and then and phoned them every Sunday. He was a popular Deus and his Angel was well known up in northern Tokyo, where he was currently staying. Ever since Kiyoko's father had won against Hikaru, the Champion of Angelic Layer, in the final fight, Kiyoko had always wanted to play the game. She never before had the time or the money for it, until now. Kiyoko had saved up enough allowance to buy everything that one needed for Angelic Layer.  
  
Pretty soon, the two girls pulled up to Piffle Princess. It was a large white building with the Angelic Layer logo, an egg with wings, in front of it. Mrs. Yume drove up to the front of the building and Kiyoko hopped out of the van.  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you?" Mrs. Yume asked.  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll be okay," she assured, patting her pants' pocket, "I brought all my money today."  
  
Mrs. Yume nodded and checked her watch.  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting for you out in the parking lot," she said, "just don't take to long."  
  
"I won't," Kiyoko assured, and walked towards the entrance of Piffle Princess while her mother looked for a parking spot.  
  
Once inside, Kiyoko looked around. The lobby was huge. Large plants were in every corner and posters of Angelic Layer Champions were plastered on some of the walls. There were small shops and vending machines in the back of the building. A staircase connected the downstairs to the upstairs. People were everywhere: upstairs, downstairs, and coming in and out of the café. By the stairs was a desk with a computer and the Angelic Layer logo on it. Kiyoko's friends had told her that it was where you signed up for mini- tournaments and where you went, also, to check into a Practice Layer.  
  
(Once I have my own Angel-) she thought, (I can register too!)  
  
Excited, Kiyoko made a beeline for the staircase and ran up to where all of the Angelic Layer merchandise was sold. Reaching the top of the stairs, Kiyoko stared in pure happiness at the sight before her. Aisles and aisles of Angel Egg displays filled the room. Angel Hair and Angel Cords hung in racks besides every aisle with material and accessories for Angel Armor also hung with them. Under the Angel Egg displays were the Angel Data computers.  
  
(There's so much stuff!) Kiyoko thought in awe, (I hope I have enough money.)  
  
She walked towards the Angel Eggs' aisle. She picked one up and looked into it. She stared at the turquoise-blue doll that sat in the middle of the egg, knees to its chest, arms around knees. From this, an Angel could be made. After looking at it for a while, though, she put it back on the shelf. She took the one next to it, looked it over, and then put it back. She did the same to the next one. And the next one. And the next, until she finally reached the end of the aisle.  
  
She sighed, sadly.  
  
(Where are all the BOY Angels?) she thought, feeling more than just a little down, (I know they sell them here too. But why can't I find them?)  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
Startled, Kiyoko turned around to see a man standing behind her. He had dark hair and wore a long white lab coat. He had on a pair of long brown and black shoes. His dark, yet warm eyes looked down at her through a pair of gleaming glasses.  
  
"Um...what?" Kiyoko asked, a little nervous about the tall man before her.  
  
The man smiled down at her.  
  
"Well, I've been watching you, and I couldn't help but notice how you were looking at those Angel Eggs," he stated, "checking for duds, or...." he leaned over to her so they were both at eye level, "...planning on shoplifting?"  
  
Kiyoko gasped and shook her head wildly.  
  
"Eep! No, no, no, you've got it all wrong!" she said, quickly, "I was just looking for something."  
  
The man adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Something, eh?" he repeated, "like..."  
  
"An Angel," Kiyoko said.  
  
The man straightened up and started looking around. He then pointed triumphantly at the aisle.  
  
"Aha! Found'em!"  
  
Kiyoko turned. He was pointing to the display that she had just looked through. She sweatdropped.  
  
"Um...yes, those 'are' Angels, but..." Kiyoko hesitated, "I was looking for a 'boy' Angel."  
  
The man turned and stared at her.  
  
"A boy, huh?" he inquired, "that's odd; most girls I know buy GIRL Angels. Unless, of course, it's for a friend, or brother, or better yet..."  
  
He smiled, slyly.  
  
"...a boyfriend."  
  
Kiyoko's face turned bright red.  
  
"Er, no. I...uh...don't have a boyfriend," she stuttered.  
  
The man scratched his head.  
  
"Well, then, what's the reason?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Because I want to have a boy Angel like my Dad," Kiyoko explained, "he plays Angelic Layer too."  
  
Upon hearing this, for a brief moment, the man looked surprised. But a second later, he had his composure regained.  
  
Your Dad, huh?" he asked, more curious now than ever, "what's his name? I'm into Angelic Layer too, maybe I've met him."  
  
Kiyoko frowned and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so, he lives in northern Tokyo," she explained, "he's so busy. I haven't seen him for a year and a half. But he's a good father and just as great a Deus. He even beat the Champion of the Layer a couple years ago on his visit here. You know, Hikaru?"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow and smiled, knowingly.  
  
"Well now, that's quite a Dad," he commented, "has he kept in touch with you?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yes, he has," She replied, "every Sunday and Wednesday he calls us."  
  
The man smiled, but said nothing. After a while, he took Kiyoko by the wrist, startling her.  
  
"Then what you're looking for is over here!" he exclaimed, pulling her to the other side of the aisle, and stopping in front of its display.  
  
"Behold!" the man said, gesturing to the shelves.  
  
Kiyoko looked up at the aisle before her. She blinked.  
  
"More Angel Eggs?" she asked, turning to the man.  
  
The man nodded. He reached up and took one down from the shelf. He held it up to Kiyoko.  
  
"Yes, but I think you'll like this one," he said, grinning.  
  
Kiyoko looked into the egg. It was another Angel in its basic stage: a jointed, turquoise doll. But this one, however, didn't have any breasts like the others did. Kiyoko understood quickly.  
  
"It's a boy!" she said, surprised.  
  
"Yep, it's a boy," the man said, "you've just gotta know where to look."  
  
Kiyoko stared at the Angel for a while.  
  
(This is how Dads' Angel first looked,) she thought.  
  
"You're the first girl I know who's wanted a Boy Angel," the man said, handing the Egg to Kiyoko, "but, then again, there's a first time for everything. And your father must be a pretty good Deus to inspire you."  
  
Kiyoko took the Egg and hugged it tight.  
  
"Yes, he was," she murmured, "ever since he won against Hikaru, I've always wanted to play Angelic Layer. I've always wanted to make an Angel just like Dads'."  
  
On hearing this, the man smiled.  
  
"That's a nice dream," he said, "now it can become reality."  
  
Kiyoko looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.  
  
"By the way," the man spoke up, adjusting his glasses, "what's your name?"  
  
"Kiyoko," Kiyoko replied, "Yume Kiyoko. I'm twelve years old."  
  
The man smiled widely upon hearing the name.  
  
"And I'm..." he hesitated for a moment, "I'm Icchan."  
  
Kiyoko bowed respectively and turned towards the stairs, caught up in her thoughts.  
  
(My very own Angel,) she thought, dreamily, (I can't wait to tell Dad.)  
  
"Don't forget this!"  
  
Kiyoko turned around to see Icchan holding out a big red box with angel wings on the top. Kiyoko stared at it, confused.  
  
"You can't make an Angel without an Angel Data Computer!" Icchan scolded, holding up the box.  
  
Kiyoko gasped.  
  
"Oh! Of course!" she cried, running over, and taking the package.  
  
Icchan watched, amused, as Kiyoko looked at what she had already acquired. She looked up, suddenly, and ran past Icchan.  
  
"Huh?" he said, confused, "what now?"  
  
Kiyoko was heading for a rack filled with Angel accessories.  
  
"I need to buy his hair and clothes!" she called.  
  
"Yow! You're right!" Icchan exclaimed and scrambled after her.  
  
When he did catch up to her, she was staring at the rack before her. It had Angel Hair of every color imaginable and Angel Cords with a similar variety. Material and accessories for Angel Armor were hanging besides them. Icchan stood next to the girl, waiting for her to pick out something. When she didn't, he turned to her, a little puzzled.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna pick out anything?" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko looked up at him, sheepishly.  
  
"I, uh, don't know which ones to get," she admitted.  
  
Icchan gawked at her.  
  
"You don't know?!" he cried, "didn't you have it planned out before you came?!"  
  
Embarrassed, Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
Icchan calmed down and thought a moment. He then began yanking things down from the rack.  
  
"I'll just have to choose for you then!" he exclaimed, "this, and this one, and these, and this here, and one of those...."  
  
Kiyoko hardly had time to react as Icchan piled numerous Angel Hair, Angel Cords, and material for Angel Armor into her arms. After he was done, Kiyoko looked like she was holding a miniature mountain.  
  
"As one of my favorite sayings goes," he declared, " 'if you can't choose one, then take one of everything'."  
  
Kiyoko only blinked.  
  
"Now!" Icchan said, pointing towards the cash register, "off to the cash register!"  
  
"Oh!" Kiyoko cried, scrambling in the direction he was pointing, "right!"  
  
As Icchan watched her run to the cashier, he smiled to himself.  
  
(Icchan,) he thought to himself, )you may have stumbled upon the next Angelic Layer Champion.)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, did you get the Angel you wanted?" Mrs. Yume asked, as she drived down the busy road.  
  
Kiyoko nodded, hugging the packages on her lap.  
  
"Yep, I almost didn't though," she said, "but a guy helped me find the Boy Angels."  
  
Her mother blinked and looked at her daughter in the rear view mirror.  
  
"A man?" she inquired, "who was he? Did he leave a name?"  
  
"He called himself 'Icchan'," Kiyoko replied.  
  
Kiyoko was so busy looking over her Angelic Layer packages that she didn't notice her mothers' brief, knowing smile.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "are you going to make your Angel when we get home?"  
  
Kiyoko beamed.  
  
"Yes!" she responded, hugging her packages again, "I've been waiting a long time to make one, so nobody stop me!"  
  
Mrs. Yume chuckled and the turned the street corner that led onto their street.  
  
"Well, by all means, go ahead," she stated, coming up to their house.  
  
As soon as the van pulled into the driveway and parked, Kiyoko burst from the car door, and made a beeline for the house. Mrs. Yume had given her the 'House Keys' and she watched her daughter fumble them around before finally unlocking the door. She ran in at full speed.  
  
(I suppose,) Mrs. Yume thought, getting out of the van, (it's in her blood.)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko flung the door to her room open. She was met by pink carpets and white walls. There was a fan on the ceiling and a desk covered with books and papers against the wall before her. Her bed was in the right hand corner. It had a purple comforter and pink sheets with roses on it. A nightstand stood next her bed, its contents including her lamp, alarm clock, and her favorite books that she liked to read. Across her bed was a wooden bureau and closet. It was a beautiful room, but Kiyoko was too preoccupied in thoughts to notice at the moment.  
  
She ran to the middle of her room and deposited her packages gently on the floor. She took the big package and started pulling away the paper. When she was done, she opened the box, and happily took out her Angel Egg. Searching the box for an instruction manual, she pulled out the small booklet, and flipped to the first page.  
  
" 'Your Angel Egg is filled with a shock absorbent liquid,' " Kiyoko read, aloud, " 'Open over sink or bathtub and drain the shock absorbent liquid out. Then rinse your Angel in lukewarm water. Warning: the shock absorbent liquid is not edible; please keep out of reach of small children. Adult supervision suggested.' "  
  
Kiyoko thought for a moment.  
  
(Well, I'm in middle school,) she reasoned, (that's sorta like being an adult, right? Besides, I should be allowed to make my Angel by myself.)  
  
Without any further hesitation, Kiyoko took her egg, and left her room. She ran down the hall to the bathroom. Placing the Angel Egg in the middle of the sink, she opened it up, allowing the shock-absorbent liquid out. It looked like water only it had a dull tint to it. Carefully, Kiyoko lifted the little blue, jointed doll from his sitting position. Kiyoko looked him over. He was bright blue with visible joints. He had no eyes, mouth, nose, ears, or hair. To say the least, he looked a little scary. Kiyoko took a deep breath and turned the water on. After rinsing the liquid off her Angel, Kiyoko took him back to her room, and gently placed him on her bed. She made a trip back to the bathroom again and rinsed the empty Angel Egg out with water.  
  
(Never know when I might need it,) she thought as she dried it out.  
  
After that was done, she returned to her room and put the egg by her nightstand. She then picked up the instruction booklet again read what she had to do next.  
  
" 'Next, please select your Angels' hair and style it any way you wish.' "  
  
(His hair,) she thought, a little unsure, (I haven't figured out what color 'or' style he should have. Wait! I know!)  
  
Kiyoko got up and ran to her desk. She pulled the middle drawer open and peered inside. It was filled with lots of assorted things: rulers, pencils, paper clips, erasers, ....and pictures. A bunch of pictures, obviously printed from the computer Kiyoko's mother had in her office, lay stacked in her desk drawer. Smiling, Kiyoko pulled them out. They were pictures from her favorite Anime: Senkaiden Houshin Engi. She loved the series, just as she loved 'Angelic Layer'. She even had the DVD's.  
  
(Maybe I can get some ideas from these,) she thought, (since the guys have cool hair styles.)  
  
Just before she could shut the drawer, something caught her eye. A pair of scissors. With only a moments' hesitation, she took them out.  
  
(Might as well get ready,) she thought, heading back to her spot on the floor, (I want to give him a good hairstyle.)  
  
Sitting back down, Kiyoko set her scissors aside, and began to lay out her pictures. Once she was done, she sat back to see her choices.  
  
(Let's see,) she began, glancing at a picture of a guy with dark hair and emerald eyes, (should his hair be like Taikoubou's hair?)  
  
After thinking about it, she shook her head.  
  
(No, it's too plain,) she thought, looking at another picture of a red- haired boy with a long red scarf, (should it be pointed like Nataku's?)  
  
Once again, she shook her head.  
  
(No, it's too much work to get his hair like that,) she thought, then side- glanced at a blue-haired guy with waist-length hair, (hmm, Yousen's hair is okay. It's long, like my Dad's Angel. But I don't want it 'too' long. Maybe I could trim his hair a little bit shorter, so it stops in the middle of his back. Yeah, that'll work!)  
  
Smiling, Kiyoko brought the guys' pictures before her so that she'd have a visual aid. She then turned to the package that held the hairpieces that Icchan gave her at the store.  
  
(Now all I have to do is pick out the color,) she thought, dumping out the bags' contents.  
  
But when she saw how many there were, she couldn't help but gawk. Mr. Icchan had picked out every color on the rack. There were red hairpieces, blue hairpieces, white ones, black ones, gold ones, and every imaginable color in the world seemed to be in the large stack. Kiyoko frowned.  
  
(This could take a while,) she thought, picking up an orange hairpiece, and then a brown one.  
  
Then, something underneath the other hairpieces caught her eye. Clearing away all the other hairpieces, Kiyoko picked up the one that was on the bottom, and examined it. It was a black hairpiece by the looks of it. Kiyoko was about to discard it when she noticed a part of it that was caught in the sunlight. There, its color looked different.  
  
Curious, Kiyoko brought the whole hairpiece into the sunlight. In the light, the dark hairpiece gave off a noticeable navy blue sheen. Kiyoko turned it around in the light. It kept switching from black to navy blue. Kiyoko smiled.  
  
(Wow! This one looks pretty,) Kiyoko thought, (I think I'll do this one.)  
  
She took the Angel Hair out of its packet and placed it on her Angels' head.  
  
"Now let's see," Kiyoko began, picking up her scissors, "his hair'll go to the middle of his back."  
  
With that, she began to trim his hair. She did it slowly and carefully, so as not to make any mistakes. When she was done, her Angels' hair stopped at the middle of his back. Kiyoko smiled at him.  
  
(Perfect!) she thought, and picked up the instruction booklet, (and next is...)  
  
" 'Next, set up the Angel Data Computer and Layer Scanner. Consult the step by step instructions in the booklet to help set them up.' "  
  
(Finally, the good stuff,) Kiyoko thought, going over to the package that held the computer and scanner.  
  
After taking out the computer (which was really a light blue laptop), Kiyoko brought it over to her desk, cleared away the stray papers, put it down, and plugged it in. Next, she took out the Layer Scanner, and placed it next to the computer. It kinda looked like the bottom part of a kerosene lamp. She plugged the wire at the side of the Scanner into the computer outlet that was shown in the booklet and turned on the computer. Reaching into the box that held the Layer Scanner, Kiyoko took out two gold rings, and placed them, one on top of the other, onto the Scanner. She pressed 'Enter', like the booklet said, and watched in surprise as the top ring rose up, creating a gold cylinder under it.  
  
(Wow,) Kiyoko thought, and read the next part in the booklet.  
  
" 'Place your Angel inside the Scanner.' "  
  
Kiyoko went over to the spot on the floor where she had left her Angel and picked him up. Going back over to the desk, she slid her Angel into the glowing gold cylinder.  
  
"You're almost done," she told him, watching as he floated inside the cylinder.  
  
Kiyoko turned and looked at the computer screen. It had a black background and featured a picture of a jointed Angel doll in the center screen. On the right side of the screen was a list of stats: height, weight, offensive power, defensive power, quickness, and physical strength. A little confused, Kiyoko read the next passage in the instruction booklet.  
  
" 'It's time to choose what kind of Angel you want to make,' " she read, " 'Do you want an emphasis on Speed or Power? On Balance or Defense? Do you want a Lightweight or Heavyweight? Please select your Angels' parameters.' "  
  
Kiyoko put the booklet down and turned to her Angel.  
  
(Well, let me think,) she thought, (my Dad always said that size doesn't matter. And a small one can move around much better than a big one.)  
  
With that, she set the 'height' parameter for a small Angel.  
  
(And I don't think a heavy Angel will be able to move around good on the Layer,) she continued, (being light helps movement.)  
  
Kiyoko then set the 'weight' parameter for a lightweight. She was curious about the emphasis' there were. She picked up the booklet and read what it had to say about 'emphasis'.  
  
" 'Power: This emphasis will increase your Angels' physical strength and offensive power.' "  
  
Kiyoko stopped and thought long and hard about what she read.  
  
(Well, Power's good, but it's not the only thing that wins a fight,) she reasoned, (My Dad didn't have a Power type, and he's a Champion in Northern Tokyo.)  
  
She then read the next 'emphasis'.  
  
" 'Defense: This emphasis will increase your Angels' defensive power and endurance levels.' "  
  
(Hmm, Defense sounds good, but wouldn't that mean his strength would be cut in half?) Kiyoko wondered, and moved on to the next one.  
  
" 'Balance: This emphasis will allow your Angel to stand on any unbalanced surface and give them a 50/50 of always regaining his/her footing after a hit.' "  
  
Kiyoko made a face.  
  
(What kind of 'emphasis' is that?) she thought, (and besides, I don't understand it too well.)  
  
She looked down to her last choice.  
  
" 'Speed: This emphasis will increase your Angels' quickness and agility.' "  
  
Kiyoko smiled.  
  
(Speed,) she thought, setting the book down, (that was the emphasis my Dads' Angel had. It's Hikaru's too. And that other cool Angel, Athena's. And being fast 'does' help. Dad says that Speed types have a good advantage over most Angels. I'll do Speed.)  
  
With that settled, Kiyoko set the parameters for 'Speed'. She noticed that by increasing her Angel's 'quickness', his 'physical strength' went down a bit. Her Dad had said that Speed types had to sacrifice 'Power' to achieve full 'Speed'. But he'd also said that emphasis didn't really matter. All that mattered was how much faith you put in your Angel. With this in mind, and with a smile on her face, Kiyoko hit the 'Enter' key.  
  
The cylinder on the Layer Scanner began to glow and make a hissing sound. Kiyoko was a little worried; she couldn't see her Angel very well. After several seconds or so, the Scanner made a loud beeping noise, and the cylinder shrank back down into the two gold rings. And hovering above the Scanner, suspended in gold light, stood her Angel.  
  
He was still the jointed doll that she bought, but there were some differences now. Instead of blue metallic plastic, his body was now covered in a gently tanned skin. He now had a mouth and a nose. He still lacked ears. He had eyes now too, but they were currently closed. His black-blue hair seemed to blow in an unseen wind. Kiyoko stared at him for the longest time, eyes wide in awe.  
  
"He's finished," she finally murmured, her eyes not leaving her Angel.  
  
Another loud beep filled the room. This time it was from the Angel Data Computer. Kiyoko, a little startled, swiveled her chair back to the computer. The screen was black once again, although this time, it had a cluster of letters and numbers in white on the lower half of the screen. Above them was a small, rectangular box. Above the box, also in white letters:  
  
" 'Select a name for your Angel.' "  
  
Kiyoko turned back to her Angel, puzzled.  
  
"His name?" she said, aloud.  
  
Kiyoko hadn't really thought of a name.  
  
(A name? Uh...well,) she thought, (I'm not sure, there's so many out there to choose from. If I had to choose a name, it couldn't just be 'any' name. It has to be special. A name that stands for someone who's brave and strong. Who tries his hardest in battle. Someone with a kind heart; who never gives up.)  
  
As Kiyoko was thinking this, she was turning the seat of her chair around in circles, looking at everything in her room. Her eyes landed on her Anime pictures from 'Houshin Engi'. A picture caught her eye and made he stop in mid-turn. It showed a person showed a person with tanned skin, wings, and hair the same color as her Angels'. He was her favorite character. He was the youngest member of the team, but he always tried to help when he could. He fought for justice, never giving up.  
  
Suddenly, she had it! It was so clear to her at that moment. Smiling, Kiyoko typed in the she had chosen, and hit 'Enter'. The minute she did so, her Angel opened his eyes. They were colored bright brown. He looked up at her, as she looked down at him, and smiled.  
  
Kiyoko smiled as well.  
  
"Raishinshi!" she told him, her smile getting wider, "your name is Raishinshi!"  
  
He continued to smile up at her, even as the golden glow around him faded. He instantly fell, no longer held in place by the gold light. Kiyoko quickly grabbed him before he could fall to the floor. She looked down at him. He wasn't smiling anymore, but his bright brown eyes were still locked with her dark brown ones. Slowly, Kiyoko began to smile, the biggest smile anyone could imagine. She instantly began laughing.  
  
"Yes! I did it!" she cried, leaping out of her seat and began twirling around the room, "I did it! He's done! He's done!"  
  
Once she had stopped dancing around her room, Kiyoko held up her Angel.  
  
"Raishinshi!" she cried, happily, looking into his eyes, "my very own Angel is finished!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Mrs. Yume looked up from making lunch on the kitchen counter to see her daughter run into the kitchen, holding something in her hands.  
  
"Yes, Kiyoko, what is it?" Mrs. Yume asked, curiously eyeing the object that her daughter was holding.  
  
Hardly able to contain her excitement, Kiyoko held up her newly made Angel. His eyes were now closed, but his blackish-blue hair shined in the kitchen light.  
  
"He's done Mom!" Kiyoko cheered, "I've finally made my Angel!"  
  
Mrs. Yume looked him over with an interest. She even took him from her daughter for a moment for a better observation. When she was done, she handed him back to her daughter with a smile.  
  
"He's wonderful, Kiyoko," she said, smiling "what's his name?"  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko said, without hesitation.  
  
Mrs. Yume nodded.  
  
"I should have known," she said, knowingly, "he's your favorite character in the show you watch. What's it called again?"  
  
Kiyoko rolled her eyes. Her mother always forgot the names of her shows.  
  
"It's 'Senkaiden Houshin Engi'," she said, "and yes, I did get his name from there. I think it fits him. Besides, Tamiko has an Angel named after someone from that show, too."  
  
Mrs. Yume smiled. Tamiko Kotoko was a good friend of Kiyoko since Kindergarten. She also loved Angelic Layer. Tamiko had a boy Angel as well, though he was a gift from her father. Mrs. Yume came out of thought as she saw he daughter grab the family phone and run back to her room.  
  
"Now what're you doing?" she called.  
  
"I'm calling Tamiko!" came the reply.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"No kidding? You made an Angel?"  
  
"Yep, only a few minutes ago!"  
  
Kiyoko was in her room, on her bed, lying on her stomach with the phone to her ear. She was speaking to Tamiko, who was surprised to hear that her friend had just made an Angel.  
  
"Is it a boy, like you wanted?" Tamiko asked over the phone.  
  
"Yeah," Kiyoko replied, looking at her Angel, who was sitting on the bed, in front of her, "his name is Raishinshi."  
  
There was a giggle on the other end of the phone.  
  
"That figures," Tamiko stated, "he's your favorite out of all the shows you watch."  
  
Kiyoko laughed, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, the name fits him," she commented, looking at her Angel, "he even looks like him, kinda."  
  
"I'm sure he does." was the reply.  
  
Kiyoko looked Raishinshi over. He was in a sitting position with his legs out in front of him and his arms at his sides, helping to keep him in a sitting position. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed. He almost looked like he was asleep.  
  
"Hey Tamiko? I wanted to ask you something," she said, getting to the point, "how do you make it so that the joints aren't showing?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end.  
  
"What do you mean?" the other girl asked.  
  
Kiyoko sat up, adjusting the phone.  
  
"When he's not wearing anything, how do you hide the joints?" she repeated, "y'know, like what Junko did with her Angel?"  
  
Another pause, then...  
  
"Oh yeah, it's easy," Tamiko replied.  
  
"Really?" Kiyoko beamed, "how do I do it?"  
  
"First, you have to turn the Angel Data Computer and Layer Scanner back on," her friend instructed.  
  
Kiyoko hopped off her bed and ran to her desk. She switched the computer on and, once it was operational, she turned on the Layer Scanner.  
  
"Okay," she said into the phone, "now what?"  
  
"Put your Angel into the Layer Scanner," Tamiko replied.  
  
Going over to her bed, Kiyoko gently picked up Raishinshi, and went back to her desk. She slid him carefully into the Scanner, where he floated once again.  
  
"He's in, now what?" Kiyoko asked, eagerly.  
  
"You go to options and select 're-skin', that'll give him another skin layer," Tamiko explained, "I heard that's what pop-star Ringo Seto did with her Angel."  
  
Kiyoko did what she was instructed, but hesitated before hitting 'Enter'.  
  
"Uh, Raishinshi won't get hurt, will he?" she asked, timidly.  
  
There was a groan on the other end of the phone.  
  
"No, he won't," Tamiko answered.  
  
Reassured, Kiyoko pressed 'Enter'. The cylinder glowed for a few seconds before lowering. Kiyoko looked Raishinshi over, head to toe. He was once again hovering in gold light. But his joints were gone, covered up by another layer of skin. Although, the waist joint was still there.  
  
"Tamiko, his waist still has its joint," Kiyoko said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Tamiko reassured, "you can't hide that no matter how much you try. So, how does he look?"  
  
Kiyoko gave her Angel another look. His skin was even more tan than before, taking on a soft brown coloring. Just like his Anime counterpart.  
  
"He looks just like the Raishinshi from the 'Houshin Engi'," she breathed, fascinated by the resemblance.  
  
"If that's the case," Tamiko said, sounding interested, "then you've gotta bring him to school tomorrow."  
  
Kiyoko took Raishinshi from the Scanner and placed him on her desk.  
  
"You bet I will," she said, excited to show her friends her Angel.  
  
" 'Kay, I'll let everyone know," Tamiko said, "later."  
  
With a click, she hung up. Kiyoko put the phone down and turned to Raishinshi.  
  
"But before I can take you anywhere," she began, going over to another package on the floor, "you need clothes."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was 8:00 at night when a small, sleek red car pulled into the Yume Residents' driveway. After it parked, a teenage girl stepped out from the front seat, dressed in a blue uniform. She was somewhere around 19 or 20 and was a little tall. She had brown eyes and auburn hair. She lived here and had currently come home from work at a local Drug Store. Finding her house key, she walked up to the front door, and unlocked it.  
  
"I'm home!" she called, opening the door.  
  
"Hello Aya, how was work?" Mrs. Yume called from the kitchen.  
  
Aya Yume tossed her jacket and keys onto the sofa and entered the kitchen where her mother was clearing away the remains of dinner.  
  
"Like it always is, boring," Aya stated, flatly, "where's Kiyoko?"  
  
Mrs. Yume looked up as she placed the dirty plates in the sink.  
  
"Still in her room," she replied, turning the faucet on.  
  
Aya walked over to her plate of fried rice and chicken that was left there for her, then looked up.  
  
" 'Still'?" Aya asked, puzzled.  
  
Mrs. Yume nodded.  
  
"Yep, we went to Piffle Princess today," she explained, "she's working on her Angel."  
  
Aya rolled her eyes.  
  
(So, she finally got one,) she thought, (that's just great! She'll be ranting day and night about her becoming a Deus.)  
  
"He's actually quite handsome," Mrs. Yume continued, squirting soap on the dirty dishes, "she did a good job on him."  
  
Aya stared at her.  
  
" 'Him'?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, she got a boy Angel."  
  
Aya once again rolled her eyes. Even though her little sister Kiyoko liked Angelic Layer, 'she' didn't find it very cool. But, then again, that was mainly due to the fact that her Dad left because of it. Kiyoko loved it and said that, once she had enough money, she'd buy her own Angel. Now that she had one, that meant...  
  
"Hey Mom! Come see, he's done!"  
  
Both mother and daughter looked up at Kiyoko's call. Smiling, Mrs. Yume walked towards her daughters' room. She turned to Aya, who was preparing to sit down.  
  
"Aren't you going to take a look at her Angel?" she asked.  
  
Aya shook her head, grumpily, and prepared to eat her chicken when her mother stepped into her view.  
  
"Aya, please, she's been working on him all day," Mrs. Yume stated, "the least you can do is look him over, right?"  
  
Aya frowned and looked down at her dinner. Mrs. Yume tried another approach.  
  
"She'll eventually find out you're home," she pointed out, "and if you don't come in on your own, she'll drag you in. What'll it be?"  
  
Aya scrunched her nose and sighed. Without saying a word, she stood up, and followed her Mom to her sisters' room. Upon entering, they found that the floor was littered with packages and packets. A plate of half-eaten chicken and rice was on the floor besides a pair of scissors, thread, and a sewing needle. At the desk in the far corner, by the balcony/porch window, sat Kiyoko. She had her back to them and was looking at something.  
  
"Kiyoko?" Mrs. Yume called, "did you call?"  
  
A bit startled, Kiyoko turned, and smiled.  
  
"Hiya sis!" she said, waving to her sister, who numbly waved back, "and yeah Mom, I called."  
  
Mrs. Yume smiled.  
  
"Well?" she asked, "is he done?"  
  
Kiyoko giggled and pushed away from the desk.  
  
"Sure is, take a look!" she said, gesturing to her desk.  
  
Mrs. Yume and Aya walked over and stared at what was standing on the desk.  
  
It was Raishinshi. Only now, he had clothes. He was wearing a skintight, purple, pleather shirt with very short sleeves that stopped above the elbow and a lavender collar that covered his neck. He had on white pants that seemed loose around the legs and stopped above his knees. Starting at his collar was a long, upside-down, black triangle that's tip went all the way down to the bottom of his shirt. He wore long, fingerless purple gloves that had a black line on each glove that started from the back of his hand to the where the gloves ended, right below his elbows. He wore bulky purple boots that reached his knees. On his back, unseen by Mrs. Yume and Aya were a couple of pod-shaped, black cloths that were sewn to the back of his shoulders. The one on the left said 'lightning' in white kanji and the right said 'wind'. And, to top off the outfit, in the middle of each upper arm was a thin purple armband. And attached to each armband was a long purple Angel Cord with a small gold, metal point on the tip of each.  
  
Mrs. Yume smiled and bent over to look at him closely.  
  
"'You' did this on your own, Kiyoko?" she asked, marveling at his outfit, "he looks fantastic!"  
  
Kiyoko beamed.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Aya made a face and stared at the boy Angel.  
  
"Big deal," she grumbled, "it's just a 'doll'."  
  
Mrs. Yume gave her daughter a 'please don't start' look while Kiyoko turned to her sister, a little steamed at the retort.  
  
"Raishinshi is 'not' any ordinary doll," she stated, firmly, "he's my very own Angel. And I'm his Deus."  
  
Aya turned to her and gawked.  
  
" 'Raishinshi'?" she asked, in a tone of disbelief.  
  
Kiyoko nodded, smiling. Aya, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
"I should've known that's what you'd call him," she sighed, "he's all you ever think about. You'd think he was your boyfriend, or something."  
  
Kiyoko turned bright red upon hearing that.  
  
"Anyways," Aya continued, giving Raishinshi a closer look, "if you 'did' base your 'Angel' off Raishinshi, then how come his hair isn't in the air?"  
  
Kiyoko winced, sighed, and looked down.  
  
"I tried to make it stay up, but it wouldn't," she grumbled, as if she was apologizing.  
  
"Well, I personally like the way he looks," Mrs. Yume stated, "he looks like a prince."  
  
Kiyoko went all out happy upon hearing that: smiling and giggling. Aya only shook her head and left the room. Kiyoko frowned when she saw that. Her mother saw her expression and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, honey," she said, heading out, "he looks wonderful. And I'm sure your father will like him too when he comes to visit."  
  
Kiyoko smiled, nodding.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So she bought her Angel today?"  
  
"Yep, she seemed pretty excited about it."  
  
"Do you think that she'll enter the Tournament?"  
  
"Most likely. Why do you ask?"  
  
"What if...what if she doesn't get through the Preliminaries? There ARE some tough Deus' entering this year after all."  
  
"Oh, quit worrying. She'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Besides, I've got her covered."  
  
"Chief Mihara!"  
  
Chief Icchan Mihara looked up from his cell phone.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked, a little upset that he was interrupted.  
  
A man in a blue suit and a red tie came running up to him. They were both in the Angelic Layer Stadium, in the control room; where the creators and testers of Angelic Layer watched the battles between Angels on the Layer. Icchan was currently speaking with a close friend, until his interruption.  
  
"Chief, the commissioner is on the phone," the man said, sternly, "he wants to talk to you about the 'special event' in this year's games."  
  
Icchan sighed.  
  
"Sheesh, he'll never stop ranting about it will he?" he mumbled, then turned to the man, "fine, Ogata. Tell him I'll be right there."  
  
Sighing, Ogata nodded, and ran back to where he left the phone.  
  
Icchan gave an exhausted sigh and raised his phone.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but business calls," he said, apologetically, "I've gotta run, but I'll keep in touch. Bye."  
  
"Bye..." came the reply as both hung up.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Back at the Yume household, Kiyoko was still looking at Raishinshi, who was still standing atop her desk.  
  
*....hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
Kiyoko then picked him up and stood up herself.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni....*  
  
"Welcome to the family, Raishinshi," she said, smiling down at her Angel.  
  
*....negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Raishinshi said nothing, but rested peacefully in her hands.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well Layer fans, that's Battle 1!! So, what'd ya think?? Review and tell me your opinion. Can you also tell me what days the big, official Tournaments are held. I'll try and update soon! 


	2. Battle 2

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer - Hey everyone, I'm back! This chapter is about Kiyoko's first battle.  
The Angels have 100% HP in there gauges and I'm placing the Angelic  
Layer Tournaments (Tokyo, Kantou, the Nationals) on Sundays, because I  
don't know the actual info. Raishinshi is based off the original character in  
Soul Hunter/Senkaiden Houshin Engi. I suggest you look at some of his  
pictures so that you can get a better idea of how my Angel looks. And now,  
on with the fic!  
  
Battle 2: "Let's Go, Raishinshi! Kiyoko's First Fight!"  
  
Beeeeep! Beeeeep!  
  
Kiyoko moaned as she turned over in her bed and reached out for her nightstand. After a few misses, her hand finally connected with her alarm clock. She fumbled around it until she finally found the 'Off' button and then promptly turned it off. Sighing, Kiyoko rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Kiyoko! Wake up!" a voice called from downstairs, "school's going to start in 30 minutes!"  
  
Upon hearing the 's' word, Kiyoko shot up in her bed without hesitation.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" she cried, scrambling from out of the covers.  
  
As soon as she got untangled, she looked up. Sunlight was seeping through the closed, rose curtains that covered her balcony window. Packages were lying out on the floor, a pair of scissor and pictures of Anime characters were scattered on the floor, and Kiyoko spotted a laptop and another device sitting atop her desk. Kiyoko looked at them closely.  
  
(That's right,) she reminded herself, (I was so excited, I must have forgotten to clean up.)  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she nearly had a heart-attack.  
  
"Raishinshi!" she cried, looking around, frantically.  
  
Where did she put him? She couldn't remember where she placed him. After tearing up her bed looking for him, she finally found him. He wasn't in her bed, but on her nightstand. He was in a sitting position, his left leg was propped up on his right leg, which was hanging off the nightstand, his left hand rested on his raised leg, and his other hand helped to prop him up. He still looked like he was sleeping.  
  
Smiling, Kiyoko ran over to her window, and spread the curtains, letting the sunlight flow in. One ray landed on her nightstand, where her Angel slept. She walked over to him and gently picked him up. Even then, he still looked as if he was asleep. Kiyoko smiled at her Angel.  
  
"Good Morning, Raishinshi!" she said, cheerfully.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mrs. Yume looked up as Kiyoko came bounding down the stairs. She was dressed in a school uniform: a white top with a crown badge on the left side and blue sleeve cuffs, a short white and blue in-lined skirt, long blue stockings, and white shoes. It was the middle school uniform for Eriol Academy. Aya was also downstairs, seated at the dinner table where she was currently eating waffles. Kiyoko hopped over to her seat and sat down, placing Raishinshi on the table next to her. Aya stared at him.  
  
"Why'd you bring your 'doll' to the table?" she asked, dully.  
  
Kiyoko made a face at her and plucked a waffle from the stack in front of her.  
  
"He's coming to school with me," she clarified, placing the waffle on her plate.  
  
Mrs. Yume turned to her youngest daughter.  
  
"Do they allow that?" she asked, moving away from the stove.  
  
Kiyoko nodded as she poured syrup on her waffle.  
  
"As long as we don't play with them," she assured.  
  
"Why even bring it in the first place?" Aya asked, stuffing a waffle piece into her mouth.  
  
Kiyoko whipped her head at her sister, obviously mad at what she said.  
  
"First of all, Raishinshi isn't an 'it', he's a 'he'," she firmly stated, "and secondly, I told Tamiko I'd bring him today."  
  
Mrs. Yume approached the table and took her seat across from the girls.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the two of you will be the talk of the day," she said, politely, taking a couple waffles from the stack.  
  
Kiyoko, her mouth filled with waffle, nodded while Aya simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, by the way Mom," Kiyoko said, swallowing her waffle, "I won't be coming straight home after school."  
  
Mrs. Yume looked up from her breakfast.  
  
"Oh? Where are you going then?" she asked, "over Tamiko's house?"  
  
Smiling, Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"Nope," she said, "Piffle Princess!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eriol Academy was a big school complex, painted red and white, and was a school that had grades K-12. Kids off all ages were roaming around the schoolyards, the lunch areas, and some hung out around the gym. Kindergarteners were cluttered around the playground while Elementary kids chatted in small groups around the main building. Kids in Middle school and High School were either in the lunch areas or inside, in the hallways. No one paid attention to the small brunette running through the school grounds, looking for her friend.  
  
(She's not in the cafeteria or by the gym, so she must be in class,) Kiyoko surmised, heading for the main building.)  
  
The Kindergarten area was farther down and wasn't connected to the main building, neither was the Elementary building. The Middle School and High School building were in the same building, though. Kiyoko had been going since she was 5 and she and Tamiko were always together. They also had the same classes together. Tamiko had gotten her Angel first and had participated in a lot of tournaments. She had earned a name for herself in the Layer, just like all the other star Deus'. That was Kiyoko's dream now.  
  
Entering the building, Kiyoko immediately headed for her 1st Period class, Mrs. Natana's English class. It was all the way down the hall, but Kiyoko was to excited to mind the distance she ran, or the people who she bumped into in the process. She ran up to the room and flung the door open. Inside was a small group of students, all dressed up in uniforms just like her. Of course, the boys had pants instead of skirts. Amid the students, in the middle of the second row, there was seated a girl with blond hair set in a ponytail and clear hazel eyes. Kiyoko beamed upon seeing her.  
  
"Tamiko!" she called, waving.  
  
The girl looked up, smiled, and waved back.  
  
"Hey Kiyoko!" she called back as her friend ran up to her, "did you bring him?"  
  
Kiyoko smiled and reached into her bag.  
  
"Yep," she said, pulling her Angel out, "here he is."  
  
Tamiko gave a smile as wide as Kiyoko's and looked closely at the purple clad, tanned Angel.  
  
"Oh, wow!" she breathed, "can I hold him?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded and handed her friend Raishinshi. Tamiko took him and looked him over for a bit.  
  
"Hmmm, he's a lightweight model, judging by his weight," she mumbled, "and he looks like he could move pretty fast. So, an emphasis on Speed, maybe?"  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"That's right," she said, a little surprised, "how'd you know?"  
  
Tamiko rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
"Because," she said, handing Raishinshi back to Kiyoko, "Youzen's the same way."  
  
Kiyoko smiled at the mention of her friends' Angel.  
  
"Oh yeah!" she said, "did you bring him?"  
  
Tamiko nodded and reached into her bag.  
  
She pulled out another Angel, her Angel. It was a boy, a present from her Dad. He had long, azure blue hair that reached his waist. He wore an azure, pleather shirt with a large purple shield shape covering the chest and stomach. He had on white pants that reached down to his knees where they were over-lapped by navy blue boots with purple diamond on the feet. He had long sleeves that reached his wrists. On each hand was a navy blue glove with purple diamond shapes on the knuckles. On his back, behind the shoulder blades, were two small pieces of blue clothe. Attached to them were violet Angel Cords. His eyes were closed and his skin was very light.  
  
This was Tamiko's Angel. Youzen.  
  
"All right! Half the gang's here!" Kiyoko said, giggling.  
  
Tamiko giggled too. If it was one thing, other than Angelic Layer, that the girls had in common it was Senkaiden Houshin Engi. And it was easy to see who the girls' favorite characters were.  
  
"Did you tell your Dad?" Tamiko asked, "he usually calls on Sunday's."  
  
Kiyoko frowned a little.  
  
"He didn't call," she reported, slowly, "Mom said that he was busy with an important project. But he'd call next time, on Wednesday."  
  
Tamiko sighed and nodded. Kiyoko's Dad was so busy lately, it wasn't normal for him to cancel social calls. Her Dad had to do it too sometimes.  
  
"So," Tamiko piped up, "are you gonna enter a tournament?"  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
Before Kiyoko could answer, a boy with brown hair and eyes came up to them, attracted by the loud, excited chatter.  
  
"Who's talking about tournaments?" he asked, immediately looking to Tamiko, "are you going to fight in another match, Tamiko? If you are, I'll come cheer for you."  
  
Tamiko blushed a little while Kiyoko giggled.  
  
" 'I'm' not entering a Tournament, Ken," she explained, pointing to Kiyoko, " 'Kiyoko' is."  
  
Confused, Ken Ranoku turned to Kiyoko, who smiled as she held up her Angel. Ken blinked.  
  
"You finally got one?" he asked, surprised, "but I thought you wanted a 'boy'."  
  
Kiyoko nearly fell over and Tamiko had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling.  
  
"Ken, this 'is' a boy Angel," Kiyoko stated, holding Raishinshi out to him.  
  
Ken took a closer look at Raishinshi and made a face.  
  
"He looks like a girl to me," he said, bluntly.  
  
Kiyoko gaped at him.  
  
"He does 'not' look like a girl!" she huffed.  
  
"Who looks like a girl?"  
  
The trio turned to see two more kids behind them. A boy and a girl. They both had dark hair, but the boy was taller with green eyes, and the girl had gray eyes. They were brother and sister. The girl was young for this grade, but she'd turn 12 in two months. Both had heard the shouting and came over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Ken said that my Angel looks like a girl," Kiyoko grumbled, angrily, holding out Raishinshi.  
  
The girl looked surprised.  
  
"You finally got one?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded as the dark-haired boy looked at Raishinshi.  
  
"Well, with 'his' hair," the boy started, looking up, "he 'does' look like a girl."  
  
Once again, Kiyoko grew angry, more than ever now.  
  
"Raishinshi does NOT look like a girl!" she said, angrily.  
  
Ken's eyes bugged out.  
  
"You named him 'Raishinshi'?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Kiyoko turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I named him after the character in 'Houshin Engi'," she said, "why? Tamiko named her Angel after Youzen, so what's wrong with my Angel being named Raishinshi?"  
  
Tamiko nodded.  
  
"That's right," she said, coming to her friends' defense, "and Youzen has long hair too and you're not calling 'him' a girl."  
  
Ken shrugged.  
  
"'Cause Youzen's cool," he explained, "and he has long hair in the Anime, so it fits."  
  
The dark-haired boy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, Raishinshi's hair isn't supposed to be down," he added, "why didn't you put his hair up?"  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"I tried to, I really did," she mumbled, looking at Raishinshi, "but it wouldn't stay up no matter what I did. I didn't want to put any chemicals in it. I was afraid he'd get messed up."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"He already is," he said, "both in the Anime 'and' in the Manga."  
  
Tamiko looked at Ken, in shock. But that was nothing compared to how Kiyoko was. Her face was red and her teeth were clenched.  
  
"What does 'that' mean?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Ken boldly faced her, a confident look on his face.  
  
"It's simple," he explained, "he's loud, rude, and he blows his stack over everything. If you ask me, he's a little on the psychotic side."  
  
Kiyoko tried to keep from bursting out while Tamiko got ready to ream Ken.  
  
"Besides," the dark-haired boy interjected, calmly, "he's too impulsive and he 'always' gets into trouble. He can't do anything right."  
  
Kiyoko was clearly upset at all this and held Raishinshi closer. Tamiko went over to her, sensing she was near the breaking point.  
  
"And he's always talking about wanting to become a 'Hero'," Ken continued, folding his arms across his chest, "and he brings it up every five seconds. How's he gonna become a 'Hero' when he's always messing up?"  
  
That did it.  
  
"STOP IT!" Kiyoko cried, nearly getting the entire class' attention, "he's nothing like that! You have no right to insult him, neither of you!"  
  
Tamiko, angry as well and hiolding Youzen close, faced the two boys.  
  
"Ken, Takumi, what's the matter with you two?" she demanded, "nothing's wrong with Raishinshi, Anime or Manga. What IS your problem?"  
  
Ken shrank back a little. Takumi Odayaka, on the other hand, shook his head.  
  
"We're just telling the truth," he said, "he's not the best person to name your Angel after."  
  
"That 'is' a lie."  
  
The four kids turned to Takumi's sister, Yuri Odayaka. She had been silent up until now and was currently frowning at the two boys. Takumi gave her a shrug.  
  
"We were only telling the truth, sis," he said.  
  
Yuri shook her head.  
  
"No, you were telling the 'half-truth'," she said, walking into the group.  
  
She stopped in front of Kiyoko, who was clearly upset. She looked down at Raishinshi. Even in an upright position, his eyes were still closed, and his head lowered. Yuri smiled and patted him on the head. This confused Kiyoko.  
  
"It's true, he can be a little childish and rude," Yuri began, "however, he's not the person you just described. He's young, like us, so 'of course' he gets into trouble. All young boys do."  
  
Hearing this, both boys blushed a little.  
  
"And I don't see anything wrong with him wanting to be a Hero," Yuri continued, "it's what he wants to be when he grows up. And he's not a monsterous person like you say. He has a gentler side; he cares about his family and his teammates, even if he doesn't always show it. Isn't that why you like him, Kiyoko?"  
  
Kiyoko gave a start, but then nodded.  
  
"Yes, he's a very good person," she said, saying what she felt, "he never gives up, he always fights his hardest, and even though he yells at others, that doesn't mean he hates them. I named my Angel after him because he's a strong fighter when he needs to be and he doesn't let his weakness' get in the way."  
  
Tamiko began to clap as both Kiyoko and Yuri smiled at one another. Yuri was good at observing things, even when it was Anime. She was usually shy, like her brother, only she didn't bear a negative outlook on things. Ken was scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, well, that may be true," he said, "but he's not the best of the group to me."  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Yes, sorry Kiyoko," he said, "but I still don't think of Raishinshi as a very good choice for your Angels' name."  
  
Kiyoko frowned. Tamiko, however, did not.  
  
"No one even asked your opinions in the first place," she snapped, "if you didn't have anything nice to say, you should've stayed quiet."  
  
Before the boys could reply, the bell rang, and everyone had to go to their seats. Yuri gave Kiyoko an, 'I'm sorry' look before going to her seat. Sighing, Kiyoko took her seat behind Tamiko.  
  
"Don't worry," Tamiko said, turning to her friend, "you picked a great name."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, still sad. She looked down at Raishinshi. He, too, seemed to frown as he continued to sleep. Kiyoko's face then got determined.  
  
(I don't care what they say,) she told herself, (I'm going to prove to them that Raishinshi 'is' a good fighter despite their retorts.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The minute school was out, Kiyoko ran out of the classroom, and out of the school building at top speed. Normally, she, Tamiko, and some of their friends walked home together. But this day was different. She had talked to Tamiko and they worked out a plan. Tamiko would bring Ken, Takumi, and Yuri to the local Piffle Princess while Kiyoko went ahead of them. Why? So she could have enough time to enter a game.  
  
As she ran down the street and past the flower shops, she thought about the discussion earlier that day.  
  
(I can't believe they'd say those things about Raishinshi! Ken's only seen the first three DVD's of Houshin Engi. He didn't see what I saw!) Kiyoko thought, still mad at the two boys, (and why did Takumi agree with him? He's got all six parts like me and Tamiko. Why's he being so negative towards Raishinshi?)  
  
Then she thought of Yuri. She and Tamiko, and herself, were the only ones who came to Raishinshi's aid. She knew that Yuri could sense things about people, both Anime and real life. She knew Raishinshi better than any of them. She didn't like it when her brother would criticize Nataku by calling him an android. Each of them had their favorites. Tamiko obviously liked Youzen. Yuri liked Nataku. Ken was a big Taikoubou fan. And Takumi liked Tenka's character. And, of course, Kiyoko liked Raishinshi.  
  
And the boys thought she was nuts for doing so.  
  
(They only see his negative side,) she seethed, her shoes hitting the pavement harder, (if they'd only look past his outward appearance, they'd see how good he is!)  
  
Kiyoko stopped after two blocks to catch her breath. She hated the fact that in every Anime she watched, people would criticize her favorite character. And ever since she watched Houshin Engi, Raishinshi had become her favorite out of all other Anime's it seemed. Her mother didn't mind, neither did her Dad, or Tamiko and Yuri. But Ken and Takumi thought he wasn't good enough and Aya used to say that he reminded her of a bratty kid. She didn't really care, then. She'd learned to block out criticism. But now they were insulting her Angel.  
  
"I'll show them that Raishinshi is NOT messed up or psychotic!" Kiyoko vowed, and brought up her bag to take him out, "once they see us in action, they won't insult him at all."  
  
As she fumbled with her bag, she thought she heard something behind her. At first she ignored it, but then....  
  
"I'M WIGGLY ICCHAN!"  
  
Kiyoko jumped and spun around. There was the man from yesterday, Icchan, hanging upside down from a tree branch in front of her, waving his arms in a funny pattern. Kiyoko jumped again.  
  
"Gah! M-Mr. Icchan!" she stammered, gawking at him.  
  
Icchan stopped wiggling and grinned at her.  
  
"Hello there!" he exclaimed, climbing down from the tree branch, "we meet yet again."  
  
Still a little nervous after seeing his strange behavior, Kiyoko nodded timidly. Icchan nodded back, then noticed a small, dark-haired head sticking out of her bag. He beamed.  
  
"Ah, ha!" he shouted, pointing, "I see you've made your Angel."  
  
Kiyoko snapped out of her daze and looked down at her bag. She nodded to Icchan.  
  
"Yeah, I finished him yesterday," she said.  
  
Icchan bent over to look at the small doll.  
  
"May I?" he finally asked, holding out a hand.  
  
Kiyoko looked a little startled.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh...yeah, sure," she said, taking out Raishinshi.  
  
Icchan took the Angel from her, gently, and began to look him over. Icchan rubbed his chin as he did a full examination.  
  
"Hmm, you did a great job with his outfit," he proclaimed "it fits him perfectly. And you're one of the very few people who've discovered the 're- skin' program."  
  
Kiyoko looked embarrassed.  
  
"Actually," she admitted, "a friend told me about it."  
  
Icchan just shrugged and went back to examining Raishinshi.  
  
"Hmm," he said again, turning Raishinshi around in his hands, "definitely a Lightweight model with an emphasis on Speed. Not a bad choice. You did pretty good."  
  
Kiyoko blushed.  
  
"What's his name?" Icchan asked, holding him at face level.  
  
Kiyoko, after a moments' hesitation, replied:  
  
"Raishinshi."  
  
Icchan stopped examining and thought a moment.  
  
"That name sounds familiar," he said to himself, then snapped his fingers in realization, "oh, yeah. Isn't that someone from a show you kids watch?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Er, yes," she said, a little hesitant after what had gone on at school, "a show called 'Senkaiden Houshin Engi'."  
  
Icchan smiled.  
  
"I knew it!" he announced, "you named him after that bat boy, right?"  
  
A little surprised that he knew about it, Kiyoko nodded, but then got on the offensive.  
  
"Yes, but you better not say anything mean about him like the kids at school did," she snapped, her face getting hard.  
  
Icchan blinked.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything bad," he reassured, causing Kiyoko to relax, "it seems your classmates dislike your taste in men."  
  
Kiyoko instantly turned beet red.  
  
"Er, er, er, um," Kiyoko could do nothing but stammer upon hearing 'that' statement.  
  
Icchan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oi, it was just a joke," he said, "but you seem to be upset about it."  
  
Kiyoko frowned and nodded.  
  
"Everyone always seems to dislike him," she explained, "even in the Anime multimedia of that show, he always seems to be left out. I hate it! Why do people dislike him so much?"  
  
Icchan adjusted his glasses and looked back down at Raishinshi.  
  
"He looks different from the others and he has a very short temper," he explained, "all that makes you think he's a monster. What was your first opinion when you saw him?"  
  
Kiyoko blinked in surprise, then looked down a little ashamed.  
  
"I ...thought he was a youkai, a demon," she admitted, "but then I realized that he wasn't and stood up for him. To be honest, I like the way he looks."  
  
Icchan nodded.  
  
"I've gotta agree, nothing beats a thrill-seeking batboy! Flying through the night! Banishing evil!" Icchan announced, striking a pose, one hand in the air, pointing upward, and balancing on one leg.  
  
Kiyoko stared at him.  
  
"Well, yeah, I like him for that too," she said, slowly, "he fights for justice and wants to be a Hero. When my Dad was with us, he said that anyone who fights for that is a good person."  
  
Icchan smiled and handed Raishinshi back to Kiyoko.  
  
"You're Dad really 'does' sound like a good person," he stated, "so, what are you two gonna do now? Practice a little perhaps?  
  
Kiyoko shook her head and began walking down the street.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to fight with Raishinshi in a battle," she said, "and prove to those kids that he's not anything they said he was."  
  
It took only a split second for what she said to register in Icchans' mind. When it did, he toppled over.  
  
"You're going to enter a game already?!" he exclaimed, turning to her.  
  
Kiyoko only nodded as she continued down the street.  
  
Icchan thought a moment, smiled, and then got up.  
  
"In that case," he said, running after her, "I'll cheer you on-" he looked at her, glasses shining, "-and give you tips in battle."  
  
Kiyoko looked up at him, the slightest bit confused.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" she asked, surprised, "but, we hardly know each other."  
  
Icchan looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, it's the only polite thing to do," he said, arms folded behind his head, "and I'm really interested in how you two will battle."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and began to pick up the pace in excitement.  
  
"I've always wanted to have an Angel Fight," she said, looking up at the sky, "now's my chance. I can't wait to tell Dad!"  
  
Icchan smiled as he watched her head down the street.  
  
(I can't wait either,) he thought, (because if I'm right-), he looked up at a passing cloud in thought, (-then the surprise of this years' Tournament won't be wasted.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Piffle Princess building was packed. The food court was filled with visitors of all ages and kids were going through the gift shops like it was a candy store. People crowded the lobby. People were going up the staircase to watch Angel Layer battles on the top floor. And that's where Kiyoko headed without hesitation, with Icchan following behind her at a moderate pace.  
  
Unseen by these two were a couple of people. A woman and a young teenager who had just come in only a few minutes ago were searching the stores' lobby.  
  
"Kiyoko said that she'd be here," Mrs. Yume said, scanning the crowd, "but I don't see her anywhere."  
  
Aya sighed and lazily scanned the crowd as well.  
  
"Mom, there are a lot of people here, and even more kids," she stated, "and she might not even be downstairs, she might be upstairs."  
  
Mrs. Yume stopped scanning and turned to her eldest daughter.  
  
"Why?" she inquired, "what's upstairs?"  
  
Aya looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Only Angelic Layer battles," she said, "Kiyoko likes watching them."  
  
Mrs. Yume thought a moment.  
  
"She seemed really excited about coming here today," she mused, "and all to just watch?"  
  
Hearing this, Aya froze.  
  
(Oh, no,) she thought, and headed for the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Yume looked up after her daughter.  
  
"What's wrong, Aya?" she asked, following her.  
  
Aya stopped at the edge of the stairs.  
  
"She's going to enter a Tournament!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Her mother blinked.  
  
"Why is that bad?" she asked, confused.  
  
Aya was already on her way upstairs.  
  
"She hasn't even practiced yet!" she shouted, "she'll be clobbered!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
By the time Icchan had caught up with her, Kiyoko was already at the Registration Desk. Icchan fixed his glasses, actually feeling nervous.  
  
(Hmm, is this really such a good idea?) he thought, (even though 'she' got through her first match without practicing, 'she' wasn't as hot-headed as Kiyoko is today.)  
  
As he watched her smile as she received a 'Game Card' though, he smiled.  
  
(But, then again,) he thought, as Kiyoko approached him, (self-confidence is a MUST for Angelic Layer. She might be able to pull it off.)  
  
"Mr. Icchan, look!" Kiyoko said, triumphantly holding up the 'Game Card' with the number 12 on it.  
  
Icchan nodded.  
  
"Good, now, you do realize that you're going to be playing this match by ear, right?" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko tilted her head to one side.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I mean," Icchan re-started, trying to find a way to explain this, "you haven't practiced with Raishinshi at all. You're going to have to learn the mental controls as you go along. And you might make some mistakes, some might be fatal."  
  
Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi and then back at Icchan, a confident look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry," she assured, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, my Dad let me control 'his' Angel one time during a practice. I can manage."  
  
Upon hearing that, Icchan started to worry again. But, before he could protest....  
  
"Kiyoko? Yume Kiyoko? Please report to Layer 12 for your match!" came a voice over the speakers.  
  
Kiyoko beamed.  
  
"That's me!" she cheered, running to the Layer that was numbered 'Layer 12'.  
  
Icchan sighed and followed.  
  
(She's definitely HIS daughter,) he thought, almost fondly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you SURE she's here?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am!"  
  
Tamiko was wandering on the second level of Piffle Princess, followed by an exhausted Ken, a bored Takumi, and an interested Yuri. They had arrived only a minute ago and had been searching everywhere for Kiyoko. After a while, they found the Tournament Layers, but still no Kiyoko.  
  
"Maybe she chickened out," Ken suggested, only to cringe as Tamiko shot him a death glared.  
  
"She'd never do that," she stated, firmly, continuing to lead her group through the crowd.  
  
Takumi looked at the poster-covered walls.  
  
"She hasn't even practiced it," he pointed out, "how's she going to battle?"  
  
Tamiko shrugged, a little worried about it herself.  
  
"Knowing her, she'll manage," she said.  
  
Suddenly, Yuri stopped, and looked at a Layer that was across from her. Takumi and the other noticed this and stopped as well.  
  
"What's up sis?" he asked.  
  
Yuri said nothing, she merely pointed, smiling.  
  
The others followed the direction she was pointing to and gasped when they saw...  
  
"Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried in surprise.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello Miss. What's your name?"  
  
"Yume Kiyoko."  
  
The announcer lady smiled. Kiyoko smiled back. She was in the Layer area. Lots of people were surrounding her and the Layer, eager to see the events of the battle. Icchan was also there, waiting by Kiyoko's seat on the West Side. His expression was unreadable. The other Deus had already been introduced and now it was Kiyoko's turn.  
  
In back of the crowd, watching from a distance was a dark-dressed figure. It was a boy. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail that went a ways past his shoulders and dark navy blue eyes. He wore a black shirt covered by a dark purple jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. He was watching Kiyoko with a bleak expression.  
  
(A newbie. She looks pretty confident,) he thought, watching Kiyoko, (wonder how long that'll last?)  
  
As he continued to watch, the announcer continued with her job.  
  
"That's a real nice name," she commented, after hearing Kiyoko's name, and looked down at Raishinshi, "and such a neat-looking Angel. What's her name?"  
  
Kiyoko sweat-dropped and almost toppled over. Icchan had to hide a grin. Where Tamiko and co. were, the boys began to giggle like mad. Kiyoko, on the other hand, recovered, and leaned closer to the microphone the lady held.  
  
"HIS name is Raishinshi," she both stated and corrected, firmly.  
  
The announcer blinked and looked at Raishinshi more closely. Now it was 'her' turn to sweat-drop.  
  
"Oh, my! I'm so sorry," she apologized, noticing the difference.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Anyway, please have a seat over there."  
  
Kiyoko went over to the seat where Icchan was standing besides and sat down. The other Deus, a High School girl in a gray and white uniform, sat across from her. Her Angel was a girl. She had shoulder length mahogany hair and a fair complexion. She wore a soft red shirt with tan shoulder guards held in place by a clasp that crossed her breast and back and a red choker was around her neck. Attached to it was a bright red Angel Cord. She had bright red gloves that stopped at her elbows. She wore ankle length tan boots with red lining. She had a tan, red-rimmed skirt that went down to her knees. Kiyoko didn't catch the Angle's name, but Icchan said that she was a strong Angel. She didn't how he knew, but she 'was' curious.  
  
Kiyoko lifted up the blue, pink visor headset and slid it onto her head. She pressed the button on the side and with an audible 'shwoop!' the wings rose on the side. The other girl already had hers on.  
  
"I guess you 'do' know some stuff," Icchan said, watching Kiyoko.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yep, and I just 'know' that we can do this," she said, looking down at Raishinshi.  
  
Icchan nodded, but still looked a bit worried.  
  
(I hope she knows the procedure,) he thought.  
  
At the same time, Mrs. Yume and Aya had reached the top of the stairs, and had located Kiyoko.  
  
"There she is," Mrs. Yume stated, pointing to the Layer.  
  
Aya looked and slapped her forehead.  
  
(Sis, you're in WAY over your head!) she thought.  
  
"And now, get ready everyone!" the announcer declared and turned to the Layer, "Entry Angel!"  
  
Instantly, the Layer lit up, and the box screen above the Layer turned on, revealing both pictures of the Angels, their Damage Gauges filled to 100%, and the timer set for 10 minutes. The High School girl stood up and did her Entry first.  
  
"Use your power to defeat the foe, Vesta!" she declared and threw her Angel into the Layer, "Angel, fall-in!"  
  
Vesta flew towards the Layer, eyes closed. The minute she slid through the Layer's invisible force field, her mahogany eyes opened. She executed two somersaults before she landed square on the Layer. Her legs were apart, her fists were clenched, and she smiled eagerly at her opponent.  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Huh?" she said, absent-mindedly.  
  
Icchan faced her.  
  
"Before you send your Angel into the Layer, you have to give an Entry. Then you have to throw your Angel into the Layer," he explained, "after he gets through the force field, you take over."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and looked down at Raishinshi.  
  
"Let's do this," she told him.  
  
Back in the crowd, Tamiko frowned.  
  
"I hope she knows what to do," she murmured.  
  
Ken crossed his arms.  
  
"If we're lucky, maybe we'll get a good laugh," he said, smirking.  
  
Takumi and Yuri were silent as they eagerly watched the Layer.  
  
Across from them and the Layer, Kiyoko's family watched.  
  
"Good luck, Kiyoko," her mother whispered as Aya watched.  
  
The boy also continued to gaze at Kiyoko.  
  
Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi once more, nodded in determination, and drew back the hand that held Raishinshi.  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi!" she cried, throwing him with all her might at the Layer.  
  
He sailed through the air, still peacefully resting. He passed through the force field, it rippled as he did so. Kiyoko immediately focused.  
  
(Okay, Raishinshi,) she thought, (land, now!)  
  
But he didn't. Eyes still closed, limbs unmoving, he stopped in mid-air for a second before falling with a small 'thud' on the Layer. The people around her started to chuckle.  
  
"Hah! Told'ya!" Ken said, pointing triumphantly as he giggled.  
  
Takumi merely shook his head. Takumi slapped her forehead while Yuri simply kept watching. Across the room, Mrs. Yume's face was clouded in confusion.  
  
"Why didn't he land like the other Angel?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Aya sighed, just like the boy did not to far next to her.  
  
Kiyoko, meanwhile, was looking at Raishinshi in a mixture of panic and confusion.  
  
"W-w-what happened?" she asked, her worried eyes on Raishinshi, "why didn't he land?"  
  
Icchan faced her again.  
  
"What did you do once he was inside the Layer?" he asked, urgently.  
  
Kiyoko looked up at him.  
  
"I...told him to land," she said, confused.  
  
Icchan sighed.  
  
"You don't just 'tell' an Angel mentally what to do," he explained, "you have to focus."  
  
"But I was!" Kiyoko protested.  
  
Icchan shook his head.  
  
"No, you just gave him a command and nothing more," he said, more gently, "you need to visualize."  
  
Kiyoko stared at him.  
  
"Visualize?" she asked.  
  
Icchan nodded.  
  
"Yes," he said, turning back to the Layer, "picture in your mind that Raishinshi is standing up or he won't get up."  
  
Kiyoko nodded slightly and turned back to the Layer. Raishinshi was sprawled out on his right side, his arms and legs were laid to his left. His expression seemed a bit pained. Kiyoko winced. Icchan was right. She had been too quick to battle and she had already goofed before the match had started. Pushing the thoughts of guilt and the happenings around her aside, she focused at the task at hand.  
  
She had to make Raishinshi stand.  
  
(Raishinshi?) Kiyoko thought.  
  
He didn't flinch. She tried again, visualizing the action she wanted.  
  
(Please Raishinshi, you've got to stand up,) she thought.  
  
He didn't move. Kiyoko squeezed her eyes shut even tighter.  
  
(Raishinshi, please stand!) she thought, desperately.  
  
He still didn't move. Kiyoko could sense this and grew nervous. Did he hate her?  
  
(Please!) she mentally cried, gently.  
  
On the Layer, ever so slowly, Raishinshi's bright brown eyes slowly opened. Then, still slowly, Raishinshi attempted to stand. He rolled over onto all fours and placed his hands flat on the Layer. He pushed forward, causing the lower half of his body to rise in the air. He stretched out his legs. They straightened, jerkily, but then buckled under him. He tried again, this time his legs straightened, and stayed straight. All the while, Kiyoko kept focusing on him, and the image of him standing.  
  
Raishinshi pushed himself onto his feet, his upper body still bent. He put one hand on his knee and attempted to straighten. But his upper body wouldn't budge. He then put his other hand on his other knee and pushed upwards again. This time, however, his upper body straightened up. He lifted his head up and turned to Kiyoko.  
  
At the sound of mumbling around her, Kiyoko opened her eyes, and looked up at the Layer. There was Raishinshi. He was standing up and had his body turned to her. He was looking at her with bright brown eyes. He smiled slightly at her.  
  
"He...stood up," Kiyoko said, numbly, then smiled, "Raishinshi stood up for me!"  
  
The people around her clapped and cheered at the small victory. To her right, in the crowd, Tamiko and Yuri were smiling.  
  
"He stood up!" Tamiko cried, grinning, "I knew she'd pull it off!"  
  
Yuri nodded and continued to smile as the boys watched amazed. To Kiyoko's left, her mother was ecstatic.  
  
"He stood! He stood!" she kept crying, "my baby's Angel stood up!"  
  
Aya rolled her eyes, but flashed a slight smile.  
  
(Maybe there IS hope,) she thought.  
  
The boy, a ways beside her, didn't look all to impressed at Kiyoko.  
  
Icchan, on the other hand, WAS pleased.  
  
(Brings back old memories,) he thought.  
  
"Now then!" the announcer cried into the mike, "Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded, issuing the match.  
  
Vesta wasted no time in attacking. She ran forward, heading straight for Raishinshi. Kiyoko gave a start.  
  
"Stay focused!" Icchan told her, "and make an image!"  
  
Vesta drew closer, her hands balling into fists.  
  
"An image of what?" Kiyoko asked, nervous.  
  
"Of him dodging!" Icchan said, watching Vesta approach.  
  
Vesta was only a foot away from Raishinshi. Raishinshi turned to her just as she raised her right fist. With a panicked expression, Raishinshi leapt forward, pressed his hands against Vesta's shoulders, and flipped over her just as she punched. Raishinshi landed behind her, about a foot away, in a crouching position. Vesta turned to him, her surprised expression reflecting how her Deus felt.  
  
Kiyoko let out a sigh of relief while, to her right, Tamiko was whooping, loudly.  
  
"Hey not too shabby for your first flip," Icchan commented, "but you'll have to do more than jump. First, try getting Raishinshi used to running."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and re-focused on the fight.  
  
Vesta charged at Raishinshi again. Raishinshi tensed. Once close enough, Vesta threw another punch. Raishinshi dodged left, stumbling a bit. Vesta punched at him again and Raishinsh sidestepped this time, a bit steadier. Vesta tried a left hook. Raishinshi jumped back, nearly getting hit. Vesta tried to rush him, but he sidestepped again. Both Vesta and her Deus bore an annoyed expression while Kiyoko and Raishinshi shared a tense look.  
  
"Wait-a-go Kiyoko!" Tamiko cheered, with Yuri simply smiling next to her.  
  
A little ways to their left, a young girl moved forward in the crowd to get a better look. She was somewhere around 7 and had pale skin, waist length dark hair, and violet eyes. She wore an Eriol Academy uniform colored white and green: the Elementary grade uniform. She watched Kiyoko and then looked to Raishinshi, who was currently ducking a right hook.  
  
"She seems to handle her Angel well," the girl murmured to herself.  
  
Back on the Layer, Raishinshi managed to get some distance between him and Vesta. Kiyoko was studying her and Raishinshi's positions.  
  
"You're doing good," Icchan said, moving closer to Kiyoko, "but you have to eventually attack."  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Um, attack?" she asked, hesitantly. That was one thing that her Dad 'didn't' teach her.  
  
"Visualized him attacking," Icchan reminded her as Vesta began to advance.  
  
(Visualize? But what sort of attack should he execute?) Kiyoko thought, watching as Vesta got closer, then....(that's it!)  
  
Raishinshi, his expression getting a little steadier, held his ground as Vesta came into striking range. Drawing back her fist, she threw a right hook at Raishinshi's face. Raishinshi immediately ducked. He balled his hand into a fist and sprung up, delivering a right upper cut to Vesta's chin. Vesta's head snapped back and fell on her rear. Her Damage Gauge dropped to 90%.  
  
Kiyoko smiled. She connected!  
  
Icchan also smiled. Tamiko was getting about as ecstatic as Kiyoko's Mom was across the room.  
  
"Oh my! He hit her!" Mrs. Yume cried, excited, "Kiyoko struck first!"  
  
Aya shook her head. She hated it when her mother got excited. It was a little embarrassing. To her right, the boy didn't say anything, only watched with his bleak expression smeared across his face. Back across the room, Yuri smiled.  
  
Back on the Layer, Vesta had recovered, and was now running at Raishinshi again. Raishinshi tensed and got ready to duck or dodge a punch. But Vesta didn't throw any punches. When she was only a few inches away, she spun around, and whipped out her right leg. A spin kick. The move caught Raishinshi and Kiyoko off guard. Vesta's foot connected with the right side of Raishinshi's face, sending him flying to one side of the Layer. He crashed to the Layer floor, teeth clenched. His Damage dropped to 90%, like Vesta.  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko murmured in fright.  
  
Icchan leaned over to her.  
  
"You've got to stay on your guard," he warned her, "now that Vesta's made contact, she'll try fiercer attacks."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and gritted her teeth.  
  
Vesta came at Raishinshi again, wearing a confident grin. Raishinshi got up, stumbling a little. As she got into striking range, Raishinshi kicked his left leg forward, aiming at Vesta's face. But he wasn't fast enough. Vesta grabbed his foot before it could connect with her face. Raishinshi's face expressed shock while Vesta's grin widened. She threw his leg up over his head, causing him to flip over on his stomach. She raised a foot to stomp him, but Raishinshi rolled out of the way in time. He rolled some distance away and got up. Vesta ran at him. Raishinshi let her come close enough until she was only inches away. She lunged forward in a right jab, but Raishinshi caught her fist, fell onto his back, and kicked Vesta in the stomach. She went flying into the middle of the Layer, where Raishinshi followed her.  
  
"Good," Yuri said, quietly, "she got him away from the edge."  
  
Takumi nodded as Tamiko and Ken leaned forward in place, eager to see more.  
  
Vesta got up, both her and her Deus were annoyed again. As Raishinshi got close enough, he threw a left jab at Vesta. Vesta ducked it and, to Kiyoko's horror, jump kicked Raishinshi in the face. The force caused him to fly back some inches and slide a few more on the surface of the Layer. Vesta ran at him and, when she was halfway there, jumped into the air. Raishinshi looked up in mild confusion as Vesta began to descend. Kiyoko then noticed that her knees were pointing down. Kiyoko gasped.  
  
(Dodge, Raishinshi!) she cried, mentally.  
  
Raishinshi rolled to the side just as Vesta landed. Both got up, but Vesta was faster. She gave him a left hook and kicked him square in the stomach. Raishinshi's face grew pained, but Vesta wasn't done yet. She raised her fist.  
  
"Block!" both Icchan and Tamiko cried in unison.  
  
Raishinshi hardly had any time to react, but he managed to raise his left arm to block Vesta's right jab, but didn't react in time to block her left. It hit him right in the face.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Yume cried, "he's getting hurt!"  
  
Aya nodded, sighing. She knew this would happen.  
  
"She's losing focus," she said, quietly, watching her sister's face tense more and more.  
  
As Vesta delivered a right hook across Raishinshi's face, the 7 year-old girl continued to watch. But she was smiling.  
  
" I hope the boy Angel wins," she said, casting Kiyoko a knowing look.  
  
Vesta gave Raishinshi another jab in the face, seeing as how he was too stunned to function. She then delivered a right forward kick that sent Raishinshi flying back a foot and a half. He landed on his back. Shakily, he pushed himself up on his hands and looked up.....only to see Vesta over him, fist raised.  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried, eyes wide.  
  
Vesta delivered a punch across his face and struck him again with another spin kick. He slid back a couple inches, hurting. His Damage was now at 55% and the Damage Read-out in Kiyoko's visor showed damage to the face, waist, and shoulders. Vesta moved in again, but just as she brought her foot down, Raishinshi back-flipped out of harms way. Vesta rushed him again.  
  
"You've got to block!" Icchan called.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and mentally told Raishinshi to do so. Raishinshi held his forearms together vertically, covering his face and upper body. Vesta began to continually punch at his blockade. Even though it wasn't serious, Raishinshi's Damage was going down, one point by one point.  
  
"C'mon Kiyoko," Tamiko mumbled.  
  
The timer was at 2 min. and 40 sec.  
  
"I told'ya he was lame," Ken said, bluntly.  
  
"It's over," Takumi said, actually sounding disappointed.  
  
But Yuri and the other girl kept watching.  
  
Kiyoko was watching the whole battle with despair.  
  
(What was I thinking?) she thought, (if I had only practiced like Icchan wanted me to, then Raishinshi wouldn't be getting hurt the way he is.)  
  
The visor's Damage Read-out showed that his arms were attaining damage.  
  
"Kiyoko, you can't give up!" Icchan told her, "you 'can' do this!"  
  
Kiyoko was about to protest when...  
  
"Kiyoko!!"  
  
Startled, but still keeping her thoughts on Raishinshi, Kiyoko turned to her right to see Tamiko waving to her.  
  
"Tamiko?" she said, quietly. She forgot that they had come to watch.  
  
"Don't give up Kiyoko!!" Tamiko cried out, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Then....  
  
"Sweetie!!"  
  
Kiyoko turned to her left and was surprised to see her mother and Aya there in the crowd.  
  
"Give it your best Kiyoko!!" Mrs. Yume called, waving.  
  
Even Aya joined in.  
  
"Focus!!" she called.  
  
The boy in black watched, getting a little less bored.  
  
Kiyoko took all this in as the timer hit 2 min.  
  
(Everyone's counting on me to win,) she thought, (I told myself that I'd fight my hardest when the time came. And I told my Dad that I'd be a Champion in Angelic Layer one day. I came here to prove that Raishinshi isn't weak and that we're both good fighters. Am...am I throwing away all my promises? All my dreams?)  
  
She gritted her teeth.  
  
"Never!" she cried.  
  
Just as Vesta drew back for another punch, Raishinshi removed his block, and, with amazing speed, delivered a right hook across Vesta's face. He then executed a fierce jump kick, sending Vesta flying backwards. She hit the Layer and slid a bit before stopping. Her Damage dropped from 88 to 50%. This shocked everyone who was watching. Vesta's Deus stared at Raishinshi in surprise. How did he get so fast all of a sudden?  
  
Now, both Raishinshi and Kiyoko bore a look of fierce determination.  
  
(I won't quit!) Kiyoko thought, (I'm not going to let my family OR Raishinshi down! We're going to become Angelic Layer champions, just like my Dad and his Angel! Just like I promised him!)  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi!" she cried, a new determination taking over.  
  
Raishinshi launched himself forward into a run. Vesta was already up and running. Both Angels charged at one another. Raishinshi was at 40% health and Vesta was at 50%. The timer was currently at 1 min. It was going to be a tight battle. Both Angels bore determined looks and ran full speed at one another. Suddenly, Vesta launched herself forward into a leap. Raishinshi did the same thing. Both were on a collision course and were approaching fast.  
  
Kiyoko's family and friends leaned forward, mouths open, and hoping for the best. Icchan smiled and clenched his fists. The little girl smiled as she watched the Angels advance. The boy watched, expectantly.  
  
Vesta drew back her fist, smiling in confidence. Raishinshi pulled back his fist as well, determined. They thrust their fists forward and...  
  
Crack!  
  
Raishinshi's fist struck Vesta in the solar plexus, hard.  
  
Vesta fell away from his fist, flying backward, and landing in a heap 4 feet away, almost falling out of the Layer. Her Damage Gauge fell to 0 and the buzzer sounded, stopping the timer at 30 sec. The match was over.  
  
At first no one spoke, but Icchan smiled, as did the little girl, who simply walked back into the crowd. The announcer then pointed to Kiyoko's corner.  
  
"Raishinshi Win!"  
  
Immediately, the crowd erupted in cheering and applause. Kiyoko was in shock. It all happened so fast. She stared at Raishinshi, who stood there, watching the other Deus pick up Vesta in disbelief.  
  
"You did it Kiyoko!!" Tamiko cried, throwing her arms around her friend, and squeezing, "I knew you could!"  
  
Kiyoko snapped out of her daze, but was then tackled by her mother.  
  
"You did it! You did it! You did it!" she cried, hugging the breath out of her daughter, "oh, sweetie I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Kiyoko smiled and looked over to Aya, who was behind her Mom. Aya sighed, fondly, and gave her sister a thumbs-up. Kiyoko returned the sign with a smile.  
  
"Woah, that was awesome!" Ken cried, running over, Yakumi and Yuri in tow.  
  
Kiyoko looked over at him.  
  
"Still think Raishinshi 'isn't' cool?" she asked, smirking.  
  
Ken shook his head and Takumi shrugged in defeat.  
  
"I guess not," he said.  
  
Kiyoko smiled as her mother and Tamiko pulled away.  
  
"You 'should' think that," she huffed, playfully, "because Raishinshi used that move on Taikoubou in episode 7."  
  
Takumi, Ken, Aya, and even Tamiko stared at her.  
  
"He did?" Ken and Tamiko said in unison.  
  
"Yes," Yuri piped in, "the punch that shattered a piece of rock beneath Taikoubou."  
  
Takumi stared at her.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
Yuri nodded while Kiyoko laughed.  
  
"At least someone pays attention," she said, as she turned to her right to thank Icchan.  
  
But to her surprise, he was gone.  
  
"Huh?" she said, "where'd Mr. Icchan go?"  
  
Her friends and family all blinked.  
  
"Icchan?" Aya repeated, "who's he?"  
  
But Kiyoko was to busy looking to reply. She was also to busy looking to not notice her mother's knowing smile.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan had left the moment he saw Kiyoko's friends running over. He was exiting Piffle Princess when he turned to look behind him.  
  
"Looks like my hunch was right," he said, grinning.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
The boy dressed in black, without even a hint of satisfaction or disappointment, turned, and left.  
  
*...hakanai hoshi zora.*  
  
Raishinshi walked over to where Kiyoko sat, looking up at her. Kiyoko removed her headset and carefully picked Raishinshi up.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni...*  
  
"Thank you, Raishinshi," she whispered to him, holding him close.  
  
*...negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Raishinshi didn't reply, he only smiled up at his Deus.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alright!! I've completed Chapter 2 at last! It took me a while to type out the battle sequence, but I think it came out good. And I'm sorry if it sounds like the Anime of Hikaru's first battle, I didn't intend it to be. Next chapter, Kiyoko does some practice time with someone who you'd never suspect. And the Tokyo Prelims are coming up, so I need to know what days they're held on in the Anime. E-mail me to give me info. Review the fic and tell me what you think :) 


	3. Battle 3

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer - Wow! I'm on a roll! This story has been in me for so long, I can't stop  
writing. I'm still looking for info on the days the AL Tournaments are held.  
Why the fuss? In two more chapters, Kiyoko and Raishinshi head for the  
Tokyo Preliminaries. And now, legal stuff: I don't own any of the original  
cast from Angelic Layer. But, I DO own Kiyoko, Raishinshi, Kiyoko's  
family, Kiyoko's friends, Tamiko, and Youzen. Now, onward!  
  
Battle 3: "Dancing is Practice?! Kiyoko meets a Star!"  
  
"Oh, man! I just can't believe that battle the other day!" Ken cried, during lunch, "it was SO rad!"  
  
Takumi, who was sitting next to the excitable boy, unwrapped his sandwich as he peered over to Kiyoko.  
  
"I have to say, I'm impressed," he admitted, "but that punch still has me confused."  
  
Kiyoko and her friends were outside, eating lunch in the lunch area where most kids came to eat. It was less crowded and less smelly than the cafeteria. Kiyoko had been commented by her friends all day today and yesterday about her match. She was all red from the complements. She was currently sitting with Tamiko and Yuri on one side of the square bench, while Ken and Takumi were on the side to their left.  
  
Upon hearing his comment though, Kiyoko turned to Takumi.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, "I told you I got the idea from what Raishinshi did in episode 7."  
  
Takumi shook his head.  
  
"No, I mean how did you know where to hit Vesta?" he asked, referring to the Angel that had been Raishinshi's opponent the other day.  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Everyone who knows anything about fighting knows that the solar plexus is a vulnerable spot," he explained, "but you've never taken Martial Arts. How'd you know where to hit?"  
  
Kiyoko cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Solar plexus?" she asked, Tamiko giving the boys an odd look.  
  
"Yes, how did-" Takumi stopped, eyes widening, "wait, you didn't 'know' that you hit her in a vulnerable spot?"  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"No, I just had Raishinshi punch her," she said, going back to her juice.  
  
Takumi nodded, slowly, and turned back to his sandwich. Ken gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Why are you so flipped?" he asked.  
  
Takumi took a bite out of his sandwich, chewed, and swallowed.  
  
"If Raishinshi had with missed that punch," he explained, "he would've been the one in a heap instead of Vesta. He won by a lucky shot."  
  
Ken blinked.  
  
"So? What's that got to do with the solar plexus?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, really," Takumi admitted, "but it also proves that that was a last minute strike, which may, or may not have worked out okay."  
  
Ken blinked twice this time.  
  
"You mean that Kiyoko thought it up at the last minute?" he asked, blinking again.  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Wow! That's even cooler!" Ken whooped.  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
Back on the girls' side, Tamiko turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Hey, are you gonna enter the Tournament?" she asked her friend between chews.  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"I'd better practice before I enter any more matches," she said, setting her juice down.  
  
Tamiko shook her head.  
  
"No, I mean THE Tournament," she said, "y'know, the one they hold every year?"  
  
Kiyoko did a double take at her friend.  
  
"Huh? It's this month?" she asked, a little surprised, "I didn't know. I thought it was next month."  
  
"Nope, it's this month," Tamiko confirmed, "you gonna enter yourself and Raishinshi in it?"  
  
Kiyoko thought a moment while Yuri glanced at Tamiko.  
  
"You've registered already, haven't you Tamiko?" she asked, setting down her sandwich.  
  
Tamiko nodded.  
  
"Yep," she grinned, giving a peace sign, "this'll be the second one I've been to. I'm not sure if I'll make it to the Semies this time."  
  
Kiyoko looked up and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," she said.  
  
"Are you going to enter?" Tamiko repeated.  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"It's come too soon," she said, quietly, to herself, then looked up to her friends, "I'll think about it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You want me to do WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. I need an Angel Card."  
  
About the same time Kiyoko and her friends were eating their lunch, Icchan Mihara was trying to get a favor from his assistant, Ogata. Apparently his request had taken his assistant by surprise.  
  
"But, I can't just make like that," Ogata explained, "and why do you need one so bad?"  
  
Icchan shook his head.  
  
"Not for me," he said, reaching into his lab coat, "for her."  
  
Icchan pulled out a picture and showed it to Ogata. It showed two people. One was a brown-haired girl with dark brown eyes. She was smiling and standing next to a man in a blue business suit and red tie.  
  
"Huh?" Ogata asked, staring at the picture, then gasped, "hey! Isn't that...?!"  
  
Icchan nodded and put the picture away.  
  
"Yep, and she won her first official match yesterday," he stated, "so she qualifies. So put it into gear!"  
  
Ogata sighed.  
  
"You did this for 'her' too," he said, remembering the events that happened 3 years ago, "but why does it matter so much that 'this' girl enters this years' games?"  
  
Icchan looked up at him, slyly, from his place on a chair below him.  
  
"Guess," he said.  
  
Ogata gave a start, but then started to think.  
  
"Hmmmm, if she's 'his' kid, then..." he pondered, then snapped his fingers with a smile, "I got it! This is one of those celebrity competitions isn't it?"  
  
Icchan frowned.  
  
"Wrong! And, as a penalty-" he proclaimed, pulling out a pack of French Fries from one of his pockets, "- you have to eat these fries with your nose."  
  
Ogata frowned in disbelief as he took the fries. Icchan had gotten up and was heading out the door.  
  
"Get that card to me by 4, or else!" he called over his shoulder, stepping through the sliding door.  
  
"Okay..." Ogata whined, a couple of fries in his nose already.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
School was out for the day and Kiyoko was walking home alone again. She wanted some time to think about what Tamiko had told her during lunch and politely excused herself from the group. She walked by one of the two Flower Shops, her head lowered in thought.  
  
(So the Tournaments at the end of the week, huh?) Kiyoko thought, (I didn't know it was so close. It always started the month after this one. I must have miscounted or something.)  
  
She took a left between the Flower Shops and walked down the small street.  
  
(I've hardly even begun Angelic Layer and already the Tournament is coming up,) she thought, looking up as she came to a shaded bridge, (there's no time for me to get ready.)  
  
Halfway across the bridge, Kiyoko stopped. She brought up her suitcase and opened it. Reaching in, she pulled out her Angel: a boy with black-blue hair that falls a little past the shoulder and dressed in a purple outfit. Kiyoko frowned and held Raishinshi close.  
  
"There's not enough time," she whispered to him, "I almost lost last time and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt like that. Maybe-"  
  
"I'M WIGGLY ICCHAN!!"  
  
Kiyoko whirled around in surprise and nearly jumped sky-high when she saw Icchan behind her, waving his arms around in a funny pattern.  
  
"M-M-Mr. I-Icchan?" she stammered, falling on her rear from the shock.  
  
Icchan looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Beautiful day, eh?" he asked, arms going to his hips, "I see we're getting cuddly with our Angel."  
  
Kiyoko blinked, then looked down. She was holding Raishinshi very close to her now. She immediately turned red.  
  
"Oh! Um...well, I..." she stammered.  
  
Icchan rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses.  
  
"Sheesh, I was only joking," he stated.  
  
Kiyoko sighed with relief.  
  
"So," Icchan spoke up, "I hear that the Tournament is coming up for Angelic Layer."  
  
Hearing this, Kiyoko nodded and frowned a little.  
  
"Yeah, I heard," she mumbled.  
  
Icchan, not noticing the glum sound in her voice, continued.  
  
"It's supposed to be a really good year," he continued to explain, "a lot of great Deus' will be coming from all over Tokyo to play Angelic Layer. I'll bet you'll love to-"  
  
"I don't think I'll go this time."  
  
Icchan stopped short and turned to her in complete shock.  
  
"Huh?????" he gaped. He did NOT expect this.  
  
Kiyoko's eyes were downcast.  
  
"I didn't think that the Tournament was so close," she explained, "I haven't had the time to practice yet. I doubt I could take on a bunch of experienced Deus'. I'll pass this year."  
  
With that said, she started off for home again, allowing Icchan to face- fall behind her. As soon as he recovered, however, he shot after her. He skidded to a halt in front of her.  
  
"HOLD ON!!" he cried, then stopped, and reproached more gently, "why are you giving up so soon?  
  
Kiyoko furrowed her brow.  
  
"You saw my fight with Vesta," she said, referring to yesterday's fight, "she nearly took out Raishinshi. Why? Because I wasn't ready, I should have practiced with him first like you said."  
  
Icchan frowned.  
  
"But you did your best and won," he pointed out, "you and Raishinshi hung in there, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't protect him from getting hurt," she said, feeling downer than ever.  
  
Icchan sighed.  
  
"Now I see," he said, "you're worried that you won't be able to focus on Raishinshi and will wind up getting him hurt, right?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
Icchan smiled.  
  
"Someone I know is like that," he stated, "she was always worrying that she'd fail her Angel and she'd wind up hurt. But, when you're playing Angelic Layer, you have to keep one thing in mind: the Angels feel what their Deus' feel. If you're sad and doubt yourself, Raishinshi'll be the same."  
  
Kiyoko looked up in surprise.  
  
"Which means," Icchan continued, "if you doubt yourself like this, then your Angel will definitely fail. You should never quit, especially before you even get started. So, could you at least think about it a little?"  
  
Kiyoko looked down, but nodded. Icchan smiled.  
  
"Good," he stated, no longer sounding serious, "now, what should a new Deus be doing right about now?"  
  
Kiyoko looked up at him, quizzically.  
  
"Practice," Icchan answered.  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Practice?" she repeated.  
  
Icchan gave a firm nod, glasses shining.  
  
"Practice."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After walking several blocks, the two made it to the nearest Piffle Princess, and went inside. Kiyoko obediently followed Icchan inside and over to the Registration Counter. She was silently wondering about what he was planning on doing. He had mentioned something about a special form of practice, but he wouldn't say what kind of practice. After he was done paying for the Practice Layer, he led her upstairs. She thought, as they traveled up the stairs to the Practice Room, that she saw something under his coat. She shook off the thought.  
  
Once at the top of the stairs, the duo found themselves in a large room filled with four mini Layers, smaller than the one Kiyoko fought in the other day. Three of the tables were occupied, but the one in the right-hand corner, by the window, was vacant. Icchan headed over to it with Kiyoko in tow. As soon as they approached it, Icchan turned to her suddenly.  
  
"How come you're so quiet?" he asked, a little concerned.  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"Well, you said you'd handle everything when we got here," she explained, "so I tried not to get in the way."  
  
Icchan sighed, but smiled.  
  
"You really DO remind me of her," he said.  
  
"Huh?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
"Er, nothing," Icchan assured, quickly turning to the egg-shaped seat, "now then, you probably already know most of what I'm about to tell you, but it's necessary."  
  
Kiyoko nodded. Icchan then picked up a blue, pink-screened headset from the seat and showed it to Kiyoko.  
  
"These are Angel Goggles," he said, holding the headset up, "it, when activated by the side buttons, transfers brainwaves to the Angel. You can visualize them doing just about anything. From walking to running, to swimming to jumping, but this is only achievable when the Angel is inside the Layer." He then held up a blue wire attached to the headset. "This cord connects your thoughts to your Angel. The visor also brings up the Damage Gauge and Damage Meter of your Angel. You are allowed to access it during the fights."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and looked down at Raishinshi, who was still sleeping silently in her hands.  
  
"So, if I want Raishinshi to walk or smile, he'd do it?" she asked.  
  
Icchan nodded and handed her the headset.  
  
"You did a good job yesterday, but you weren't in complete control of your Angel," Icchan informed her, motioning to the seat, "but 'Icchan's Special Practice Menu' will change that."  
  
"You mentioned that before," Kiyoko said, sitting in the chair, "what is this, 'Special Practice Menu' anyway?"  
  
Icchan smiled widely and reached inside his coat.  
  
" 'This'," he said, pulling out a portable stereo.  
  
Kiyoko only stared as Icchan pulled a small table over to the Layer and placed the stereo on it. He turned then flipped a switch on the Layers' ring. The floor lit up and the force field shimmered into place. Icchan then turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Okay, now, throw Raishinshi into the Layer," he instructed.  
  
Kiyoko looked nervously at Raishinshi and then back at Icchan.  
  
"As long as you focus on him, he'll be fine," he assured her, reading her mind.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed, but nodded. She looked down at Raishinshi and then at the Layer. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi!" she cried, tossing the sleeping Angel to the Layer.  
  
The minute he slid through the force field, Kiyoko shut her eyes, and focused. When Raishinshi was all the way into the Layer, his eyes popped open. He flipped in mid-air and floated down to the Layer. When Kiyoko opened her eyes, she was surprised at what she saw. Raishinshi had landed square on his feet, his back to her.  
  
"He-he landed! He landed!" she cheered, clapping hers hands.  
  
Icchan nodded.  
  
"Yep," he confirmed, "now, try turning him around to face you."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and focused back on Raishinshi. In a couple seconds, the purple clad Angel turned his body around to face her. Kiyoko smiled in triumph. Then, to her surprise, Raishinshi smiled back at her.  
  
"O-oh my-! He-he smiled at me!" Kiyoko cried, turning to Icchan, "but I didn't visualize him doing that!"  
  
Icchan smiled.  
  
"Some of the Angels actions and expressions are based on subconscious thoughts," he explained, "that's why Angels have expressions: they feel what their Deus feels."  
  
Kiyoko blinked in surprise.  
  
(So,) she thought, looking down at her lap, (Raishinshi feels what I feel. Dad was right.)  
  
"Um...Kiyoko?"  
  
Blinking, Kiyoko looked up at Icchan. He was frowning and indicating to the Layer. Kiyoko turned to look. Raishinshi was swaying back and forth slightly and his expression was blank. Kiyoko gasped.  
  
"R-Raishinshi!" she cried, focusing on him.  
  
A few seconds later, Raishinshi stopped swaying, and stared at the ground. Kiyoko tilted her head to one side and made a noise of confusion.  
  
"If you're not focusing on your Angel," Icchan explained from beside her, "then your Angel won't work. In your fight yesterday, some of your attacks were weak. That was because you weren't focused on the fight, but on Raishinshi's well being."  
  
Kiyoko had Raishinshi turn completely around so she could look him over. On hearing Icchan's last statement, she turned to him in confusion.  
  
"But aren't you supposed to watch out for your Angel?" she asked, giving Raishinshi a quick glance to make sure he wasn't swaying like he was earlier.  
  
Icchan nodded and moved closer to the Layer.  
  
"Yes, you are, but that doesn't mean you need to stop what you're doing for every punch that's thrown at him," he explained, looking Raishinshi over, "you need to stay focused during a fight, otherwise you'll lose."  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"We'll lose?" she repeated, silently.  
  
Icchan nodded, but then put on a wide grin.  
  
"That's why I decided that you needed a practice session!" he announced, strutting over to the small stereo.  
  
Kiyoko blinked. Icchan hit the 'Play' button and cheery, bouncy pop music came out. Kiyoko then stared as Icchan began dancing to the music; he almost looked like he was doing the Hula. Halfway into the dance, he turned to her.  
  
"Well?" he asked, shaking his feet to the music as well, "aren't you gonna try?"  
  
Kiyoko froze and turned red.  
  
"But, I don't know how to dance," she admitted, quietly.  
  
Icchan froze in mid-step and whirled to her, still on one foot.  
  
"Dummy! You aren't the one who dances!" Icchan proclaimed, a little exasperated, "Raishinshi is!"  
  
Kiyoko's mouth dropped and she turned redder than before.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT????!!!!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A girl stopped in front of Piffle Princess, her pink cap pulled tight over her gold hair. She gazed up at the sign, hugging her overcoat closer to hide her ritzy outfit. If it was one thing the girl hated, it was too much attention. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small figure with dark pink hair.  
  
"It's been a while since we practiced at a public Layer," she said, keeping her voice down, "I hope it's better than the ritzy one they gave me."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wh-wh-what do you mean 'Raishinshi is going to dance???" Kiyoko stammered, almost losing her focus.  
  
Icchan had stopped the music and was now rewinding it.  
  
"Dancing is the best form of practice," he said with a grin, "and dancing lets you control your Angel better."  
  
Kiyoko stared at Raishinshi who was looking up at her, blankly.  
  
"B-b-but, boys don't dance," she protested.  
  
Icchan froze, spun around, and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"So then what was 'I' doing a moment ago!?" he asked, sounding upset.  
  
Kiyoko winced.  
  
"Um..." she trailed off.  
  
Icchan relaxed and let out a sigh.  
  
"Never mind, I'm out of practice anyway," he admitted, and went back to the stereo to see that it had stopped rewinding.  
  
"Okay, now, we're going to start with the arms," he told her, looking over his shoulder, "that'll help you punch better."  
  
Kiyoko cocked her head to one side.  
  
"But, that punch Raishinshi used to win..." she began.  
  
"Was fueled by anger and determination," Icchan cut her off, "a lethal mix. An Angel's reaction to his or her Deus' anger usually results in stronger, swifter actions. In this case, the last three moves that Raishinshi executed were the result of your anger towards Raishinshi getting hurt. But this won't work all the time, you understand."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and faced the Layer. Icchan started the music up again and moved to Kiyoko's side.  
  
"Now, try moving his arms like this," he instructed, raising both arms, and shook them up and down to one side like he was shaking a box. After a while, he shook them on the other side.  
  
Kiyoko gawked at the movements. 'This' was dancing?  
  
"Well, come on," Icchan coaxed.  
  
Nodding, Kiyoko turned to Raishinshi, and visualized the moves she wanted. So, after a second or so, Raishinshi raised his arms to one side and moved them like what Icchan was doing and then swung them over to the other side, and repeated the action. Icchan stopped dancing and watched with a pleased smile. Kiyoko, on the other hand, frowned a bit as Raishinshi repeated the action for the fourth time.  
  
"Uh, what now?" she asked.  
  
Icchan thought a moment then smiled.  
  
"Now, try this," he said, and began moving his arms up and down on both sides of him.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and, within minutes, Raishinshi was doing the same thing. Although, he was doing it more hesitantly. Icchan noticed this and frowned.  
  
"Try loosening him up," Icchan suggested, "relax."  
  
Kiyoko swallowed. Soon, Raishinshi was doing the moves more fluidly, moving his body in the process. Icchan clapped.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" he said.  
  
Kiyoko gave him a smile.  
  
"Kiyoko!" Icchan cried, pointing to the Layer.  
  
Kiyoko turned to see Raishinshi stumbling back. Gasping, Kiyoko focused again, and Raishinshi steadied himself.  
  
"Keep focused," Icchan told her. She nodded.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Icchan looked up in surprise and reached into his coat.  
  
"What is it?" Kiyoko asked, turning away from the Layer, slightly.  
  
Icchan pulled out his cell phone and turned back to his young pupil.  
  
"It's probably a business call," he said, walking away, "I'll be right back, you keep practicing. And loosen up!"  
  
Kiyoko nodded and turned back to the Layer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Once Icchan was halfway down the staircase, away from Kiyoko's ears and eyes, he flipped the phone on.  
  
"Ogata, if this is you, you're gonna have a serious 'Penalty Game' when I get back!" Icchan hissed into the phone, "I thought I said no calls until after I..."  
  
"Icchan...?"  
  
Icchan immediately stopped talking.  
  
"Yukio?" he asked.  
  
There was an affirmative on the other line.  
  
"Sorry about that, I thought you were my assistant," Icchan apologized.  
  
A muffled laugh came from the other end.  
  
"So I heard," the other man said, "are you still giving him a hard time?"  
  
Icchan shrugged.  
  
"Now and then," he replied, turning away from the bottom stairs, "anyways, why'd you call?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Do you think this is a good idea?" came the question.  
  
Icchan blinked.  
  
"Sure it is, for both of you," he affirmed, "why are you acting so giddy all of a sudden?"  
  
As he waited for a reply from the nervous man, he didn't notice a girl in a pink cap and brown overcoat trot up the stairs, and move past him for the Practice Layers.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Practice Room, Kiyoko was having a bit of trouble. Raishinshi was dancing to the music, but he was out of sync with it. Kiyoko tried to get him into sync, but he would stumble every now and then. He was still doing a combination of the two arm moves Icchan had shown her and she had added in a couple steps where he moved in a circle. But no matter how much she added on, it just didn't seem right. Finally, the music stopped and Raishinshi dropped his arms and looked down at the Layer.  
  
(I don't think I'm doing this right,) Kiyoko thought, getting up from her seat.  
  
She walked over to the stereo and pressed rewind.  
  
(Might as well keep trying, even if I don't understand this,) she thought.  
  
Then, from behind her, she heard a sound that made her straighten up. It was the same sound that was heard whenever an Angel slid through the Layer's force field. Kiyoko spun around to see another girl by the Layer. She wore a closed, brown overcoat, and a pink cap the seemed to be hiding a pair of golden ponytails under it. The girl was looking at the Layer. As Kiyoko approached, she saw something else.  
  
It was another Angel. She was floating down to the Layer. She was dressed in an Arabian dancer outfit that included a white and gold-breasted outfit that showed her collarbone (or where the collar bone would be considered) and a gold, close fitting necklace around her neck. Attached to it, on each side, was a long white strand of cloth that was held aloft somehow and reached her ankles. These obviously acted as Angel Cords. Her forearms were covered with a baggy white cloth that was held in place by gold bands at the end. She wore baggy, orange pants and white, pointed shoes like Arabians wear. There was a gold tiara on her forehead with a green jewel in the middle. Her hair was a dark pink color and was tied near her head, but it still hung down and was curly at the bottom. Her emerald green eyes were focused on the Layer below. She landed gracefully, performing a small spin as she did so.  
  
Kiyoko stared at the doll in confusion. The Arabic looking doll turned to Raishinshi, who was still frozen. A moments' pause and the other Angel started to walk towards him. Kiyoko's eyes widened. What was going on? She wasn't going to fight him was she? Kiyoko turned to the girl. The other girl was also wearing a headset, the one that had been on the other seat. Kiyoko turned back to the Layer. The girl Angel had now stopped besides Raishinshi. She was looking at him curiously. Raishinshi just continued to stare at the floor, his Deus too worried to make him react. Kiyoko ran to the part of the Layer they were at and watched them, panicked. She wasn't ready for a fight and she had the feeling that this Angel was an experienced fighter. And yet, the girl Angel wasn't moving in for an attack. She was just looking at Raishinshi, top to bottom. Then, in one swift spin, she turned to face Kiyoko, who blinked in surprise.  
  
Now what?  
  
Suddenly, the stereo's music filled her ears. She turned to see that the other girl in the coat had turned the music on. She listened to it for a while.  
  
"Not a bad tune," the girl admitted in a cheerful voice, turning to Kiyoko, "you've got good taste."  
  
Kiyoko was too confused to reply. The girl then turned to the Layer. Kiyoko turned as well and blinked in surprise. The girl Angel was dancing! She was doing a series of spins and moves that included crossing your arms and shuffling your feet. And she did it all gracefully.  
  
(Well, duh,) she thought to herself, (she's a dancer. But, wait! Does this mean she's not going to fight?)  
  
"Hey, aren't ya gonna join in?"  
  
Kiyoko snapped out of her thoughts and saw that the girl was pointing to the Layer. Kiyoko turned to Raishinshi and shrugged.  
  
(Why not?) she thought, focusing, (can't hurt.)  
  
In moments, Raishinshi had come to life again and was moving his arms up and down like the girl Angel was. The girl Angel then started to shuffle her feet to the left, to the right, stepping over her feet, the usual dance moves. Hesitantly, Raishinshi copied the movements. In seconds, both Angels were dancing together, even if Raishinshi was going a bit slower. Kiyoko was fascinated at how smoothly the girl Angel moved.  
  
"That's great," the other girl complemented, "now let's try spinning."  
  
With that, the girl Angel cast off with her left foot and spun a couple times on one leg before landing. Kiyoko blinked while Raishinshi stared.  
  
"Your turn," the girl said.  
  
"Huh?" Kiyoko said, dumbly, but proceeded to try the move.  
  
Like the girl Angel, Raishinshi cast off with his left foot and attempted to mimic the spin. But as soon as he shifted to one leg, he fell flat on his face. Kiyoko gasped while the other girl giggled.  
  
"Not so fast," the other girl said, "it's not like we're competing. Relax."  
  
Relax? That's what Icchan and her father always said. She'd always thought that by just visualizing the move would make your Angel do it without trouble. And how are you going to relax in a battle? Shrugging that off, Kiyoko turned back to the Layer, and had Raishinshi stand up.  
  
(Can't hurt to make an effort,) she told herself, visualizing the move again.  
  
Once again, Raishinshi cast off with his left foot and, this time, stayed balanced and spun perfectly. Kiyoko beamed as he came down from the spin.  
  
"I did it!" she cheered.  
  
The other girl clapped her hands.  
  
"Yep, that's how I felt when I first started," she said, "oh! Here comes the closing!"  
  
As the music began to rap up, the girl doll did a swift twirl, before letting her-self fall backwards in front of Raishinshi. Kiyoko gasped and Raishinshi opened his mouth in a silent gasp as he quickly grabbed the Angel around the shoulders to stop her from falling. To her surprise, the Angel merely smiled, raised one arm above her, and one to the side. It was a dance move that professionals used to finish up dances. The music stopped and Kiyoko stared a while before smiling.  
  
"Wow! That was cool!" she cried, clenching her fists.  
  
"Very cool," the other girl agreed, then turned to face Kiyoko, "may I ask you something?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kiyoko asked, turning to the girl.  
  
The girl smiled politely.  
  
"Would you and your Angel mind practicing with us?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko blinked and then nodded.  
  
"Sure!" she said, going over to the stereo, and hit rewind, "I'd love to dance more!"  
  
"Super!" the other girl exclaimed, taking a seat.  
  
The minute the music stopped rewinding, Kiyoko hit play, and quickly went to her seat as the music started to play.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"It won't be ready until when?"  
  
"Sometime tomorrow. Please don't give me a 'Penalty', I really tried to get it ready!"  
  
Icchan, after his previous caller had hung up, decided to check on his 'student's' Angel Card. As it turned out, it wasn't quite done.  
  
"All I have to do is place the bar code and lamination, but it takes the computer a while to develop a code, and the laminator isn't working! And...and..."  
  
"WOAH!" Icchan shouted, trying to calm his crazed assistant, "calm down! It can wait until tomorrow."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"You're...not mad?" Ogata squeaked.  
  
Icchan sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"The last day to sign up isn't until Friday," Icchan said, "today's Tuesday. There's plenty of time."  
  
A sigh of relief was heard on the other end.  
  
"But if it takes longer than tomorrow," Icchan began, a sly smile coming to his face, " 'someone's' gonna be wearing a dress!"  
  
"WHAAAAAT!!!!????"  
  
"Later."  
  
Turning his cell phone off, Icchan slipped into his jacket, and walked back up the stairs. As he neared the Practice Room, something caught his eye. He still heard the music he gave to Kiyoko, but someone else was with her. And, even though she was disguised, he knew all too well who it was. He smiled and hid around the corner.  
  
(This might help matters,) he thought, watching the two girls.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko and the new girl were having fun, needless to say. Both Raishinshi and the girl Angel were dancing in sync with, not just the music, but with each other as well. Crossing and uncrossing their legs, waving their arms up and down, spinning in place, and pretty much performing every simple dance move in the book. Both Angels were smiling and kept in step with the music. Best of all, Raishinshi wasn't stumbling anymore. Kiyoko had complete control.  
  
"Spin here," the girl instructed as the music started to speed up.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and focused.  
  
The girl Angel and Raishinshi both pushed off with their left legs and spun around a couple times before coming to a graceful halt. The music was coming to a close.  
  
"Okay," the girl announced, "let's wrap it up."  
  
With that, the girl Angel spun in place a couple times, and fell backwards in front of Raishinshi. He and Kiyoko were ready this time. With one arm, he caught her under the shoulders, and held his other out behind him. The girl Angel shot one arm above her and another out in front of her. The music ended at that moment.  
  
"Wow! That was better than last time," the girl complemented, "you're good."  
  
Kiyoko was beaming.  
  
"Thanks, but you're WAY better than me," she said.  
  
The other girl waved a hand.  
  
"I've been practicing for a long time," she said, simply, "no biggie."  
  
Both Angels got out of their dance position and stood side by side on the Layer. Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi, a smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Now, since you were great to practice with, I'll show you some of the moves I use in fights," the girl said, fishing around in her overcoat's pocket, "now, I know that I always carry some tapes with me, but which one..."  
  
Kiyoko quickly stood up.  
  
"Oh! You don't have to go through all that trouble!" she assured, not wanting to be troublesome.  
  
"Aha! Found it!" the girl cried, holding up a small cassette in triumph. She turned to Kiyoko as she went up to the stereo. "And it's no trouble, I always do this after dancing."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, slowly. The girl replaced Icchans' cassette with her own and then pressed play. The music that came out sounded like Rap music. The girl sat down and focused on the Layer.  
  
"Okay, here's one," she said.  
  
The girl Angel came to life once again and pushed off with her left foot, like she had done earlier. Only this time, on the second spin, she swung her left foot out, and performed a spin kick. Thankfully, Raishinshi had moved back in time. Kiyoko looked a little confused.  
  
"But...that was a dance move," she said.  
  
The girl started to giggle.  
  
"Yeah, I used to get that a lot," she said, and then pointed to the Layer, "but dancing really helps your Angel fight better. It's good for timing and maneuverability."  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
The other girl nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh, take it from a pro," she said, and then looked at Raishinshi, "have your Angel try that move."  
  
Kiyoko nodded. Raishinshi pushed off with his left leg and executed a spin. On the second spin, he swung his left leg out and, to Kiyoko's surprise, executed it perfectly. The other girl clapped.  
  
"Terrific!" she cried, then re-focused, "here's another."  
  
The girl Angel then cart-wheeled into a handstand and moved her hands in a circle. She swung her legs out and around, looking like a tornado. Kiyoko gaped at the move in awe.  
  
"Your turn," the girl said, as the girl Angel resumed a standing position.  
  
Swallowing, Kiyoko visualized the move she just saw in her head. Raishinshi cart-wheeled into a handstand, a little wobbly, and moved his hands in a circle. He swung his legs out to the side.....only to fall flat on his stomach. Kiyoko gasped. The girl chuckled.  
  
Kiyoko frowned and tried to visualize the move again. Raishinshi picked himself up, also frowning. Once again, he cart-wheeled into a handstand, and turned his hands in a circle. He swung his legs out and attempted to spin, but he just crashed to the Layer, landing on his back. Kiyoko's face fell.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" she murmured.  
  
"It takes a while for the Angel to get balanced," the girl explained, "keep practicing and you'll get used to it."  
  
Kiyoko smiled up at the girl. She was being so nice.  
  
"By the way," the girl piped up, "what's your name?"  
  
"It's Kiyoko. Yume Kiyoko," Kiyoko said, and pointed to Raishinshi, "and that's Raishinshi."  
  
The girl looked at Raishinshi, who was currently in a sitting position, and blinked.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know it was a boy," she said, a little surprised.  
  
Kiyoko sighed, sadly. She had gotten used to the fact that people mistook Raishinshi for a girl, but it was embarrassing. She turned back to the girl.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, well," the girl grew a little shy, "I'm..." she then glanced up at the clock. She gasped and suddenly checked her watch. Her eyes widened even more and Kiyoko grew worried.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm late!" the girl cried, standing up suddenly.  
  
The girl Angel ran towards the Layers' edge and leapt into the air. She executed a vertical spin in mid-air and exited the Layer, back first. The girl grabbed her in mid-air and fumbled for the tape in the stereo.  
  
"I didn't know I was so late! Oh, great!" the girl cried, taking the tape out, and shoving it into her pocket, "they're gonna kill me!"  
  
Hearing this, Kiyoko grew even more worried, and stood up.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
The girl turned to her and bowed apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, but I forgot about an appointment I had! I've gotta go!" she said before dashing for the stairs.  
  
She skidded to a halt before going down the stairs. She turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Hey, Kiyoko?" the girl called, "keep practicing. Who knows? Maybe you'll be a Layer champ like a friend of mine!"  
  
Kiyoko stared at her in confusion at that statement. The girl just smiled, waved, and shot down the stairs like a rocket. Kiyoko blinked in confusion.  
  
(A Layer champ?) she thought, becoming lost in thought for a moment.  
  
"And HOW are we doing?"  
  
Kiyoko jumped and turned to see Icchan looking down at her with a small grin.  
  
"Mr. Icchan!" she cried in surprise, "did you see me dancing with that girl's Angel?"  
  
The adult smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep," he said, "you were good. Need some work on that last move though."  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"But don't worry about it," Icchan assured her, "I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and then looked towards the Layer. Raishinshi stood up on the Layer's surface and turned to her.  
  
"Um...Mr. Icchan?" she murmured.  
  
Icchan looked down at Kiyoko, questionably.  
  
"Eh?" he said.  
  
"That offer about the Tournament," she said, and looked up at him, "I'll think it over."  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Icchan blinked, then smiled down at her.  
  
*...hakanai hoshi zora.*  
  
"That's a good idea," he said, his spirit rising.  
  
Kiyoko nodded, slowly.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni...*  
  
Kiyoko turned to Raishinshi and smiled.  
  
(Maybe,) she thought, (it won't be so bad.)  
  
*...negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Raishinshi only stared back at her, smiling.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Phew! This one took longer! I know there was no action, why'd you think it took so long? Anyway, there will be a bit more action next time. I want to thank the people who reviewed me. As a reminder, I need some more info on what days the big Tournaments are held. Why am I making such a fuss on that? Because this is sorta a sequel to the series (my own fantasy) and I want things to be accurate. I'm starting to believe that the Tokyo Prelims are held on the weekdays and the rest of the big Tournaments are on the weekends. Information would be much appreciated to make this series work. Until the next cool chapter, sayonara! 


	4. Battle 4

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone! Chapter 4 is here! Only one chapter left before Kiyoko and  
Raishinshi head for the Tokyo Prelims. I'm probably gonna make some  
error about the fighting moves, but go easy on me, I don't know a lot of  
karate moves. Feel free to e-mail me fighting moves if you like, 'cause I'm  
not that good. Anyway, I don't own Angelic Layer or any of the original  
characters. But I DO own Kiyoko, Angel Raishinshi, Kiyoko's family and  
friends, Tamiko, Angel Youzen, and any other characters that are newly  
mentioned characters.  
  
Battle 4: "Don't Worry Tamiko! Kiyoko's Decision!"  
  
The crowd was roaring as the battle continued. It was an Angelic Layer Tournament being held in a town not to far away from Kiyoko's neighborhood. Everyone in the area was watching the match, either in the stadium or outside, watching the TV's. The battle was halfway over, the timer at 5 minutes, but the audience was still watching and cheering, expectantly.  
  
Inside the Layer were two Angels. In the East Corner was a female Angel dressed in red with chin-length pink hair, a red and black headband with a white point on each side, and dark pink eyes. She was looking at her opponent with determination. Her opponent was also a female Angel and a bit taller than the other. She was dressed in black with purple boots and spiked shoulder guards, waist length black hair, and dark violet eyes. She stood in a battle position.  
  
The black Angels' Damage was at 50% while the red Angel was at 80%. The black Angels' Deus, a blond-haired girl in a high school uniform, looked tense. The red Angels' Deus, on the other hand, bore a steady expression. The blond Deus grit her teeth and leaned forward. The black Angel brought her fists up and charged as the red Angel put up her guard. The red Angels' Deus was 15 years old and had short brown hair with a brown lock hanging on each side of her head. She wore a brown and gray-skirted uniform: the Eriol Academy High School uniform. She watched her Angel carefully.  
  
The black Angel was within striking distance. She started to execute a volley of punches at the red Angels' face. The red Angel ducked and dodged them all. The black Angel executed, then, a right forward kick. The red Angel caught her foot and through it over the black Angels' head, making her flip over onto her stomach. The black Angel, still lying on the Layer surface, tried to execute a low kick, but the red Angel front-flipped over her. The black Angel got up and ran after her. The red Angel spun around, the two red cords attached to her headband swirling around her body. She let loose a right spin kick, hitting the Angel in the left side, and sending her flying across the Layer.  
  
The blond Deus was getting desperate. The black Angel got up and ran at the red Angel. The red Angel waited until the other Angel was close enough before jumping into a back flip, one leg extended. The extended foot caught the black Angel under the chin and sent her flying once more. She crashed into the Layer and, this time, she didn't get back up. Her Damage Gauge dropped to 0, the timer stopped at 3 minutes, and the buzzer sounded.  
  
The audience started to cheer as loud as they could. The blond Deus gasped while brunette Deus smiled.  
  
"And that's a knockout!" the announcer cried, "Hikaru Win!"  
  
The audience cheered even louder as the red Angels' Deus stood up.  
  
"That was a fantastic performance of strength and agility! What a match!" the announcer continued as the brunette removed her Angel Goggles, "everyone give Suzuhara Misaki a big hand! She now qualifies for the Nationals!!"  
  
The brunette looked up at the ecstatic audience with bright sky blue eyes. She smiled and waved.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh wow! That was COOL!!" Kiyoko cried, watching the red Angel from Tamiko's TV screen.  
  
Ken leaned forward in excitement.  
  
"Hikaru rocks!" he shouted, punching the air above.  
  
Takumi arms folded, gave his friend a glance.  
  
"She's been the Angelic Layer Champion for 3 years," he huffed, "so of course she's good."  
  
Today was Wednesday and Kiyoko and her friends had just left school and were watching a Layer Battle that was on. Matches were always shown on a certain channel and Tamiko's TV was the only one that had the station. One of the perks of her father being wealthy. The match had just ended and the latest info on Angelic Layer was coming up next. The kids paid no mind as they continued to chat.  
  
"Hikaru's soooo cool!" Ken cried, hardly able to hold in his excitement, "it's no wonder she beat Athena!"  
  
"And to find out that Suzuhara was the daughter of Athena's Deus," Yuri voiced from the couch, "it's no wonder that she has talent."  
  
Tamiko nodded. She and Yuri were seated on her blue sofa while Kiyoko and the boys sat on the gray-blue carpet in front of the TV. Tamiko turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Your Dad's a popular Deus in Northern Tokyo, right Kiyoko?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko turned to her and nodded.  
  
"Well," Tamiko continued, "maybe you stand a chance in the Tournament this year."  
  
Kiyoko frowned. The topic of her and Raishinshi entering the Tournament had come up the other day, but she had yet to decide on whether she'd participate or not.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted, "I'm thinking about it."  
  
"You'd better hurry up," Takumi said, "the last day to sign up is Friday."  
  
Kiyoko swallowed. She'd always wanted to enter a Tournament. Like this, but she never knew that it'd come so fast. Not to mention she was a little worried. After seeing how her fight on Monday was, she was worried about failing Raishinshi. But after yesterday's dance session with the strange girl, some of her confidence had been returned. But she was still a bit worried.  
  
"Stop pouring on the pressure, Takumi," Yuri scolded, "let her choose on her own."  
  
Takumi shrugged. Tamiko looked at her friend, thoughtfully.  
  
"Say, Kiyoko?" she spoke up.  
  
"Hm?" Kiyoko asked, turning away from the TV.  
  
"Would you like to come practice with me at Piffle Princess?" Tamiko asked.  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, blankly.  
  
"Well, I've already signed up for the Tournament, so I need to practice," Tamiko explained, "and since you seemed to like practicing from the other day, I wondered if you and Raishinshi would like to come."  
  
Kiyoko blinked again and then smiled.  
  
"Well, sure," she agreed, "when do we leave?"  
  
Tamiko hopped up from her couch.  
  
"Now if it's alright with you," she said.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and turned to the boys.  
  
"Do you want to come too, Ken? Takumi?" she asked.  
  
Ken frowned.  
  
"I can't," he grumbled, "I've gotta baby-sit my sister tonight for my folks."  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and Yuri and I are due home," he said, "we're having company over."  
  
Kiyoko frowned, but nodded. Tamiko ran for her room down the hall.  
  
"Just let me get Youzen and my sneakers and I'll be right there!" she called.  
  
Kiyoko called an affirmative and turned to Yuri.  
  
"If I decide to enter the Tournament, how do you think I'll do?" she asked, nervously.  
  
Yuri smiled, but shook her head.  
  
"I can't say for sure," she said, softly, "but as long as you have confidence, you'll be fine."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and got up as Tamiko came out of her room, sneakers on her feet and Angel in hand. Ken and the others got up to go as well, but not before a TV announcement caught Takumi's attention.  
  
"...and the Tournament is going to be having a special event for the new National champ this year," the male announcer said, a picture of the Angelic Layer stadium showing on screen, "the commissioner is sponsoring this event and the Angelic Layer Staff is hoping that it will go as according to plan. The outcome, they say, will be a fantastic turnout, if all goes well."  
  
"Hey, Takumi!" Ken called, "c'mon!"  
  
Takumi sighed and turned off the TV.  
  
(Wonder what the special event is?) he wondered, taking his coat and running out the front door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko had to make a quick stop at her house to pick up Raishinshi and then she and Tamiko went on their way to Piffle Princess. The store wasn't too crowded, so Tamiko and Kiyoko had no problem getting past the foyer and heading to the sign up desk.  
  
"Excuse me," Tamiko said, politely, "we would like to rent a Layer for practicing."  
  
The lady at the desk smiled.  
  
"Do you have an Angel Card?" she asked.  
  
Tamiko fished around in her pocket and pulled out a pink card that had 'Angelic Layer' written on the top inside a cute gold crown with wings on the side. Below the logo was Tamiko's name and Youzen's name. It was an Angel Card, a sort of Membership Card.  
  
"Here," Tamiko said, handing her card to the lady while Kiyoko watched.  
  
The lady took the card, ran it through the card reader, and then handed it back to Tamiko along with a piece of paper.  
  
"Here you go," she said, smiling, "you've got Layer 4."  
  
"Thanks!" both girls said in unison, giggled, and ran up the stairs.  
  
The Practice Room was pretty full. Layer 4 was in the back of the room, past the Layer by the window that Kiyoko had practiced on. She and Tamiko made a beeline for it. Once there, Tamiko look her seat on the left, and Kiyoko took hers on the right.  
  
"You remember what to do?" Tamiko asked, putting Youzen in a standing position on the Layer.  
  
Kiyoko nodded, but then stared at what Tamiko was doing.  
  
"Uh," she murmured, "aren't you supposed to throw your Angel into the Layer when you turn it on?"  
  
Tamiko picked up the Angel Goggles on her side and put them on.  
  
"No, not really," she said, "you can just set them on the Layer and then turn it on."  
  
Kiyoko gave a slow nod and picked up her Angel Goggles.  
  
(If that's true,) she wondered, putting the goggles on, (then how come Mr. Icchan wanted me to throw Raishinshi into the Layer rather than place him in the Layer?)  
  
Tamiko leaned over and pressed on the button that turned on the Layer. The Layer surface lit up and the force field shimmered into sight before fading again. Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi and smiled.  
  
(Wake up, Raishinshi,) she thought, kindly.  
  
Raishinshi slowly lifted his head and opened his bright brown eyes. He looked up at her and that's when she noticed there was a slight, red-orange tint to his eyes. Just like his Anime counterpart.  
  
On the other side of the Layer, Tamiko was waking up Youzen.  
  
(Practice time Youzen,) she thought, cheerfully.  
  
Youzen raised his head and opened his bright violet eyes. He looked up at Tamiko, who smiled down at him.  
  
"How should we practice?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
Tamiko smiled and had Youzen turn to face her friend.  
  
"I guess I could show you a few moves, first," she offered.  
  
Kiyoko smiled and nodded. Raishinshi turned to face Youzen. Youzen then started walking towards the middle of the Layer. Raishinshi went to join him. They stood side by side.  
  
"First," Tamiko said, "let's see how good Raishinshi can punch."  
  
Kiyoko nodded. Raishinshi moved forward a couple steps. Then, he threw a right jab, then a left, and repeated this action twice before stopping. Tamiko gave him a smile.  
  
"That's good," she said, then focused on Youzen, "try this."  
  
Youzen moved forward and executed a right hook and then a left hook. Kiyoko swallowed and had Raishinshi mimic the move. He did it okay, but it was a little slow.  
  
"Can't you make him strike faster?" Tamiko asked, "like last time?"  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"I'll try," she said, and refocused.  
  
Raishinshi threw a right and left hook, this time a little faster.  
  
"Okay," Tamiko said, pleased, "how's his kick?"  
  
Kiyoko smiled.  
  
"I got that one down okay," she said, focusing on a move.  
  
Raishinshi threw a right jab, then a left, right, left, and then did a right upwards kick. He then spin-kicked with his left leg and then his right. He then pushed off with his left foot, spun around twice, then kicked out with his left foot on his second spin. As he came to a halt, Tamiko stared.  
  
"Hey, that's good," she admitted, "how about this one?"  
  
Youzen cart-wheeled into a handstand, moved himself in a circle with his hands, and swung his legs out and around. Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"I've seen it, but I can't do it," she pouted.  
  
Tamiko had Youzen get back on the ground. She frowned as well.  
  
"Can you at least try?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko looked at Raishinshi and nodded. Raishinshi cart-wheeled into a handstand and moved himself in a circle with his hands. But as he stuck out his legs, he began wobbling. And, with a silent gasp, he toppled over on his stomach. Kiyoko frowned and shook her head.  
  
"I can't do it," she said, feeling disappointed, "it's too hard for Raishinshi."  
  
Tamiko gave her friend a kind smile.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get it right eventually," she said, reassuringly, "don't you have a Practice Layer at home you can work on?"  
  
Kiyoko looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it used to be my Dad's," she said, "he used to let me watch him practice with his Angel. I don't go there much now. I get sad all over again."  
  
Tamiko nodded. Ever since her Dad left, Kiyoko always felt a little down. Even though he and Kiyoko's mom were still married, and he called and visited on special occasions, it still wasn't the same. And lately, Kiyoko's father hadn't stopped by or called like he usually did and Kiyoko saw him less and less.  
  
"I hardly see him anymore," Kiyoko continued, "but Mom said that he promised to call next Wednesday. So, I'll talk to him then."  
  
Tamiko nodded again in understanding. She looked at the Layer and at Youzen.  
  
"My Dad is hardly home himself," she admitted, "he runs a big company and doesn't have a lot of time to stop by. He doesn't even have time to see my matches. But he promised that this time he'd find time to watch my fights. So, who knows? Maybe your Dad will come to your matches once you enter the Tournament."  
  
" 'If' I enter," she said, her frown now registering on Raishinshi's face.  
  
Tamiko sighed.  
  
"We gotta stop depressing ourselves," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "do 'you' have any moves to show?"  
  
Kiyoko brightened a bit.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
Tamiko smiled.  
  
"You gonna show me?" she asked, eagerly.  
  
Kiyoko thought for a moment.  
  
"Nope," she finally said.  
  
Tamiko's face fell.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Kyoko gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
"'Cause I don't know them yet," she said, "I'd have to try them out on someone first."  
  
Tamiko got eager again.  
  
"You can fight with us," she pointed out, Youzen turning to face Kiyoko.  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to hurt Youzen," she said, "I don't want to hurt my best friend's Angel."  
  
Tamiko blinked in surprise and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kiyoko," she said, warmly.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and focused back on Raishinshi.  
  
(I wonder,) she thought, ('would' Dad come to one of my matches if I asked him?)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Somewhere else in Piffle Princess, in a secluded room, there was another Practice Layer. This one was surrounded by many lights, cameras, and wires. The Layer was on and a stereo was set on a table beside it. A man was in the Angel Seat that was to the left of the Layer. He wore a gray suit, blue tie, and brown pants: obviously he worked for a type of business. He had brownish-blond hair and as for his eyes...they were covered by a blue headset with a pink visor and wings on the side. He was focusing on a figure inside the Layer that was dancing to the Rap music that played over the stereo's speakers.  
  
It was an Angel. A male Angel. He had ankle length silver hair that was tied in a blue band at his waist. Tied to the band was a silver Angel Cord that sparkled in the light. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt that was close fitting. It was hemmed in sky blue and bore a silver crescent moon in the middle of the shirt. The moon was surrounded by a ring of gold that was also on the back of the shirt. He wore long white pants, hemmed in sky blue as well. He wore silver socks like how samurai's wore them. He had pale skin and deep silver eyes. He was currently dancing to the music, doing all sorts of dance moves, and yet, his expression was blank and seemingly sad.  
  
In another room, a man in a dark brown suit and dark hair and a woman with a purple suit, black pants, and chin-length brown hair were watching through a glass window. The man was looking through some papers while the woman observed the man and Angel in the other room.  
  
"Wow, he's performing pretty good," the man complemented, "he's the best model that was ever made."  
  
The woman, still looking through the papers in her lap, replied.  
  
"I'll agree with you there," she said, "the Chief really outdid himself. But I'm surprised he hasn't made any more of his type. It's been a confirmed program and yet I haven't seen it out in the market."  
  
The man turned to the woman.  
  
"I thought the Chief 'did' make another one," he implied.  
  
The woman looked up.  
  
"Well, I checked the system, and no more reports of the program has been issued," she stated and went back to reading, "you probably heard it wrong, or something."  
  
The man thought a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well," he said, turning back to the window, "at least the 'special event' is in order."  
  
The woman looked up again.  
  
"Not quite," she said, "the commissioner still has a few papers to sign. After that, 'then' the event'll be ready."  
  
The man watched the other man and the Angel through the window and sighed.  
  
(The Chief sure seemed interested in a certain new Deus, according to Ogata anyway,) he thought, (I wonder if she has something to do with the event.)  
  
He continued to think as the silver Angel continued his dance. The Angels' Deus watched him through the visor. Even though his eyes were hidden, they were sad.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Good movement," Tamiko said, "let's try it again."  
  
Kiyoko nodded. For the past fifteen minutes, the two girls had practiced punching and kicking combos. They even invented a couple. Right now, Tamiko was sharing one of her best combos with Kiyoko, and Kiyoko seemed to have it down perfectly. Youzen and Raishinshi were side by side.  
  
"Ready?" Tamiko asked.  
  
"Yep," Kiyoko confirmed, and they began again.  
  
In unison, Raishinshi and Youzen punched out with their right fists, then their lefts. They kicked out with their right legs, came down from the kick, turned with their right feet, and kicked out again with their lefts. And it didn't stop there. Both Angels' then came down from the kick, thrust their right fists forward, and finished the move with a forward left kick. And they both did it in sync, perfectly.  
  
Kiyoko beamed and Tamiko clapped.  
  
"Alright! That was good!" she cheered, "you'd SO totally be ready for the Official Tournament."  
  
Kiyoko smiled lightly.  
  
"I guess," she said, looking down at Raishinshi.  
  
Tamiko shook her head.  
  
"C'mon Kiyoko," the blond prompted, "I know you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself."  
  
Kiyoko looked up. Her Dad had said the same thing to her when she first had doubts about playing Angelic Layer. But the thought of Raishinshi getting hurt was a little scary. What if she failed? Would she be worthy of being a Deus? Or even playing Angelic Layer?  
  
"I know you're afraid that Raishinshi will get hurt," her friend continued, "but you never know what you can accomplish with your Angel if you don't try. Take Suzuhara Misaki for example. She won the Championship on her first time playing Angelic Layer. I'm sure you'll do good. And if you don't, there's always next year."  
  
Kiyoko smiled at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Tami-chan," she said, "I'll give it some thought. By the way, are you hungry?"  
  
Tamiko blinked and looked at her stomach.  
  
"Sorta," she admitted, "I skipped my after school snack."  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Same with me," she said, pouting, "and Mom baked brownies too."  
  
Tamiko brightened.  
  
"Brownies?!" she cried, "the ones with the nuts?"  
  
Kiyoko gave her a grinning nod.  
  
"Yep, we can have some when we get home," she said, "but right now, I need some food."  
  
"Me too," Tamiko agreed.  
  
Raishinshi turned around and ran to the edge of the Layer. Kiyoko held out her hands. Raishinshi leapt out of the Layer and fell into Kiyoko's hands. Tamiko watched in a bit of confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as Kiyoko took off her Angel Goggles.  
  
Kiyoko smiled down at her.  
  
"Raishinshi and I are gonna get some food," she stated, "besides, I'm afraid to leave him alone in the Layer without me."  
  
Tamiko smiled and nodded in understanding. With that, Kiyoko headed for the stairs, Raishinshi in hand. As she headed down the stairs, a pair of girls in High School Uniforms were heading up, passing her on the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs and began to look around.  
  
"There aren't any Layers left," one said.  
  
"We would have gotten here sooner if you didn't stop," the other snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I was on the phone."  
  
"You should've hung up!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Never mind! Now what?"  
  
"Well, we could wait for one to become free-"  
  
"OR we could go there..."  
  
Meanwhile, Tamiko was staring at Youzen, deep in thought.  
  
(I know Kiyoko can do it if she only tries,) she thought, (she did great in her first match and she's been mimicking Youzen perfectly. Raishinshi is a good Angel, I know he won't fail Kiyoko. If only she'd-)  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Tamiko gave a start and looked up. A couple of High School girls in Eriol Academy Uniforms were looking down at her. One was tall with long brown- blond hair and ice blue eyes and the other was slightly shorter with chin- length dark hair and gray eyes. The short girl had an uneasy expression while the blond was looking down at her, sourly.  
  
"Um...yes?" Tamiko asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
The blond girl frowned.  
  
"Someone sitting here?" she asked, indicating to Kiyoko's seat.  
  
Tamiko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she went to get something," Tamiko said, casually.  
  
The girl smiled and moved to the seat.  
  
"Good, then there's time for a match," she said, pertly.  
  
Tamiko's head shot up.  
  
"HUH?!" she cried, she didn't expect that.  
  
The blond picked up the Angel Goggles and put them on. Tamiko stared in confusion.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean a 'match'?" she stammered, "this is a Practice Layer."  
  
The blond sat down as the dark-haired girl moved beside her.  
  
"Well, we're practicing," she said, defending her friend.  
  
Tamiko's expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. The blond girl, meanwhile, took out her Angel. The Angel was female and quite muscular, obviously a Power type. She had blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a red Angel Cord hanging down from it. She wore body armor that looked like the kind in Ancient Roman armor. It was colored red and brown. She wore elbow-length, metallic yellow gloves and knee-high, gold metallic boots. A gold plated skirt hung around her waist and reached her knees. Her skin was of average tint and even though her eyes were closed, the Angel looked fierce.  
  
"You ready?" the blond asked, smirking.  
  
Before Tamiko could even protest, the girl began anyway.  
  
"Show no mercy, Venus!" she cried, hurling her Angel into the Layer.  
  
The Angel slid through the force field. Her pale green eyes shot open and she landed square on the Layer, her arms were up and flexing. The Angel smiled at Youzen, cockily.  
  
"Wait!" Tamiko cried, now getting worried, "this is a Layer for practice only, not a real match."  
  
The blond girl smirked at Tamiko.  
  
"Then consider this a 'Practice Match'," she offered, "practice for Venus anyway."  
  
Tamiko's eyes widened, as did Youzen's as he sensed his Deus' distress. But then Tamiko set her face firmly and got Youzen into a battle stance. She wasn't going to be intimidated by a bully.  
  
"Angelic Fight!" the dark-haired girl announced.  
  
It happened so fast. Venus ran full speed at Youzen. Youzen didn't even have time to react. Venus raised her fist and delivered a solid punch to Youzen's stomach. With a silent cry, Youzen flew back, eyes closed.  
  
"Youzen!" Tamiko cried, her eyes wide with horror as her Angel crashed into the Layer, hard.  
  
No sooner had Youzen landed did Venus run at him again. Youzen reacted fast this time, rolling to the left, narrowly missing Venus' punch. He then sprung up and ran at Venus as she straightened. With a fierce glare, Youzen delivered a fierce right hook to Venus' face. It connected, but Venus didn't budge. She just turned to Youzen and smiled. Both Youzen and Tamiko blinked in confusion.  
  
"Guess I forgot to mention," the blond girl said, pertly, "Venus is a Heavyweight. Your Angel's probably a Lightweight, he doesn't stand a chance."  
  
With that, Venus drew back her right fist and delivered a right hook that sent Youzen toppling to the ground. He didn't even get a chance to get back up. Venus gave him a fierce kick in the stomach, sending him flying. He landed only an inch away from the edge of the Layer. Tamiko gasped.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" the blond taunted.  
  
Tamiko gritted her teeth and Youzen shakily got up. The dark-haired girl shook her head.  
  
(Rookies,) she thought, (never want to give it up.)  
  
This time, Youzen rushed at Venus who merely smiled. Youzen leaped at Venus, right leg extended in a jump kick. Venus allowed the kick to impact, then grabbed Youzen's leg, raised him over her head by his leg, and smashed him down onto the Layer. He cried out silently. Tamiko gasped.  
  
"Looks like you're not too tough by the looks of it," the blond commented.  
  
Tamiko gritted her teeth.  
  
(What now?) she thought, as Venus let go of Youzen with a smirk, (what can I do?!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"This should be enough," Kiyoko said, looking down at the two snack bags she had acquired.  
  
It had taken her a while to pick out the snacks, but she finally chose one bag of chips and one bag of cookies.  
  
(Since Tamiko can't have brownies right now,) Kiyoko thought, heading for the stairs, (maybe she'll like some chocolate chip cookies.)  
  
With Raishinshi in one hand and snack bags in the other, Kiyoko made her way back up the stairs. She wasn't aware that she was being followed. The boy who had watched her first match two days ago was following her up the stairs at a safe distance. His navy blue eyes locked on her back.  
  
(This girl,) the boy thought as she neared the top, (something about her and the way she fought...it looks vaguely familiar.) He narrowed his eyes. (I think I'll watch her practice. 'Cause if I'm right on who I think she is...) he smiled, (...then our match 'should' be fun.)  
  
Kiyoko skipped up the last steps as the boy kept to the shadows behind her. Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi as she neared the corner of the Practice Room. She pondered what Tamiko had said.  
  
(I wonder if I 'should' fight in the Tournament?) she thought, hesitating, (it's not just that I'm afraid of getting Raishinshi hurt, but about my promise to Dad. I said I'd ace all my matches once I entered. But in my last match, I could hardly keep up with that other Angel. But, then again, Mom wants me to try, Ken wants me to try, and so does Tamiko. Even Mr. Icchan and that girl from the other day want me to try. But, if I do, will I even make it past the Prelims?)  
  
Kiyoko shook her head. The boy hid himself in another corner, behind her.  
  
(I just don't know,) she thought with a sigh, (that last match was hard enough. How am I gonna beat a bunch of Layer Pro's in the Tourna-)  
  
"YOUZEN!!"  
  
Kiyoko's head shot up. That was Tamiko! Nearly dropping the bags she was carrying, Kiyoko ran for Layer 4. The boy was also curious about the scream and moved closer. Kiyoko stopped before the Layer when she saw what was happening.  
  
There were two High School girls at the Layer: a blond girl and a dark- haired girl. The blond girl had on Angel Goggles and was sitting in the Angel Chair. There was another Angel in the Layer too. She wore her long blond hair up in a ponytail with a red Cord attached. She was dressed in Ancient Roman style armor colored red and brown. She was very muscular and was facing Youzen. Upon looking at him, Kiyoko's eyes widened.  
  
Youzen was crouching on one knee and was holding his right shoulder. His right arm was limp and looked quite damaged. Tamiko's face was one of horror while the other girl wore a sickening cocky smile. The blond Angel charged again.  
  
"STOP!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
All three girls looked up, startled, and the armored Angel stopped halfway to Youzen. The blond girl narrowed her eyes at Kiyoko.  
  
"Who're you?" she asked, rudely.  
  
"Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried, sounding desperate.  
  
Kiyoko ran to her friends' side.  
  
"What's wrong, Tamiko?" she asked, worried.  
  
Tamiko looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"T-Those girls came a-and started to fight Youzen," she stammered, worried eyes on her Angel, "w-we didn't want to fight, b-but her Angel hurt him a lot, and n-now Youzen can't move his arm!"  
  
The blond shrugged, indignantly.  
  
"Not my fault her Angel is weak," she huffed, "I came to get ready for the Tournament and I've gotta practice somewhere. So, why not practice my moves on another Angel?"  
  
Kiyoko turned burning eyes at the girl. If it was one thing she couldn't stand, it was bullies.  
  
"You just don't barge in and start fighting with someone," she scolded, "you didn't even get Tamiko's permission!"  
  
The blond girl narrowed her eyes at Kiyoko.  
  
" 'I' don't need permission to fight," she snapped, "and don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Kiyoko gave the girl another glare and turned to Tamiko.  
  
"Have Youzen leave the Layer," she told her friend, steadily, "we're leaving."  
  
Before Tamiko could reply....  
  
"Hold it!" the blond girl yelled, "we're in the middle of fight. You can't just leave in the middle of a match!"  
  
Kiyoko turned to her.  
  
"My friend's Angel is too damaged to fight," she explained, trying to be calm, "go fight somewhere else."  
  
The dark-haired girl scowled at Kiyoko.  
  
"What gives you the right to give orders?" she snapped, "Suzu's a top ranking Deus. You're just a rookie. 'You' should go somewhere else."  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"We were here first," she clarified, "you two just barged in. 'You' have no right to be here."  
  
She turned back to Tamiko.  
  
"Have Youzen jump out," she said.  
  
But, Tamiko shook her head.  
  
"I-I can't," she murmured, "he can't stand. I've tried twice, but he can't stand up."  
  
Kiyoko grit her teeth. How dare these two bullies come and harm her friend's Angel. Weren't there rules against this? She turned back to the Layer.  
  
"Then we'll shut the Layer off," she said, giving the two girls an angry look, "this isn't a 'real' battle anyway."  
  
But as she went to turn off the Layer, the dark-haired girl came up, and blocked her.  
  
"Real or not, this fight is still in progress," she said, "just give up and watch."  
  
Kiyoko tightened her grip on the snack bags that were forgotten in her hands.  
  
"Watch you hurt my friend's Angel? No way!" she declared.  
  
"Then do something about it."  
  
The girls turned to the blond girl, Suzu, who was looking straight at Kiyoko.  
  
"Huh?" Kiyoko and the dark-haired girl said in unison.  
  
Suzu smiled and looked at Raishinshi, who was still in Kiyoko's hand.  
  
"That's your Angel isn't it?" she asked, " 'you' fight Venus."  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"No Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried, "Raishinshi'll just be hurt."  
  
Suzu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Raishinshi?" she echoed, "that's a boy?" She smirked, slyly. "Looks like a girl."  
  
Kiyoko stiffened, but didn't say anything. The dark-haired girl gave Kiyoko a disdainful look.  
  
"They don't look like much, Suzu," she said, bluntly, "you think they stand a chance?"  
  
Suzu shrugged.  
  
"If she wants to stop this fight, she'd better accept," she said, simply.  
  
Kiyoko looked at Youzen and then at Raishinshi.  
  
(What if he gets hurt too?) she thought.  
  
"Well?" the dark-haired girl snapped, "are you going to enter or not?"  
  
Kiyoko looked indecisive.  
  
"I....uh...," she stammered.  
  
Suzu smiled.  
  
"Guess that's what you get when your Angel looks too girly," she sniped, "you don't want to get them dirty."  
  
Kiyoko stiffened again.  
  
"That's not it," she said, "my Dad always told me never to listen to bullies."  
  
"Awww," the dark-haired girl crooned, " 'Daddy's little girl'."  
  
Kiyoko shot her a look.  
  
"Just stop the match," she said, firmly, "there's no point to fight over this."  
  
Suzu smiled knowingly.  
  
"If you say that," she said, "your Angel 'must' be defective."  
  
Kiyoko's head shot up and she turned to Suzu, eyes on fire.  
  
"Raishinshi is NOT defective!" she snapped.  
  
"Prove it!" Suzu dared, harshly, "give your Entry and have him fight Venus! Now!"  
  
Kiyoko knew she was cornered. She couldn't back out of this mess. She glanced down at Raishinshi. He was oblivious to what was happening. Could he beat her? Kiyoko looked up and glared at Suzu before heading for Tamiko.  
  
"Let me," she told her, hand out, waiting for the Angel Goggles.  
  
Tamiko's eyes widened.  
  
"But, she'll ream you," she said, very worried.  
  
Kiyoko sighed.  
  
"I've got to do it," she said, "it's the only way to get Youzen and you out of this mess. And maybe it'll get those girls to leave." She reached out again. "Please?"  
  
Tamiko hesitated, but nodded, and took off the Angel Goggles. Youzen closed his eyes on the Layer and waited patiently in his uncomfortable position. Tamiko handed the Goggles to Kiyoko and got up from the chair. Kiyoko sat down, placed Raishinshi on the Layers' edge, and put on the Goggles. She picked up Raishinshi and stared down at him.  
  
(Do your best,) she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, in a corner by the Layer, the boy watched Kiyoko, curious.  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried, throwing him into the Layer with all her might.  
  
Raishinshi slid through the force field. Once through, his brown-red eyes opened wide. He front flipped into a standing position and floated down to the Layer surface. Once he landed, he turned to Youzen.  
  
(He landed right, at least,) Tamiko thought, pensively.  
  
Raishinshi walked over to Youzen, bent down, and picked him up as an adult would a child. He turned to Kiyoko and headed for the Layer edge.  
  
"Get ready to catch him, Tamiko," Kiyoko said, eyes not leaving her Angel.  
  
Tamiko nodded and held her hands out. Once by the force field, Raishinshi gently tossed Youzen out of the Layer. Going through the force field, Youzen landed limply in Tamiko's hands. Tamiko backed away from the Layer and held Youzen close. That done, Raishinshi turned back to an impatient Venus and walked back to where he had landed: a foot in front of Kiyoko. He faced the female Angel, a mad look on his face.  
  
"Ready?" Kiyoko asked, steadily.  
  
Suzu smirked and nodded. The dark-haired girl faced the Layer and smiled as well.  
  
"Well then," she said, "Angelic Fight!"  
  
Venus charged at Raishinshi without wasting a second. Raishinshi tensed into a boxing position. Venus drew back her right fist and threw Raishinshi a right hook. He ducked the blow by a hair's inch. Venus threw a left jab that Raishinshi dodged. Venus then charged him. Raishinshi quickly front flipped over Venus and landed behind her. Venus turned and gave him a smirk, like the one Suzu had.  
  
"Not bad," she commented, "but it'll take more than dodging to beat Venus."  
  
Venus charged again, fist raised. Raishinshi backed up and tensed. Venus swung a left hook that Raishinshi had to jump back to avoid. Venus charged again and, this time, executed a right side kick. Raishinshi sidestepped to avoid that one. Venus quickly turned to him and let loose a volley of jabs. With extreme efforts of both Angel and Deus, Raishinshi managed to dodge all the punches. But they kept on coming. Kiyoko swallowed.  
  
(I can't keep dodging,) she told herself, (I've gotta fight back!)  
  
Once again, Raishinshi front flipped over his opponent. Before Venus could turn around, Raishinshi moved in, and delivered a fierce right kick to her back. But it hardly seemed to affect Venus. She merely turned around and smiled evilly down at Raishinshi. Without so much as a warning, Venus delivered a fierce right upper cut. Raishinshi's head snapped back as he sailed through the air, backwards.  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
Raishinshi landed on his back. His eyes opened slowly and he staggered to his feet.  
  
(W-why didn't Venus fall down like Vesta did when I hit her?) Kiyoko thought, puzzled.  
  
Suzu smiled, as did Venus. Venus ran at her fallen foe and raised her fist. Raishinshi had to back flip in order to avoid being hit. He landed on his feet and did a reverse right spin kick. The back of his heel connected with the left side of Venus' face. Venus' head turned to the right, but she didn't seem fazed like most Angels were after a blow. Raishinshi moved to attack again, throwing a punch. But Venus caught his fist and flipped him over on his back. Kiyoko gasped.  
  
"You must have a Lightweight too," Suzu said, casually, "too bad. You're gonna wind up like your friend."  
  
Kiyoko flinched.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, starting to feel a little nervous.  
  
The dark-haired girl faced her.  
  
"Venus is a Heavyweight, Power type," she explained, "Heavyweights have an advantage over Lightweights. Your Angel's going to lose."  
  
Kiyoko clenched her teeth.  
  
(We're not going to quit,) she thought, making Raishinshi stand up, (we'll show them.)  
  
Raishinshi raised his guard as Venus charged. She struck him with a right jab. Even though Raishinshi was blocking, he still skidded back quite a ways, stopping near the edge of the Layer. He quickly ran to the left as Venus moved in for the kill and got back to the middle of the Layer. Venus lunged at him drawing back her fist. Raishinshi sidestepped, but Venus wasn't finished. She recovered from her punch quickly, still in mid-air, and placed both hands flat on the Layer. She spun around with her legs out. She hit Raishinshi in the right side of the face, sending him sprawling.  
  
"Like I said," Suzu said, snidely, "you're gonna wind up like your friend.  
  
The boy watched from his hiding place. He didn't like what the bullies were doing, but this was Kiyoko's fight. She had something to prove. At the moment, however, Kiyoko didn't know what to do.  
  
(What do I do?) was all she could think as she watched Venus approach.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan hummed to himself as he marched up the stairs to the Practice Room in Piffle Princess. He had Ogata monitor Kiyoko's movements basically by installing a camera at Piffle Princess. Why? Because, if she was anything like the person he knew, 'practice' would be the first place she'd go. And besides, since his work kept him away half the time with the 'special event' and all, he had to make sure she stayed out of trouble. He was in a particularly happy mood today because of a special treat he had for his 'student'.  
  
He headed up the stairs with a smile on his face, but it soon turned into a look of surprise when he saw what was going on in the Layer. Kiyoko was facing off against a Deus that he was familiar with in Angelic Layer. Raishinshi was going up against an armored Angel that was obviously a Power type. The armored Angel was currently executing a left forward kick that sent the purple Angel flying back a foot. Icchan immediately scowled at the sight.  
  
"Having an unofficial battle like this inside a practice Layer," he said to himself, "that's not playing very fair. Especially with the advantage that Angel has over Raishinshi. They forced this on Kiyoko, no doubt about it."  
  
He was about to move forward when he noticed the expression on Kiyoko's face. It was set in fierce determination. Only three people he knew showed that expression. And seeing it on his latest student, he had to smile, despite the situation.  
  
(On the other hand,) he thought, (she might need something like this.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko watched Venus, tensely. She was currently waiting for her opponent to make a move. Raishinshi was in a defensive stance and was staring straight at Venus. Tamiko watched her friend in concern, Youzen held to her chest. Kiyoko checked Raishinshi's damage and winced. His face, arms, and stomach area were damaged quite a bit.  
  
(Now what?) she thought, (I can't let Raishinshi get hurt anymore, he can't take another hit. But how can I win? Raishinshi's attacks have hardly any affect on her Angel.)  
  
Venus began to slowly advance on Raishinshi.  
  
(I can't win by brute force,) Kiyoko thought, keeping a close eye on Venus, (I have to knock Venus out of the Layer. But how?)  
  
Venus' pace began to increase. At that moment, however, a thought entered Kiyoko's head. It was something she had seen earlier in the day. It gave her an idea.  
  
(Let's go, Raishinshi!) Kiyoko thought, confidence rising.  
  
As Venus approached, Raishinshi darted to the left, and began running by the edge of the Layer.  
  
"What's she doing?" Suzu mumbled, confused as to why a Deus would make her Angel go anywhere near the Layer's edge.  
  
Never the less, Venus followed Raishinshi, who was now practically running right by the Layer's edge. Venus followed him, also going to the Layer's edge. And she was gaining on him.  
  
"Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried as Venus began to close in.  
  
The boy who was watching frowned a bit, but still raised an eyebrow. (Interesting,) he thought.  
  
As Venus began to draw closer to Raishinshi, Kiyoko was silently timing her move.  
  
(Wait, wait, wait, and-) she thought, holding her breathe.  
  
Venus was upon Raishinshi at that moment.  
  
"Ha!" Suzu cried in triumph.  
  
Venus smiled and drew back her fist.  
  
"Now!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
Raishinshi stopped running and spun around, the violet Angel Cords attached to his upper arms swirling around his body. He let loose a left spin kick that hit Venus on the right side of her face. Caught off guard, Venus' eyes widened and she let out a silent gasp as she stumbled,.....and fell out of the Layer.  
  
Suzu gasped in disbelief as she watched Venus fall to the floor and land with a loud thud. The dark-haired girl stared down at the fallen Angel in shock while Tamiko gave her friend a look of surprise. Kiyoko, meanwhile, sighed with relief. Raishinshi was staring down at the fallen Angel, smiling slightly. No one spoke for a few seconds.  
  
"Raishinshi Win!"  
  
Everybody present turned to see...  
  
"Mr. Icchan!?" Kiyoko cried, seeing her friend and mentor standing besides her.  
  
Icchan nodded and smiled down at her.  
  
"The one and only," he said, then turned to Suzu, who looked ready to pick a 'real' fight, "if you want to have a real battle, then save it for the Tournament."  
  
Suzu swallowed at his tone, but scowled, and went over to where Venus lay. She picked her up and gave both Raishinshi and Kiyoko a dirty look.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" she snapped, walking away, "I'll get you next time!"  
  
The dark-haired girl quickly followed.  
  
"Wait! Suzu!" she called, running after her.  
  
Kiyoko, ignoring the girls, removed her Angel Goggles, and went to Icchan.  
  
"Mr. Icchan," she said, happy, "did you see my match?"  
  
Icchan nodded.  
  
"Yep, I sure did," he confirmed, "you did well."  
  
Kiyoko beamed as Tamiko moved closer.  
  
"Kiyoko? Who's this?" she asked, timidly.  
  
Kiyoko turned to her best friend.  
  
"Tamiko, this is Mr. Icchan," she said, "he helped me practice the other day."  
  
Tamiko bowed respectively. Icchan did the same, noticing Youzen in the process.  
  
"Your Angel looks damaged pretty bad," he said, and held out a hand, "I can fix him if you want."  
  
Tamiko looked up, eyes hopeful.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
Icchan nodded.  
  
"Yep, I always come prepared," he said, "good thing I dropped by."  
  
Kiyoko looked up at him, curiously.  
  
"How 'did' you know I was here?" she asked.  
  
Icchan sweat-dropped and cast a covert glance behind him, at the camera that was hidden by the far wall.  
  
"Let's just say I know when a friend's in trouble," he said, turning back to Kiyoko.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and then remembered the snacks she had bought that were now nearly crushed in her hands.  
  
"Eep! I forgot about our snacks," she cried, handing the cookies to Tamiko, "want one?"  
  
Icchan almost laughed upon hearing that, even though Tamiko already was.  
  
"That move you did," Tamiko said, taking the bag of cookies, "you got that from what Hikaru did on that match we saw earlier, right?"  
  
Icchan raised an eyebrow as Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Oh, Kiyoko, before I forget," he said, fishing something out of his pocket, "I brought you a little something."  
  
He handed her something. Kiyoko took it and looked it over. It was a pink card lined in white. It had a large blue egg in the background. In front of the egg was a picture of a cute gold crown with wings on the side. Inside the crown it said: 'ANGELIC LAYER' in fancy red letters. Below it was small print that read: Deus: Yume Kiyoko - Angel: Raishinshi. Below that, on the very bottom, it read: ANGEL CARD.  
  
"An Angel Card?!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Tamiko asked, surprised.  
  
Icchan casually shrugged.  
  
"A friend of mine pulled some strings," he answered, "anyways, I figured that it might come in handy."  
  
Kiyoko stared down at the card for a while before speaking.  
  
"Uh, Tamiko, Mr. Icchan," she said.  
  
Both turned to her.  
  
"About the Tournament," she said, "I think..." she looked up at then and smiled, "I think I'll enter."  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Tamiko smiled widely, as did Icchan.  
  
"Really?" Tamiko gasped.  
  
Kiyoko smiled and nodded.  
  
*...hakanai hoshi zora.*  
  
"That's great!" Tamiko cried, hugging her friend with one arm, and holding Youzen with the other.  
  
Icchan smiled.  
  
(It sure is,) he thought, proudly.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni...*  
  
As the girls giggled and laughed with excitement, Raishinshi was watching them. But someone was watching him as well.  
  
*...negai o kakeru kara*  
  
The boy frowned and walked away.  
  
WAHOOOO!!!!!!! We're only one chapter away from the Tokyo Prelims!! *Ignores sisters' rude remarks on the ending theme* My sister doesn't like the fact that I include the ending theme at the end of my fics. Well TO BAD FOR HER! *giggles* Anyway, in the next chapter Kiyoko is getting ready for the Tournament, but with an over-confident attitude. That may change once she meets a Star Deus of Angelic Layer who challenges her to a match. What will happen? You're just gonna have to wait for Battle 5. Please R&R. No flames please. 


	5. Battle 5

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: I'm back! This one was a little hard, you'll see why. Anyway, I wanna thank  
all the people who've reviewed me so far. This is my first fanfic that's ever  
gotten this far. I LOVE Angelic Layer and I want to continue writing this fic.  
Kiyoko and Raishinshi are challenged to a fight by a Layer Champ. Who is  
it? You'll see. Though I may have to warn you, the fight scene is a little harsh  
mainly because I've been through some stress this week (parents, homework,  
tests, etc.). Anyway, that said, I don't own Angelic Layer or any of its  
original characters. I do, however, own Kiyoko Yume, Angel Raishinshi,  
Kiyoko's friends and family, Tamiko, Angel Youzen, and any more who may  
pop up. Now, read away.  
  
Battle 5: "The Speed King, Yukiwa Saburo! Kiyoko's Harsh Lesson!"  
  
"So, she's decided to enter the Tournament?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you think of that?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is she ready?"  
  
"(sigh) Will. You. Relax!"  
  
"I can't help it. It's all happening so fast for her."  
  
"It happened fast for Misaki and look how she turned out."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Look. All you've got to be worried about are the Nationals."  
  
"I just can't help but worry."  
  
"That's good. That means you're doing your second job right."  
  
"(sigh)"  
  
"I've got her covered. Don't worry about it."  
  
"..."  
  
"I've gotta run. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was Thursday morning at Eriol Academy and Tamiko was telling everybody about what had happened yesterday.  
  
"And then Kiyoko comes and has Raishinshi knock that bully's Angel right out of the Layer," Tamiko said to the audience of kids that were in front of her desk.  
  
Youzen, now perfectly fixed thanks to Icchan, sat at the corner of her desk. His eyes were closed and he was smiling peacefully. Ken and Yuri were two of the kids interested in hearing Tamiko's story. Takumi was over by Kiyoko's desk; the two of them were watching the whole thing. Raishinshi sat at the edge of Kiyoko's desk, legs crossed. Kiyoko looked rather surprised at the whole publicity.  
  
"Tamiko sure is making a big deal out of my fight," she commented, glancing at Raishinshi.  
  
Takumi replied without turning his head.  
  
"You came to her aid when she was in trouble," he said, "so of course she'd make such a big deal out of it."  
  
Kiyoko couldn't help but smiled to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I 'was' good," she said, "but I didn't think I was 'that' good."  
  
Takumi shot her a side-glance.  
  
"It was a last minute move," Kiyoko continued, "I didn't know if it would have worked or not. But it did." She brightened. "I'm turning out just like Suzuhara Misaki."  
  
"Hold on," Takumi said, suddenly, "don't get ahead of yourself. That's the last thing you wanna-"  
  
"Kiyoko!"  
  
Kiyoko and Takumi turned to see Tamiko, Yuri, Ken, and half the kids in the class gathered by her desk. Tamiko was holding Youzen and was looking down at her friend, proudly.  
  
"Kiyoko, want to tell everyone about what happened at Piffle Princess in 'your' perspective?" Tamiko asked.  
  
Kiyoko grinned.  
  
"Okay," she said, brightly.  
  
Yuri gave Kiyoko an expressionless glance before moving to her brother's side.  
  
"Is it just me, or does Kiyoko seem a bit different?" she asked, "before this, she was self-conscious about her talent."  
  
Takumi sighed as he watched Kiyoko tell about what happened at the Layer in detail.  
  
"It's what happens to all Deus' at one time or another," he explained, "she's getting 'over'-confident."  
  
Yuri frowned.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Kiyoko," she commented.  
  
Takumi shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you won two fights in a row and are getting a lot of complements, then it's only natural to let it all go to your head," he said.  
  
Yuri giggled.  
  
"Sounds more like something Ken would do," she joked.  
  
Takumi had to laugh at 'that' remark. Kiyoko, meanwhile, had just finished telling her tale to everyone, and was the center of attention.  
  
"Wow! You're good!"  
  
"I can't believe you stood up to Kya Suzu. She's a Junior in High School and her Angel is tough!"  
  
"You're really brave!"  
  
"Can you show me the move you used?"  
  
"You've got some talent!"  
  
"You're gonna ace the Tournament!"  
  
Kiyoko beamed at the complements. She'd always dreamed she'd become popular in Angelic Layer, but she didn't think it would be this soon. She was already doing well, according to Icchan, and she could now fully operate Raishinshi without a problem. Needless to say, her confidence level was going through the roof.  
  
"You just got lucky."  
  
Kiyoko blinked and turned around. A boy was standing in the doorway. He wore the standard Eriol Academy Middle School Uniform, though he looked one grade higher than Kiyoko. He had long back hair that was tied in a ponytail that went a bit past his shoulders. His deep, navy blue eyes were looking straight into Kiyoko's dark brown ones. Kiyoko swallowed. The boy looked a little scary the way he was scowling at her.  
  
"Hey, what did you say?" Ken demanded from the group.  
  
The boy looked away.  
  
"I saw both her matches," he said, flatly, "she just had a couple lucky shots."  
  
Kiyoko frowned and walked closer to the door.  
  
"Why do say that?" she asked, confused, "they were both tough opponents and I beat them both fairly."  
  
The boy let loose a sigh that carried a small laugh with it.  
  
"I'm sure to a ROOKIE they seemed tough," he said, eyes closed, "but Vesta and her Deus have been playing Angelic Layer for only a month and as for Venus and her Deus..." he turned to look at Kiyoko. "Well, anyone with a brain could beat 'her'."  
  
Tamiko winced at that.  
  
"To say the least, they're amateurs too, like 'you'," he finished, delivering the last word with an icy tone.  
  
Kiyoko frowned once again and Takumi came up to her.  
  
"Don't listen to him," he whispered, "he doesn't know how you play."  
  
"I 'do' know how she plays and I've seen better," the boy snapped, overhearing Takumi, "she won't even make it past the Preliminaries."  
  
With that, the boy turned, and left, leaving Kiyoko with a confused expression.  
  
(W-what did he mean by 'I 'do' know how she plays'?) she wondered as the bell rang.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You're not going to listen to what that guy said are you?" Ken asked.  
  
Kiyoko shook her head. She, Ken, Tamiko, Takumi, and Yuri were at gym and were currently discussing what had happened in homeroom. They were in the usual Eriol Academy Gym clothes: white shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. The sun was out and there weren't any clouds in the sky, but Kiyoko still felt concerned about what the boy had said.  
  
"He seemed to know what he was talking about," Yuri said, "like he's had experience."  
  
Kiyoko turned and stared at her.  
  
"You mean he plays Angelic Layer?" she asked, a little surprised.  
  
Yuri shrugged while Takumi nodded.  
  
"Maybe," he said, turning to Tamiko, "you've been to the stadium before Tamiko. Have you ever seen him there?"  
  
Tamiko frowned.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I'm not good with faces, only with Angels."  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, whether he plays or not," Ken spoke up, defiantly, "we shouldn't let him psyche us out like this. He's probably one of those people who just likes to hear himself talk."  
  
Kiyoko and Takumi both looked doubtful.  
  
"Oh, c'mon guys!" Ken shouted, fists up, "we've all seen the way Kiyoko is in battle. Sure she's had some trouble, but she always kicks butt in the end. And besides, for all we know, this guy could be a rookie as well."  
  
Kiyoko made a face.  
  
"He didn't sound like one," she mumbled, still thinking about what the boy said.  
  
"Like I said before," Ken said, "he's just trying to psyche you out."  
  
Kiyoko 'still' looked doubtful. Something about how the guy stared at her made her feel like she'd be seeing more of him. He sounded like he was warning her, rather than insulting her like how Ken had claimed. But the question was: why her? She shoved the thoughts out of her head and focused back on what she had been thinking about before the boy had shown up. The Tournament. She wanted to be in tip-top shape before it started. Tamiko said that it would begin next Monday, right after school. The Deus' who were in school were let off easy, seeing as how Angelic Layer was a popular thing. So Kiyoko and Tamiko wouldn't be pressured with work too much. Kiyoko looked up at the sky and had to smile as a cool breeze blew by.  
  
(I don't care 'what' that boy said 'or' what he thinks,) she thought, (I 'am' gonna make through the Preliminaries and I'm going to ace'em all Dad!)  
  
"Kiyoko?" Tamiko asked, seeing her friend spaced out, "you okay?"  
  
Kiyoko turned to her with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Sure am," she said, happily, "Ken's right. That guy was probably just trying to scare me, or something. Raishinshi and I'll win and show that guy who's the ace here."  
  
"Yeah!" Ken cheered, punching a fist into the air.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Tamiko said, clapping her hands. She was glad to see Kiyoko so positive about this.  
  
Takumi and Yuri, on the other hand, looked a bit worried.  
  
"I'm glad that she's being positive about the Tournament," Yuri said with a frown, "but if she acts like this in a match, she's liable to lose her focus."  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Or she may become what Suzu is," he implied, "an over-confident Deus with no concern for her Angel."  
  
Yuri turned to him in shock.  
  
"But Raishinshi means a lot to her," she argued, "she'd never endanger him without reason."  
  
But Takumi shook his head.  
  
"I didn't mean that," he corrected, "I meant that if she gets 'too' confident, she'll get reckless." He cast a concerned glance at Kiyoko, who was chatting with Ken and Tamiko. "And being reckless has its price."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Chief, are you heading out AGAIN??" Ogata asked, exasperated.  
  
Icchan stopped at the door and turned to his over-panicky assistant.  
  
"Y'know, if you keep worrying," he said, casually, "you're going to have a lot of gray hairs on that head of yours."  
  
Ogata groaned and ran over to Icchan.  
  
"You're going to see that girl again aren't you?" he demanded, "I know she's your new 'student' and all, but this project is TOO important to put on hold."  
  
Icchan activated the doors and the slid open, obediently.  
  
"Who says I'm putting it on hold?" he asked, "I just want to make sure that she's all ready for the Tournament, that's all. Besides, I put 'you' in charge of the project for a while."  
  
Ogata's eyes bugged out.  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Icchan grinned as he ducked into the doors.  
  
"The commissioner is scheduled to come for a meeting later," he said, "tell me how it all turns out when I get back."  
  
"But Chief....!" Ogata began, but the doors had already shut.  
  
On the other side of the door, Icchan shook his head.  
  
"Why can't people just learn to relax?" he grumbled, "and who says I'm putting the project on hold." He smiled as his glasses glistened. "Kiyoko 'is' a part of it, after all. It's important that I monitor her progress."  
  
He then smiled.  
  
"Good thing I know the mind of a Deus," he said, "or I wouldn't know where she's going."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
School had just ended and flocks of students were leaving the building. Among them were Kiyoko and her friends. They walked down the street together, chatting as they did, Kiyoko the most excited of them all.  
  
"Do you think I should invent a cool move like some of the other famous Deus' do?" she asked Tamiko and Yuri.  
  
Tamiko shrugged while Yuri looked a bit worried.  
  
"I dunno," Tamiko said, "Youzen and I have a move, though it's nothing big or anything."  
  
"That's not what the audience said," Ken objected, "and I think you should do that move that Kobayashi Hatoko uses, y'know, the 'Rolling Thunder'."  
  
Yuri frowned.  
  
"That's a little complicated for beginners," she said, "Kiyoko should stick to the basics."  
  
But Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"No way," she objected, "that's one of the first things I want to try."  
  
Now 'both' Yuri and Tamiko stared at her.  
  
"But Raishinshi couldn't even do that handstand-spin kick I showed you," Tamiko inquired, "how's he going to do a back flip kick?"  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"We'll work on it today at practice," she said, simply.  
  
Takumi blinked.  
  
"You're practicing?" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
(At least she's practicing,) Takumi told himself, (but still, she's gotta take this more seriously.)  
  
"Uh, Kiyoko?" Takumi asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she answered.  
  
Takumi hesitated before continuing.  
  
"Maybe you should be a bit more serious when it comes to the Tournaments," he said, bluntly.  
  
Kiyoko just stared at Takumi.  
  
"What are talking about Takumi?" Ken asked, "she'll do fine."  
  
Takumi frowned.  
  
"If she doesn't take it seriously, she won't." Takumi said that before he could stop himself.  
  
This time, everyone stared.  
  
"If you go into a battle so carefree, you'll become over-confident," Takumi continued, unable to stop himself now, "and if you become over-confident, you make mistakes. Make too many and you'll wind up losing. It's that simple."  
  
Nobody spoke. Yuri sighed. After a while, Kiyoko spoke up.  
  
"Takumi, you worry too much," she said, confidently, "I can handle myself. I won twice, I can do it again."  
  
Takumi shook his head, but Kiyoko was now turned to Tamiko and Ken.  
  
"Do you guys want to watch me practice?" she asked.  
  
Tamiko nodded.  
  
"You bet!" Ken cried, "can you show me the move you used on Venus?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
As the three of them continued to walk down the street, Yuri and Takumi hesitated. Yuri walked over to her brother.  
  
"What made you say all that?" she asked, "you told me during lunch that you didn't want to say anything."  
  
Takumi sighed and walked down the street after everyone else. Yuri quickly caught up with him.  
  
"I just...had to say 'something'," he said, then shook his head, "but it's pointless now."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A ways behind the group of friends was another kid. A boy. The same boy that had gone to Kiyoko's homeroom earlier that day. He had been both watching and listening to the whole conversation. He frowned.  
  
(That girl CANNOT be related to him,) he thought, (she thinks she can ace them all, huh? Time for a wake up call.)  
  
With a wry look, the boy walked after them, keeping to the shadows.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Piffle Princess was crowded more today than ever. It was no doubt because of the Tournament; everyone wanted to be ready for the big games. And with this so-called 'Special Event', everyone wanted to be especially ready. All of the Practice Layers were taken and the Angel Accessories were being pulled off the racks like they were candy. Needless to say, Kiyoko and co. had a hard time making through the lobby.  
  
"Man! It's packed in here!" Ken stated, right after squeezing through a group of kids.  
  
"Gee, I never would have noticed," Takumi grumbled, maneuvering around some store clerks.  
  
Kiyoko and Tamiko were trying to locate the Registration Desk; with all the people it was hard to even move, let alone see. Yuri was looking around and frowned at the large amount of people.  
  
"We may not be able to practice today," she mumbled.  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"Yes, we 'are'," she insisted, locating the Registration Desk, and moving to it. The others followed.  
  
None of them noticed the boy enter the jammed store, spot Kiyoko, and make a beeline for the Registration Desk.  
  
"Excuse me," Kiyoko asked the women at the Registration Desk, "can I enter a mini-Tournament?"  
  
The woman looked up and nodded.  
  
"Sure thing," she said, "by the way, I saw your match. You were good."  
  
Kiyoko smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Ken grinned and threw an arm around Kiyoko's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like someone is turning into a celebrity," he teased, "may I get an autograph?"  
  
Kiyoko laughed. Takumi rolled his eyes. And Tamiko yanked Ken off Kiyoko.  
  
"Ignore him," Tamiko said flatly, "he asked me the same thing after 'I' won my first couple of matches."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and waved a hand in the air, teasingly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll give everyone my autograph once I win the Tournament," she joked.  
  
"The only thing you'll win is last place."  
  
Kiyoko froze and whirled around to see the same boy from homeroom standing behind her, hands in his pockets, and face twisted in a scowl.  
  
"You again?!" Kiyoko cried, getting the others' attention.  
  
The boys' expression didn't falter as he glanced over the group.  
  
"I can't believe all of you are getting excited over nothing," he said, flatly, "you're hanging out with a 'loser'."  
  
Kiyoko winced and Tamiko stepped forward.  
  
"That's enough!" she warned, "you have no right to judge people the way you're doing. Who do you think you are?"  
  
The boy smirked.  
  
"You'd be surprised," he said.  
  
Ken crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Why do you keep saying Kiyoko-chan's a loser?" he asked, "she 'won' her matches."  
  
The boy didn't drop his gaze.  
  
"Takes an amateur to beat an amateur," he huffed.  
  
Takumi was just about to intervene when Kiyoko walked straight up to the boy.  
  
"Why do you keep picking on me? I've done nothing to you," she protested, "I've practiced everyday since I got Raishinshi and we're doing just fine. We'll make it past the Prelims, you'll see!"  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Kiyoko looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"You think that just because you won TWO tiny battles, you're a champ," he said, eyes closing, "people with an attitude like yours don't deserve to play Angelic Layer, because only a 'snob' would boast and want attention. Confidence is fine, but it's 'over'-confidence that leads to failure. And that's what too many Deus' have. You're just another 'wannabe' Deus."  
  
Kiyoko grit her teeth.  
  
"I'm NOT a wannabe!" she cried, "OR a snob! I'm nothing like what you just said!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled.  
  
The boy turned to the woman at the desk, who was watching the whole thing.  
  
"Can you arrange for 'both' of us the fight in a match?" he asked.  
  
The lady blinked and nodded.  
  
"Uh....sure," she mumbled and handed the boy a card, staring at him in awe.  
  
Card in hand, the boy turned to her.  
  
"If you want to prove to me that you're not what I said you are, then prove it in a match," he said, holding up the Fight Card in his hand.  
  
Kiyoko was frozen. He 'was' a Deus after all and he looked dead serious. But Kiyoko pushed her shock away and glared at him.  
  
"I-I didn't even agree to fight you," she said.  
  
"That's right," Yuri joined in, " 'both' players should want to fight. It's not supposed to be a one-sided decision."  
  
The boy frowned.  
  
"Are you telling me you're too 'scared' to fight?" he asked, "a 'real' Deus wouldn't be afraid to accept a challenge from another Deus. I was right, you 'are' a wannabe."  
  
Kiyoko glared at him.  
  
"No I'm not scared!" she snapped, turning around, "let's go!"  
  
Takumi whirled on her.  
  
"Kiyoko!" he called, but she and the boy were already heading for their assigned Layer.  
  
Ken rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Don't worry, Takumi," he said, "Kiyoko'll cream him."  
  
But Takumi, and Yuri, didn't look so convinced.  
  
(I've got a 'bad' feeling about this,) he thought, heading after Kiyoko.  
  
Kiyoko and the boy walked over to the Layer they were assigned to: Layer 7. Kiyoko was mad. Why? Why make fun of her when she did nothing wrong? Sure she was caught up in winning, who wouldn't be? Her dream was coming true. She was keeping her promise to her Dad. Why didn't this guy understand that she was full-filling her dream? She didn't know and she didn't care. She was going to win all her fights, just like her Dad did, and that included the one she was about to have.  
  
She reached into her bag and gently took out Raishinshi. She had to smile every time she saw him. He looked so much like his Anime counterpart it was just too cute. He looked so much like he was sleeping, Kiyoko didn't really want to wake him.  
  
"Senkaiden Houshin Engi."  
  
Kiyoko blinked and looked up to see the boy staring at her Angel.  
  
"Uh," was all Kiyoko could say.  
  
"You based him off the character Raishinshi from Senkaiden Houshin Engi, right?" he asked, then continued without waiting for an answer, "it's fitting; for him 'and' for you."  
  
Kiyoko blinked again. The boy smirked.  
  
"You're both losers."  
  
Hearing that, Kiyoko was nearly livid in anger. How dare he! How dare he insult not only her Angel, but her favorite character as well! That did it. If she didn't want to fight before, then she wanted to now. She approached the Layer in angry strides and stopped in front of the chair that was on the left side. The boy went to the other side.  
  
"Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried, running over to the Layer, and over by her friend, "Kiyoko, you shouldn't let him intimidate you like this. He's just looking for a fight."  
  
Kiyoko didn't pay any attention as she looked down at Raishinshi.  
  
"Don't worry," she assured, "we'll be fine."  
  
The announcer woman came over and held the mike out for Kiyoko.  
  
"Hello again," she said, "please, tell everyone your name."  
  
Takumi, Yuri, and Ken entered the Layer circle, worried eyes on Kiyoko.  
  
"Yume Kiyoko," Kiyoko stated, firmly.  
  
"And your Angels' name?"  
  
"Raishinshi."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Good luck," she said, before heading in the boys' direction.  
  
(She'll need it,) Takumi thought.  
  
The announcer was already at the boys' side. The boy was now holding his Angel, but he was holding it in a way that made it hard to see. It was a male, not doubt about that.  
  
"What's your-" she began, until she got a good look at the boy and gasped, "o-oh my gosh! Y-Y-You-you're......!"  
  
The boy smiled and leaned closer to the mike.  
  
"Yukiwa Saburo."  
  
Upon saying his name, everyone in the area stopped dead, and turned to the Layer.  
  
"Huh? WHO'S having a match?"  
  
"Yukiwa Saburo!?"  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
"He's playing HERE?!"  
  
"Man, I feel sorry for his opponent!"  
  
Kiyoko blinked in confusion and looked around. Everyone was staring at the boy in awe and amazement. Many of them were pointing and murmuring about him. Some of the girls were going nuts.  
  
"I can't believe it's him!"  
  
"Hey, Saburo!"  
  
"You can do it Saburo!"  
  
"I've never seen him play a mini-Tournament!"  
  
Kiyoko was now very confused. What was so special about this guy? He didn't look special. Takumi and Yuri were just as confused.  
  
"They don't know what they're talking about, Kiyoko," Ken assured, "after this, they'll know who the 'real' champ is."  
  
Tamiko, meanwhile, was deep in thought. She had heard the name before, but she couldn't quite remember. Meanwhile, the announcer had recovered from her shock, and went back to her job.  
  
"A-and your Angels' name?" she stammered.  
  
"Higure." was the blunt reply.  
  
This drew more cheers from the crowd, another confused look from Kiyoko, .....and a horrified from Tamiko.  
  
"What is it Tamiko?" Kiyoko asked, her attention going to her friend.  
  
Tamiko looked down at Kiyoko with frightened eyes.  
  
"Y-Yukiwa Saburo and his Angel, Higure, are Layer Legends," she explained in a shaky voice, "Yukiwa is an experienced Deus and Higure is a star Angel. They're really strong."  
  
The announcer woman recovered once again and turned to the crowd.  
  
"Well everyone, you're in for a treat!" she called, "here in the Layer today is none other than the 'Speed King' himself, Deus Yukiwa Saburo and his Angel, Higure! We haven't seen them since the Nationals last year! Is this a sign that this years' games are gonna be big?!"  
  
Everyone cheered. Kiyoko, on the other hand, stood stock-still. Her eyes were wide.  
  
(He's an experienced Deus?) she thought, shocked.  
  
The boy, Saburo, turned to her.  
  
"Didn't think I was so strong I see" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko blinked twice in shock, but then narrowed her eyes, and sat in the Angel Seat.  
  
(I won't be intimidated,) she told herself, (he's just a bully, like Suzu.)  
  
Saburo also sat down. Both put on their Angel Goggles and turned them on.  
  
"Kiyoko, stop, you can't win against him," Takumi pleaded, "he's an experienced Deus!"  
  
Kiyoko firmly shook her head.  
  
"He also insulted me and Raishinshi," she pointed out, "I can't let him get away with that." She looked over at her opponent. "Since when does a 'Legend' become a bully? Picking fights isn't exactly how 'true' champions should act."  
  
Saburo smiled.  
  
"True," he admitted, "but your case is special."  
  
Kiyoko furrowed her brows.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just say," he began, "I'm giving you a special lesson of how an 'experienced' Deus and Angel fight."  
  
Kiyoko narrowed her eyes. If he thought she was scared of him, he had another thing coming.  
  
"Now that we're ready," the woman announcer cried, "Entry Angel!"  
  
The Layer lit up, the box screen above filled with both Angels' stats, and the force field shimmered into place. Saburo's face grew serious.  
  
"Run fast! Strike hard! Never quit, Higure!" Saburo declared, and threw his Angel towards the Layer, "Angel-Fall in!"  
  
The black figure sailed through the Layers' force field and immediately came to life. He straightened up and silently floated to the Layer. He was now in clear view.  
  
Higure had short, unkempt violet hair with dark indigo tips. He wore a black, long-sleeved trench coat that was held in place by an indigo clasp at both the collar and the waist. He wore a bright lavender scarf that was wrapped around his neck with a dark indigo Angel Cord clasped in back of it. His pants were long, a bit baggy around the thighs, and were colored dark violet. They stopped at his ankles where they were connected to his black boots by black strips. His violet eyes were bright against his pale skin.  
  
(My turn,) Kiyoko thought, glancing down at Raishinshi, (I don't care if he 'is' a pro, I'm probably just as good as he is.)  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried, throwing Raishinshi towards the Layer with all her might.  
  
Raishinshi slid through the force field, opened his eyes, and front-flipped gracefully onto the Layer. He glared angrily at Higure who just stared at him, bored.  
  
"My complements," Saburo said, smirking, "he actually landed this time."  
  
Kiyoko glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
(I'll show him,) she said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan walked into Piffle Princess, instantly scanning the room for any signs of Kiyoko. Although, he instead found himself scrambling out of the way of a couple girls who would've blown him over for sure. He stared after them.  
  
(They sure were in a hurry,) he commented, before going back to his search.  
  
He hadn't gotten very far when, once again, he was nearly run over by a bunch of kids. He adjusted his glasses and gave the group a frown.  
  
(They should really have more respect for their elders,) he thought. He then noticed a group of people gathering by the Layer labeled 'Layer 7'. (Hmm? Wonder what's up over there?) He suddenly grinned. (Maybe it's Kiyoko!)  
  
Icchan walked swiftly over to the Layer and pushed past a couple of people to get a closer look. The first thing he saw, however, wasn't in the Layer. He noticed four kids that were being pushed back by the growing crowd. A couple of boys: one with brown hair and one with dark hair. There were two girls as well: one with dark hair and one with blond hair that was up in a ponytail. The blond girl was trying to push her way back to the Layer area where he found....Kiyoko!  
  
(I knew she'd be here,) Icchan thought.  
  
He then noticed something. Kiyoko had an angry look on her face while her friends' faces were of worry. Icchan turned to see her opponent and gasped.  
  
(Oh, no!) he thought, looking at a now serious Saburo, (this is NOT good! Kiyoko, what have you gotten yourself into now?)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ready?!" the announcer cried.  
  
Kiyoko just glared harder, as did Raishinshi. Saburo gave a small smile while Higure remained monotone. Kiyoko's friends held their breathes.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded,....but Higure didn't make a move. Raishinshi got into a defensive position as Kiyoko stared long and hard at Higure.  
  
(Why isn't he moving in to attack like Vesta and Venus did?) she wondered, then frowned, (oh well, this fight isn't going to be won by standing still.)  
  
With that thought in mind, Raishinshi broke out into a run, heading straight for Higure.  
  
"No!" Icchan cried from the crowd, "don't rush him!"  
  
But it was too late. Raishinshi was nearly in front of Higure, no more that a few inches, when Higure's leg snapped up into a right forward kick. It caught Raishinshi right under the chin, snapping his head back, and sending him flying halfway across the Layer. His Damage Gauge dropped to 85%. Kiyoko gasped.  
  
"Please," Saburo retorted, "that's an old move."  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
(Stand, Raishinshi,) she thought to her Angel.  
  
Raishinshi heaved himself onto his elbows and then pushed himself onto his hands. He looked towards Higure. The aloof Angel was just standing there, arms folded across his chest, looking at Raishinshi with an extremely bored expression. Frowning, Raishinshi got up, and stood his ground before charging again.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Takumi asked to the open air.  
  
"C'mon Kiyoko!" Ken cheered, "knock him flat!"  
  
Raishinshi was almost at Higure, right fist drawn. This time, Higure didn't attack. He just waited. Raishinshi, once in striking distance, threw a right jab at Higure's face. Higure merely moved his head left. Raishinshi threw a left jab. Higure moved his head right. Gritting his teeth, Raishinshi threw a right hook, to which Higure simply stepped back. Raishinshi tried a right hook and left hook one after the other. Higure just kept moving back.  
  
(He's toying with her,) Icchan thought with a sigh, (and this is only the tip of the iceberg.)  
  
Raishinshi kept throwing hooks and jabs, none connecting. Higure was moving too swiftly. Kiyoko watched the whole battle with a frown.  
  
(I've got to make contact,) she told herself, (or this match is as good as over.)  
  
Raishinshi stopped punching and spun into a left spin kick. Higure lifted his right arm, vertically, to the side, and blocked the kick. Raishinshi frowned, upset, and did a right spin kick. Higure re-folded his right arm and raised his left, blocking the next kick. Raishinshi turned left and did a left side kick. Higure merely reached out with both hands, grabbed Raishinshi by the ankle, and twisted him over on his stomach.  
  
But Higure was far from done.  
  
Still holding Raishinshi by the ankle, Higure jumped up, flipped himself over, and brought both booted feet down on Raishinshi's back. The purple Angel cried out silently.  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
Tamiko had managed to get back to the Layer area.  
  
"Don't give up Kiyoko!" she cried.  
  
Higure released Raishinshi's ankle and jumped off his back....only turn spin around and kick Raishinshi in the right side. Raishinshi went flying about a foot and a half before landing, hard. Kiyoko sat watching in horror.  
  
" 'Still' think you can ace'em all?" Saburo asked, sounding bored.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Kiyoko put her focus on Raishinshi, willing him to stand.  
  
(C'mon Raishinshi! We can't quit!) she called, (this guy's nothing but a bully. Let's win this!)  
  
Shakily, Raishinshi got up, his hair getting in his face. He turned to Higure, who was gazing at him, expectantly.  
  
(He's expecting us to attack from the front,) Kiyoko thought, (let's see how he handles an aerial assault!)  
  
With that, Raishinshi ran at Higure again.  
  
"Kiyoko! What are you doing?!" Tamiko cried.  
  
Takumi held his breath. He didn't know what Kiyoko was doing, but he hoped she had a plan.  
  
(She never learns,) Saburo thought, bored, (the same old trick won't work if you keep doing it over and over.)  
  
Higure got into a fighting stance. But right before he was within striking range, Raishinshi leapt straight into the air. Higure looked up, as did everyone else.  
  
(Hmm?) Saburo thought, watching Raishinshi.  
  
With the lights to his back, Raishinshi was silhouetted against them, and began to descend. Soon, he was only half a foot away from Higure. Smiling slightly, Raishinshi swung his right leg in a sweeping motion, aiming for the left side of Higure's head. A blow like that would have knocked him out of the Layer. If it had connected, that is.  
  
Higure reached out and grabbed Raishinshi by the foot, and jumped up. For a split second, both Angels were parallel to one another before Raishinshi fell onto his back, and Higure came down after him, burrowing his knees into Raishinshi's stomach. The purple Angel cried out quietly, eyes wide.  
  
(Raishinshi!) Kiyoko cried, mentally.  
  
Icchan and Takumi simultaneously shook their heads.  
  
Higure hopped off the hurting Angel and stared down at him while Saburo stared at his Deus.  
  
"That was a good strategy, too bad you lacked the sense to pull it off," he snapped, "sure, and aerial attack is a good way to catch your opponent off guard, but it also leaves your Angel vulnerable to attack. Especially when your opponent has more experience than you. A REAL Deus would've known that."  
  
Kiyoko frowned and stared at Raishinshi. He looked hurt so bad. But she couldn't stop. She couldn't lose. They 'had' to win.  
  
(I don't want to lose,) she thought.  
  
Raishinshi staggered to his feet, arms and head sagging.  
  
(I don't want to lose!) she thought, narrowing her eyes at Saburo.  
  
Raishinshi looked at Higure and furrowed his brow.  
  
(I DON"T WANT TO LOSE!)  
  
Raishinshi ran forward and leapt into a left jump kick, aiming straight for Higure's chest. In the blink of an eye, Higure vanished. Kiyoko was so shocked, she dropped her focus, and let Raishinshi fall to the Layer.  
  
(Huh? What happened?) she thought, looking around the Layer. Higure was nowhere in sight.  
  
"W-Where'd he go?" Ken cried, searching the Layer, "did he turn invisible or something?"  
  
Tamiko grew even more pensive than before.  
  
Suddenly, just as suddenly as he disappeared, Higure re-appeared in front of Kiyoko. Kiyoko gave a start. The small Angel was glaring up at her.  
  
"And you call yourself a Deus?"  
  
Kiyoko looked up at Saburo. He was also glaring at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
"You obviously don't care about your Angel," he said, "otherwise you wouldn't have made him fall like that."  
  
Kiyoko gasped. Raishinshi! She forgot that he was in mid-jump!  
  
"A 'real' Deus would have remained calm, but I guess I'm asking too much from a beginner," Saburo continued, "all you want to do is win. But it's not winning that makes you a Deus. It's your skill that proves your worth. And right now, you're not worth nothing. And neither is your Angel."  
  
Higure turned to Raishinshi who was slumped over, almost like he was unconscious. In the blink of an eye, Higure was gone again. Kiyoko gasped.  
  
(Raishinshi, quick, get up!) she cried, mentally.  
  
Raishinshi slowly picked himself up, teeth clenched.  
  
(It's too late to counter now,) Icchan thought, sighing.  
  
Suddenly, Raishinshi's head snapped back, as if he was hit. But no one was there! Kiyoko gasped as Raishinshi lurched forward, now struck from behind. This continued: Raishinshi seemed to be getting struck from all sides and was rocking back and forth with each hit. Kiyoko's friends watched, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"Man! Raishinshi's getting clobbered!" Ken cried, grabbing his hair.  
  
Yuri bit her lip.  
  
"He's going too fast," she murmured.  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
Kiyoko was watching in pure fear. Fear for her Angel. She'd never been in a situation like this.  
  
(He's right,) she thought, blankly, watching her Angel be struck one hit after another, (I'm the reason Raishinshi's getting hurt. I'm in way over my head. Now what'll I do?)  
  
Then, the blows stopped. Higure re-appeared in front of Saburo and watched Raishinshi fall to the Layer, limp.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Tamiko cried.  
  
Icchan frowned and turned to Saburo. He began to wonder.  
  
(Is there a reason why he's fighting her like this?) he thought, giving Saburo a critical look, (is he...getting her ready for....?)  
  
In back of the crowd, a trio of teenagers were gathering to see the fight. Two were girls and the other was a boy. The boy had dark hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin. One girl had shoulder length dirty blond hair and bright violet eyes. The other had short brown hair with a strip of brown hair going down the sides of her head and bright, sky blue eyes. They were each wearing an Eriol Academy High School uniform and were obviously Freshmen.  
  
"What's going on?" the brown-haired girl asked.  
  
The dark-haired boy peered over the heads of some people, him being the tallest of the group.  
  
"It's a fight between two Angels: a purple one and a black one," he reported.  
  
"We know it's a fight between two Angels," the blond scolded, "but who's winning."  
  
The boy looked back.  
  
"Well, one's-WOAH!" the boy jumped back, "it's...Yukiwa Saburo!"  
  
"WHAT!!??" both girls cried. The blond girl ran to where the boy was and stood on her tiptoes to see the problem.  
  
"Yikes! That's him alright!" she said, and then winced, "and that purple Angel's getting whomped!"  
  
Nervous to the point of panicking, Kiyoko checked Raishinshi's Damage Gauge and Meter. The Meter indicated multiple damaged areas including the stomach, back, and face. As for his Damage Gauge, it had dropped to only 14%. Kiyoko's eyes widened as she looked at her brave Angel. He was on his knees, his head lowered. He was bruised in a lot of places. Kiyoko winced.  
  
(Please hold on Raishinshi,) she begged, (please, I'll find a way out of this. I've gotta think! There has to be some way to win!)  
  
Saburo looked at her and grunted.  
  
"Guess it's over," he said, flatly.  
  
Higure then ran forward at high speed. When he was halfway to Raishinshi, he leapt into the air. As he descended, he extended one leg out, aiming for Raishinshi's head.  
  
"Look out, Kiyoko!" both Tamiko and Yuri cried.  
  
Kiyoko's head snapped up, as did Raishinshi's.  
  
(I got it!) she thought, hope sparking in her chest.  
  
The minute Higure was in range, Raishinshi rose up, and grabbed Higure's extended leg in one swift movement.  
  
(Huh?) Saburo thought, blinking.  
  
"Yes!" Tamiko and Ken cried.  
  
Takumi and Yuri held their breaths. Icchan leaned forward, hoping for the best. The three teenagers were still watching.  
  
"Woah, she got a hold of him!" the boy cried.  
  
"Alright! Go purple Angel!" the blond cheered, hopping up and down.  
  
The brown-haired girl went over to where her friends were and stood on her tiptoes too, in order to see.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the Layer, a look of bewilderment came across Higure's face while Raishinshi flashed him a confident smile. Clutching his leg tightly, Raishinshi spun the still airborne Higure around in a circle, twice, before throwing him with all his might at the edge of the Layer. Higure sailed through the air, heading straight for the Layer's edge.  
  
"Yeah!" Ken cried.  
  
All of Kiyoko's friends held their breaths. Icchan clenched his teeth. The teens that were watching waited expectantly. Kiyoko gave a triumphant smile. But Saburo, on the other hand, just grunted in distaste.  
  
Higure, who halfway to the edge, righted himself, and front flipped in mid- air, causing him to stop. He extended a leg and landed, gracefully, only five inches away from the edge. Higure dusted himself off and looked over at his opponent. Raishinshi's expression was one of shock while Kiyoko stared in horror.  
  
(I-It didn't work,) she thought to herself, (h-he's still in the Layer.)  
  
"No way!!!" the blond teen cried, clenching her fists, "that should have worked!"  
  
The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Against an inexperienced Deus, yes," he said, "but Yukiwa's not your average Deus."  
  
The brunette looked worried and turned to Kiyoko.  
  
Tamiko was speechless. Takumi and Yuri both frowned. Icchan shook his head.  
  
(Well, it would have been too easy if it had worked,) he thought.  
  
Saburo gave Kiyoko an interested look.  
  
"I must admit, I'm a little impressed," he admitted, "this' the fist time in two years that anyone's ever even 'touched' Higure, let alone hit him." He frowned. "But that was a desperate attempt, you know. You're losing your focus and this match isn't even over. This is what I was talking about. A 'true' Deus never panics. A 'true' Deus knows how to handle his or her Angel in a bad situation. And a 'true' Deus never gets desperate."  
  
Kiyoko grit her teeth. Saburo narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You think 'I'm' tough, well, wait 'till you see all the Deus' in the Tournament this year," he continued, "they and their Angels are a 'lot' more tougher than any opponent you've faced. You waltz in with an over- confident outlook, and you'll be reamed in your match. Trust me, I know. I've seen it happen. Suzuhara Misaki became a Champion of the Layer because she takes all her matches seriously, so she can keep her focus." His scowl now registered on Higure's face. "But you just throw your Angel into a fight without a care. And you call yourself a Deus?"  
  
Kiyoko narrowed her eyes. Inside, however, she knew he was right.  
  
(I have been like that, haven't I?) she thought, sadly, (even in my very first match, I was reckless. I can't believe how careless I was. I let Raishinshi get hurt so much.) She took a deep breath and turned to her Angel. (I'm sorry Raishinshi.)  
  
Saburo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You quitting?" he asked, then sighed, "figures. Only wimps quit before a match is over."  
  
Kiyoko looked up at him and glared.  
  
"I won't quit," she stated, firmly, "as long as I have something to fight for I won't quit."  
  
"Oh?" Saburo said, "and what might that be?"  
  
Kiyoko straightened and looked straight into Saburo's eyes.  
  
"I promised my Dad I'd become a Champion," she said, "and I 'can't' let him down!"  
  
With that, Raishinshi charged forward, his expression was steady. Higure blinked his violet eyes.  
  
"Your Dad, huh?" Saburo repeated, knowingly, "that's a fine goal I'll admit. But..."  
  
Higure turned to his left side and spread his legs out. He bent his right leg, lowered his left arm, palm down, and pulled back his right arm, palm facing forward. Raishinshi didn't slow down, for Kiyoko had no idea what Higure was doing. But Icchan and Tamiko did.  
  
"Stop, Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried.  
  
Icchan grit his teeth.  
  
(It's WAY too late now,) Icchan thought.  
  
Raishinshi leapt at Higure, right fist pulled back. Higure smiled. At that moment, the air around his drawn palm began to shimmer and ripple. Kiyoko didn't get a chance to notice, but the short, brown-haired teen did. After all, she'd gone against it herself.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" she cried. But it was too late.  
  
Before Raishinshi could throw his punch, Higure stepped forward with his right leg, leaned forward, drew his left arm in, and thrust his right palm at Raishinshi's chest; all in one swift move. Then, from his palm came what could only be explained as an invisible, shimmering force that shot out like a wave, and hit Raishinshi square in the chest. His eyes widened and he mouth opened in a silent gasp.  
  
"RAISHINSHI!!!" Kiyoko screamed in horror.  
  
Tamiko covered her mouth. Takumi, Ken, and Yuri all gasped in shock. The audience gasped as well. Icchan sighed. The three teens could only watch in shock from their position as Raishinshi slowly fell away from Higure.  
  
"...you'll have to do 'a lot' better against 'me' in a fight." Saburo concluded.  
  
Raishinshi went flying backwards. He hit the Layer and slid all the way to the edge by Kiyoko before stopping, picking up dust. His Damage Points dropped all the way to 0 and the Timer stopped at 1 minute. For a while, no one spoke. Kiyoko's friends and the three teens looked in shock at the Layer. Icchan frowned and started to walk away. Kiyoko stared down at her Angel.  
  
He was bruised up and looked rather worse for the wear, but he was still intact. But that didn't help Kiyoko.  
  
"Raishinshi....." she murmured in a low voice.  
  
"H-Higure Win!" the announcer cried.  
  
The audience started to applaud and cheer, but Kiyoko didn't hear them. She reached over and picked up Raishinshi, gently.  
  
"Wow! Yukiwa Saburo does it yet again!" the announcer cried, "I never thought he'd use Higure's 'Gravity Blow' in a public match!" Saburo took off his headset. "Give a big hand for the Speed King!"  
  
The applause got louder. Ignoring it, Saburo plucked Higure out of the Layer, and glanced over at Kiyoko. She was still sitting down and was looking sadly at Raishinshi, guilt written all over her face.  
  
"Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried, running over to her friend.  
  
"Is Raishinshi okay?" Yuri asked, concerned, as she ran to Kiyoko.  
  
"I can't believe that guy!" Ken cried, stomping over.  
  
Takumi said nothing, but placed a hand on Kiyoko's shoulder.  
  
Saburo walked over to the other side of the Layer and stopped besides Kiyoko. She looked up at him, numbly. Higure was perched on his shoulder, now asleep, while Saburo looked down at Kiyoko and Raishinshi.  
  
"Don't worry, your Angel will be fine, just fix him up," he said, flatly, "it's too bad you lost so easily. I was hoping for a better performance."  
  
Ken glared at him and was about to say something, but Takumi raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"You said that you made a promise to your Dad, well, you won't be able to fulfill that if you don't take this game seriously," Saburo continued, and scowled when he saw that Kiyoko was near tears. "Don't start! Instead of crying, start training. And if that isn't enough to ask, then here's another challenge."  
  
Kiyoko looked confused.  
  
"If you want to prove to me that you meant what you said about your Father, then enter the Tournament, and face me again in the Layer," Saburo said, voice low.  
  
Kiyoko said nothing.  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Saburo closed his eyes, turned around, and left without saying another word.  
  
*...hakanai hoshi zora.*  
  
The three teens frowned. The brunette cast a glance at Kiyoko.  
  
"I feel sorry for her," she whispered.  
  
Her friends nodded in agreement.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni...*  
  
Kiyoko frowned and turned back to Raishinshi. Tears built up in her eyes.  
  
*...negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Raishinshi lay unconscious in her hands. A teardrop fell on the spot where Higure issued the final blow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I HATED WRITING THIS!!!!! "sniffles" Sorry about that. I don't like losing OR having my Angel beat up. But this was the only way the story would work. Like it says in the disclaimer, I've been under a lot of stress. "sigh" Besides, Kiyoko had to lose sometime, and she needed a rival. As for Saburo, he's not a bad guy. His past will be unraveled later on.  
  
Anyway, you're probably wondering about why I made such a big deal out of over-confidence. If you paid attention in the AL series, most of all of Misaki's opponents had a mean smile on their lips. And what happened? They all lost. I have a thing against snotty, over-confident people and I wanted Kiyoko to have the same outlook. What better way than to have her act that way when she lost? Don't worry though, I won't have Raishinshi get beat up like this again. If you want to know what Higure's attack is like, I suggest you look at the AL manga, volume 6; it's the big move Hikaru used on Athena.  
  
Next time, Kiyoko is going to enter the Tournament, with an improved game outlook. Can she beat her first opponent? Wait and see! Please R&R, no flames please! 


	6. Battle 6

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry for the harsh fight and the MAJOR emphasis on  
over-confidence; I just hated it when Misaki's opponents would smile that  
cocky smile, and THEY were the ones who wound up losing. I said my  
feelings through Saburo. Anyway, in this chappie, Kiyoko enters the  
Tournament with Tamiko. Will she make it past the first fight? I don't own  
Angelic Layer, or any of its original characters. I 'do' own Kiyoko Yume,  
Angel Raishinshi, Kiyoko's friends and family, Tamiko, Angel Youzen,  
Saburo, and Angel Higure. Read away!  
  
Battle 6: "Raishinshi Descends to the Layer!"  
  
Fireworks exploded in the air, and it wasn't even nighttime. A herd of people, half of them were children, were heading into a giant dome-like stadium with flags on top. Signs were posted along the building. Each said, 'Angelic Layer' in red letters against a purple background. All of the people were either Deus' or the parents of Deus', all coming to enter the games this year. And with the 'special event', everyone was double excited, especially a group of five Middle School kids who were currently bobbing and weaving through the crowd.  
  
"C'mon you guys!"  
  
"Ken, wait UP!"  
  
"Ow, sorry sir!"  
  
"Ken, Kiyoko, Tamiko, WAIT!"  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
Ken led the party as they headed through the crowds. Kiyoko was only a few feet behind him with Tamiko behind her, bumping into anyone in front of her. Takumi and Yuri were behind them all, panting. They finally reached the entrance and glanced up at the posted sign above the large doorway.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE ANGELIC LAYER OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT!"  
  
"Alright, we're here!" Ken cheered.  
  
Yuri looked around at the groups of people that were gathered around the door area.  
  
"There sure are a lot of people here," she said, "more than the usual."  
  
Takumi looked around as well.  
  
"It's the 'special event'," he stated, "it's got everybody interested."  
  
Tamiko looked back up at the sign.  
  
"They sure seem to be making a big deal out of it," she stated, then glanced at he friend, "don't you think?"  
  
Kiyoko didn't say anything as she looked up at the sign. Her eyelids lowered as she remembered the events that took place four days ago, on Thursday. It was right after the fight she had with Saburo.....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko had been walking aimlessly through Piffle Princess without a thought about where she was going. After Saburo had left, she had bolted from the others, and was now wandering down an unknown hallway. She didn't care, however. All she could do was look down at her hurt Angel in sorrow. Raishinshi lay limp in her hands, still damaged from the last fight. She hardly noticed when a man in a white lab coat came out of a doorway and walked carefully over to the drifting girl.  
  
"So, how did it feel to lose your first match?" Icchan asked, quietly.  
  
Kiyoko whirled on him and for a second Icchan thought that he made her mad. But one look at her face would prove otherwise. Instead of anger, there was sadness and guilt stamped on her face and tears in her eyes.  
  
"It hurts!" she cried, sadly, "I let Raishinshi get hurt! I was reckless! I didn't take Yukiwa Saburo seriously and I lost!"  
  
Almost immediately, she began to cry. Icchan frowned and walked over to her.  
  
"You didn't know that he was that strong," he assured, "hardly anyone wins against him and Higure, anyway."  
  
Kiyoko looked up at him, eyes and nose red.  
  
"But this whole match was my fault! He was right," she said, sniffling, "I 'am' a loser."  
  
Icchan furrowed his brow.  
  
"No, you're not," he objected.  
  
"Yes, I am," Kiyoko wailed, "I shouldn't have made Raishinshi attack that way. It's my fault he's hurt!"  
  
Icchan smiled, gently.  
  
"You most certainly 'aren't' a loser, you just got ahead of yourself, that's all," he told her, "all Deus' are like that when they start out: they think they can win them all. The trick is not letting losing get you down. Sure, it hurts, but you 'did' learn something from it, didn't you?"  
  
Kiyoko blinked and sniffed.  
  
"Don't get cocky?" she guessed.  
  
"Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct!" Icchan applauded, "a lot of Deus' have that problem, I don't want to see you become one of them."  
  
Kiyoko wiped away her tears, though her face was still red.  
  
"I guess," she admitted, then hung her head, "but the worst thing is what Saburo said."  
  
Icchan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He said......."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" 'If you want to prove to me that you meant what you said about your Father, then enter the Tournament, and face me again in the Layer.' "  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
"He was saying that I didn't mean the promise I made to Dad," Kiyoko said, frowning, "but I 'did' mean what I said, I 'am' going to make it, only...."  
  
"Only, what?" Icchan asked, leaning close.  
  
"Only I don't know if we 'can' fight him again," Kiyoko sighed, staring at Raishinshi's closed eyes.  
  
Icchan gave a soft sigh.  
  
"We'll worry about that bridge when we come to it," he said, and extended a hand, "but right now, I'd better fix Raishinshi."  
  
Kiyoko looked up and then back at her Angel.  
  
"Does Raishinshi hate me?" she asked, timidly.  
  
Icchan chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "he doesn't. Angels and Deus', they say, after a while, develop a bond." Kiyoko looked up in surprise. "He understands."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and handed her Angel to Icchan, who started to fish around in his pockets for his tools. He looked at Kiyoko for a second before he pulled them out. Kiyoko, on the other hand, was looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.  
  
(Don't worry Daddy,) she thought, (I'll keep my promise.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback End++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kiyoko?"  
  
Kiyoko blinked and turned to Tamiko who was staring at her in concern.  
  
"Huh?' she asked.  
  
"You were spacing out again, huh?" Tamiko asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that," she apologized, "are we going in?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
With that, the five friends made their way through the crowded foyer, and squeezed into the lobby. It was just as crowded as the foyer, with hardly any room to move around.  
  
"Sheesh! How're we ever gonna MOVE in this place?!" Ken cried, bumping into someone.  
  
Kiyoko squeezed by a couple people.  
  
"I dunno," she admitted, "maybe once we get to the Stadium we'll have more space!"  
  
"I, ugh, hope so," Takumi said, bumping into someone.  
  
It took a while, but the group finally entered the stadium. Rows of seats were set all around the stadium. A balcony also made it around the building, for spectators who wanted better views. In the center of the stadium was the Layer, a giant white table, much more larger than the ones at Piffle Princess. On the left and right sides there was an Angel Chair with people inspecting the lifters on each chair and the Angel Goggles. Above the Layer was the Box Screen where video footage, the Fight Timer, and the Angels' Stats were displayed. A bunch of lights hung beneath it. People were already in the seats closest to the Layer. By the time the five kids got there, the middle was the next best place to sit.  
  
"This way!" Ken called, running to the row in the middle.  
  
"Well, duh," Tamiko said, following him.  
  
The group slid into the aisle and took their seats. More people continued to pile into seats behind them. It was almost time to start. Once settled, Tamiko turned to her friend.  
  
"So, you nervous?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah," she admitted, "very much so, but I won't let it stop me."  
  
"That a girl," Tamiko grinned, "just stay focused and you'll be fine."  
  
Kiyoko nodded. Takumi turned to her.  
  
"Have you given your Entry any modifications?" he asked, "I mean, 'Let's Go!' isn't very original."  
  
Kiyoko rubbed her chin.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that," she murmured.  
  
Ken shrugged.  
  
"Who cares?" he asked, bored, "just say something cool."  
  
Yuri looked at him.  
  
"You've got to think about the Entry carefully," she said, sternly, "after all, it lets the opponent know your talent and fight style."  
  
"In that case," Tamiko grinned, thinking of her own Entry, "you've gotta say something 'Raishinshi' related, Kiyoko."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and reached into her pocket. After tugging a bit, she pulled out a folded piece of white, lined paper. She opened it up and looked at it. The others looked as well. To their surprise, it was filled with Entry lines.  
  
"Woah! You sure gave this a lot of thought," Tamiko commented, "that's over 20 different Entry lines!"  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"I came up with so many," she said, eyes skimming the page, "I didn't know which one to pick at the time."  
  
"And you do now?" Yuri asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I looked them all over three times now, and I've decided to mix them up," she stated.  
  
"Mix them up?" Ken echoed, "whazzat?"  
  
"I was thinking of using this one," she said, pointing to a phrase near the top of the page, "and the last part of this one." she pointed at one near the bottom.  
  
Takumi leaned close and read the first one aloud.  
  
" 'Never Give Up'... " he read.  
  
" '...Justice is on Our Side,' " Yuri finished the last one, and smiled, "that sounds great!"  
  
"Sounds 'very' 'Raishinshi' related," Tamiko agreed.  
  
"I've got to admit, it fits," Takumi said with a nod.  
  
Everyone turned to Ken. He shrugged, but smiled. Kiyoko smiled back. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the Box Screen lit up. Colorful images played on it as the last few people came in.  
  
"It's starting," Kiyoko whispered, her excitement growing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ogata?" Icchan called as he entered the Control Room.  
  
The dark-haired assistant pushed his seat back from his computer.  
  
"I'm here, what is it Chief?" he asked.  
  
Icchan went over to him and stole a glance at his computer.  
  
"I DO hope that you're getting ready to record the matches I issued you," he said, sounding casual, "you are," An evil twinkle entered his eye. "...aren't you?"  
  
Ogata quickly nodded.  
  
"Y-Yes sir," he confirmed, but then frowned, "are you sure you just want Data on Raishinshi? After all, I hear Angels like Suzuka and Higure are...."  
  
"I ONLY want data on Raishinshi," Icchan stated, "is that too much to ask?"  
  
Ogata shrank back in his chair.  
  
"Uh, well....." Ogata trailed off, "it's just that that girl lost her last match terribly I heard. Why would you want Data from her Angel?"  
  
Icchan frowned at his assistant.  
  
" 'Anyone' could have lost a match against Higure," he stated, firmly.  
  
Ogata still stared at his screen, puzzled. On it was a headshot of Kiyoko and a full shot of Raishinshi. A list of information trailed down between them.  
  
"I know, but she hardly put up a fight," he stated, being honest, "I'm not saying she can't fight, but I'm surprised she even 'wants' to play Angelic Layer after 'that' experience."  
  
Icchan's expression was unreadable as he gazed up at the Visual Screen. It showed what was happening in the Layer. It was almost time to start the games. He stared at the Layer and smiled, softly.  
  
"She has promises to keep," he said, bluntly.  
  
Ogata raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked back at his computer.  
  
"But why her Angel? What makes Raishinshi so special that you want data on him 'only'?" he asked, staring at Raishinshi's picture.  
  
"Guess," was Icchan's only reply.  
  
Ogata blinked, stared and the computer screen, and frowned.  
  
"Ummm.....well, to me he doesn't seem that special. He's a regular model with a regular emphasis; what would make him the Chiefs' favorite?" Ogata pondered, rubbing his chin. He suddenly brightened and snapped his fingers. "I got it! Chief Mihara likes his outfit!"  
  
Icchan rolled his eyes behind his glasses.  
  
"Wrong! And for your 'Penalty Game'....." Icchan smirked and whipped out a couple bananas from his pockets, "...you have to stick these bananas in your ears for 20 minutes!"  
  
Ogata gasped and started to run away, crying, while Icchan ran after him, bananas held high. The Visual Screen went unnoticed as the Box Screen stopped its colorful display and all lights fell on the Layer. The Tournament was starting.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
All lights fell onto the Layer as the speakers screeched on. From the upper corner of the stadium, a chair lowered down to the Layer-side with the help of a crane. Sitting in it was a man in a black suit with spikey blond hair, dark shades, and a microphone.  
  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to this years Angelic Layer Official Tournament!" the announcer cried, receiving a roar from the audience, "I hope you're all ready for this years' BIG games!"  
  
The audience cheered as the Layer table lit up. Kiyoko sucked in a breath.  
  
(It's almost time,) she told herself.  
  
"All the Deus' in Tokyo have come today to prove themselves in the big games this year!" the announcer continued, "who will advance to the next stage? Will it be a reigning Champ? Or something unexpected?!"  
  
The cheers and clapping that followed that followed slowly subsided. In the meantime, Tamiko gathered her bag, and nudged Kiyoko.  
  
"We'd better go sign up," she whispered, "c'mon Kiyoko."  
  
But Kiyoko was still watching the Layer.  
  
(My Dad came here and fought two years ago with 'his' Angel,) she thought, remembering the matches he won, (he got through all his matches without any trouble. Will...will I be the same?) She then frowned. (Or will I lose like I did with Saburo?)  
  
A noise filled her ears. A buzzer. A match was about to start. Looking up she saw two people heading for the Layer. One was a girl in a gray and white High School uniform with long, dark hair. She was carrying an Angel dressed in red and tan with short, mahogany hair.  
  
"Hey!" Kiyoko cried in recognition, "that's Vesta and her Deus!"  
  
The others looked as well.  
  
"I guess she signed up too," Takumi implied.  
  
"In the West Corner," the announcer called over the mike, "a new face enters the Layer. Please welcome Deus Hirori Sana and Angel Vesta!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Kiyoko leaned forward to get a better look at the other Deus. It was a boy. He wore a black shirt under a dark purple jacket and blue jeans. It was hard to see his face.  
  
"And in the East Corner," the announcer continued, "a returning Star-Deus for two years! All the way from Northern Tokyo, please welcome back the Speed King Yukiwa Saburo and his Angel, the Flying Shadow, Higure!"  
  
"WHA??!!!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
Sure enough, it was Saburo. As the audience continued to scream and cheer, the girls especially, Saburo and his opponent took their seats in the Angel Chairs, placed on the Angel Goggles, and turned them on.  
  
"What the-?" Ken stammered, "he's got the first match!?? Ooooh, that guy!"  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes. Kiyoko's eyes, on the other hand, were now glued to the Layer, watching Saburo.  
  
"Let's see how the newbie Vesta fares against the split-second striker Higure!" the announcer cried, "Entry Angel!"  
  
The minute the Layers' force field shimmered into place, Saburo held out Higure, and looked down at him.  
  
"Run fast! Strike hard! Never quit, Higure!" he announced, and then hurled his Angel towards the Layer, "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
The black and violet Angel passed through the force field, a gold glow surrounding him, and he instantly opened his violet eyes. He straightened up and silently floated to the Layer. He landed, hands in his pockets, face set in a bored gaze.  
  
"Wahooo! Go Saburo!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Go, go!"  
  
"You're the coolest!"  
  
Tamiko covered her ears.  
  
"Man, I forgot how loud love-sick girls could cheer," she murmured.  
  
Vesta's Deus, Sana, held up her Angel next.  
  
"Use your power to defeat the foe, Vesta!" she declared and threw her Angel into the Layer, "Angel, fall-in!"  
  
Vesta entered the Layer, glowing, and opened her mahogany eyes. She executed two somersaults before she landed square on the Layer. Her legs were apart, her fists were clenched, and she smiled eagerly at her opponent. Higure didn't respond to the grin, he only frowned.  
  
"And now folk, get ready!" the announcer cried, "Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded and the Angel Stats appeared on the Box Screen above. Vesta wasted no time in attacking. She ran towards Higure at full speed, still smiling. Higure stood stock still, he and his Deus not even tensing.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed. She had a 'bad' feeling about this.  
  
Vesta was only an Angels' arms length away from Higure and drew back her fist. But it was then that Higure smiled at her, a cold smile. He bent backwards at light speed, pressed his hands flat on the Layer, and kicked upward with his right foot. His foot connected with Vesta's chin as he completed his move into a handstand. Vesta's head snapped back and she went flying halfway across the Layer before stopping an inch away from the edge, right in front of her stunned Deus.  
  
Vesta's Damage Gauge immediately dropped to 0. The buzzer rang and the Timer stopped at 9 minutes and 53 seconds. The audience was silent for a minute. Kiyoko and her friends were shocked. As was the announcer. Higure, in one simple move, KO'd an opponent only seven seconds into the match! He was about as fast as Light-Speed Suzuka!  
  
"WOAH! An amazing finish in only six seconds flat!!" the announcer cried, as Higure's picture flashed across the Box Screen, "what a performance! Higure Win!"  
  
Higure and his Deus only smirked as Higure headed for the edge of the Layer. Once there, he flipped out, and into Saburo's waiting hand. Taking off his Angel Goggles, Saburo walked away without even waving to the ecstatic audience. Kiyoko, on the other hand, was gaping at the sight until Tamiko nudged her.  
  
"Kiyoko, we have to go NOW," she pleaded, "otherwise it'll be too late to get our turns."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, took her bag, and followed Tamiko.  
  
"Come back after your matches so you can have lunch with us," Yuri called.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and started to run after Tamiko. But the sight she just saw remained in her mind.  
  
(He beat an opponent in ONE blow?) she thought in disbelief, (and he wants me to face him again? Oh, Dad, I hope we can do this!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the two friends entered the Deus' hall, they immediately took notice of all the people that were there. Kids Elementary School grades through High School were all there. Even a few College kids and adults were there. Kiyoko couldn't believe there were this many Deus' participating this year; she could hardly make it through the hallway without bumping into someone.  
  
"Man, I 'knew' we should have gone before the first match," Tamiko complained, "we'll be lucky if we even 'get' to the Entry Counter before the days done."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kiyoko assured, "we'll make it."  
  
Tamiko turned to her friend.  
  
"Did you practice?" she asked, "I didn't see you at Piffle Princess."  
  
Kiyoko looked down.  
  
"I used Dad's Layer to practice," she said.  
  
Tamiko blinked in surprise.  
  
"I thought you said you don't like using that Layer because of the memories," she implied.  
  
Kiyoko shrugged and gave a sigh.  
  
"For the first couple of days I didn't feel like going to Piffle Princess," she admitted, "I thought 'he' was going to be waiting for me."  
  
Tamiko knew who the 'he' was and nodded.  
  
"Ah, yeah I don't blame you for playing it safe," she assured.  
  
Kiyoko smiled at her friend and took a glance around her. People were either sitting down, walking to places, or standing and talking. Some were dressing up their Angels while others boasted about their strengths and weakness'. Some girls were even putting make-up on their Angels while others brushed their Angels' hair. Kiyoko blinked out of confusion.  
  
(Why are they prettying up their Angels?) she thought, (it's not a beauty contest.)  
  
"There it is."  
  
Kiyoko looked up to where Tamiko indicated. In front of them was a desk built into the wall with computers on the counter and a woman in uniform behind it. Above it, it said: ENTRY COUNTER.  
  
"Let's go then," Kiyoko declared, running over to the desk with Tamiko in tow.  
  
The two reached the counter and the lady turned to them.  
  
"Are you here to apply?" she asked, politely.  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"Alright, may I see your cards?" she asked, holding out a hand.  
  
The two girls handed their cards to the lady and she slid them through a card reader that was attached to a big computer, one by one. The girls' info appeared on the screen. After typing something into the computer, the lady handed back their cards, and took out a couple of tickets.  
  
"Okay, you're E-7," the lady said, handing a yellow card to Kiyoko, "and you're E-8." She said, handing another card to Tamiko. "You're both in the 'East' Room, that way," she said, pointing behind her.  
  
"Thank you," both girls said simultaneously, heading in the way she pointed.  
  
After walking down a ways, the two girls found themselves in an average sized room. There were other girls there, with Angels. All of them looked serious. Kiyoko blinked at them all.  
  
(What's up with them?) she wondered, following Tamiko to a seat on the left.  
  
As the girls sat down, Tamiko opened her bag, and took out Youzen.  
  
"So, how are you feeling now?" she asked Kiyoko.  
  
Kiyoko sat down and placed her bag in her lap.  
  
"Kinda nervous," she admitted, undoing her bags' clasp.  
  
"That's natural," Tamiko said, dismissing it with the wave of a hand, "you'll be fine. Just have confidence."  
  
Kiyoko nodded as she reached in her bag and took out Raishinshi. He looked better than ever, all fixed. Icchan had done a good job repairing him. But thinking of the repair brought back bad images of what happened that day. She frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure," she mumbled, "my last fight was bad. 'Very' bad."  
  
Tamiko shook her head.  
  
"But you did good in your previous battles," she said, "and Yukiwa was more experienced than you. That doesn't mean you're a lousy Deus."  
  
Kiyoko sighed.  
  
"I know 'that'," she said, "but....what if Raishinshi gets hurt like that again?"  
  
Tamiko gave her friend a gentle smile. She was about to say something when a woman in uniform came in and called out a number. A girl with short blond hair and dressed in a green school uniform. She was holding an Angel that was in a red and orange uniform. She left, though, before the girls could get a good look at her.  
  
"Another fight," Tamiko commented, "this soon?"  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"It's time for Battle 5 to get underway!" the announcer cried.  
  
The audience was screaming as the two Deus' seats were raised. One of the Deus' was a young girl around the age of 7. She had waist-length dark hair and deep violet eyes. She wore the Elementary School grade uniform for Eriol Academy. Her Angel was already in the Layer. She was dressed in a black, purple-lined ninja outfit with a 'short' black skirt. A long-sleeved black net shirt was underneath her outfit. She wore fingerless black gloves with a purple rim and knee-high black boots with a purple rim. A big red bow was tied around her waist with bells at the tips. Her dark blue hair was tied up in a red band that had a red cord with a bell hanging down from it; obviously acting as an Angel Cord. Her arms were crossed and her dark blue eyes were focused on the opponent.  
  
The other Angel was standing on the other side of the Layer. She had very short brown hair and with brown eyes. She had a simple two-piece outfit: a red tank top and a short orange skirt that hardly reached her knees. She had on red, knee-high boots and red wristbands to match. An orange Angel Cord is tied to the back of her shirt. She was staring the she-ninja down. Her Deus had short blond hair and an Eriol Academy High School uniform. The same girl Kiyoko and Tamiko had seen in the Waiting Room on the East Side.  
  
"In the East Corner, the Invisible Venus Kobayashi Hatoko and her Angel, Light-Speed Suzuka, ready themselves for their 5th Official Tournament!" the announcer cried, "with this Miracle Girl growing up so fast, it's no wonder she's aced all her fights since three years ago. Win'em while you're young as I always say!"  
  
The little girl only smiled.  
  
"Her opponent, Deus Yamata Yuni and her Angel Robin in the West Corner, are returning regulars to the Layer!" the announcer continued, "how will they fair in a match against the Invincible Venus?"  
  
The audience cheered and the Angels' Stats appeared on the Box Screen.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
Before Robin could so much as move, Suzuka vanished in a displacement of air. Robin only had time to blink. Suzuka appeared under her, her left hand propping her up, and her left knee bent under her. Her right arm was across her chest as her right leg shot up, and caught Robin under the chin with heel of her boot. Robins' head snapped back and she sailed through the air. She went flying out of the Layer and into the lap of her Deus, who was staring in shock at her Angel.  
  
No one said anything. The buzzer sounded, ending the match. Suzuka stared at the opponent for a second before turning around and walking back to her Deus. Suzuka's picture flashed across the screen as the audience immediately cheered.  
  
"W-Woah! An amazing match! And it was over in only 3 seconds!!" the announcer screamed in amazement, "Light-Speed Suzuka Wins the match!!"  
  
Hatoko merely took off her Angel Goggles and flashed a smile to the audience.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Woah! She's amazing!" Kiyoko cried, staring at the TV in the Waiting Room.  
  
She had always known that Kobayashi Hatoko was an all-star Deus and her Angel was one of the fastest in the Layer, but she'd never actually seen them in action, only once at Tamiko's house when she fought against the Champion of the Layer, Hikaru, in an Official Tournament only a year back. Hikaru won, barely.  
  
"Yeah, she IS something isn't she?" Tamiko commented.  
  
Kiyoko only stared at the screen as Hatoko, Suzuka in hand, walked away from the Layer.  
  
(I wonder if I'll get to fight her?) she thought.  
  
"Hey, Kiyoko, look," Tamiko whispered, indicating to the door with her head.  
  
Kiyoko looked up to see the girl that Suzuka defeated come into the room with a long face. She looked like she was about to cry. A girl next to her patted her on the shoulder as she sat down, but the girl was still sadly looking down at her Angel.  
  
Kiyoko's eyelids lowered.  
  
(I guess I'm not the only one who gets upset over a loss,) she thought, frowning herself.  
  
She stared down at her sleeping Angel. She thought about what happened during her first match: she had been so confident and yet she nearly lost because she was afraid for Raishinshi. If her mother, sister, and friends hadn't arrived she would have most likely lost. Her second match, with Venus, she had something to fight for. She wanted to help Tamiko. And after winning, she got ahead of herself. She had beaten a Heavyweight and she thought she could rule the Layer because she thought that Raishinshi was invincible. But then her third match came, against Higure. He dared her to fight him and Kiyoko accepted the dare because she thought, not just that he was a bully, but because she wanted to win. And she became careless and got Raishinshi hurt because of her reckless behavior. She thought she had lost him to Saburo's finishing move. But now he was okay and Kiyoko now had a new perspective on Angelic Layer.  
  
(I don't want to be a bully. I don't want to get Raishinshi hurt anymore. I'm going to take Angelic Layer more seriously now,) she thought to herself, (because if I don't, I'll lose. And I'd be breaking my promise to Dad.)  
  
She looked up as another girl left the room with her Angel.  
  
(I'll be up after her,) Kiyoko thought, nervously.  
  
She turned to Tamiko, who was looking down at Youzen.  
  
"Tamiko?" she said.  
  
"Mm?" Tamiko replied.  
  
Kiyoko looked at Youzen for a moment.  
  
"Were you nervous when you fought with Youzen the first time?" she asked.  
  
Tamiko blinked and looked up at her friend, quizzically.  
  
"Of course I was," she answered, "why wouldn't I have been?"  
  
"How about now?" Kiyoko asked, "are you scared now?"  
  
Tamiko thought a moment.  
  
"I'm not too sure, it depends on the condition of the battle," she stated, then gave her friend a quizzical look, "why?"  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"I wasn't worried in my first match, but it also didn't cross my mind that Raishinshi would get hurt," she admitted, "thinking back on those moments, I wonder if I should call myself a Deus."  
  
Tamiko shook her head.  
  
"You can't bash yourself over that stuff," she said, "after all, all Deus' get cocky now and then. Even I was like that once, then I lost to another more experienced Deus, and I woke up. Thing is, you can't act too high and mighty all the time, otherwise you'll never win a match."  
  
Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi.  
  
"Do you think I'll win this time?" she asked, quietly.  
  
Tamiko gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"As long as you have confidence in Raishinshi and yourself, and believe in the two of you, you can do anything," she said, looking at Youzen.  
  
Kiyoko thought a moment.  
  
(Believe? I guess....,) she thought.  
  
The noise from the TV got her attention. Looking up, she saw that the current match was coming to a close. It showed two Angels fighting: one belonged to the girl who came from this room. She was dressed up like a harlequin, in blue and green colors and frilly pants and sleeves. The second Angel was dressed up in a green and red Chinese styled outfit. She had a boyish haircut and a cat-like tail that ended in a gold ball. He hair was white-green and her eyes were gold. She also had the cutest feature: cat ears on top of her head.  
  
The clown Angel was charging at the cat Angel. She lunged at her with a raised fist. But the cat Angel reacted quickly and grabbed the Angels' incoming fist. She then flipped the hapless Angel over her shoulder and the opponent landed with a loud thud on her back.  
  
(Wow, what a move!) Kiyoko thought.  
  
But the match wasn't over yet. The clown Angel jumped up and leapt into the air. On her descent, she pointed her knees downwards towards the cat Angel. But the cat Angel jumped out of the way at the last minute, letting the clown Angel slam to the Layer. The clown Angel looked up...and received a right spin kick that knocked the rest of her points down to 0. The buzzer sounded.  
  
"Wow!" Kiyoko breathed.  
  
"Wow, what a match! Over in 5 minutes, ladies and gentlemen," the announcers' voice declared over the speakers, "Mao Win!"  
  
The cat Angel waved to the audience as they cheered for her. Tamiko stared at the TV in awe.  
  
"Woah! That's Deus Fujisaki Madoka's Angel!" she gaped, "I didn't know she was participating in 'this' Tournament!"  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"Probably the 'special event'," she suggested, "like what Takumi said."  
  
Tamiko nodded. Kiyoko looked back at the TV. She couldn't believe how amazing that fight was. The clown Angels' movements were all used against her. And that Angel, Mao, was a good fighter from what she saw.  
  
(Can I ever be like that?) she wondered.  
  
A few seconds later, the defeated Deus came back, looking bummed out. A lady in uniform was following her.  
  
"E-7, Ms. Yume Kiyoko," she called out, "is E-7, Yume Kiyoko, here?"  
  
Swallowing, Kiyoko stood.  
  
"H-Here," she stuttered, holding Raishinshi close.  
  
The woman turned to her and smiled.  
  
"It's your turn, ma'am," she said.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and swallowed once again. She was jittery all over. Could she do this?  
  
"Good luck Kiyoko," Tamiko said, smiling.  
  
Kiyoko turned to her friend and smiled, shakily, back.  
  
"Thanks," she said, turning to go, "I'm gonna need it."  
  
"You'll be fine," Tamiko called after her, "just have confidence!"  
  
Kiyoko nodded and walked out of the room. She began to head down the pink hallway, staring at Raishinshi. She couldn't calm herself down, her heart was beating like nuts. She tried to remember what her Mom and Tamiko said. She had to stay confident. She stared down at Raishinshi and set a determined face.  
  
(I have to keep my cool,) she told herself, (I 'can' do this. I did it twice before, so I can do it again."  
  
She looked up at the ceiling and then in front of her. The stadium was only a few steps away. She looked down at Raishinshi again.  
  
"Let's try our hardest, Raishinshi," she told him.  
  
He said nothing, but for a second, she could have sworn he was smiling.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the stadium, everyone was waiting for the next match to begin. Ken was the most impatient person in the audience.  
  
"Man! How much longer until Kiyoko and Tamiko's matches!" Ken wailed.  
  
Takumi gave his friend his famous 'oh brother' look.  
  
"They went to sign up late," he pointed out, so maybe their matches are the last ones."  
  
Ken face-faulted on the seat in front of him. Yuri gave her brother a smile.  
  
"Do you think Kiyoko can win her matches?" she asked.  
  
Takumi shrugged.  
  
"It all depends on Kiyoko," he said, bluntly.  
  
Suddenly, the announcer's seat moved closer to the Layer, and the two little Angel girls that issued each match came forward and held up a sign that read, 'Battle 7.'  
  
"Alrighty folks, Battle 7 is coming up!" the announcer declared.  
  
Yuri looked down at the Layer circle and smiled.  
  
"Look!" she cried, pointing, "it's Kiyoko!"  
  
Ken and Takumi looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough, from the East side door came Kiyoko, holding Raishinshi close to her chest. Another girl came from the West side door. She had brown hair that was put up in a ponytail and a solid green High School uniform. From where Kiyoko was, all she could make out of the Angel was that she was in a skin-tight, blue bodysuit and had a blue tail with a pink band around the tip attached to the bottom of her outfit.  
  
(Must be her Angel Cord,) Kiyoko guessed.  
  
"In the East Corner," the announcer began, "another newbie, Deus Yume Kiyoko and Angel Raishinshi!"  
  
Kiyoko slid into the Angel Chair in front of her. The audience didn't really cheer much, she was a new Deus after all. Ignoring this, Kiyoko placed Raishinshi on her lap, took the Angel Goggles, and put them on. She picked up Raishinshi and turned to her opponent.  
  
"And in the West Corner," the announcer continued, pointing at the girl in green uniform, "a returning regular to the Layer! Deus Hiromi Sayaka and her Angel, the quick-footed fighter, Shadow Panther!"  
  
The audience cheered as the other girl took her seat and placed her Goggles on. In the back of the stadium, near the entry door, a boy with a long, dark ponytail, purple jacket, and blue jeans was leaning against the wall. Saburo watched the Layer expectantly.  
  
(Hope you improved, newbie,) he thought, looking at Kiyoko, ('cause I'm not going to settle for anything less than good.)  
  
The opponent Deus, Sayaka, turned on her Angel Goggles. Kiyoko quickly did the same.  
  
"Middle School Deus, Yume Kiyoko, is new to the Layer, making this her first Official Tournament!" the announcer stated, "let's see how our next newbie fares in her first Tournament Match!"  
  
Kiyoko swallowed. Back in the East Corner waiting room, Tamiko smiled at her friend in the TV screen.  
  
(Cool it, Kiyoko,) she thought, (just relax and you'll do fine.)  
  
Back in the stands, Ken was howling.  
  
"Go, Kiyoko!" he cried, Takumi and Yuri 'trying' to ignore him.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
The buzzer sounded, the stats filled out, and the force field flashed into place. The two Angel Chairs were raised to become even with the Layer. Kiyoko looked around her at the expecting audience. They were all waiting for her. She stared down at Raishinshi. He was resting in her arms.  
  
(Here we go, Raishinshi,) she thought, closing her eyes. She held Raishinshi up a bit.  
  
"Never give up!" she cried, then opened her eyes and raised Raishinshi over her head with both hands, "Justice is on our side!" She drew her right arm back, her right hand gripping her Angel. "Raishinshi!" she finished, throwing her Angel towards the Layer.  
  
He sailed towards the force field, eyes closed, violet Angel Cords whipping around behind him. He slid through the force field and was surrounded by a golden glow. His eyes opened wide and he spread his arms and legs, causing the golden glow to vanish.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" Kiyoko concluded.  
  
He tucked his knees up to his chest and moved his outstretched arms behind him, fists clenched. He descended towards the Layer at a high speed. When he was only a foot away from the surface, he front flipped into a crouch. In one fluid movement, he straightened up, bent his knees, and raised his arms into a boxing position. His brown- orange eyes staring down his opponent.  
  
Raishinshi had entered the Layer.  
  
"WOW! Go, Kiyoko!" Ken cried, while Yuri merely clapped.  
  
"Much better landing," Takumi stated.  
  
Kiyoko's opponent glanced down at her Angel.  
  
"Slash through the darkness, Shadow Panther!" she cried, then drew back her arm, and threw her Angel towards the Layer, "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
Shadow Panther spun towards the Layer. Upon entering, she briefly glowed, and executed an array of complex twists onto the Layer, twists that made Kiyoko's head spin. She landed on her feet with her cattail wrapped around her legs. She had her right arm crossed over her chest and it was holding up her left arm that was raised to her face, he finger to her lips. Her left shoulder was turned to Raishinshi.  
  
Kiyoko now had a good look at the Angel. She was dressed in a skin-tight blue suit with built in high-heeled boots and large, pointed pink shoulder pads. She wore blue gloves that reached the middle of her upper arm and her bodysuit was open around her chest, exposing her breasts slightly. That surprised Kiyoko. The bodysuit even covered her neck and half of her face. A pink visor was over her eyes and blue, pink in-lined cat ears were on top of her head. Her nose and mouth were the only parts of her face that showed.  
  
(Wonder how she fights?) Kiyoko wondered.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As this was taking place, the Computer Room was currently recording and showing the match. Icchan watched the screen intently with Ogata by his side.  
  
"How do you think she'll fair against Shadow Panther, Chief?" Ogata asked, using his handkerchief to wipe away any remains of banana in his ears, "after all, Shadow Panther is tough, she got all the way to the Kantou Prelims one year."  
  
Icchan rubbed his chin.  
  
"If Kiyoko stays focused, she can do it," he said, zooming the screen in on Kiyoko, "all she has to do is....."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ready?!" the announcer called.  
  
The audience cheered and both Deus' focused on the Layer.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded, beginning the match,.....and Shadow Panther wasted no time attacking. She ran at Raishinshi with amazing speed. Raishinshi tensed as she got closer. Shadow Panther drew back her right arm, flattened out her hand, and jabbed it forward, aiming at Raishinshi's face. But, at the last minute, Raishinshi ducked the blow. He then shot up, his right fist slugging Shadow Panther under the chin. With a silent cry, Shadow Panther fell back a ways, her Damage Gauge dropped to 90%. The crowd cheered, Ken the loudest.  
  
"And there it is, Raishinshi issues the first blow!" the announcer cried.  
  
Kiyoko couldn't help but smile a bit. She struck first in an Official Tournament Match!  
  
Shadow Panther regained her balance and charged again. Raishinshi once again got into a stance. Shadow Panther threw a right punch again this time. Raishinshi ducked and ran to the left. Shadow Panther spun at him with a right spin kick. Once again Raishinshi ducked and ran behind her. Shadow Panther spun around and whipped her left hand around in a karate chop. Raishinshi jumped away from it. Both Shadow Panther and her Deus grit their teeth in annoyance. Shadow Panther darted forward and tried to jump kick the male Angel. But Raishinshi back flipped away before it connected. Away from the Layer, Saburo frowned.  
  
(She's had a lot of chances to counter and she blew them all,) he thought, (pathetic.)  
  
"C'mon Kiyoko, counter!" Ken cried.  
  
Takumi rubbed his chin as Raishinshi backed away from a right spin kick.  
  
(Is Kiyoko still afraid of letting Raishinshi get hurt?) he wondered, (because she missed four chances to counter attack.)  
  
As her friends wondered about her, Kiyoko was gazing steadily at the Layer. She knew she had to attack, but Shadow Panther was moving too fast. Kiyoko, still carrying emotional baggage of her fight with Higure, was afraid a counter would leave Raishinshi open to attack.  
  
(If only I could catch her off guard,) she thought.  
  
Raishinshi ducked yet another hand jab from Shadow Panther. The blue Angel was getting madder and tried to hand jab again. Raishinshi ducked. It was then that Kiyoko chose to counter.  
  
(Now!) she cried, mentally.  
  
Raishinshi, staying low, moved forward a step, and jump kicked his opponent in the face. Shadow Panther fell to the Layer, her Damage dropping another ten points. She jumped up and darted at Raishinshi who had just landed. She quickly spun around and delivered a left roundhouse kick to the right side of Raishinshi's face. The purple-clad Angel fell on his side, clenching his teeth. His Damage Gauge dropped to 80%.  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
"Oh, man! And Raishinshi was doing so well!" the announcer cried, as the crowd cheered at the hit, "but it's hard to stay away from Shadow Panther for long. She fights like a wildcat when in the Layer! But one must admit, Raishinshi 'is' giving her a good fight!"  
  
Shadow Panther smiled at the crowd and stood before Raishinshi, hands on her hips. Kiyoko grit her teeth.  
  
(This fight isn't over yet,) she told herself and her Angel, (stand up, Raishinshi.)  
  
Raishinshi rolled over and stood up. He faced the grinning girl Angel with a steady look. The timer hit 8 minutes. The moment it did, Shadow Panther charged at Raishinshi, hands pointed. Raishinshi put up a boxing guard. Shadow Panthers' right hand shot at his face. He ducked. She jabbed with her left hand. Once again, Raishinshi ducked. He then threw a fast right jab to her jaw. It struck and Shadow Panther fell back. Raishinshi lunged forward and did a left hook. It hit Shadow Panther, but she rebounded with a right spin kick that caught Raishinshi across the waist. This made him stumble to his knee and gave Shadow Panther time to charge again.  
  
Raishinshi looked up to see a fist land across the right side of his face. He didn't get a chance to block as the blue cat Angel threw three more jabs to his face before sending him flying with a right hook. He crashed to the Layer, hurting. He attempted to get up, but Shadow Panther ran forward, and kicked him across the face. With a silent cry, he skidded closer to the edge of the Layer.  
  
"Oh man, oh man, oh man!!" Ken screamed, holding his head, "Raishinshi getting clobbered all over again!"  
  
Takumi leaned forward, tensely.  
  
"Shadow Panther isn't giving Raishinshi enough time to recover," he stated, "and she's moving 'way' too fast. It's no wonder it was hard for Kiyoko to have Raishinshi counter: Shadow Panther moves to swiftly for an effective counter."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the Computer Room, Ogata was watching pensively.  
  
"Things don't look too good for Raishinshi do they?" he asked, as Raishinshi got shakily to his feet.  
  
Icchan watched Shadow Panther run at the purple Angel with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Shadow Panther is the most agile Angel in the Layer, aside from Suzuka," he explained, "Raishinshi can't move fast enough to keep up with her, that's for sure."  
  
Ogata winced as Shadow Panther gave Raishinshi a left uppercut.  
  
"But, isn't there any way for her to win without attaining too much damage?" Ogata asked, checking Raishinshi's Damage Gauge,  
  
Icchan thought a moment.  
  
"Only one way," he said, giving the frowning Kiyoko a smile, "and it's right in front of you Kiyoko. Look closely and you'll see it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko was more than panicked. Raishinshi was attaining damage to his face, chest and waist, not to mention his Damage Gauge was at 50%. He was fading fast. The timer was already at 5 minutes and she hardly landed any blows on Shadow Panther, who was currently at only 75% health. She was standing before Raishinshi, smiling with triumph.  
  
(What can I do?) Kiyoko thought, desperately, (what can I do to help Raishinshi? Shadow Panther runs too fast for Raishinshi to keep up with her. I can hardly block her attacks, much less dodge them.) Shadow Panther came at Raishinshi again. (What do I do?!)  
  
In that instant, a memory hit her. Not to long ago, on the waiting TV, she witnessed a cat-like Angel called Mao fight with another Angel. She fought in a way that used her opponents' power and speed against her. Kiyoko's eyes widened.  
  
(That's it!) she thought.  
  
Raishinshi relaxed and waited for Shadow Panther to get closer.  
  
"Dodge, Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried from the waiting room.  
  
Shadow Panther thrust her hand out at Raishinshi's chest. But the Raishinshi was ready. He quickly reached out and grabbed Shadow Panthers' incoming hand. He then flipped the shocked Angel over his shoulder and she landed with a loud thud on her back. Her Damage dropped 5 points. Sayaka blinked in surprise. The audience cheered. Ken and Yuri smiled at the comeback move.  
  
(It worked!) Kiyoko thought, smiling. She found her strategy.  
  
Shadow Panther leapt up and forward kicked at Raishinshi with her left leg. Raishinshi quickly grabbed her ankle and twisted the blue cat Angels' leg around, making her fall on her stomach. Raishinshi then jumped up, still holding Shadow Panthers' ankle, and flipped over, his booted feet coming down on Shadow Panthers' back. She gasped silently and her Damage dropped down to 50%.  
  
"Woah! What a move!" the announcer cried, "Raishinshi is showing that he won't give up without a good fight!"  
  
"That was the move Mao used....." Tamiko murmured, staring at her friend on the screen.  
  
".....And the move Higure used on her," Takumi finished from the stands.  
  
In the Computer Room, Icchan smiled. In back of the stadium, Saburo raised an eyebrow.  
  
Shadow Panther got up the minute Raishinshi stepped off her. She raised her right fist and tried to punch him, but he merely caught her wrist, and flung her away. She stumbled to her knee and then straightened. She turned and ran for Raishinshi, but leapt into the air when she was halfway there. She tucked in her right leg and, upon coming down, she swung her left leg in an aerial roundhouse kick. Raishinshi ducked.  
  
"Watch out!" Tamiko cried, recognizing the tactic.  
  
But Kiyoko had seen Shadow Panther tuck her right leg in and suspected something. Shadow Panthers' back was to Raishinshi, but her Deus could still see, and she thrust her right leg backwards, aiming for Raishinshi's face. But, since Kiyoko anticipated something like this, she had Raishinshi side step and side kicked Shadow Panther in the back. She fell forward, but rebounded in a handstand. She then landed and kicked Raishinshi across the face, sending him closer to the edge of the Layer. He was only six inches away.  
  
(Raishinshi, hold on!) Kiyoko called to her Angel.  
  
"C'mon Kiyoko, knock her out!" Ken cried.  
  
"Have confidence!" Yuri called.  
  
Takumi, Icchan, Tamiko, and Saburo were all watching eagerly.  
  
Shadow Panther charged as Raishinshi stood. He waited for her.  
  
(If this goes the way I plan it,) Kiyoko thought, (we might be able to win. But, if it doesn't work, Raishinshi will definitely lose.)  
  
Shadow Panther was coming closer, right fist drawn back. Kiyoko narrowed her eyes in determination.  
  
(He can do it,) she told herself, (Raishinshi can do it if I just believe in him. And I do!)  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
Shadow Panther was on him. She punched forward. But Raishinshi was ready. He jumped up into the air, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Raishinshi flipped over Shadow Panther. Time seemed to slow down: Shadow Panther turned to face him in shock as he came out of his flip. His hands landed flat on the Layer. Time seemed to resume as Raishinshi spread his legs and moved his hands rapidly in a circle. His spinning feet connected with Shadow Panthers' face and sent her flying backwards.....right out of the Layer.  
  
Sayaka gasped. Tamiko, Ken, and Icchan broke out into smiles. Shadow Panther landed on the floor with a small click. The audience was silent. The buzzer sounded and the timer stopped at 1 minute. Yuri began to clap.  
  
"Raishinshi Win!" the announcer cried.  
  
The audience cheered as Raishinshi's picture flashed across the box screen. Saburo blinked.  
  
(She used Shadow Panthers' movement against her,) he thought, (nice strategy. But this is only her first match. It's nothing to get excited about.)  
  
Back at the Layer, Kiyoko took off her Goggles and ran over to Raishinshi. Shadow Panther and her Deus were already gone, but Kiyoko didn't pay much attention. She took her Angel and turned to the crowd. She waved in the direction her friends sat. They waved back with Ken screaming cheers.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Up in the balcony of the stadium, a group of girls were gathered. They had witnessed the whole fight and were now commenting on it.  
  
"Not a bad for a beginner Deus," a girl with black hair stated.  
  
"She was a little sloppy with him," a short girl remarked.  
  
"Even so, that was a great finish," a girl with glasses responded.  
  
"I thought she was great," a small girl with brown hair said, the same girl who had watched Kiyoko's battle with Higure.  
  
"I'm not saying she wasn't," the short girl said, "but she nearly got her Angel knocked out of the Layer twice."  
  
"That's only normal for beginners," a tall girl explained, "but she 'did' come through at the end."  
  
"And she finally mastered that move!" a girl in a frilly dress cried with joy, "I'm so proud of her."  
  
A little girl, who was the youngest there, looked over at Kiyoko, and smiled.  
  
"I can tell that she loves her Angel very much, just like she loves Angelic Layer," she said, softly, "I can't wait for our match."  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Saburo stared at Kiyoko a bit more before heading back to the waiting area.  
  
*....hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
Kiyoko waved at the cheering audience and then looked down at her brave Angel.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni....*  
  
"Thank you, Raishinshi," she whispered to him, and gave him a small hug.  
  
*....negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Raishinshi, eyes still open, smiled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
WAS THAT COOL OR WHAT?!! "Ahem" Anyway, that's Kiyoko's first match and boy was it exciting for me to write! I was doing it while I was listening to the song, 'Watch Me Shine'. That's also the song to an Angelic Layer Music Video. It's SOOOO cool! Anyway, next time, Tamiko's match is next, and she has to fight the same bully that teased her at Piffle Princess. How will this turn out? You've got to wait and see! Please Read and review me. No flames please. 


	7. Battle 7

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: Hi all! It took me a while, but here it is, Battle 7. Sorry if it's short and  
cheesy, but I have a hard time focusing on another character. But, anyway,  
in this chapter, Tamiko has to fight the same bully who beat up Youzen last  
time. Can she beat her? I don't own  
Angelic Layer, or any of its original characters. I 'do' own Kiyoko Yume,  
Angel Raishinshi, Kiyoko's friends and family, Tamiko, Angel Youzen,  
Saburo, Angel Higure, and any other new Angels and Deus' that pop up.  
Now, onward!  
  
Battle 7: "Don't Give Up, Tamiko! Youzen and Venus' Rematch!"  
  
The Angelic Layer Stadium was full of people still, only these people were now excited beyond belief. There were many amazing battles that took place earlier: the match with Higure and Suzuka, though the shortest, were the most exciting to witness. And the appearance of Angel Mao and her Deus was also a treat. However, the match that was currently being talked about was the battle that was just won: the match between Angels' Raishinshi and Shadow Panther. Not everyone could beat a fast, agile Angel like Shadow Panther, but Raishinshi, in a come from behind strategy, was able to knock her out of the Layer. It got everyone's attention....especially the friends' of the Deus who owned him.  
  
"Wow, what a cool match!" Ken cried from his seat.  
  
"I agree with you there, Ken," Yuri agreed, then turned to her brother, "do you think Tamiko'll be next?"  
  
"Do you think Tamiko will fight next?" she asked.  
  
"Most likely," he replied, "wonder who she'll be fighting?"  
  
Ken shrugged.  
  
"Whoever it is, Tamiko can beat her! Just like Kiyoko and Raishinshi did with Shadow Panther! Yeah!" Ken cheered, waving his arms around.  
  
Takumi smiled.  
  
"That 'was' a good match," he complemented, "Raishinshi's movement improved a lot."  
  
"And Kiyoko's gotten good at strategies," Yuri added.  
  
"Not to mention that finishing move was brilliant," Takumi mentioned, "she 'really' must have practiced hard these last three days."  
  
Ken turned to him and nodded.  
  
"And if 'she' did well," Ken stated, "then I 'know' Tamiko will do just as good!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko ran down the pink hallway, a wide smile present on her face, and came to the East Side waiting room. She ran in and instantly spotted Tamiko waiting for her by the door.  
  
"I did it, Tamiko! We won!" she cried, holding Raishinshi to her chest.  
  
Tamiko smiled and ran over to her friend.  
  
"I know, I saw!" she replied, "that was great! How did you come up with that strategy?"  
  
Kiyoko smiled.  
  
"I came up with it when I remembered Mao's fight," she answered, "I didn't really think it'd work."  
  
"Well, it did!" Tamiko beamed, "and you got past the first round!"  
  
Kiyoko smiled even wider and glanced down at her Angel.  
  
"I have to thank you, Tamiko," she stated.  
  
Tamiko blinked.  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"For helping me relax for the fight of course," her friend explained, "I did what you said: I believed in myself and in Raishinshi and we won!"  
  
Tamiko smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, it works for me," she grinned.  
  
At that moment, one of the ladies in uniform walked into the room.  
  
"Ms. E-8, Kotoko Tamiko?" she called.  
  
Tamiko turned to her.  
  
"Here ma'am," she said.  
  
The lady smiled at her politeness.  
  
"You're up next," she said, gesturing to the hall.  
  
Tamiko nodded and got Youzen from her uniform pocket. She turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"I'm next, wish me luck," she said, heading out the door.  
  
Kiyoko waved.  
  
"Good luck!" she called, smiling.  
  
She then looked down at Raishinshi. He was asleep again, but smiling slightly. Kiyoko smiled at him.  
  
"We won our first Official Tournament Match, Raishinshi," she whispered, "and it's all because you hung in there for me. Let's do our best, okay?"  
  
Raishinshi did nothing, but continue to smile.  
  
Meanwhile, down the hall, Tamiko was staring down at Youzen. He, too, was sleeping silently in her hands.  
  
"Let's do our best, Youzen," she told him.  
  
Like Raishinshi, he didn't give a reply.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan looked up from the Tournament Roster, frowning. Ogata noticed this.  
  
"Is something the matter with the roster, Chief?" he asked.  
  
Icchan turned to the Visual Screen and sighed. He knew that the roster was posted in front of the Entry Counter every match. He wondered if Tamiko saw who her next opponent was.  
  
(I guess Kiyoko isn't the only one who has to overcome her fears today,) he thought as the Layer lights lit up.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Get ready ladies and gents! Battle 8 is coming up!" the announcer declared as all lights focused back on the Layer. The Angel girls held up cards that read, 'Battle 8', before leaving.  
  
Back in the stands, Ken was watching the Layer circle for any signs of...  
  
"Tamiko-chan!" he cried suddenly, pointing to the East door. Takumi and Yuri looked to where he pointed.  
  
Sure enough, it 'was' Tamiko who came walking out of the East door. Youzen was with her. He was sitting on her raised forearm, hands resting on her arm, and legs slanted to the right a little. Like how the Anime Youzen sat on his 'flight paopei'. Tamiko walked towards the Layer as the announcer introduced her.  
  
"In the East Corner, please welcome back a familiar face to Angelic Layer!" the announcer cried as Tamiko slid into her seat, "she's been competing in Tournaments for about a year and a half and has proven her worth here in the Layer! The 'Wiz Kid' Deus Kotoko Tamiko and the 'Blue Fighter' Angel Youzen!"  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"Go Tamiko-chan!" Ken cried.  
  
Yuri and Takumi clapped for their friend. Back in the waiting room, Kiyoko smiled up at the TV that showed her friend.  
  
Tamiko put her Angel Goggles on and activated them. She held Youzen as her opponent stepped out of the West door. It was a girl with an Eriol Academy High School uniform. She had brown-blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her Angel was sitting plainly on her shoulder. The Angel was female and muscular, obviously a Power type. She had a blond ponytail with a red Angel Cord coming down from it and she was dressed in Ancient Roman style armor colored red and brown.  
  
"And in the West Corner, say hello to the 'Iron Maidens', Deus Kya Suzu and her Angel Venus!" the announcer cried.  
  
Tamiko's eyes grew as wide as they could, as did Kiyoko's, and the others.  
  
"WHA!!??" Ken cried, "why are THEY here!?"  
  
(Oh, no,) Tamiko thought in quiet fear.  
  
"Kya Suzu and her Angel Venus are well known for their rough fighting styles and have won many matches in the past!" the announcer continued as Suzu sat down in her Angel Chair, "can the 'Wiz Kid' and 'Blue Fighter' beat the 'Iron Maidens'?"  
  
Suzu put on her Angel Goggles and turned them on as she smirked at Tamiko.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wimp," she remarked.  
  
Tamiko tensed and gripped Youzen.  
  
"Looks like we DO get to finish our match after all," Suzu continued, snidely, "should be fun."  
  
Tamiko grit her teeth.  
  
Kiyoko was staring at her friend in the TV in fear.  
  
(Oh man! This is bad!) she thought, horrified that her friend had to face this bully alone, (I hope Tamiko and Youzen are okay out there.)  
  
In the stands, Yuri was just as worried.  
  
"I hope Tamiko doesn't let her fear of Venus get in the way," she whispered.  
  
Takumi nodded. He knew what fear could do to a person.  
  
"C'mon Tamiko, you can do it!" Ken cried.  
  
Back at the Layer, the match was ready to begin.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
At the sound of the buzzer and the flash of the force field, both Angel Chairs were raised. Tamiko couldn't move. She couldn't stop staring at Suzu in fright. Last time she fought her, Venus had hurt Youzen 'very' badly. And Youzen could hardly make a scratch on her. How were they going to win?  
  
"Show no mercy, Venus!" Suzu cried, throwing Venus at the Layer, "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
Venus slid through the force field, glowing. Her pale green eyes shot open and she landed square on the Layer, her arms were up and flexing, making the glow vanish. The Angel smiled at Tamiko, cockily.  
  
Tamiko swallowed and took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't run away from this. She had no choice but to fight. She held Youzen with both hands and held him in front of her.  
  
"Brains win over brawn!" she cried, shifting Youzen to her right hand, then drawing her right arm back, "Show'em Youzen!" she finished, throwing her Angel towards the Layer.  
  
Youzen sailed towards the Layer and slid through the force field, making it ripple. He opened his violet eyes and the glow faded.  
  
"Angel, Fall, in!" Tamiko finished.  
  
Youzen somersaulted in the air and flung his legs downward on the third one. He extended his left leg and landed. He stood facing the direction of his foe and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Both Angels were now facing one another: Venus and her Deus smiling, Youzen and his Deus frowning. In the stands, Ken, Takumi, and Yuri all watched in apprehension. Back in the waiting room, Kiyoko held her breath. Up in the balcony, above the stands, the seven girls watched silently. In the Computer Room, Icchan sat back in his chair, eyes on Tamiko.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded and the battle began. Venus started to run at Youzen at top speed. Youzen raised his arms into a guard position. Venus was on him before long and threw a left hook. Youzen quickly ducked and then backed up as Venus did a right hook. Youzen ran at Venus, but quickly backed away again as she threw an uppercut.  
  
"What's the matter, wimp?" Suzu asked, smugly, "can't your Angel fight?"  
  
Tamiko swallowed and tried to focus. Back in the waiting room, Kiyoko watched her friend.  
  
(Don't worry Tamiko,) she thought, (just do what you told 'me' to do: relax and have confidence.)  
  
Back in the Layer, however, Tamiko and Youzen were in a tight situation. Venus was throwing fast jabs at Youzen who was only just 'barely' dodging them. As if that wasn't bad enough for Tamiko, Venus was also forcing Youzen towards the edge of the Layer.  
  
(Get out of there, Youzen!) Tamiko cried, mentally, realizing the opponents' strategy.  
  
Youzen, now only inches from the Layers' edge, front flipped over Venus, and landed half a foot behind her. Venus turned and charged at Youzen. Youzen also charged, though he wasn't smiling like Venus was. When she was close enough, Venus threw a right jab. Youzen moved his head left to avoid the blow, then ducked to avoid the right hook. Venus kicked upwards with her left leg, but Youzen back flipped on the Layer to avoid being hit. He righted himself up and charged. Once again, Venus began throwing jabs at Youzen. With Tamiko's guidance, he avoided them, and jumped back. He clenched his teeth, just like his Deus was.  
  
(I can't get close to her,) Tamiko realized in fear.  
  
Suzu smiled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan and Ogata were watching Tamiko's fight from the Computer Room's screen. Icchan watched the two Angels closely.  
  
"She's not giving Youzen enough time to attack," he commented, "a typical Deus strategy."  
  
Ogata watched as Youzen jumped back to avoid a punch.  
  
"But still, he should be making more of an effort," he pointed out, "don't you think, Chief?"  
  
Icchan said nothing. He just continued to watch the match.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Come ON, Tamiko!" Ken cried, "knock her flat!"  
  
Takumi and Yuri watched silently in the stands. The girls on the balcony also watched without sound. Kiyoko watched in worry. Venus was still jabbing at Youzen, who continued to dodge and Suzu kept smiling as Tamiko merely panicked.  
  
(I can't get close,) she thought, (how can I hit her if she won't let me?)  
  
Youzen ducked another punch and, in a desperate attack, lunged forward with his right fist raised. Venus merely caught his fist and gave him left forward kick that caught him straight in the face. His eyes closed and he cried out mutely as he fell back, only a foot from the Layers' edge. His Damage dropped to 70%.  
  
"Youzen!" Tamiko cried.  
  
"There it is folks, Venus gives the first blow!" the announcer screamed, the audience cheered, "doesn't look too good for Angel Youzen!"  
  
"Oh, man!" Ken cried, "Youzen lost a lot of damage!"  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Power types like Venus have high attack power," he explained, "and Youzen just got a blow right in the face. It's a wonder how he stayed in the Layer."  
  
Tamiko gave her Angel a worried glance. That was close. Too close. He nearly had a Layer Out.  
  
"Looks like your Angel really is a wimp," Suzu commented, "just like his Deus."  
  
Tamiko gave her opponent a look and had Youzen stand, though he did it shakily.  
  
"We aren't done yet!" she called out to Suzu.  
  
After a couple seconds, Youzen charged at Venus, his Angel Cords bouncing behind him. Venus smiled and got into a fighting position. Youzen continued to run at Venus, eyes narrowed. He was only inches away before he jumped into the air. Everyone looked up.  
  
"What's Angel Youzen doing?" the announcer asked to no one in particular.  
  
Youzens' back was to the lights as he became silhouetted. He was looking straight at Venus as he started to descend in her direction. Halfway to her, he curled up into a ball, spun a few times, and, when in front of Venus' face, thrust both his feet out. Both made contact with Venus' face as she fell on her bottom. Youzen landed as her Damage Gauge dropped to 95%.  
  
"Wow! Youzens' counter exploded!" the announcer cried as the audience cheered, "too bad it didn't deal much damage!"  
  
Venus got back up and started walking towards Youzen, who was backing away with a stressed expression. Tamiko swallowed. She'd hoped that such an attack would knock her Damage Gauge down more points. But she should have known: a Lightweight can't outweigh a Heavyweight.  
  
"Looks like your little attack failed," Suzu mocked, "like I said, my Angel has an advantage over yours. You can try all you like, but you'll never beat Venus."  
  
Tamiko frowned.  
  
(Perhaps she was right,) she thought.  
  
Venus suddenly charged and jabbed Youzen across the face, making him fall back. Tamiko gasped. Youzen quickly sat up and rolled onto his feet as Venus came charging at him. She threw a couple more jabs that Youzen hardly had time to dodge. Youzen jumped backwards and then ran at Venus. Venus smiled and stood ready. Youzen threw a couple fast jabs that Venus merely blocked. She then countered with a right spin kick that caught Youzen by the waist, tossing him about a foot away.  
  
(Youzen, hang on!) Tamiko mentally shouted, seeing her Angel clenching his teeth at the hit.  
  
His points had gone down to 55% and the timer was at 5 minutes. Tamiko knew she had to fight back, but her fear was still there. All she could see was a repeat of the first fight she had with Venus: all it took was a punch to damage Youzens' arm into immobility. She was starting to realize what had gotten Kiyoko all shaken up before.  
  
"COME ON, TAMIKO!!" Ken screamed over the audience, "BEAT THAT SUCKER!!"  
  
Takumi and Yuri watched in silence. Youzen shakily got up as Venus started to advance.  
  
"Your friend isn't here to help you now!" Suzu continued to taunt, "and, speaking of her, I'll eventually have to fight her and her Angel in the Tournament, won't I? And when I do, I'll make them pay for embarrassing me in our fight, and I'll start by using her Angel as a punching bag."  
  
Tamiko gasped and immediately thought of Raishinshi's fight with Higure and how upset Kiyoko was to see her Angel in such bad shape.  
  
(There's no way Kiyoko can bare to see her Angel beat up like that again,) she thought, her fear slowly melting away, (I can't let Raishinshi wind up like Youzen did, I just can't!)  
  
Venus had closed the distance between her and Youzen, and went to punch him again, but he caught her arm by the wrist. Blinking in confusion, Venus hesitated. Before she knew it she was being flipped over Youzens' shoulder and landed back on the Layer with a big thud. Venus' Damage dropped four points. The audience cheered again.  
  
"Huh?" Suzu mumbled, quietly, "how'd her Angel do that?"  
  
Venus got up and tried to right kick Youzen, but Youzen merely grabbed her foot, and threw it over Venus' head. Venus landed hard on her stomach. Angry now, Venus got up again, and tried to hit Youzen square in the face. But Youzen grabbed her fist, fell on his back, and pushed Venus over his head with his foot. She flipped onto her back, teeth grit. Suzu was more than annoyed at this point.  
  
"Wow, it seems that Youzen is making a comeback after taking punishment from Venus' onslaught!" the announcer stated, "looks like this match isn't over yet!"  
  
Suzu was looking straight at Youzen and narrowed her eyes. 'This' Angel was going down!  
  
Venus got up again, frowning in annoyance this time, and ran straight for Youzen. Youzen held his ground and readied his fists. Venus started to execute a series of quick jabs and hooks, throwing a kick in every now and then. But Youzen managed to dodge them all, moving much more steadier than last time. Suzu grit her teeth. Tamiko took a deep breath.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wow, how'd he get so lively all of a sudden?" Ogata asked, looking at Youzen, curiously, "a couple minutes ago, he could hardly avoid getting hit."  
  
Icchan was smiling.  
  
"I think Kya must've hit a nerve," he said, "Tamiko's getting her courage back." He frowned, then, however. "But this match is far from over."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Venus continued to punch at Youzen, who was still dodging all the hits. Venus tried kicking at the blue Angel, but Youzen still managed to avoid being hit. Suzu was obviously getting aggravated and it was showing on Venus' face. The armored Angel lunged forward at Youzen, pale green eyes on fire. She swung her right fist into a right hook, but Youzen simply ducked. He then grabbed her by her forearm and threw her towards the Layers edge. Of course, being a Heavyweight, Venus didn't slide very much. She hardly came close to the edge. She got up and ran at Youzen again.  
  
(Go, Tamiko, go!) Kiyoko thought, watching her friend.  
  
"Keep it up, Tamiko!" Yuri called, getting excited. Though not as excited as Ken was. He was hopping up and down in his seat.  
  
Venus went in for a right jab, but Youzen raised his left arm, and blocked while he delivered a fierce jab to Venus' jaw. Venus fell back a step, but that was all Youzen and Tamiko needed. Youzen lunged forward and started to jab Venus hard in the face. Venus could hardly block the punches and was slowly being driven back.  
  
Suzu couldn't believe what was happening: a 'Lightweight' was forcing her 'Heavyweight' back! How had this 'wimp' and her 'wimpy Angel' gotten the upper hand all of a sudden when she could hardly faze Venus in their first encounter? She didn't care, she just wanted her Angel to win, nothing more.  
  
Tamiko was focusing her hardest on the battle. It was true, she was afraid at first, and her focus was off. She was afraid of getting Youzen hurt like last time. Her fear got in the way of her fighting. But then Suzu threatened Kiyoko and Raishinshi; threatened to beat her friends' Angel like she had hers, and that had gotten Tamiko mad. The match with Yukiwa Saburo was bad enough for Kiyoko. If Raishinshi was to be beaten the way he had with Higure, Kiyoko wouldn't be able to bear it. She didn't want her friend to go through something like 'that' again.  
  
Youzen was continuing to punch Venus, only now Venus was blocking. Venus now bore a stressed expression while Youzens' was one of anger. Venus was slowly being pushed back and the timer was at 3 minutes. Venus had managed to get some distance and went in for a left kick. Youzen blocked it and delivered a kick of his own. It hit Youzen square in the jaw. Venus stumbled back, her damage dropping to 75%. And that was enough to shock Suzu.  
  
"How?!" she called to Tamiko, "how did your Angel get so strong?! Last time he could barely take a hit from Venus! What did you do to make your Angel stronger?!"  
  
Tamiko gave the bully a mild glare.  
  
" 'He' didn't get stronger," Tamiko declared, " 'I' did. Before I was afraid. Now I'm not. Not anymore. You're just a bully who wants to win. You don't even seem to care about your Angel."  
  
Suzu winced.  
  
"I-I do," she mumbled, then grew stern again, "but we came here to win! And we're going too!"  
  
Venus recovered from her blow and leapt forward in a punch. Her right fist connected with Youzens' jaw and he went flying back. He crashed at the edge of the Layer, stunned. Tamiko gasped.  
  
"Oh! That was close!" the announcer cried, "but looks like Venus is moving in for the kill!"  
  
Venus, her grin returning, ran at Youzen full speed. The audience was cheering. Icchan and the girls were watching.  
  
"Get up, Youzen!" Ken cried.  
  
Youzen propped himself up on his elbows and turned his violet eyes on the charging red and brown Angel.  
  
"We're going to win!" Suzu yelled to Tamiko, "and we'll win against your friend too!"  
  
Tamiko's eyes narrowed. Youzen stayed in the position he was in and waited.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What's Youzen doing?" the brown-haired girl with blue eyes asked, watching Venus close in.  
  
The tall girl looked carefully and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Back in the Computer Room, Ogata was gawking in confusion.  
  
"What's he doing?" he gaped, "why won't he move? He's going to get a Layer Out!"  
  
But Icchan merely smiled.  
  
(Tamiko's just as good as her friend,) he thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, Venus was fast approaching. Youzen and Tamiko remained stock still. Venus finally leapt at the blue Angel, her fist raised.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Kiyoko cried, eyes wide in horror.  
  
Venus aimed her fist at Youzens' face. With amazing speed, Youzen reached up, and grabbed Venus' fist with both hands. Venus' smile faded as Youzen dragged her forward and kicked upward with his right leg. Venus went flying over Youzens' head, slid out of the Layers' force field, and landed with a heavy click on the floor. Suzu gasped. Kiyoko beamed. And the audience cheered.  
  
"Youzen Win!" the announcer declared, Youzens' picture flashing across the screen.  
  
Tamiko smiled and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wow, what a move!" the announcer continued, "Youzen waited for Venus to get close enough and then flipped her out of the Layer! Clever one, Youzen!"  
  
"Yes! Oh, yes! TAMI-CHAN WON!!" Ken screamed in delight.  
  
Kiyoko was going nuts in the waiting room, twirling in a circle, Raishinshi held close. Yuri clapped like mad while Takumi merely smiled. There was someone else watching as well. Saburo was watching from a doorway.  
  
"She waited for Venus to get within reach before having her Angel flip Venus out of the Layer," he murmured, "with the momentum Venus had built up running, even a Heavyweight like that would go flying." He closed his eyes. "But it's also a simple move. Anyone could have done it." Without saying anything else, Saburo left the doorway.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tamiko gently took Youzen out of the Layer. She smiled down at him.  
  
"Good job, Youzen," she whispered to him.  
  
She then turned to see Suzu was kneeling on the ground, Venus in her hands.  
  
"How?" she mumbled, "how could I lose with the advantage I had?"  
  
Tamiko frowned at the older girl.  
  
"Angelic Layer has got nothing to do with strengths and weakness'," she explained, quietly, "it has to do with the faith you put in you and your Angel."  
  
Suzu looked up at her, puzzled.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you've got a Heavyweight or a Lightweight, a Speed type or a Power type," Tamiko continued, "what matters is how much you love your Angel. If you have faith, and truly love your Angel, you can do anything."  
  
Suzu frowned.  
  
"I was so wrapped up thinking I could pull an easy win, I forgot about believing in my Angel," she admitted in whisper, staring down at her Angel, "I thought Venus could handle anything. I guess I was wrong." She got up and turned to Tamiko. "Uh...I'm sorry about last time. I shouldn't have acted that way. I just want to fight my hardest when I'm in the Layer. I want to become stronger."  
  
Tamiko gave her a smile.  
  
"I think all Deus' are like that," she said, "with every match, I believe that Youzen and I grow stronger. We just have to believe in ourselves."  
  
Suzu managed a slight smile, but looked embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I have to work on that," she said, and held out her hand, "so, congrats for winning."  
  
Tamiko smiled, took her hand, and shook it. The audience cheered.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The girls in the balcony were watching everything. The short, brown-haired girl was clapping with the little girl and the girl with the frilly dress. The tall girl gave one of her rare smiles.  
  
"That girl and the girl with the purple Angel," she spoke up, getting the others' attention, "they don't make many Deus' like that anymore."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Tamiko entered the waiting room to meet an excited Kiyoko.  
  
"That was GREAT Tamiko!" she cheered.  
  
*....hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
Tamiko smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I was worried there for a minute," she admitted, "at least we have time for our next match, so we can hang out with the others."  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni....*  
  
"Alright! I can't wait to tell Dad about this!" Kiyoko beamed, holding her Angel closer.  
  
She didn't notice someone stick their head into the room.  
  
*....negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Icchan smiled at the cheering girls before quickly ducking back out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PHEW! It took me a while to write that. At least I'm done. Sorry if some parts sound cheesy, but with Finals coming up, it's hard for me to focus. But I'm gonna try to do better next time. Speaking of which, next time, Kiyoko has to go up against a Heavyweight Angel herself. Wanna gues who it is? Find out next time! Please review, no flames! 


	8. Battle 8

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: Wow, I really am on a roll. I just LOVE Angelic Layer! This chapter, Kiyoko  
goes up against Asuka and Colossus. Can Raishinshi beat this Heavyweight  
type? Sorry if Asuka sounds out of character, if she is that is, I don't know  
her that much. ? I don't own Angelic Layer or any of its original character. I  
'do' own Kiyoko Yume, Angel Raishinshi, Kiyoko's friends and family,  
Tamiko, Angel Youzen, Saburo, Angel Higure, and any other characters and  
Angels that may pop up. Now, onward!  
  
Battle 8: "Raishinshi Isn't Weak! Kiyoko vs. Asuka!"  
  
A silver van pulled into the Angelic Layer Stadium Parking Lot. The minute it got parked, the drivers' door opened, and Mrs. Yume toppled out. She ran like nuts towards the entrance. The passenger door opened and Aya came out, calling after her mother.  
  
"Mom! Slow down!" she cried, trying to catch up with her mother.  
  
Mrs. Yume had gotten to the doors and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"B-But...Kiyoko's first...match has already...ended," she gasped, "and...I said that...I'd come watch...her."  
  
Aya rolled her eyes.  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to knock yourself out over it," she stated, "she's got one more match left today. We'll catch that one."  
  
Mrs. Yume, her breathing calm again, looked up, and nodded.  
  
"I suppose," she admitted, "do you think she won her first match, though?"  
  
Aya sighed as her mother opened the double glass doors.  
  
"Mom, I don't think she'd be 'that' good," she said, "she probably got Layered Out in the first two minutes."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I thought you ROCKED!" Ken clarified over his sandwich, "you totally kicked Shadow Panthers' butt!"  
  
Kiyoko blushed. She and her friends were at the Stadium Café, where food and drink were served. After their first matches, Deus' got a break before their second rounds. They had 20 minutes total to get everything into order before Layer time. Right now, Kiyoko, Tamiko, and Takumi were having the café's famous flavored pastries while Yuri and Ken had turkey sandwiches. And Ken couldn't stop talking about the girls' fights.  
  
"I'm serious!" he continued, "you BOTH rocked! You'll win every match for sure!"  
  
Takumi sighed while Yuri smiled.  
  
"I think you're improving greatly, Kiyoko," she stated.  
  
Kiyoko looked up from her cherry-flavored pastry.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "I did?"  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"Yes, Raishinshi's movement improved a lot," she assured, "and you could take tips from watching Tamiko."  
  
Now it was Tamiko's turn to blush.  
  
"I'm not that good," she admitted, "I just barely made it out of my last fight."  
  
Takumi shrugged.  
  
"But you came through, both of you did," he complemented, "I think you'll both do fine."  
  
Kiyoko and Tamiko exchanged smiling looks.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey Chief?" Ogata called over his computer, "here's the next opponent that Kiyoko has to fight next."  
  
Icchan walked over to the computer and checked the new roster. The 20 minute lunch breaks were technically used to print out the new rosters, but Icchan let Ogata do all that. And he was curious to know who Kiyoko's next opponent was. Upon seeing the name, he straightened up, and rubbed his chin.  
  
"Is it okay chief?" Ogata asked, nervously, "I can change it if you want."  
  
Icchan shook his head after a moment.  
  
"No, I think it's okay," he said, and headed back to his seat by the view screen, "the data is being collected, right?"  
  
Ogata nodded.  
  
"Yep, we're getting all of it," he assured as he ordered around the rest of the roster.  
  
"Good," Icchan said, "I don't want to miss anything good."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko was finishing up her pastry when she heard...  
  
"Kiyoko, sweetie!"  
  
"Sis!"  
  
Kiyoko looked up in surprise and turned to the lobby to her right. What she saw was her mother running towards her at full speed with her sister 'trying' to keep up.  
  
"I'm SO 'sorry'!" Mrs. Yume cried, wrapping her arms around her daughter, tightly, "I wanted to come sooner, but I couldn't get off work until only 20 minutes ago, and then I had to pick up your sister! Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I'm late!"  
  
All this time that she was apologizing, she was squeezing Kiyoko tighter and tighter. Kiyoko was being squashed, but that wasn't really what she was worried about.  
  
"Mom, let go, you're crushing Raishinshi!" she called, her voice a little muffled.  
  
Mrs. Yume's eyes widened and she quickly let go as Kiyoko fumbled for her uniform pocket. She pulled out her Angel and sighed with relief. He wasn't hurt or bent. Aya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. You're getting all worked up over a DOLL?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko wrinkled her nose at her sister.  
  
"Don't listen to her, honey," her mother said, "so, how'd you do in your first match."  
  
Before she could reply, Aya spoke up again.  
  
"Like I said Mom, she probably lost," she huffed, "after all, you 'know' how she handles pressure."  
  
Before Kiyoko could reply...  
  
"She won."  
  
Aya blinked and turned to Takumi, who was looking up at her rather displeased.  
  
"What?" Aya asked.  
  
"I said, 'she won'," he repeated, "you should really put more faith in her."  
  
Mrs. Yume beamed.  
  
"You won?! My baby won!" she cried, hugging her daughter again, more gently, "I knew it!"  
  
Aya blinked in surprise. She won? Her sister, who hates pressure, is very indecisive, can't handle stress and strain, and has a hard time even focusing on homework actually won her first Tournament Match?  
  
"Yeah, I did," Kiyoko said, giving Aya a triumphant smile, "and Tamiko did too."  
  
Tamiko blushed and turned to Mrs. Yume.  
  
"I sure did," she said, "by the way, is my Dad coming?"  
  
Mrs. Yume suddenly frowned and let go of her daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Tamiko," she apologized, "but he got caught in a meeting. He can't come today."  
  
Tamiko flinched upon hearing this and looked down, sadly.  
  
"It's okay," she mumbled, then looked up with a small smile, "but my match was nothing compared to Kiyoko's."  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"No way," she objected. But Tamiko wouldn't hear it.  
  
"Hey, I got my strategy from 'you'," she said, surprising her friend, "so it's all thanks to you we won." She pulled out Youzen who had been sleeping in her pocket.  
  
Both girls smiled at one another.  
  
"You should of seen Raishinshi take out Shadow Panther," Ken said, getting back to their former topic, "it was 'so' cool!"  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"And he struck first," she added.  
  
Mrs. Yume went nuts.  
  
"Oh, my baby! She's turning out just like her father!" she cried, joyously.  
  
Aya made a sour face at that. Suddenly, the speakers above came on.  
  
" 'All Deus' please return to your assigned waiting rooms,' " the announcer said, " 'repeat, all Deus' please return to your assigned waiting rooms.' "  
  
Everyone in the Café got up and started to leave.  
  
"We'd better go," Tamiko said, "c'mon Kiyoko."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and turned to her family.  
  
"Wish me luck," she said, "I'll be in the 7th fight."  
  
Mrs. Yume nodded. Aya said nothing.  
  
As the two girls ran towards the East Corner Waiting Room, Ken was leading everyone to the stands. Aya hung back and watched her sister go.  
  
(Just don't leave like Dad did,) she thought, and went after the others.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko and Tamiko had made it back to the waiting room just as the first battle appeared on the rooms' TV.  
  
The match had just started and the Angels were already in the Layer. Kiyoko was surprised to see that, once again, Higure was in the Layer. The black and violet Angel was standing still as another Angel charged at him. The new Angel had on what looked like a blue bathing suit-like outfit with her breasts shown in dark blue and knee-high dark blue boots. She had dark blue wavy hair and a blue cap with the letters 'TJ' on it. Kiyoko suspected that that was the Angels' name. Her eyes were covered with big orange glasses, so it was hard to make out her face.  
  
Kiyoko watched as the blue Angel reached Higure and started punching at him. He ducked and dodged all of her jabs. The blue Angel tried to right kick him, but Higure back flipped away. The blue Angel charged at Higure as he landed, but met an unpleasant surprise. The minute Higure landed, he vanished into thin air. The blue Angel stopped and looked around, puzzled.  
  
Kiyoko gasped. Higure had done this to her and Raishinshi before!  
  
"Look Out!" she cried.  
  
But it was too late. The blue Angels' head snapped back as she was invisibly hit. She then stumbled forward and then to the side. She kept being struck from all sides by her invisible attacker until, finally, she fell down onto the Layer surface. Higure re-appeared next to her. The blue Angels' Damage Gauge had dropped to 0 and the timer had stopped at 9 minutes.  
  
"Higure, Win!" the announcer screamed as the audience cheered, "what a match, it was over in just a minute! Give Speed King Yukiwa Saburo a big hand!"  
  
The audience continued to cheer as Saburo got up, took Higure from the Layer, and left the area.  
  
"Man, can you believe him?" Tamiko asked, grumpily.  
  
Kiyoko said nothing. She merely hugged Raishinshi as she remembered the harsh onslaught that Raishinshi was able to endure. She prayed that she'd never have to see it done on her Angel again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the audience, in the middle row, Kiyoko's friends and family were watching the second match get underway. Mrs. Yume was ignoring the announcer and turned to Yuri.  
  
"How many people are fighting in this years' Tournament?" she asked.  
  
Yuri thought a moment.  
  
"I think the papers said almost twice as much since the 3rd Year Championship," she said. Out of all the middle school kids, Yuri and her brother were the only ones who actually read the newspaper.  
  
"Wow," Mrs. Yume whispered, "that's a lot. Will the Tournament be any different?"  
  
"Well, I heard that since there are more Deus' this year than any other because of the 'special event', I think they're going to have more winners this year," Yuri continued, eyes straying to the Layer.  
  
Aya blinked at that.  
  
"I thought they only have four winners in the Tokyo Prelims," she stated.  
  
Takumi shrugged.  
  
"Well, more Deus' have come because of the 'special event', so there's more than usual," he explained, "they were thinking about giving Deus' twelve matches instead of ten, but the creators didn't like that idea. So they wound up having six winners' places instead of four."  
  
Ken turned to his friend.  
  
"Do ya think Kiyoko and Tamiko can make it?" he asked.  
  
Takumi was about to reply, when...  
  
"Katalina, Win!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a girl with shoulder length dark hair and brown eyes take off her Angel Goggles and take her Angel from the Layer. It was hard to see her Angel, but they 'did' notice blond hair and pink ice skates. The girl waved to the audience as she headed for the West Side door.  
  
"What a match, over in 3 minutes, nearly!" the announcer continued over the cheering audience, "Hikawa Yuuko is a force to be reckoned with when her Angel is in the Layer! What surprises wait in the next match?"  
  
Takumi sighed and sat back in his seat.  
  
"With so many experienced Deus' this year," he said, "they'll have their hands full."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko was looking down at Raishinshi, deep in thought.  
  
(I wonder just how many Deus' came. Can we beat them all?) she thought, (I promised my Dad I'd ace all my matches once I entered the Tournament. But what if I go up against Higure again? What if we lose to him again? I can't bear to see Raishinshi beat up that way again. I...)  
  
"You okay, Kiyoko?"  
  
Kiyoko looked up and turned to Tamiko who was giving her friend a worried look.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured, "just thinking."  
  
Kiyoko leaned back on the seat she and Tamiko were sharing.  
  
"Hey, Tami-chan?" she asked.  
  
Tamiko turned at the mention of her childhood nickname.  
  
"Do you think that we'll have to face Higure here?" she asked, nervously.  
  
Tamiko thought a moment then shook her head.  
  
"I doubt it, remember what Yuri said during our break?" she replied, "not everyone will have the chance to fight everyone."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, but then turned to her friend.  
  
"But what if 'we' have to fight one another?" she asked.  
  
Tamiko hesitated.  
  
"I...I guess we fight our hardest," she finally said, "to fight half- heartedly isn't the way to play Angelic Layer."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, but still looked troubled. Fighting Higure would be hard enough, but fighting a childhood friend and her Angel would be even harder. She got up from her seat.  
  
"I'm going to go get a quick drink," she said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Tamiko looked up to reply, but Kiyoko had already left. Tamiko sighed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After taking a couple sips from the water fountain by the lobby, Kiyoko straightened, and let out a nourished sigh. She'd forgotten to order a drink during the break so her throat was pretty dry. Now that she got her drink, she began to head back to the waiting area.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Startled, Kiyoko turned to see a girl standing behind her. She wore an open orange jacket with a white shirt under it, faded jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair was brown and short and her gray eyes were focused on Kiyoko.  
  
"You're Yume Kiyoko, right?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded. The girl got closer and seemed to stare at her impolitely.  
  
"I saw your fight with Higure last week," she said, going over to the drinking fountain, "must not be good at Angelic Layer, huh?"  
  
Kiyoko blinked in surprise at the girl as she took a drink.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding confused.  
  
The girl looked up from the fountain.  
  
"You hardly put up much of a fight with Higure, it's no wonder you got your butt kicked," she told her, bluntly, "not to mention you ran right into his special move."  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"I-I didn't know," she said, trying to block the bad memory out of her mind, "and besides, my qualifying match was good. My friends and family said so."  
  
"Of course they would," the girl remarked.  
  
"Didn't you see it?"  
  
"I heard about it. Heard that your Angel was getting beat up until the last minute."  
  
"At least we won."  
  
"Only barely."  
  
Kiyoko frowned even more. This girl didn't seem to like Kiyoko for some reason.  
  
"Hey, is that your Angel?" the girl suddenly asked, pointing at Raishinshi.  
  
Kiyoko looked down at him and nodded. The girl got closer and stared at him.  
  
"Looks like a girl," she remarked.  
  
Kiyoko narrowed her eyes.  
  
"He does 'not'," she said, firmly, "he's a good Angel."  
  
"He can't even defend himself," the girl said, "last fight you had with Shadow Panther, he was getting hit half the time. You only won by getting her by the Layers' edge and giving her a Layer Out."  
  
Kiyoko was slowly getting upset. Why was this girl putting her down so much?  
  
"What about 'your' Angel?" she found herself saying, "is she any good?"  
  
The girl smiled and reached into her jean pocket that was hidden by her jacket. She pulled out an Angel. It was a muscular female, obviously a Power-type, though Kiyoko thought it was a guy at first. She was dressed in a skin-tight black and red outfit with black pants and boots. The chest and arms were the only parts not covered, though the breasts were slightly hidden. The Angel had red, spiked shoulder guards and red wristbands as well. The outfit also covered her neck and head, like Shadow Panther, but with no visor or cat ears. Her mouth was showing, but there were no eyeholes, just white, eye-shaped marks where the eyes were supposed to be. And finally, wavy blue-white hair flowed out behind the Angels' head.  
  
"Here she is," the girl said, "her names Colossus and she's much better than 'your' Angel."  
  
Kiyoko couldn't help it.  
  
"She looks like a guy," she said, not feeling happy with what she just said.  
  
The girl scowled at Kiyoko.  
  
"At least she's not weak like your Angel is," she huffed.  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened, then narrowed quickly.  
  
"Raishinshi isn't weak!" she said, madly.  
  
The girl shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Keep saying that," she drawled, "and maybe it'll come true, 'newbie'."  
  
Kiyoko watched her go, a hurt expression on her face. Why? Why her and Raishinshi? Why were they always teased? Kiyoko didn't know why that girl didn't like her, but she didn't have to put her Angel down so much. Sighing, Kiyoko turned to head back the waiting room....  
  
"I'M WIGGLY ICCHAN!"  
  
Kiyoko jumped and backed up. Icchan was standing in front of her, hands waving around, grin present.  
  
"Ah! M-Mr. Icchan! Do you have to sneak up on me?" Kiyoko stammered.  
  
Icchan stopped waving his arms, but continued to grin.  
  
"Call it a habit," he said.  
  
Kiyoko smiled up at her friend.  
  
"Did you see my match?" she asked.  
  
"Sure did," Icchan replied, "it was great."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and hugged Raishinshi. At least 'somebody' was being nice.  
  
"I saw you talking to that girl," Icchan brought up, "sounds like she didn't like you very much, eh?"  
  
Kiyoko immediately frowned.  
  
"I know," she said and looked down at Raishinshi again, "but why? I didn't do or say anything to her or her Angel."  
  
Icchan adjusted his glasses as he gazed down at his student.  
  
"I'm familiar with that Deus," he said, calmly, "she's like that with everyone. She's lost her share of fights and it's made her attitude rough when it comes to Angelic Layer. She mainly does this to those she..." Icchan quickly stopped.  
  
"Hm?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
"Er, nothing," Icchan covered up, "anyway, she did that just to dampen your spirit. Don't let what she said get to you."  
  
Kiyoko made a face.  
  
"By the way," Icchan continued, "I just came here to tell you to be careful next match."  
  
Kiyoko blinked and looked up at him.  
  
"Huh? Why?" she asked.  
  
Icchan's face turned serious.  
  
"I checked the roster and your opponent is a Heavyweight like Venus," he said, "she's tough and don't expect the same technique you used on Venus to work again."  
  
Kiyoko thought a moment.  
  
"But Tamiko beat Venus and 'she' was a Heavyweight," she said.  
  
Icchan sighed.  
  
"Tamiko has about a years experience in the Layer," he informed her, "she knows her way around Angels in a match." Kiyoko nodded. "But don't worry, I know you can win."  
  
Kiyoko nodded once more before heading for the waiting room.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Icchan," she called before leaving.  
  
Icchan waved as she left before looking in the direction of the Layer, where the 5th battle was already being fought.  
  
(I just hope you can handle her,) he thought, (she's gotten better since the 3rd Official Tournament.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko headed back to the waiting room just as the last parts of Battle 5 were being shown.  
  
Once again, Light-Speed Suzuka was in the Layer. The ninja Angel was currently dodging blows from another Angel that was dressed in a green jacket with a white tank top underneath, a green skirt that reached her knees, white sandals, and green armbands. Her bright green hair was flowing around her shoulders as her emerald eyes were fixed in an angry glare. Suzuka however, wasn't glaring, but simply staring as she ducked and stepped away from the Angels' blows.  
  
After a while, she back flipped on the Layer, away from the green Angel. The green Angel lunged after her. But that was a 'big' mistake. Leaning forward ever so slightly, Suzuka back flipped with her right leg extended. Her foot caught the opponent under the chin and sent her flying. She hit the Layer and slid a bit, then skidded to a halt near the edge. She didn't get back up.  
  
"WOW! That was the 'Rolling Thunder'!" the announcer cried as the buzzer sounded, ending the match, "it's been quite a while since we've seen her use it! And Light-Speed Suzuka Wins the match in less than a minute!"  
  
As the audience applauded, Kiyoko went towards her seat where Tamiko was also sitting. Her eyes were glued to the screen.  
  
"Cool, huh?" Kiyoko asked, once close enough to her entranced friend.  
  
Tamiko snapped out of it and nodded.  
  
"Huh? Yeah! It 'was' cool!" she said, "it's rare that Suzuka does the 'Rolling Thunder' in the Tokyo Prelims. That was awesome!"  
  
Kiyoko nodded and sat back down. Her mood lightened.  
  
"I'd like to go up against her one day," she mumbled.  
  
Tamiko turned to her friend in surprise.  
  
" 'You' want to go up against the Invincible Venus?!" she asked, incredulously.  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I've always wanted to fight a strong Angel like her. She's awesome!"  
  
Tamiko smiled.  
  
"Feeling better now I suppose?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." Came the reply.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kobayashi Hatoko walked up the steps to the balcony area where the small brunette was waiting.  
  
"That was great, Hatoko-chan," Suzuhara Misaki said, "you haven't used the 'Rolling Thunder' in a long time."  
  
Hatoko shrugged, careful not to drop Suzuka of course.  
  
"I wanted to give a special performance for this years Official Tournament," she said.  
  
A girl behind Misaki, the girl with glasses, smiled at the seven year old Deus.  
  
"That's one special performance they won't forget, it's just too bad I've already played my matches elsewhere," Saito Kaede said, "otherwise I'd give an appearance here as well."  
  
The tall girl next to her glanced over to the short girl by the railing.  
  
"Isn't your sister up next?" Jounouchi Sai asked, calmly.  
  
The short girl nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yes, she is," Fujisaki Arisu said, sounding excited, "I can't wait to see Mao's next match."  
  
The girl in the frilly dress looked impatient.  
  
"I want to see Kiyoko's match," Seto Ringo whined, glancing at the Layer.  
  
Misaki nodded.  
  
"Me too," she said, going over to the railing, "but let's watch Mao and Madoka-san first."  
  
The other girls turned their attention back to the Layer as the Angel Girls raised signs saying, 'Battle 6'.  
  
Back in the stands, Ken was waiting impatiently.  
  
"I want to see Kiyoko and Tamiko," he grumbled.  
  
Takumi turned to him.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to wait," he said, "besides, Fujisaki Madoka is up next."  
  
Aya leaned forward.  
  
"Isn't she like a Martial Artist or something," she asked, sounding a bit bored.  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"Yes, she and her Angel have gotten pretty popular in the past couple years," she said, smiling, "Mao's very good."  
  
Mrs. Yume continued to watch as a girl came out of the East Corner door.  
  
"In the East Corner, Deus Minoko Kani and Angel Michiru!" the announcer cried, "regulars here to the Layer!"  
  
The girl, Kani, had curly red hair and hazel eyes. She wore a middle school uniform colored gold and white. On her arm was a slender Angel. She wore a sky blue tunic with the kanji symbol for 'peace' written in navy blue on the chest. A navy blue vest was over the tunic. She wore a close fitting navy skirt with slits on the side to help movement. She wore ankle high sky blue boots and elbow length sky blue gloves. Her hair was dark blue and her eyes were closed.  
  
"In the West Corner, the well known Deus Fujisaki Madoka and Angel Mao!" the announcer continued, "I can't remember a time when these two actually participated in the Tokyo Preliminaries! This is certainly a real treat for us!"  
  
The audience cheered as a dark-haired girl came out of the West Corner door. She was dressed in a fancy blue Chinese outfit. On one arm was Mao, sitting in a fancy position. Madoka and Kani walked to their Angel Chairs, placed their Goggles on, and turned them on.  
  
"This should go well," Yuri said, rather excited.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
The Layer lit up, the force field flashed into existence, and both Angel Chairs were raised. Kani went first, holding Michiru over her head.  
  
"Michiru, be true to yourself within the Layer!" she cried, and threw her Angel forward, "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
The blue Angel sailed through the force field, gave off a brief glow, and opened her bright blue eyes. She calmly floated down towards the Layer. Once she landed, she flipped forward on the Layer, and then stood still.  
  
Madoka smiled at Mao before beginning.  
  
"Geki!" Madoka jabbed her elbow out. "Zan!" She threw her fist into the air. "Ha!" She thrust the same fist in front of her, and with her other hand, held Mao in front of herself. "Mao's strength is my strength! Angel fall-in!"  
  
Madoka threw her Angel towards the Layer. Mao glided through the air and slid through the force field, and glowed. Her golden eyes opened immediately. She trust her foot out, turned upside down with one of her feet in the air, then turned herself right side up, with her left knee tucked to her chest, and her right arm up in the air. She landed on both feet, and took a Kung-fu stance.  
  
"Ready?" the announcer cried, "Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded and the stats filled. Michiru was the first one to make a move. She raced towards Mao, who was still waiting in her stance. She jumped at the waiting Angel and stuck her leg out into a flying right kick. Mao quickly dropped her stance and grabbed the opponent oncoming foot. Spinning around, Mao flung the blue Angel away. Luckily Michiru stopped before getting a Layer Out, but Mao was already heading her way.  
  
Michiru got up fast and started throwing punches at the cat Angel. Mao dodged them all with wonderful precision. Mao flipped backwards on the Layer to gain distance before spinning around with one leg out. Mao's right spin kick caught Michiru across the face, sending her flying.  
  
"Wow, nice one Mao! Looks like the Kung-fu Mistress' of the Layer are taking the lead in this match!" the announcer cried.  
  
Michiru got up while Mao waited in her stance. Michiru, both her and her Deus looking a little tense, ran at Mao. Once in range, she tried to do a left kick, but Mao blocked it. Michiru right kicked. Mao blocked again. Michiru tried a right hook. But Mao ducked the blow. This went on for a while: Mao blocking Michiru's attacks, and dodging some too. Kani was getting nervous, gripping the armrests, and straining. She wasn't having any progress. Madoka, meanwhile, sat calmly, focusing on the match. Everyone in the audience, especially Yuri, was eager to see what happened next.  
  
Finally, Michiru jumped back, and leapt into the air. Mao looked up. Michiru, hardly visible in the lights, descended towards the cat Angel with one leg extended in a drop kick. Mao leapt up at her and met her face to face in the air. Michiru silently gasped as Mao smiled and executed an aerial roundhouse kick that caught Michiru in the neck. With a silent cry, Michiru went flying through the air, and exited the Layer. Kani gasped as her Angel landed in her lap. Mao landed back on the Layer. The buzzer sounded and the audience went nuts.  
  
"Layer Out! Mao, Win!" the announcer cried, Mao's picture flashing across the screen, "a spectacular aerial finish! Hardly anyone can beat Mao when Martial Arts are involved! Give her a hand!"  
  
The audience cheered as Madoka calmly removed her Angel Goggles.  
  
"WOW! YAY, FUJISAKI-SENSEI!" Yuri screamed with joy.  
  
Takumi sweat-dropped and pulled his sister back down as the others clapped.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wow! Awesome!" Kiyoko cried, "she did that move perfectly!"  
  
Tamiko nodded.  
  
"Yep, if you want to get any tips on karate, just watch Mao," she said, "she's an expert. I got some of my moves just by watching her."  
  
Kiyoko smiled as Madoka picked up Mao from the Layer and waved to the audience.  
  
"My Dad said that he fought her when he came here," she said, more to herself than to Tamiko, "he said she was tough, even for him. She almost knocked him out of the Layer even. She and Hikaru 'both' nearly did."  
  
Tamiko grinned.  
  
"Maybe if we're lucky," she said, a little excited, "maybe we can catch her in the lobby on our way out."  
  
Kiyoko giggled. Tamiko always wanted to meet the popular Deus' and kept coming up with crazy ways to do it. A while later, Kani returned to the waiting room, still a bit stunned. She was followed by a uniformed woman.  
  
"Ms. E-7, Yume Kiyoko?" she called.  
  
Kiyoko jumped up suddenly.  
  
"Uh, yes?" she answered.  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
"O-Oh, uh, right." Kiyoko had forgotten all about her turn.  
  
Swallowing what was left of her fear and blocking out the words that girl said to her in the hall, Kiyoko headed for the door.  
  
"Good luck," Tamiko called.  
  
Kiyoko turned to her and gave her a thumbs-up before dashing out the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the stands, the audience was still cheering a bit out of excitement. The Angel Girls held up signs that said 'Battle 7' as lights began to focus on the Layer. Back in the stands, meanwhile...  
  
"Oh my gosh, did you see how great Mao was?!" Yuri asked, still ecstatic, "that was a wonderful finish! So artistic, so graceful,- "  
  
"So WHAT?" Ken demanded, scanning the Layer area, "we're here to cheer for Kiyoko, not a karate cat-girl."  
  
Yuri gasped and began scolding Ken. Takumi tried her best to ignore his sister who was an obvious Fujisaki Madoka fan. Aya sat in her seat, bored, while her mother watched the Layer. Suddenly, she stood up, and pointed.  
  
"It's Kiyoko!" she told everyone, then began to wave in her daughters' direction, "Kiyoko! Sweetie, good luck!"  
  
Aya turned bright red and 'attempted' to pull her mother back down into her seat. The others started to clap for their friend as she entered the Layer area.  
  
"Now, let's welcome our Deus' for the next fight!" the announcer shouted, turning to Kiyoko.  
  
"In the East Corner, Deus Yume Kiyoko and Angel Raishinshi!" he called out, "this is Yume's first Official Public Tournament, but you wouldn't know it, as she's already defeated one of our returning regulars, the slickest Angel in the Layer, Shadow Panther!"  
  
The audience cheered as Kiyoko got into her Angel Chair. She blushed a bit at the announcers' complements. She had just put on her Angel Goggles when her opponent walked through the West door.  
  
"And in the West Corner, Deus Kitamura Asuka and her Heavyweight Angel Colossus!" the announcer continued.  
  
At the name of the Angel, Kiyoko gasped, and looked up at her opponent. It was the same girl she met in the hall!  
  
"I-It's you!" she cried in surprise.  
  
The girl, Asuka, smiled as she sat down in her Angel Chair.  
  
"Yep, it's me," she smirked, putting on her Goggles, "looks like I get to prove my point, huh?"  
  
Kiyoko swallowed as she turned on her Goggles.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Asuka turned on her Goggles as well.  
  
"I get to prove that your Angel's a weakling," she said, "everyone gets lucky in their first match. Your win was just a fluke."  
  
Kiyoko grit her teeth.  
  
"We'll see," she murmured, gripping Raishinshi.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
With sound of the buzzer and flash of the force field, the match was underway. The audience cheered as the Angel Chairs were raised. Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi. She gave him a determined nod, closed her eyes, and held him up a bit.  
  
"Never give up!" she cried, then opened her eyes and raised Raishinshi over her head with both hands, "Justice is on our side!" She drew her right arm back, her right hand gripping her Angel. "Raishinshi!" she finished, throwing her Angel towards the Layer.  
  
He sailed towards the force field, eyes closed, violet Angel Cords whipping around behind him. He slid through the force field and was surrounded by a golden glow. His eyes opened wide and he spread his arms and legs, causing the golden glow to vanish.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" Kiyoko concluded.  
  
He tucked his knees up to his chest and moved his outstretched arms behind him, fists clenched. He descended towards the Layer at a high speed. When he was only a foot away from the surface, he front flipped into a crouch. In one fluid movement, he straightened up, bent his knees, and raised his arms into a boxing position. His brown- orange eyes staring down his opponent.  
  
"GO RAISHINSHI!!" Ken cried, Mrs. Yume cheering just as loud. Takumi and Aya covered their ears, embarrassed, while Yuri smiled.  
  
Asuka smiled and looked down at Colossus, who she was holding in her hand.  
  
"Power wins over anything else!" she cried, gripping Colossus, and drawing back the hand and arm that held her, "Knock them out, Colossus!" she threw her Angel towards the Layers' force field. "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
Colossus entered the force field, glowing. Her head raised and she flexed her muscles, getting rid of the glow. Colossus landed, feet flat on the Layer. She slammed her right fist into her left palm and gave an eager grin at Raishinshi.  
  
"Here we go, folks!" the announcer cried, "Kitamura's Heavyweight Colossus vs. Yume's Lightweight Raishinshi! Who'll win?!"  
  
The audience watched eagerly. Kiyoko's friends and family held their breathes. Tamiko, still in the waiting room, waited patiently. Asuka smiled cockily at Kiyoko while Kiyoko frowned a bit. Both of their Angels stared at one another, waiting to attack.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan and Ogata watched the visual screen, patiently.  
  
"Chief, do you think putting a rookie like her against a Heavyweight this soon is such a good idea?" Ogata asked, unsurely.  
  
Icchan's glasses gleamed in the screens' light.  
  
"I personally think she can handle it if she tries her best," he told his jittery assistant.  
  
(Although, Kitamura has gotten into the habit over the years of putting down her opponents just before the fight, enough to dampen their spirits,) he thought to himself, (losing quite a few times will do that to a person. I hope that Kiyoko is able to forget what she said to her.)  
  
He then turned his attention to the screen as the match began.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded, but no one moved. Kiyoko stared at Colossus in wonder.  
  
(Colossus is obviously a Power type,) she thought, (but how does she fight?)  
  
She got her answer a second later.  
  
Colossus charged at Raishinshi, head on. Raishinshi, caught off guard, jumped back a bit. Colossus threw a fast jab to his face, but Raishinshi's startled jump saved him from the blow. Colossus punched again. Raishinshi ducked it quickly and darted behind Colossus. As the muscular Angel turned, Raishinshi spun on his left foot and delivered a right kick straight to Colossus' face. It hit, but Colossus didn't seem too hurt, and her Damage only went down four points.  
  
(Huh?) Kiyoko thought, then she remembered. Colossus was a Heavyweight.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Raishinshi went in again, and delivered a couple of swift jabs and a left forward kick to Colossus' front. They all hit and Colossus didn't bother blocking. The total damage was only three points. Colossus smiled down at the Lightweight who stared back in bewilderment. Asuka smiled. Colossus drew pack her left fist and delivered an uppercut that sent the boy Angel flying.  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried, watching her Angel land three feet away on the Layer.  
  
"Woah! What a punch!" the announcer cried as the audience cheered, "Raishinshi's attacks had no affect on Colossus, but Colossus' attacks sure had an affect on him!"  
  
Raishinshi's Damage Gauge shrank to 85% while Colossus' was only at 93%.  
  
"Oh dear!" Mrs. Yume cried, "how come Kiyoko's Angel got hurt a lot, but the other Angel didn't?"  
  
"Yeah, Colossus only hit Raishinshi once," Ken agreed, "and Raishinshi hit her four times!"  
  
Takumi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"He's too light," he said, bluntly.  
  
"Huh?" Ken asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Aya groaned, "the announcer said that Colossus is a Heavyweight and Raishinshi is a Lightweight. Colossus is heavier than Raishinshi. He won't be able to outweigh her."  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Not to mention Colossus has an emphasis on Power," he added, "her speed isn't very good, but her strength is really high. Raishinshi has an emphasis on Speed, his quickness is high, but his attack power is low."  
  
"And being a Lightweight, his defense probably isn't too good either," Yuri added.  
  
Takumi frowned.  
  
"Just like in the Anime," he said. Yuri heard him, but said nothing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Raishinshi shakily got up as the others were speaking and was facing Colossus. The black and red Angel sneered at him before charging. Raishinshi put up a guard. He dodged Colossus' fast jabs and managed to jump away from the Heavyweight. But she followed him and readied another punch. Raishinshi front flipped over his opponent and ran back to the middle of the Layer. Colossus turned to him.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asuka asked, drawling, "your Angel to weak to put up a fight?"  
  
Kiyoko narrowed her eyes. That wasn't it. It was just that when Icchan told her that her opponent was tough, he didn't say that she'd be able to send Raishinshi flying halfway across the Layer. Colossus was almost as strong as Venus.  
  
(I can't worry about how strong she is now,) she told herself, (I have to get some damage on her.)  
  
Raishinshi ran at Colossus as fast as he could, which was very fast. Asuka blinked in surprise at how fast he was. Colossus also seemed to blink under her mask. When within range, Raishinshi crouched before Colossus, and jump kicked her in the face with his right leg. Her head snapped back and she leaned backwards a bit, but she didn't fall over. But Raishinshi wasn't through yet. Once he landed, he quickly jabbed her four times in the stomach and did a forward kick with his right leg. Colossus stumbled backwards, but otherwise kept her footing. But her Damage Gauge dropped to 85%. She was even with Raishinshi.  
  
"Wow! And Raishinshi gives a vicious counter attack!" the announcer cried, "Colossus is hurting!"  
  
The audience cheered. On the balcony, Misaki and Ringo clapped.  
  
"Wow! Go Raishinshi!" Misaki cried, happily.  
  
Sai stared at Kiyoko for a while.  
  
(Kind of wished I participated in 'this' Tournament too,) she thought.  
  
Back in the Layer, Kiyoko couldn't help but give Asuka a smug look.  
  
"Now who's weak?" she called.  
  
To her surprise, Asuka grinned.  
  
" 'You' are," she said, simply.  
  
Without warning, Colossus leapt forward, and delivered a right hook right across Raishinshi's face. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Colossus then forward kicked Raishinshi clear across the Layer, he landed only half a foot away from the edge.  
  
(Raishinshi!) Kiyoko cried, mentally.  
  
His Damage Gauge dropped to 69%, but Colossus was far from finished, for she ran at the grounded Angel.  
  
"Get out of there!" Tamiko cried from the waiting room.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Raishinshi got up, and rolled out of the way just as Colossus punched the spot where he was. He ran towards the middle of the Layer, trying to stay away from the edge. Colossus quickly followed her opponent. Raishinshi stopped in the middle of the Layer and waited for Colossus. As soon as she reached him, she kicked out with her left leg. Raishinshi quickly grabbed it with left arm, spun around, and kicked Colossus in the face with his right leg. Surprised by the attack, Colossus stumbled back a bit. Her Damage went down to 80%.  
  
"Good counter, Kiyoko!" Yuri called from the audience.  
  
But Colossus soon recovered and delivered a right jab directly at Raishinshi's stomach. The purple Angel grit his teeth and fell back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ouch! Raishinshi's losing!" Ogata cried, "I knew this was gonna be too much!"  
  
Icchan frowned and watched the screen.  
  
"Asuka seems determined to win," he said to the open air, "Kiyoko, you 'must' focus."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Raishinshi was on his knees, one hand on his stomach. Colossus was over him, waving to a cheering crowd. The timer was currently at 6 minutes and 35 seconds. Raishinshi had a lot of Damage done to his face and stomach. Kiyoko was almost panicking. Every time he attacked, Asuka would have Colossus counter attack much harsher than what Raishinshi inflicted. Was Asuka right? 'Was' Colossus stronger than Raishinshi? Kiyoko pushed away the thought best she could.  
  
(We can hardly faze her,) she thought, tensely, (I have to knock her out of the Layer.)  
  
Ignoring Icchans' advice from earlier, she had Raishinshi get up, and head for the edge of the Layer. Asuka narrowed her eyes. Colossus ran after Raishinshi and, when she was close enough, she leapt over his head, and landed in front of him. Both he and Kiyoko gasped. In the computer room, Icchan sighed.  
  
"That old trick isn't gonna work on me!" Asuka angrily cried.  
  
Colossus extended her right arm and charged at Raishinshi. He was only beginning to stop running. Colossus' arm was meant to clothesline him in the neck, but Asuka executed the move too fast, and it caught Raishinshi by the waist instead. Raishinshi lurched to a halt and was thrown back to the far side of the Layer. He landed hard on the Layer surface, eyes shut tight, teeth clenched. His Damage Gauge quickly dropped to 40%. Kiyoko gasped.  
  
"Ouch! That had to hurt!" the announcer shouted into the mike, "it's a wonder how Raishinshi was able to stay in the Layer after a hit like that! Colossus has gotten stronger in the years after her defeats in the 3rd and 4th Official Tournaments and she certainly is showing off her supreme strength here in this match against Raishinshi! Deus Yume Kiyoko, what will you do?!"  
  
"You can lose," Asuka suggested, "it'd save your Angel a lot of Damage if you just quit."  
  
Kiyoko frowned and looked at Raishinshi. He was kneeling on the Layer, head down, hands flat on the Layer. Just like he looked in the battle between him Higure. Kiyoko grit her teeth. How could she help her Angel? How?!  
  
On the balcony, the seven Deus' watched.  
  
"Poor Raishinshi," Misaki murmured, sad eyes on the purple Angel, "he's getting hurt so much."  
  
"No fair! Kiyoko was doing good!" Ringo pouted.  
  
Kaede looked sadly at Kiyoko and then over to Asuka.  
  
"Kitamura-san isn't giving Raishinshi much of a chance is she?" she inquired.  
  
Sai frowned.  
  
"I doubt that he'll win this match," she said, flatly.  
  
Back in the stands...  
  
"COME ON, KIYOKO!!" Ken cried.  
  
Aya shook her head.  
  
"I figured this Tournament would be too much for her," she said, sitting back in her seat.  
  
Yuri said nothing, but kept watching expectantly.  
  
Back in the Layer, the timer hit 4 minutes. Kiyoko still had no idea what to do.  
  
(If I make Raishinshi stand,) she thought, sadly, (Colossus will just hurt him more. Maybe Asuka was right; maybe all my wins really were flukes. I should just quit. It's not worth hurting Raishinshi any more.)  
  
At that moment, however, a memory struck Kiyoko. It was from the show Raishinshi was from: one time he was being teased about being weak and that he shouldn't bother continuing the fight he was fighting. But he didn't give up. He got right back up and kept fighting, ignoring the insults best he could. That's why she liked him. He never gave up, no matter what. Kiyoko's eyes widened in realization.  
  
(I can't give up,) she told herself, (if I do, then I 'really' wouldn't be worthy of being a Deus. Raishinshi didn't give up when he fought, so neither can I!)  
  
As Kiyoko regained herself, Raishinshi subconsciously clenched his right fist, and started to stand up.  
  
"Yes," Icchan cheered, silently.  
  
Kiyoko's friends and family, even Aya, brightened. Misaki and Ringo smiled. And Asuka blinked in surprise.  
  
Raishinshi stood near the Layers' edge, staring straight at Colossus.  
  
"Raishinshi has stood up! This match isn't over yet folks!" the announcer cried, as the audience cheered.  
  
Asuka gave Kiyoko a surprised look.  
  
"Boy you've got guts," she commented, "hardly anyone wants to continue when Colossus starts hammering them into the Layer."  
  
Kiyoko's gaze was steady.  
  
"I have a promise to keep and I intend to keep it," she called over.  
  
Asuka gave her a wry smile.  
  
"How're you gonna make a comeback with the damage your Angel has?" she asked, incredulously, "you were better off quitting."  
  
Kiyoko glared at her.  
  
"Raishinshi and I won't quit," she said, firmly, "we won't give up, so 'you' might as well quit."  
  
Asuka grinned.  
  
"You newbies are always stubborn," she commented, "you 'sure' you want to continue?"  
  
Kiyoko gave a sharp nod.  
  
"Bring it!" she cried, Raishinshi getting into a boxing position.  
  
Asuka shrugged. Colossus broke out into a run, as fast as she could go. Raishinshi tensed.  
  
(Fighting the way we are, we don't stand a chance,) she thought, her head spinning with many thoughts, (I obviously can't win by brute force, but Asuka isn't going to let Colossus go anywhere at Layers' edge unless she knows it's a win. How can we beat her?)  
  
Then it came to her as Colossus was halfway across the Layer.  
  
"Let's Go, Raishinshi!" she cried.  
  
Raishinshi broke into a run, heading straight for Colossus.  
  
"What's she doing?" Asuka asked to the open air.  
  
Both Angels were heading straight for one another. Colossus smiling, Raishinshi steady. Colossus drew back her fist. Raishinshi did the same with his right fist. But then Raishinshi stuck his whole arm out to the side and side stepped slightly. Colossus ran into the arm head on, getting the clothesline right in the neck. She flopped down on her back, hard.  
  
Colossus' Damage Gauge dropped to 0 and the buzzer sounded, ending the match. No one said a word. The timer had stopped at 1 minute. The announcer gawked down at what he just saw. Sai and the equally doubtful Arisu blinked in surprise. Aya gasped. Asuka stared in disbelief.  
  
"YAY, KIYOKO!" Mrs. Yume cried.  
  
The audience cheered loudly as the announcer caught up with them.  
  
"WOAH! I don't believe it! Raishinshi took out Colossus with one of her own moves!" he screamed, "amazing! Raishinshi, Win!"  
  
Kiyoko smiled proudly at her brave Angel. She then turned to Asuka. The older girl was staring down at her lap, almost like she was about to cry.  
  
"Not again," she heard her mumble, "why? Why do I always lose?"  
  
Kiyoko frowned, instantly feeling sorry for the girl. She turned to Raishinshi, who was still standing over the Colossus.  
  
(Raishinshi? Can you help me with one more thing?) she asked, mentally.  
  
In the stands, Ken was doing a victory dance where he stood.  
  
"Alriiiight, Kiyoko!" he cheered, "you rock!"  
  
Yuri turned to her brother.  
  
"You were wrong about him again, bro," she said, "Raishinshi, both Anime and Angel, always fights his hardest, no matter what the odds are."  
  
Takumi sighed and had to smile at the correction his sister made. She was right. He 'did' fight his hardest.  
  
"Oh, my. Look," Mrs. Yume said, pointing at the Layer.  
  
Quite suddenly, all the people in the audience grew silent. Confused, Asuka looked up, and stared in surprise. Raishinshi, with quite some effort, had managed to pick up Colossus, and was carrying her over to Asuka. Asuka continued to watch in confusion as Raishinshi brought Colossus in front of her, set her down on the Layer, and then sat down in exhaustion.  
  
The audience cheered again, more loudly this time.  
  
"Now THAT is what I call good game spirit!" the announcer shouted with a smile, "give newbie Yume Kiyoko a hand!"  
  
The audience cheered louder as Kiyoko took off her Angel Goggles and ran to Asuka's side of the Layer. Asuka had picked up Colossus and was looking down at her. She then turned to Kiyoko as she picked up Raishinshi.  
  
"Why did you...?" she began, but was cut off.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kiyoko asked, politely.  
  
Asuka did nothing but stare.  
  
"Huh?" she said, blankly.  
  
"Colossus, she's not hurt badly, is she?" Kiyoko asked again.  
  
Asuka blinked.  
  
"W-Why would it matter to you?" Asuka stuttered in confusion, "you won."  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"So? That doesn't mean I don't have to be nice," she said, then smiled, "if Colossus is damaged badly, I could have my friend, Tamiko, fix her. She owns an Angel Repair Kit."  
  
Asuka blinked again and looked down.  
  
"No, that's okay," she said, timidly, "I have a Repair Kit too."  
  
Kiyoko nodded. But before she could go, Asuka held out her hand.  
  
"Nice fight," she said, without looking up, "This is the first time a Lightweight's won against Colossus without winning by a Layer Out." She then looked up, smiling. "I'll admit it, I was wrong about your Angel: he 'is' good."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and shook Asuka's hand.  
  
"You're a pretty good fighter too," she said, "I hope we can have a match again sometime."  
  
Asuka blushed, timidly.  
  
"S-Sure thing," she agreed.  
  
The audience was still cheering when both girls left. Ken and Mrs. Yume were cheering loudest. Yuri and Takumi clapped their hands in excitement. Inside the waiting room, Tamiko was jumping up and down, hugging Youzen. Even Aya managed a smile at her sisters' win.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"She used the momentum Colossus had built up in her run against her," Icchan mumbled watching the Layer, "the perfect KO against a Heavyweight: one must turn their weight against them."  
  
Ogata was still clapping over the victory.  
  
"I can't believe the two of them pulled off that fight," he cheered, " I mean, if that punch Colossus was about to use had connected, there's 'no way' Raishinshi would have been able to survive it."  
  
Icchan rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.  
  
"If she's anything like 'him'," he stated, "then I sincerely doubt anything could stop her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
The instant Kiyoko came into the waiting room, Tamiko tackled her, and hugged her tight.  
  
"That was great!" she cried, "I can't believe you won!"  
  
*....hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
"To be honest, neither can I," Kiyoko admitted, hugging her friend back.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni....*  
  
As the two girls laughed and cheered, a head poked in, and stared at Kiyoko.  
  
*....negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Saburo watched the girls for a long time until he finally gave Kiyoko a secretive smile.  
  
(Not bad.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HaHA! I've completed yet another chapter! This is unbelievable: I never before could get a fanfic going this long. I feel so happy! Anyway, next Chapter, Kiyoko goes up against Hikawa Yuuko and Angel Katalina. Will they beat this ice-skating Angel? Stay tuned! And yes, I'll admit, I got some pieces of my chapter from the Manga dialogue, so I'll say it: I don't own the Manga either. But I hope you like my story. Please Review me, but no flames! 


	9. Battle 9

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I just wanted everyone to know that if they want to use any of  
the Angels and Deus' that I created that, you can as long as you e-mail me  
for the okay. In this chapter, Raishinshi vs. Katalina! Who'll win? Should I  
keep putting these previews up in the disclaimer? Anyway, I don't own  
Angelic Layer or any of the original characters. I 'do' own Kiyoko Yume,  
Angel Raishinshi, Kiyoko's friends and family, Tamiko, Angel Youzen,  
Saburo, Angel Higure, and any other Angels that may pop up. Read on!  
  
Battle 9: "Avoid the Spin Kick! Raishinshi vs. Katalina!"  
  
It was Tuesday morning, right before school, and Kiyoko had gotten everything done from brushing her teeth to getting dressed to eating breakfast. All in record speed. She now had fifteen minutes before school started and was spending them laying on her bed, Raishinshi propped up next to her, and her headphones on her ears. She was currently listening to the song 'BlackBird' which was Raishinshi's Image Song from 'Senkaiden Houshin Engi'. It was her favorite. She laid there, eyes closed, sunbeams flowing through the curtain, thinking about the matches she won and the matches coming up.  
  
(I can't believe I survived the first day in the Tournament. I must really be lucky,) she thought, as she listened to her song, (then again, I was merely following my friends' advice. I believed in Raishinshi and in myself and I won. Maybe I 'do' have a chance in the Tournament.)  
  
As her song reached the halfway point, she sat up, and stared at her curtains. Sunlight was peeking through. Getting up, Kiyoko went over to them, and opened them wide. She squinted a bit as the sunlight washed over her face. She turned back to her sleeping Angel. After the first day of the Tournament was over and Tamiko had finished her match, Tamiko fixed up Raishinshi. Kiyoko walked over, placed her red CD Player back on her bed, and picked up her Angel.  
  
"Rise and shine, Raishinshi," she whispered to him, "we've got another couple of matches after school. You ready?"  
  
Raishinshi didn't reply.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko had left for school the minute her song was finished, many thoughts of the Tournament swirling in her head. Raishinshi was safely in her bag and she thought about the moves that she had practiced during the weekend and even last night. She thought about the encouraging words her friends had said to her after the match. Yuri and her Mom had given her much support. Tamiko and Ken were ecstatic and Tamiko said that she'd repair Raishinshi whenever he needed it. Aya had admitted that she was good, but she doubted that she could keep going. Takumi, who had been skeptical about Raishinshi's abilities, had decided to be open to Raishinshi and Kiyoko's abilities. And Kiyoko had gotten rid of her doubt.  
  
Kiyoko looked up at the clear sky.  
  
(I've gotten past two matches,) she thought, (I have eight left. I wonder who I'll have to fight?)  
  
"Kiyoko!"  
  
Startled, the brunette looked behind her to see Takumi running to catch up with her.  
  
"Takumi-kun," Kiyoko greeted, "good morning."  
  
"Morning," Takumi panted, stopping beside her.  
  
Kiyoko stared at him, curious.  
  
"You're usually at school by now," she said, "is anything wrong?"  
  
After catching his breath, Takumi looked up at her.  
  
"No, I just wanted to talk to you," he said.  
  
Kiyoko blinked and started walking again.  
  
"Talk?" she asked, "what about?"  
  
Takumi walked beside her.  
  
"About your matches," he replied.  
  
Kiyoko blinked again.  
  
"What about them?" she asked.  
  
Takumi hesitated.  
  
"I, uh, thought they were great," he finally said, "and....I want to apologize for saying all those things about Raishinshi last week. I was wrong, kinda. I mean..."  
  
Kiyoko giggled.  
  
"Apology accepted. But I thought you apologized at Piffle Princess, after my qualifying match," Kiyoko said.  
  
Takumi sighed.  
  
"I admitted I was wrong," he corrected, "I didn't exactly apologize. Besides, I've also been doubting you and that's not how a friend should act."  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"That's okay," she assured, "I doubted myself for the first two matches myself."  
  
Takumi stared at her.  
  
"You? Over-Confident Kiyoko?" he asked, surprised a bit.  
  
Kiyoko started to laugh. She hadn't heard her old, Kindergarten nickname for a long time. Ken and some of the older kids had given her the name because she always thought she could do anything and everything. Takumi rarely called her that name, but it was still good to hear.  
  
"Yes, I did doubt myself, especially against Colossus," she admitted, "I thought I was a gonner until..."  
  
"Speaking of Colossus," Takumi interjected, a question suddenly coming to mind, "that clothesline you used; was that planned ahead?"  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"Nope, I came up with it as Colossus was coming at Raishinshi," she answered, "I didn't think we could pull it off for a second."  
  
On hearing this, Takumi stopped, and gaped.  
  
"You came up with it as she was charging at him?!" he asked, incredulously, green eyes wide, "you cut it 'that' close?! What would you have done if the attack failed?! Raishinshi could have been Layered Out, or worse!"  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"Well, we he didn't," she said, continuing to walk, "and I have faith in Raishinshi."  
  
Takumi blinked and stared after his friend.  
  
(She has faith in Raishinshi...) he thought.  
  
After a bit, he ran after her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"It's about time you two showed up," Ken scolded, as Kiyoko and Takumi walked into their A Day class.  
  
Ken and Tamiko had the first class with them. Yuri was in another class. A Day, 1st period, was the only time Yuri and her brother were separated. Tamiko looked at the two of them, curiously.  
  
"You're usually at school early, Takumi," she pointed out, "it's not like you to come last minute."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, grinning, "that's Kiyoko's job."  
  
Ken quickly ducked behind Tamiko, who merely rolled her eyes, as Kiyoko shot him a death glare. Takumi shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to say something to Kiyoko, that's all," he explained.  
  
Ken peeked out from over Tamiko's shoulder.  
  
"What did you guys talk about?" he asked.  
  
Takumi said nothing. Kiyoko was busy looking for Raishinshi in her bag to answer either. Ken suddenly broke out into a grin.  
  
"Oh, man, Takumi," he giggled, "don't tell me you told her."  
  
Kiyoko was still busy looking and didn't hear the question. Takumi, however, did. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
Ken went up to his friend, giggling, as Kiyoko went over to Tamiko, Angel in hand.  
  
"I mean," Ken started, "did you finally tell her that you l-"  
  
Before Ken had even finished the sentence, Takumi clamped his hand over his friends' mouth, his face growing red.  
  
"Clam up, Ken-kun!" he hissed, "and no, it was nothing like that!"  
  
Ken was still snickering as Kiyoko went over to Tamiko.  
  
"Are you sure that he's completely fixed?" she asked, a bit concerned.  
  
Tamiko gave Raishinshi a quick inspection before handing him back to her friend.  
  
"Yes, he's fine," she insured, "don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
Kiyoko looked down at her Angel.  
  
"I just want to be ready for the Tournament," she said, "my first two matches were intense enough."  
  
"You'd think they'd go easy on you, you're just a beginner," Ken pointed out, settling down, and escaping Takumi.  
  
"That would be fighting half-heartedly," Takumi said, giving Ken a warning glare before facing the girls, "that's not the proper way to play Angelic Layer."  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she agreed, then blinked, "uh, Takumi, why is your face red?"  
  
Takumi froze while Ken stifled a laugh.  
  
"N-No reason," he lied, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Before the girls could question him more, the bell rang, and all the students sat down to begin Math class.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Chief, here's the data you wanted me to print!" Ogata called from his computer, "and I didn't look at it, just like you told me."  
  
Icchan walked over to his assistants seat and stared at the papers that were emerging from the printer. Once they were out, he quickly snatched them up, and skimmed over them.  
  
"Just as I thought," he said, "he's performing at only half power."  
  
Ogata gave the sheet a glance.  
  
"Is that bad?" he asked.  
  
"Bad?" Icchan asked, revealing a smile, "heck no! With the way he's fighting, and only at half power to top it off, I wouldn't be surprised if she reached the Nationals without uncovering his full abilities."  
  
Ogata blinked.  
  
"Are you talking about Yume and her Angel?" he asked, "what full abilities? He's just a Speed type like half the other Angels in Angelic Layer. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Guess," Icchan said, still reading the papers.  
  
Ogata paused and thought a minute.  
  
"Well, I'll have to admit, he won against a Heavyweight without giving her a Layer Out," he pondered, "so...I've got it! He's really a Power type, isn't he? And everyone's just saying he's a Speed type because it's secret?"  
  
Icchan frowned at his assistant.  
  
"Wrong! And your 'Penalty Game' is..." Icchan whipped out a 'Whoopy Cushion' from his coat pocket, "you have to sit on this for the rest of the day."  
  
Ogata gaped as he took the 'Whoopy Cushion' and got up.  
  
"But..." he began, but was silenced with a look from Icchan.  
  
"No 'buts'," he said, "and as for Yume and her Angel," he glanced back at the papers, "I'll tell you some other time."  
  
"Okay..." Ogata grumbled, and placed the 'Whoopy Cushion' on his seat.  
  
Icchan looked back to the papers and smiled.  
  
(He's not a Power type,) he thought, (but he's just as good.)  
  
Ogata groaned as he sat down and Icchan couldn't help but laugh at the noise he heard after that.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, did you practice any cool moves yesterday?"  
  
Kiyoko rolled her eyes. She, Ken, and Yuri were on their way to Tamiko's house. School was out for the day and Tamiko had gone home ahead to get Youzen. She didn't bring him to school like Kiyoko did unless she was showing him off some reason. They had stayed behind to wait for Takumi who had 'Book Club', but he told them to go ahead without them. Ken was currently wanting to know if Kiyoko had learned any cool moves.  
  
"I went over some basic moves," she replied, as they arrived at Tamiko's street, "that's all."  
  
Ken gave her an odd look.  
  
"Basic? You're supposed to do cool moves in a Tournament!" he protested, "not basic stuff!"  
  
Yuri shook her head.  
  
"Not true," she said, "most advanced moves come from simple moves. Like Suzuka's 'Rolling Thunder', it's a three-piece combination: a handstand, an back flip, and a simple forward kick."  
  
"WHA!?" Ken cried, "it's 'that' simple!? But everyone makes a big deal about it being complicated!"  
  
"It is," said Yuri, "if you do it wrong, your Angel will lose his or her balance, or even get injured in the process."  
  
Kiyoko turned to the dark-haired girl, puzzled.  
  
"But when I saw her do the 'Rolling Thunder' yesterday, she didn't do a handstand," Kiyoko pointed out.  
  
Yuri flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Kobayashi-san's been practicing for years," she explained, "she most likely modified it. Not to mention she probably invented new moves for her Angel."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, remembering the move she used on Robin. She had to be 'real good' to pull a move like that.  
  
(I wonder if I could beat her?) she wondered.  
  
They got to Tamiko's house, a two story beige house with a brown roof. Knowing that she'd be expecting them, the door was most likely open. Ken got to the door first. Sure enough, the door was open, and Ken ran inside.  
  
"Tamiko-chan! We're here!" he called.  
  
"Okay, be with you in a minute!" she called.  
  
Entering the foyer, the trio took off their shoes, and headed for the living room where they heard Tamiko's voice. Upon entering the living room, they noticed that the TV was on, and Tamiko was sitting in front of it. She was giving Youzen an inspection, her Angel Repair Kit besides her. On the screen was a Layer Battle by the looks of it.  
  
"Tamiko, are you ready to go?" Yuri asked.  
  
Tamiko nodded and looked up.  
  
"Yeah," she said, picking up her Angel Repair Kit, "isn't Takumi with you?"  
  
"He's still at 'Book Club'," Ken explained, "he said he'd meet us here."  
  
As the others talked, Kiyoko sat down before the TV. It was indeed a Layer Battle. It was between a couple of Angels. One was an unfamiliar Angel: a female with peach-colored that was done in two ponytails, a pink Angel Cords tied to each. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was wearing a pink, silver-lined ballet outfit with a drooping white tutu. She wore pink tights and peach ballet slippers. She was throwing punches at another Angel who was 'very' familiar. Black and purple ninja outfit, big red bow, long navy hair pulled up in a ponytail...  
  
"Hey, that's Suzuka!" Kiyoko cried in recognition.  
  
Tamiko, now standing, leaned over to get a better look at the ninja girl, who was dodging the other Angels' blows.  
  
"Yeah, this is the footage from last years' Tournament, the one where Hikaru defeated her," Tamiko explained, "my brother taped it as we were watching it, remember? That's why he kept checking the TV every five minutes."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and continued to watch the TV footage. Suzuka was dodging all of the Angels' attacks. She was moving at light-speed it seemed. After a while, she back flipped away and landed an Angels' legs' length away. She thrust out her left leg and began to kick. She went so fast her leg was a blur. Kiyoko narrowed her eyes at the sight. The other Angel didn't have time to react as she was hit multiple times by the high-speed kick.  
  
"Wow!" Kiyoko cried, "she's fast when she attacks!"  
  
"Kiyoko, we've gotta go," Tamiko told her, "the Tournament is going to start in ten minutes. I only took this out to watch Hikaru's match in the beginning."  
  
Kiyoko, however, continued to watch as Suzuka stopped kicking, and let her opponent fall to one knee.  
  
"You guys go on ahead," she said, "I'll catch up to you."  
  
"But Kiyoko-" Yuri started.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll catch up," Kiyoko assured them, and turned back to the tape, giving it her full attention.  
  
The ballet Angel was back on her feet and turned towards Suzuka. The ninja was standing before her, no expression on her face. The opponent Angel narrowed her eyes and charges at Suzuka, full speed. She threw multiple punches towards Suzuka, but Suzuka dodged each one by simply moving her head and upper body. Then the peach and pink Angel executed a roundhouse kick. Suzuka, in one swift movement, hopped over the other Angel, and threw a left sidekick to her back. The other Angel stumbled forward, but turned on Suzuka, throwing a fast jab at her face. But the ninja girl simply caught her fist and threw the opposing Angel over her shoulder. The other Angel went flying. She landed a foot from the Layers' edge.  
  
(Wow, she's really good,) Kiyoko thought, watching Suzuka in admiration, (I wonder if Raishinshi can move as quick as Suzuka?)  
  
The ballet Angel stood up and charged at Suzuka again, an angry look on her face. Suzuka didn't move right away. It was only when her opponent was halfway to her that she made her move. She bent backwards and laid her hands flat on Layer behind her. She then hoisted her legs into the air above her. She had just finished getting into her handstand when the other Angel covered the distance between them and raised her fist to knock the ninja down. But she never got the chance.  
  
Suzuka swept her legs through the space between her arms, one leg sticking out, and executed a back flip that propelled herself halfway into the air. But that was nothing compared to how her opponent experienced. Suzuka's extended foot, moving almost to fast to see, smashing under the chin of the ballet Angel, who flew farther and higher than Suzuka did. Both Angels landed, but only Suzuka remained standing. The crowd erupted into cheers.  
  
"What a knockout! Suzuka, Win!" the announcer cried, "looks like the 'Invincible Venus' strikes again, nailing her opponent with her trademark 'Rolling Thunder' back flip kick!"  
  
Kiyoko found herself clapping with the rest of the audience as a picture of Kobayashi Hatoko appeared. The little girl was taking off her headset, smiling to the audience. She looked like she had good, honest, 'no-hard- feelings' fun, the kind of fun everyone has when they're playing a game. Kiyoko smiled. In all her matches, except Higure's, after the moments of panic were over, Kiyoko had felt that fun deep inside her.  
  
"I 'really' hope we get to fight Suzuka!" she cried, "it'd be an honor!"  
  
"Kiyoko?"  
  
Hearing her name, Kiyoko turned to see Takumi entering the living room.  
  
"Takumi, hi," she replied.  
  
Takumi gave her an odd look.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the Stadium signing up for today's matches?" he asked, "I only dropped by because Ken said they'd stop by over here."  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they already left, I told them to go without me," she said, turning back to the TV screen, "I wanted to see the rest of this match."  
  
Takumi's expression went from confused to nervous.  
  
"Uh, Kiyoko?" he spoke up, "have you checked the time?"  
  
Confused, Kiyoko looked down at her flower print watch, and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she cried, jumping up, "the Tournaments going to start soon!"  
  
Takumi sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, and I already saw your Moms' van heading in that direction," he told her, "and you've got two minutes before in actually starts."  
  
Kiyoko was beyond panicked.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, shutting the TV and VCR off at top speed, "and the Stadium is two blocks away! I'll never get there in time!"  
  
Takumi frowned and headed for the door.  
  
"I figured I was going to be late for the Tournament opening if I just walked from school," he began, "so I brought my bike. You can ride with me."  
  
Kiyoko, despite her panic, hesitated.  
  
"I can?" she asked, dumbly.  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's got pegs in back for standing on," he explained, "Yuri rides with me sometimes. We can make it there in less than a few minutes if we hurry. I'm sure they haven't closed the Entry Counter down yet."  
  
Kiyoko smiled a hopeful one and followed Takumi out the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko and Takumi made it to the Stadium only a couple minute after the Tournament began. There was a chance. Kiyoko, after quickly thanking Takumi for the ride, ran as fast as she could to the Stadium. She ran through the double doors, down the hall, and around the corner towards the Entry Room. A few Deus' were still on the benches, but Kiyoko was only interested in the Entry Counter. Since the Tokyo Prelims was a daily thing, each Deus had to check-in to get a new number in the new roster that was made. If you didn't check-in, then you'd be disqualified.  
  
Kiyoko was running so fast, she almost crashed into the Entry Counter. The lady behind it gave her a concerned look as the 12-year old stood breathing heavily before the counter.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, kindly, "can I help you?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded and, when she had caught her breath, replied.  
  
"Y-Yes," she said, still breathless, "I-I'm here to apply for today's matches. Am I too late?"  
  
The lady gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"May I see your Angel Card?" she asked.  
  
After fumbling a bit, Kiyoko pulled out her card, and gave it to the lady. She shuffled around impatiently as the lady ran her Card through the Card Reader and looked at the info being displayed.  
  
"Oh, you're the girl from the other day," the lady said in recognition, "I caught a glimpse of your match with Shadow Panther. Nice job."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and nodded in a 'thank you' gesture. The lady then handed Kiyoko her card.  
  
"You're in luck," she said, "we have a few spaces left in the roster."  
  
Kiyoko beamed. She made it on time.  
  
(Oh, thank you Kami-sama!) she thought with joy.  
  
The lady handed her a card with a number on it.  
  
"You're E-11," she told her, pointing down the hall, "good luck."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, took her number, and dashed towards the East Waiting Room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I knew we should have pried her from the TV screen," Ken grumbled from his place in the stands.  
  
Kiyoko's family and friends were sitting in a row a bit closer to the Layer area. Takumi had only just joined them and he was filling them in on the story.  
  
"When my sister is watching something on TV, it takes hours until she gets off," Aya remarked, lying back in her seat.  
  
Mrs. Yume looked worried.  
  
"Do you think she made it in time?" she asked, worriedly.  
  
Takumi shrugged.  
  
"I guess so," he said, "they seem to have an endless roster from what I know. She probably made it, just barely."  
  
Yuri said nothing as everyone talked about Kiyoko's bad habit of being late. She only watched the Layer fight that was going on at the moment.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko came to a screeching halt inside the East Waiting Rooms' doorway. The seats were nearly full and all the Deus' were staring at her, oddly. But Kiyoko ignored that and scanned the room for a familiar face.  
  
"Kiyoko!"  
  
Kiyoko looked up and saw Tamiko waving to her from a seat by the left wall. Smiling, Kiyoko ran to her friend, and collapsed besides her. Tamiko gave her friend a sly look.  
  
"Maybe now you won't wait 'till the last minute to get going," she commented.  
  
Kiyoko gave her friend a look, but broke into a smile.  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't do that again," she sighed, "so, what number do you have?"  
  
Tamiko looked down at her card.  
  
"Youzen and I have E-3," she said, indicating to the sleeping Angel in her lap, "and you?"  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"E-11," she grumbled.  
  
Tamiko smiled as her friend brought her school bag before her.  
  
"So, when's your match?" Kiyoko asked, taking Raishinshi out.  
  
"I already had it."  
  
Kiyoko turned to her friend in shock.  
  
"And I missed it?! I'm SO sorry Tami-chan!" she cried.  
  
Tamiko almost laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll catch my next one," she assured.  
  
Kiyoko nodded, but still looked sad.  
  
A roar of cheers came from the television. The two girls looked up to see the match on TV had ended. An Angel dressed up in a pink, nurses outfit lay crumpled on the Layer with a familiar Angel standing over her. The Angel was a cat girl dressed in green, white, and red with a brown tail and gold eyes. She was standing triumphantly over her foe. It was Mao.  
  
"Mao, Win!" came the announcers' voice over the speakers, "yet another fantastic win by Fujisaki Madoka and her Kung Fu Angel!"  
  
A picture of the dark-haired girl flashed on the screen as she waved to the crowd, Mao in her hand. Kiyoko sighed and turned to Tamiko.  
  
"Did I miss Suzuka's match?" she asked.  
  
Tamiko nodded.  
  
"Yep, she was the second Angel up," Tamiko said, "you didn't miss much. She did that 'rapid kick' that you saw her do on the video."  
  
Kiyoko frowned again.  
  
"I 'definitely' have to fix my lateness habit," she grumbled.  
  
Tamiko giggled in reply.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Madoka walked up the final steps up to the balcony, she was instantly greeted by her sister.  
  
"That was a great match!" she cried, smiling, "you were fantastic!"  
  
Madoka smiled down at her sister.  
  
"It wasn't a problem," she said, looking down at Mao, "Mao can handle anything."  
  
Misaki ran up to her.  
  
"Yay Madoka-san!" she cried, jumping up and down.  
  
Madoka gave the small girl a smile. Sai watched her receive complements from the others before turning back to the Layer. The 5th match was about to begin. She watched as the opponents were introduced, but she didn't really pay much attention. She was waiting for a particular Deus to come. But she had a feeling it would take a while.  
  
(Not a problem for me,) she thought to herself, (I can wait.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Kiyoko was waiting for her turn, Icchan was in the computer room with Ogata. The two were discussing the roster for today, when...  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Icchan looked up from the roster and dug into his coat pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open and on.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hello, Icchan."  
  
"Hey, what's new? How's your practice?" Icchan asked, merrily. He knew the caller.  
  
"Fine, but, I haven't seen Kiyoko yet."  
  
" 'sigh' Yeah, she came in late from what I was told."  
  
"What?! She made it though, didn't she?"  
  
"Relax. Yes, she was in time to re-register for today's matches. She has the 11th match."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
Icchan gave the phone an odd look before continuing.  
  
"Aren't you here?"  
  
"No. I'd be too close."  
  
"Well...the 7th match is ending, so, four more matches before Kiyoko fights."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You could at least watch her matches, you know."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"Good. You gonna come up to see us in the computer room?"  
  
"...."  
  
"If you don't want to, then say so."  
  
"I-I think I'll watch from the balcony."  
  
"A front row seat, eh? Well, have it your way, but I insist we talk during lunch break."  
  
"Alright. Until lunch then."  
  
"'Kay, see ya."  
  
Icchan hung up and turned back to Ogata, who was looking up at him.  
  
"Problem, Chief?"  
  
Icchan shook his head as he turned towards the visual screen. The 8th match was starting and the Deus' were already being introduced. He turned to Ogata.  
  
"Can you find who Kiyoko and Raishinshi are going to fight from the roster?" he asked.  
  
Ogata nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a few minutes, and it'll be on screen," he said, typing the necessary commands in the computer.  
  
Icchan nodded and turned back to watching the match in progress.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mrs. Yume looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my," she murmured, "Kiyoko must have really come in late. She hasn't fought yet."  
  
Aya huffed and folded her arms behind her head.  
  
"She probably has the last match," she grumbled.  
  
Ken watched the battle in front of him and didn't hear the conversation going on.  
  
"I'm sure she wasn't 'that' late," Yuri assured Mrs. Yume, "she probably is the one right after this one."  
  
Mrs. Yume nodded, though she didn't look convinced. She really wanted to see Kiyoko's match. Just like she really wanted someone else to see it too.  
  
(I hope you can see her somehow,) she thought, watching as one Angel tossed another Angel out of the Layer, ending the match.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the 9th battle began, Kiyoko was drifting off into sleep, she was so bored. She wished that she had brought something to read with her. She cradled Raishinshi in her lap as she laid her head back on the cushioned seat. Ignoring the TV, she closed her eyes...and the memories started to surface.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She was 9 years old when her Dad came home one day with something on his arm. It looked like a doll, a boy doll, without clothes. Kiyoko didn't get a good look at it since her father hid it in his and her mothers' room rather quickly. She wondered about the strange doll all day, but she didn't ask her Dad about it because she didn't really want to pry. But she did, however, sneak a peek in his room to see if she could see it. But she didn't and her Dad had spotted her.  
  
"What are you doing, Kiyoko?" he asked, kindly, walking over to where his daughter stood in the doorway to his room.  
  
Kiyoko spun around and looked down embarrassed.  
  
"I, um..." she hesitated, looking at her slippers.  
  
Her Dad, Mr. Yume, smiled, and turned to his room.  
  
"You wouldn't be interested in a particular 'doll', would you?" he asked, knowingly.  
  
Kiyoko looked up and, after a couple seconds, gave a timid nod. Mr. Yume smiled and went into his room. A couple minutes later, he came out, the strange doll in his hands. He kneeled besides his youngest daughter.  
  
"Is 'this' what you were trying to see?" he asked, showing her the doll.  
  
Kiyoko walked closer to get a better look. The doll was indeed a boy, even though his long silver-white hair would make others assume that he was a girl. A white handkerchief was wrapped around him, serving as a temporary outfit. His joints showed and his eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. Kiyoko stared at him for a long time.  
  
"Wow," she finally said, eyes wide.  
  
Her father smiled.  
  
"Do you like him?" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty," she said, looking up at her Dad, "what kind of doll is he?"  
  
Mr. Yume's smile grew wider.  
  
"Do you know that game that everyone's now playing, the one with the fighting dolls?" he asked her, gently. She nodded. "well, he's an Angel. An Angel meant for Angelic Layer."  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened even more.  
  
"This is an Angel?! An actual Angel?!" she cried in wonder, "like Hikaru?!"  
  
Mr. Yume nodded.  
  
"Yes, he was a gift to me from a friend," he explained, "he's a very 'special' Angel as well."  
  
Kiyoko kept staring at the Angel. Ever since it started, Kiyoko had 'loved' Angelic Layer. She always wanted to play, but she never had enough money to get one. But now, her 'Daddy' had an Angel.  
  
"Are you going to play Angelic Layer, Daddy?" she asked, patting the sleeping Angel on the head.  
  
Mr. Yume nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am," he said, "my friend and I are testing something and this Angel here is going to be helping us." He smiled down at the Angel. "to tell the truth, I've kind of gotten attached to him already."  
  
Kiyoko looked up at her Dad with innocent brown eyes.  
  
"Can I hold him?" she asked.  
  
Her father looked at her for a minute, then nodded.  
  
"Yes, you can," he said, holding the doll out to her, "but be gentle with him."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and gently took the sleeping Angel from her father. She held him up in front of her. He was a very handsome Angel, even with no ears and visible joints: that was how all Angels started out, according to her father. She smiled down at the boy Angel.  
  
"He's wonderful, Daddy!" she cried, happily, "are you going to start playing now?"  
  
Mr. Yume chuckled.  
  
"Well, first I need to give my Angel clothes and I need to practice with him," he explained, "and my friend and his assistants are going to help install a Practice Layer in the back room, that'll take some time. But, yes, pretty soon I'll be playing the game."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and started dancing around with the silvery Angel.  
  
"Wow! My Daddy's gonna play Angelic Layer!" she cheered, merrily, "my Daddy's gonna play the best game in the world!"  
  
Mr. Yume laughed softly at his daughters' merriment.  
  
"Yes, I am," he said, still chuckling, "and you can watch me if you want."  
  
Kiyoko stopped dancing and nodded vigorously. She then looked down at her father's Angel.  
  
"Did you give your Angel a name?" she asked, curiously.  
  
Mr. Yume nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did," he told her, "his name is.....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback End++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kiyoko? Kiyoko!"  
  
Kiyoko woke up with a startled yelp, getting half the waiting rooms' attention. She looked around. It took her only a couple seconds to remember where she was. She turned to see Tamiko giving her an odd look.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, blankly.  
  
She heard a roar of cheering behind her and turned to see the TV.  
  
"You fell asleep," Tamiko said, "I gave up trying to shake you awake, so I had to yell. Your match is next."  
  
Kiyoko turned to her in shock. She slept that long!?  
  
(Boy, sis was right,) she admitted, (I 'am' a heavy sleeper.)  
  
Another roar came from the TV. Kiyoko turned to see the ended match. An Angel had been knocked out of the Layer: it was the same green Angel that Suzuka fought yesterday. Still standing in the center of the Layer was another Angel: she was dressed in an Arabian Dancers' outfit, colored orange-gold and white, she had long dark pink hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and green jewels were present on her hands, belt, neck piece, and forehead. She was bowing to the crowd. It took a couple seconds, but Kiyoko gasped as she recognized the Angel.  
  
"Hey! That's-" she gasped.  
  
"Ranga, Wins!" the announcer cried, "another star Deus makes it past their third match! But, then again, hardly anyone can withstand Ranga's 'Dance of Death'!"  
  
As the TV showed a picture of Ranga's Deus, Kiyoko turned to Tamiko.  
  
"That Angel! She was the one I said practiced with me and Raishinshi!" she cried, amazed that she saw the Angel from Piffle Princess here in the Tournament.  
  
Tamiko stared at her friend.  
  
"Who? Ranga?" she asked, then rolled her eyes as Kiyoko nodded, "that couldn't of been her, Kiyoko. She belongs to pop star Seto Ringo and I heard that her managers gave her, her 'own' Practice Layer. Why'd she want to go to Piffle Princess?"  
  
Kiyoko wanted to protest when the defeated Deus came in and took a seat, face set in a frown. A uniformed lady came in a couple seconds later.  
  
"Ms. E-11? Yume Kiyoko?" she called out.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed and got up. Why was she always being taken off guard?  
  
"Yes ma'am?" she asked.  
  
"You're up," came the sweet reply.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed again and nodded.  
  
"Good luck," Tamiko called as her friend headed out the doorway.  
  
After making a 'very' quick stop to get a drink, which she hoped would help the funny taste in her mouth, she walked quickly down the hallway. She glanced at Raishinshi, who was still in her hands.  
  
(Let's win this for Dad,) she thought to him, hoping that he could somehow hear her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mrs. Yume, who had been scanning the Layer area non-stop since Battle 7, cheered happily.  
  
"Here she comes!" she cried, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Kiyoko's friends looked and cheered as Kiyoko came out of the East Corner door.  
  
"Battle 11 is now in progress! Let's meet our Deus'!" the announcer cried, his dark sunglasses gleaming.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed and walked over to her Angel Chair.  
  
"In the East Corner, Deus Yume Kiyoko and Angel Raishinshi!" the announcer declared as Kiyoko sat down, "this newbie has gotten off to a good start, toppling two regulars in one day: the fast-footed Shadow Panther and the powerhouse Colossus! And today is no exception!"  
  
Kiyoko paused as she put on her Angel Goggles.  
  
(What did he mean by that?) she wondered, turning her Goggles on.  
  
"And in the West Corner, we welcome another regular to the Layer, one who's been an unstoppable competitor! Deus Hikawa Yuuko and Angel Katalina!" the announcer concluded.  
  
The crowd cheered as a dark-haired girl with gray eyes walked into the Layer area. She wore a yellow uniform with a red bow and a short, beige skirt. She took a seat in her Angel Chair and put her Goggles on. Kiyoko tried to get a good look at her Angel.  
  
The Angel was a girl and she had light brownish-blonde hair that was done up in a ponytail. A band with two red balls on top held it in place while two blue cords with blue balls on the tips hung down from it. Her Angel Cords. From what Kiyoko could make out, she had a thin blue headband around her head. Her outfit was an odd mix of pink and blue with red shoulder guards that fit the shape of her shoulders. Her elbow joints were showing and she wore red gloves on her hands. She wore light blue tights and pale pink....ice skates? Kiyoko blinked.  
  
(Huh? Why is she wearing ice skates?) she wondered, but then averted her gaze as Yuuko turned to give an annoyed stare.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she demanded.  
  
Kiyoko blushed, embarrassed.  
  
"I...was just looking at your Angel," she answered, timidly, "I didn't mean any..."  
  
"Well don't," the other girl snapped, "I'm not gawking at 'your' Angel."  
  
"Sorry," Kiyoko mumbled, looking down at her lap.  
  
(I forgot what Mom said,) she thought, (it's rude to stare. I must have given her the wrong impression.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan watched the visual screen in the computer room, intently. While Ogata finished up the last of the 'Recording Program'.  
  
"Okay, Chief," he said, getting up to join Icchan, "it's recording."  
  
"It'd better be," he warned, half-heartedly though, "I don't want to miss this."  
  
(I hope you're watching,) he thought, looking at the balcony on screen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
The chairs were raised to the Layer as the force field flashed into place. Kiyoko stared at Raishinshi and gave him a 'good luck hug' before beginning her Entry. She closed her eyes and held him level to her face.  
  
"Never give up!" she cried, then opened her eyes and raised Raishinshi over her head with both hands, "Justice is on our side!" She drew her right arm back, her right hand gripping her Angel. "Raishinshi!" she finished, throwing her Angel towards the Layer.  
  
He sailed towards the force field, eyes closed, violet Angel Cords whipping around behind him. He slid through the force field, making it ripple, and was surrounded by a golden glow. His eyes opened wide and he spread his arms and legs, causing the golden glow to vanish.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" Kiyoko concluded.  
  
He tucked his knees up to his chest and moved his outstretched arms behind him, fists clenched. He descended towards the Layer at a high speed. When he was only a foot away from the surface, he front flipped into a crouch. In one fluid movement, he straightened up, bent his knees, and raised his arms into a boxing position. His brown- orange eyes staring down his opponent.  
  
Ken and Mrs. Yume cheered like crazy. Aya sat up and just watched like Takumi was while Yuri simply clapped. Back at the Layer, Yuuko looked down at her Angel and smiled. The she looked up and narrowed her eyes at her opponent.  
  
"Go forth into the Layer and play the melody of the wind, Katalina!" she cried, throwing her Angel towards the Layer, "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
Katalina sailed towards the Layer and entered through the force field. She sparkled gold as she did so, but the glow vanished as she straightened out into a standing position. Her head remained down as she descended. When she was halfway to the Layer surface, her head came up, and she opened her green eyes. She was shooting a firm look straight at Raishinshi. She extended a leg and, as soon as she landed, started to spin in place on the Layer, arms over her head. She spun so fast she looked like a top. Kiyoko was getting dizzy just looking at her.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea an Angel could do that!" Mrs. Yume cried, fascinated by what she saw.  
  
"Since the Layer is smooth and easy to slide on, ice skates can work on it like they do ice," Takumi explained, then he leaned forward, staring at the spinning Angel, "but something tells me that she's spinning for something other than the cool look."  
  
Back in the computer room, Ogata watched the screen nervously.  
  
"Do you think she can beat Katalina?" he asked, watching Raishinshi tense.  
  
Icchan stared at the screen for a bit.  
  
"Maybe," he admitted, "her best bet would be to attack first. But let's see."  
  
As he said that, the announcers' chair moved closer to the Layer.  
  
"Ready?!" he called out.  
  
Both Deus' focused onto the Layer as the crowd cheered in anticipation. Ken was cheering loudly while, in the waiting room, Tamiko crossed her fingers for her friend.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded and the stats filled. Katalina continued to spin as Kiyoko gave her a long, hard look.  
  
(Why is she spinning?) she thought, puzzled, (what'll that do?) She took a deep breath. (well, I can't win by standing still.)  
  
Raishinshi ran forward, heading straight for the still spinning Angel. Yuuko made a face as he approached.  
  
"He's attacking sooner than I thought," she said to herself.  
  
Katalina suddenly stopped spinning and started to skate....right towards Raishinshi. Kiyoko figured she was charging as well and had Raishinshi continue 'his' charge. Both Angels headed straight for one another; Katalina skating, Raishinshi running. The only difference was that Katalina was smirking.  
  
In back of the room, a dark figure watched the match. His eyes were fixed on the approaching Angels.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Saburo growled, "don't you see what she's going to do?"  
  
Up above the Layer, on the balcony, the seven girls were watching the charge. Misaki recognized what Katalina was going.  
  
"Look out!" she cried, but she was too high up to be heard.  
  
Raishinshi and Katalina were only a foot away from one another. Raishinshi ran faster, black-blue hair shining as he did so. Katalina also picked up the pace, smirk still present. Before Raishinshi could execute any kind of move, the Katalina skated forward, and swung out her left leg. Raishinshi and Kiyoko's eyes widened in unison.  
  
(Dodge!) Kiyoko mentally cried, unaware that Takumi had also yelled the same thing from the stands.  
  
As the Katalina's foot sped towards him in a left spin kick, Raishinshi jumped back a few inches, narrowly missing a hit. Katalina continued to smirk as she landed her foot and almost instantly started to head for the edge of the Layer.  
  
"Woah! That was close!" the announcer cried, "Raishinshi was nearly sliced by Katalina's 'Spin Kick', even if it was only at half power!"  
  
Kiyoko didn't pay attention to him. All her attention was on Katalina. The ice-skating Angel was now skating in around the Layers' edge, in a complete circle.  
  
(That was too close,) Kiyoko thought eying Katalina oddly, (but what's she doing?)  
  
Responding to his Deus' confusion of the skating, Raishinshi was looking around him, watching her nervously. Katalina kept circling around the Layer, not even paying attention to him. Yuuko, however, was. She grinned at the boy Angel.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan narrowed his eyes at the screen. That had been too close for comfort.  
  
"Yikes! He was almost sliced!" Ogata cried, hands going to his head.  
  
Back in the stands.....  
  
"YEESH! That was close!" Ken cried, angrily, "what's she thinking?! She could have sliced him in half!"  
  
Mrs. Yume bit her lip.  
  
"Aren't ice skates considered weapons in Angelic Layer?' Aya asked Takumi.  
  
Takumi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"They're permitted as long as she doesn't hurt anyone with them," he replied.  
  
Ken whirled on him.  
  
"She almost did!" he declared.  
  
"Almost doesn't count," Takumi said, but then frowned to himself, "although I admit that 'was' too close to be safe."  
  
On the balcony above the Layer, Misaki watched worriedly as Katalina began to skate faster.  
  
"She's almost at full speed," she mumbled, worried.  
  
Hatoko went up next to her.  
  
"If Raishinshi had attacked sooner, then maybe he would have stopped her," she pointed out, violet eyes on the Layer.  
  
"Hikawa knew that," Madoka said from behind them, sounding a touch upset, "that's why she attacked so soon: to make Raishinshi back off so that she could attain full speed."  
  
Sai nodded.  
  
"There's no chance of attack now," she said, looking straight at Kiyoko.  
  
The timer was at 7 minutes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko watched her Angel in worry as he turned in place, trying to keep up with Katalina. Why was she doing this? Why waste time skating around the Layer? Kiyoko didn't have the answer to that and she wished she did.  
  
(If only we could get her to stop,) she thought, watching as Katalina whizzed by her side of the Layer.  
  
Raishinshi turned in her direction, watching Katalina wearily. Kiyoko looked in his direction to give him a mental command, when...  
  
Kiyoko gasped.  
  
Right where Katalina swung her foot, right over Raishinshi's chest, the fabric was torn. A narrow slit was in front of his chest. He was much closer to being sliced than anyone realized.  
  
(Raishinshi!) Kiyoko cried, mentally, (oh my gosh! He 'was' nearly sliced!)  
  
Kiyoko was so busy taking notice to Raishinshi that she didn't see Katalina break out of her circle, and head straight for her Angel. But someone did. Someone who was standing on the balcony opposite to the seven girls, hidden from them by the box screen. It was a man in a blue suit. He was watching the whole match, nervously.  
  
"Watch out Kiyoko," he whispered.  
  
Back on the Layer, Kiyoko finally took notice of the approaching Angel. She was halfway across the Layer and approaching fast. Kiyoko had Raishinshi turn around to face Katalina.  
  
(We're going to have to be careful, Raishinshi,) she told him, (we can't let her hit us with that blade.)  
  
When Katalina was a foot and a half away, she lifted up her left leg, stuck it out, and began to spin on her right leg. Leaning forward, she sped towards the purple Angel with one leg out, the ice skates' blade shining in the Layer lights. As she came into range, her outstretched leg headed for Raishinshi's waist. Raishinshi, eyes wide in panic, jumped back, missing the kick by half an inch. He stumbled back and faced the ice-skating Angel. She was now spinning on her right leg, left leg out, hands held together in front of her. If Kiyoko didn't think that her skating was odd at first, she did now.  
  
"What do you think of Katalina's 'Spin Kick'?" Yuuko called over, smugly, "impressive, huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Kiyoko mumbled. ('Spin Kick'?) she thought, confused.  
  
Back in the waiting room, Tamiko bit her lip.  
  
"C'mon Kiyoko," she whispered, "you have to fight back."  
  
Katalina spun forward again. Raishinshi tensed and backed away as her foot whizzed by where his head was a moment ago. And it didn't stop there. Katalina continued to spin towards him. Raishinshi backed up again as her leg came at him again. She then aimed higher. Raishinshi ducked and then jumped back as her leg came at him again. He jumped back a bit to gain distance. He stared at his spinning opponent with tense brown-orange eyes, just as his Deus stared at her with her brown eyes.  
  
(How can I attack?) Kiyoko thought, (if I stand still, she'll just-) Suddenly, Kiyoko's eyes widened. (I have an idea, Raishinshi!)  
  
Once again, Katalina spun towards her opponent, but Raishinshi stood stock still.  
  
"What's Raishinshi doing?!" the announcer cried into his mike, "staying still while Katalina does her 'Spin Kick' is crazy!"  
  
"Move it, Kiyoko!" Ken screamed, "otherwise Raishinshi'll get hit!"  
  
But Raishinshi didn't move. And that suited Katalina and her Deus just fine: an easier target for them. Katalina spun at him, left leg out, blade gleaming. Raishinshi didn't move a hairs' inch. Finally, Katalina reached him, and her leg headed straight for his upper body. But it didn't hit him like most people thought it would. Right before the spin kick could connect, Raishinshi reached out with his left arm, and hooked it around Katalina's extended leg. This shocked her Deus and her shock also appeared on Katalina's face. Raishinshi then turned and swung his right leg. The back of his foot hit Katalina in the stomach and caused her to slide back.  
  
Her Damage Gauge dropped to 85% and the crowd cheered.  
  
"WOAH! That's the first time I ever saw ANYONE stop Katalina's kick in mid- spin!" the announcer cried, "phenomenal!"  
  
"YAY!" Tamiko cried. Her friend just scored a solid hit to the Layers' trickiest Angel!  
  
"That was amazing!" Misaki cried, clapping.  
  
Sai raised an eyebrow.  
  
Back on the Layer, Katalina was swaying, but still skating. Yuuko glared at the Kiyoko and her Angel. She wasn't impressed like everyone else was.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" she shouted, angrily.  
  
Katalina recovered with help from her Deus and skated forward. Raishinshi had recovered from the kicking stance, but was caught off guard. Katalina's left leg came up again and swung at his face from the right instead of the left, catching Kiyoko by surprise. Her heel connected with the left side of Raishinshi's face. Gritting his teeth, Raishinshi went flying to the left. He hit the Layer, hard, and skidded. He stopped only an inch away from the edge. His Damage Gauge dropped to 79%.  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
"Yikes! Guess it was only a matter of time before Raishinshi was struck by the 'Spin Kick'! But, OW, he got it right in the face!" the announcer cried, drawing more cheers from the crowd.  
  
"Don't give up, Kiyoko!" Mrs. Yume called out.  
  
"POUND HER!!" Ken cried, fists clenched.  
  
In back of the stands, Saburo continued to watch..  
  
"That 'was' a good way to attack, stopping Katalina in mid-kick, then striking her," he muttered to himself, then frowned, sourly, "but she should have expected a counter-attack. She didn't even bother putting up her Angels' guard."  
  
Raishinshi stood up, shakily. He turned to see Katalina skate towards the other edge of the Layer again.  
  
(Now I've got to build up her speed again,) Yuuko thought, bitterly, (we could have nailed him if Katalina's 'Spin Kick' was at full strength.)  
  
The timer hit 4 minutes.  
  
Kiyoko watched as Katalina approached Raishinshi on her second spin around the Layer and she didn't look happy.  
  
(Look out, Raishinshi!) she thought, gasping.  
  
Raishinshi turned and jumped away as Katalina whizzed by. He stared in her direction for a couple seconds, then gave chase.  
  
"NOW what's she doing?" Saburo asked to the open air, sounding bored.  
  
Raishinshi continued to follow Katalina, even though she already had a head start on him.  
  
"What's he trying to do?" Arisu grunted, "she's going way to fast for him to catch up."  
  
Kaede shrugged and calmly went on watching the match.  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate them," she said, "they aren't giving up like most Deus' do."  
  
Katalina kept on skating, ignoring Raishinshi as he ran far behind her.  
  
"What's she trying to do?" Yuuko asked herself, "Katalina's going 'much' faster than 'her' Angel is."  
  
Kiyoko focused her steadying gaze on the two Angels.  
  
(C'mon, Raishinshi,) she quietly urged, (you have to move faster.)  
  
Raishinshi's expression grew firm as he leaned forward and ran harder. To everyone's surprise, the purple Angel sped up, and started to gain on Katalina. Katalina looked over her shoulder and gave a silent gasp. She tried to pick up the pace, but Raishinshi continued to gain on her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"How'd he get so fast all of a sudden?" Ogata asked.  
  
Icchan smiled.  
  
"I think she knows," he said.  
  
Ogata turned to him.  
  
"Huh? Knows what?" he asked, blankly.  
  
"Knows that Katalina gains speed by skating around the Layer," he said, eyes not leaving the visual screen, "she must have figured it out and is attempting to stop her from doing so. Not a bad idea."  
  
Ogata cast a doubtful look at the screen.  
  
"Won't Hikawa eventually figure 'that' out?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Icchan replied, getting a questioning glance from his assistant, "but I think these two can handle her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Yeah! That's it Kiyoko!" Ken cheered, waving his arms around.  
  
Raishinshi was gaining on Katalina, only half a foot away. Katalina's Deus saw this and mentally ordered her away from the Layers' edge. Katalina moved away and headed for the center of the Layer, Raishinshi following close behind.  
  
"Back off!" Yuuko snapped.  
  
Katalina whirled around and stuck out her right leg. Raishinshi jumped away from the spin kick just in time. Katalina began to spin in place again, this time with her right leg out. Raishinshi narrowed his eyes like Kiyoko did.  
  
(There's no chance for me to hit her again on the ground,) Kiyoko thought, giving the ice-skating Angel a long look, (but maybe an aerial attack would work.)  
  
Raishinshi clenched his fists and leapt into the air.  
  
"Huh?! What's he doing?!" Ken cried.  
  
"An aerial attack." came Takumi's simple reply.  
  
Raishinshi sailed slowly over Katalina's position and began to descend, knees pointing down.  
  
Seeing this, Yuuko smiled.  
  
(Oh no you don't,) she thought, unable to hide her smirk, (I let that pass once, but not again.)  
  
Still spinning, Katalina bent her knee, and shot upwards into a straight up jump. This shocked Kiyoko, causing her to lose her focus, and make Raishinshi drop her legs. She hadn't expected her to do that! Katalina swung her right leg and caught Raishinshi by the waist. With a silent gasp, he fell to the Layer floor, his Damage Gauge dropped to 50%.  
  
"Raishinshi!!" Kiyoko cried, leaning forward in her chair.  
  
"OUCH!! That really must have stung!!" the announcer screamed, the audience, "after her defeat against Hikaru, Deus Hikawa Yuuko has overcome her earlier weakness, making her Angel an unstoppable fighter! In fact, only one other Angel after that was able to beat her! Yume Kiyoko, what will you do against this ice-skating Angel?!"  
  
The timer hit 2 minutes.  
  
Katalina landed gracefully on the Layer and continued to spin.  
  
"There's no way you can stop Katalina," Yuuko said, smugly, "so you might as well wait until time runs out."  
  
Kiyoko grit her teeth as Raishinshi got up, warily.  
  
"Don't give up, Kiyoko!" Mrs. Yume called out.  
  
Aya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom, look at the damage her Angel has," she sighed, "it's obviously too late for any kind of comeback."  
  
As Kiyoko thought of what to do, the man on the balcony behind her watched her closely.  
  
"Don't give up, Kiyoko. All is not lost," he whispered, "look closely. There's a small chance for you to win."  
  
Kiyoko watched the skating Angel in worry. She was still spinning, smirk present, and it was obviously impossible to attack from the front. That would be suicide. And an aerial attack was obviously out of the question. So....  
  
(What else can I do?) Kiyoko thought, feeling her doubt coming back.  
  
Then, as she continued to watch Katalina spin, a memory struck her. She stared long and hard at Katalina and then over at Raishinshi, who was standing a couple feet away from her. She turned back to Katalina and narrowed her eyes.  
  
(If this goes the way I want it,) she thought, analyzing the scenario, (then we might be able to make a comeback. But if it fails....) Kiyoko grit her teeth, Raishinshi did the same. (no, he 'can' do it. He did it in the Anime. All I have to do is believe in him!)  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi!" she called out.  
  
Raishinshi broke out into a run, heading straight for Katalina.  
  
"Huh?" Yuuko said, blinking, "what now?"  
  
Raishinshi continued to run. The timer hit 1 minute.  
  
"You can't charge her, Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried from the waiting room.  
  
"She's crazy to try that trick again!" Ogata cried, pulling his hair.  
  
But Icchan smiled.  
  
"Not crazy," he started.  
  
Back on the Layer, Raishinshi was running fast and close to the ground, like a ninja. Since Katalina figured he was just charging, Katalina kept spinning. But when he was only a few inches away from her spinning leg, Raishinshi dived forward, put his left hand straight down on the Layer, and swung his right leg over the floor, kicking Katalina's support leg out from under her.  
  
Katalina gave a silent cry as her leg left the ground. For a couple seconds, she was suspended in the air. Quickly, Raishinshi placed his right hand on the Layer, and leaned on his arms to support his lower body. As Katalina began to come down, Raishinshi bent his knees, drew in his legs, and, with help from Kiyoko's aim, threw his legs out, hitting Katalina right in the stomach. They were frozen that way, it seemed, for a couple seconds.  
  
Kiyoko's friends and family gaped, the seven girls watched, Saburo raised an eyebrow at the move, Yuuko's gasped, and the man on the balcony smiled.  
  
"She's smart," Icchan finished.  
  
As if time had started up again, Katalina flew backwards from the blow with a silent cry, hit the Layer, and slid....right out of the Layer. She landed on the floor with a small clatter. The timer stopped at 20 seconds and the buzzer sounded. Nobody spoke. The announcer stared at the sight awhile, before....  
  
"Raishinshi, Win!" he shouted into the mike.  
  
The audience began cheering like mad. Ken and Mrs. Yume cried out cheers of victory as Raishinshi's picture flashed across the screen. Yuri and Takumi were clapping like mad while, in the waiting room, Tamiko was once again dancing with Youzen.  
  
"She...she actually won," Aya said, then smiled a bit, "nice going sis."  
  
Saburo said nothing. He simply left. Back on the girls' side of the balcony, Misaki was cheering.  
  
"Wow! They did it!" she cried, clapping, "they did it!"  
  
Sai let out a soft laugh.  
  
"That was a risky move," she commented, "I'm surprised she could pull it off."  
  
Hatoko watched Kiyoko as she took off her Angel Goggles and give a sigh of relief.  
  
"She had faith in her Angel," she said, knowingly, "and they both worked together to pull that move off."  
  
Kaede smiled down at her.  
  
"Just like how you and Misaki are with your Angels," she stated.  
  
Back in the stands, Yuri turned to her brother.  
  
"Does that move look familiar?" she asked, simply.  
  
Takumi turned to her, puzzled.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"That move Raishinshi just did, when he kicked Katalina's leg out from under her," Yuri explained, "don't you recognize it?"  
  
Takumi thought a couple seconds, then shook his head. Yuri rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.  
  
"Senkaiden Houshin Engi, episode 7," she told him, "Raishinshi used that move on Taikoubou during their fight, remember?"  
  
Takumi blinked twice before his eyes widened in realization.  
  
"She mimicked one of his moves again?" he asked, surprised.  
  
Yuri nodded and looked back to the Layer. Kiyoko had retrieved Raishinshi from the Layer and was hugging him. She then looked over to the fallen Katalina, picked her up, and went over to her Deus.  
  
"Here you go," she said, kindly, holding out the unconscious Angel.  
  
Yuuko stared at her a while before taking Katalina.  
  
"Um, thanks," she mumbled.  
  
"Is she hurt bad?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
Yuuko blinked and looked down at Katalina.  
  
"It's nothing I can't fix," she replied.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry about earlier," she said, rubbing the back of her head, "for staring at your Angel. I must have given you the wrong impression."  
  
Yuuko shook her head, her mood loosening up a bit.  
  
"Nah, I'm always edgy when I fight," she said, "it's not your fault, really."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Thanks, I hope we can have a match again," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Yuuko agreed, shaking hands.  
  
The audience continued to cheer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan watched as Kiyoko shook hands with Yuuko with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yep," he told himself, "she's definitely like him."  
  
Ogata turned to him.  
  
"Him?" he repeated, then his eyes widened in realization, "oh! 'Him'!"  
  
Icchan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Y'know Ogata, I worry about you sometimes," he muttered, but then grinned, "and the fact that she pulled off a near impossible move like that, proves that she's...."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
After Yuuko had left, Kiyoko was left alone in front of a cheering crowd. She looked down at her Angel.  
  
*....hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
"Thanks for sticking with me," she told him, softly.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni....*  
  
Back up on the other side of the balcony, the man in the blue suit was still watching.  
  
*....negai o kakeru kara*  
  
He smiled down at Kiyoko.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Boy, this one was my longest Chapter yet! Phew, I didn't think it'd be so long, sorry for the delay in updates. Next time, Tamiko goes up against someone who you've all seen at least once before. Will her father be able to make it in time to see his daughters' match? Well, I've got a lot of work to do, so please Read and Review what I have so far, no flames please. 


	10. Battle 10

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so sorry for not updating! Bad headache. Anyway, unfortunately I don't  
have episodes 5-8 of Angelic Layer yet. If you're wondering then how I  
know what some of the well known Angels in those eps. look like, I have  
music videos of AL and I looked at the pictures in Angel, Fall in! to get the  
appearances of Angel and Deus right. Boy that took work! However, since I  
haven't seen Vasques' Entry into the Layer, I'm making up something  
(hopefully it's somewhere close to the original, but I tried to make it look  
good). I want to thank Admiral Fern and Sana Jisushi (I hope I spelled that  
right) for all their help. Thanks Admiral (salutes)! Thanks Sana-san (gives a  
peace sign)! I don't own Angelic Layer or any of its original characters (and  
I'm sorry if I get Yamamo Toho's gender wrong, I went by what I saw at  
Angel, Fall in!). I 'do' own Kiyoko Yume, Angel Raishinshi, their family  
And friends, Saburo, and Angel Higure. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Battle 10: "Please Come Watch, Daddy! Youzen Returns to the Layer!"  
  
Icchan was waiting patiently at one of the lunch tables in the Stadium Café. He took care not to get too close to Kiyoko's table, so he got a table at the far end of the café. He was skimming the crowd as he waited. Finally, his eyes fell upon the person who he was looking for. Waving an arm in the air, the wandering man spotted Icchan without much problem, and headed for his table.  
  
"Get lost in the crowd?" Icchan asked him, good-naturedly.  
  
The man was the same man who was watching Kiyoko's match. He sat down across from Icchan and straightened out his suit.  
  
"No, I just haven't been to 'this' Stadium for a while," he said.  
  
Icchan smiled.  
  
"What did you think of her match?" he asked, referring to Kiyoko.  
  
The man looked up at him and managed a slight smile.  
  
"She did wonderfully," he said, but then his smile changed into a frown, "but she came awful close to losing."  
  
Icchan nodded and looked down at the tea he ordered.  
  
"That's true," he admitted, looking around the table for something, "but she pulled it off."  
  
"I almost didn't think she could until she did it," the man said.  
  
"Well, she did it," Icchan told him, now checking his pockets, "and the fact that they used teamwork to do so makes it an even better win."  
  
The man nodded as Icchan triumphantly pulled out a small packet of something from his coat pocket. The man noticed this and watched as Icchan poured the something in.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
Icchan grinned as he emptied the packet.  
  
"They make this tea too tasteless," he commented, stirring the unknown ingredient with his spoon, "so I brought a little something that would help improve the taste."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Cocoa."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. He was used to his friend's odd eating habit by now, but Icchans' weird food creations seemed to surprise him every time.  
  
"Anyway," Icchan started up, "Kiyoko's friend, Kotoko Tamiko, is up next. Should be good."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?" he inquired, "who's she fighting next?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Shimata Maria and Angel Tsubaki," Takumi read from the roster he had picked up from the Entry Counter.  
  
Kiyoko, Tamiko, and their group were all seated in the café, having today's 'lunch break'. Takumi had decided that they should start looking at the rosters that were left on the Entry Counter. So, they all were discussing strategies now, with Takumi in charge of reading the roster.  
  
"Shimata Maria? I think I've seen her before," Tamiko said, chewing her chicken sandwich.  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"Me too, she's a really good Deus," she commented, "I heard that she got to the Nationals once."  
  
Tamiko turned to her.  
  
"Did she win?" she asked, swallowing the piece of chicken sandwich.  
  
Takumi shook his head.  
  
"No, she lost to another Angel," he said, then stopped and thought a minute, "I think it was, um...."  
  
"It was Angel Buranshe that beat her," Yuri concluded, taking a sip of her drink, "your brother should have recorded it, Tamiko."  
  
Tamiko shrugged.  
  
"I guess so, he's taped all the matches since the 3rd Official Tournament four years ago," she stated.  
  
Kiyoko, who was busy pigging out on a piece of apple pie, looked up suddenly.  
  
"Does that mean he taped my Dad's matches too?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
Tamiko nodded and Kiyoko cheered.  
  
"Kiyoko, sweetie, don't talk or cheer with your mouth full," Mrs. Yume warned.  
  
Tamiko giggled as Kiyoko rolled her eyes. Tamiko then turned to Mrs. Yume.  
  
"Is Dad coming today?" she asked, "he said he would."  
  
Mrs. Yume hesitated before answering.  
  
"He said he'd get back to me on my cell phone about that question," she said, "but don't worry, I'm sure he'll make it."  
  
Tamiko nodded, eyes hopeful. Her Dad had promised her that he would watch her matches this year since last year he was busy at work. But he'd already missed her first three matches of this year. Tamiko wondered if he'd keep his promise this time. As she was thinking, Ken looked up from his pastry and glanced over at the roster.  
  
"What about Kiyoko's opponent?" he asked, licking the cherry filling off his lips.  
  
"Uh," Takumi said, blankly, snatching up the roster to check, "Aruna Hitomi and Angel Felicity."  
  
Ken wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Don't sound so tough," he commented.  
  
"They're only beginners here too," Takumi said, reading the info under the name, "she's already lost once."  
  
Kiyoko, out of curiosity, leaned towards him.  
  
"Who'd she lose to?" she asked.  
  
Takumi read the rest of the info.  
  
"She lost yesterday, her 1st match, to Deus Yamamo Toho and Angel Vasques," he said.  
  
Tamiko's eyes widened.  
  
"Woah! I've seen her fight," she commented, "she's strong and so is her Angel."  
  
Kiyoko turned to her.  
  
"Is she here today?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
Tamiko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she was in the first match," she told her friend.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and was about to go back to her pie, when....  
  
"Hey, that's Junko!" she cried, suddenly looking to the right.  
  
Tamiko turned to see a girl, about their age, in an Eriol Academy middle school uniform, with fair skin, and chocolate brown hair, a bit lighter than Kiyoko's hair, was seated four tables away. Tamiko smiled.  
  
"Hey, you're right," she said.  
  
"Junko-chan!" Kiyoko cried, getting up from her seat, and heading for the girl.  
  
The girl, Junko, turned, and focused her gray-brown eyes on Kiyoko. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Kiyoko," she called, gently.  
  
Kiyoko waved back as a response and went over to her. Kikaru Junko was a friend and fellow classmate. She was in Kiyoko's A Day, 3rd period, Home Economics. She was a very nice girl who played Angelic Layer for as long as Tamiko had. She was a friend even though she was shy around other people.  
  
"I didn't know you were signing up," Kiyoko said, smiling, "you said that you'd skip the Tournament this year."  
  
Junko shrugged.  
  
"Well, I had a change of heart after I heard that you helped Tamiko out at Piffle Princess," she said, somewhat timidly, "I figured I'd give it a shot."  
  
Kiyoko smiled wider upon hearing this. One of her matches had inspired a friend!  
  
"So, who do you have to fight next?" she asked.  
  
Junko checked the roster that was on her table.  
  
"Um, Hirori Sana and Angel Vesta," she replied.  
  
Kiyoko nodded in recognition.  
  
"Yeah, I fought them," she said, "I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Junko looked down.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said, "I already lost once."  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Huh? To who?" she asked.  
  
Junko smiled sadly.  
  
"To a more experienced Deus in my second match yesterday," she said, "Yamamo Toho and her Angel, Vasques."  
  
Kiyoko stared. That name again. In the waiting room a while back, she heard a girl talk about how this 'Yamamo Toho' Deus. From what she could hear, Yamamo was a tough opponent. No one had ever beaten her for the past couple of years except for Light-Speed Suzuka and the Karate Mistress Mao. Kiyoko was curious now more than ever to see just 'who' this Deus was. She turned back to Junko.  
  
"Don't worry," Kiyoko assured, "you'll do great this time. I know it. What's your number?"  
  
Junko fumbled in her uniform pocket and pulled out a piece of pink paper.  
  
"I'm W-9," she read off the card.  
  
Kiyoko had the urge to kick herself. That was the match she slept through. But she wouldn't do it again, that was a promise.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aya walked back towards the table and found her seat next to Ken. He turned to her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, then smiled slyly, "did you get lost?"  
  
Aya's 'don't mess with me look' made him back down. Aya noticed that her sister was gone and looked around. When she spotted her with Junko, she groaned.  
  
"Does she have to get up and talk to everyone?" the teen grumbled, picking up her fork.  
  
Mrs. Yume gave her daughter a warning look, but then her cell phone began to ring. Excusing herself, Mrs. Yume got up, and went over to the water fountain by the edge of the hallway. It was only then that she took out her phone and turned it on.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, politely.  
  
"Akiko?"  
  
Mrs. Yume smiled.  
  
"Hello Shun," she replied, "I've been waiting for you to call back. Are you coming?"  
  
Kotoko Shun was Tamiko's father and manager of the local Piffle Princess store, the one Kiyoko always went to. Every time the Tournament came buy, his store, like all other Piffle Princess' would be busy selling supplies and accessories for Angels, as well as helping with a lot of other Angelic Layer details. That included supplying the Stadium with Angelic Layer equipment and Layer designs for the Environmental Layers. And this year was no exception, especially with the 'special event'.  
  
"Tamiko has been looking forward to you coming to watch her matches," Mrs. Yume continued, "will you be able to make it?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other end before a reply came.  
  
"Akiko....I...I can't," came the hesitant reply, "I have to stay for about an hour more. We're having a meeting."  
  
Mrs. Yume frowned.  
  
"Can't it wait? This is very important to your daughter," she said.  
  
"I know, I know, but it can't wait," Mr. Kotoko said, sadly, "we've been asked to help fund this 'special event' and the company isn't sure if we can. We're going to discuss it today."  
  
"But I heard that the commissioner was funding," Mrs. Yume said, confused.  
  
" 'sigh' He is, but he needs help it seems," Mr. Kotoko explained, "his funds only cover the event, the Piffle Princess stores have to supply all other necessary equipment. And with all the customers we've been getting, the district manager doesn't know if we can afford to do it. I'm sorry, but this meeting could go on and on with how Sawazaki does things. I don't think I can make it."  
  
Mrs. Yume frowned a deep frown as she turned back to the kids. Kiyoko had invited Junko over to the table. The kids, minus Aya, were all chatting excitedly about the matches to come. She noticed how happy Tamiko was and let out a sad sigh.  
  
"You promised her, you know," Mrs. Yume said, turning back to her conversation.  
  
A sigh came from the other end of the line.  
  
"I know," came the quiet reply, "I tried to find a way out of it, but I can't. I wish I could make it. Really I do."  
  
Mrs. Yume sighed and turned her dark brown eyes to her daughters and the others.  
  
"I'll tell her," she said, sighing.  
  
"Thanks, tell her I'm sorry," came the sad response, "bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mrs. Yume hung up and went back to the table. Aya was eating her egg salad and was obviously trying to ignore the six kids at the table. When Mrs. Yume returned, Tamiko turned to her.  
  
"Was that Daddy?" she asked, sounding hopeful.  
  
Mrs. Yume nodded, not looking up.  
  
"He's going to make it, right?" Tamiko asked, but then frowned as she saw Mrs. Yume's frown, "right?"  
  
Mrs. Yume sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Tamiko," she said, apologetically, "but he's tied up in a meeting. He can't make it. He says he's sorry."  
  
Tamiko frowned even more. She hardly heard when the announcement for all the Deus' to return to their waiting rooms came on. Kiyoko, feeling sorry for her friend, took her gently by the arm, and led her to the East Side. Junko had to part with them, but she didn't go without telling Tamiko how sorry she was. The rest of the gang, even Aya, watched her go, sadly. For this had happened last year too: Tamiko's father never had the time to watch his own daughters' matches, even when he promised he would.  
  
A distance away, two men watched the sight. One in a blue suit and the other in a white lab coat; they were frowning. Then, an idea struck the man in the lab coat that turned his frown into a smile.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the waiting room, Tamiko was still a bit bummed out, but Kiyoko and Youzen were enough to keep her from being 'too' depressed. As they waited for their turns to come, Kiyoko couldn't help but think of her own father, and where he was at the moment. Tomorrow was the day he normally called and she couldn't wait to tell him what had been going on in her life this week. She heard cheering from the TV and looked up to see that the 1st match of the second half was starting.  
  
"Get ready ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer was crying into his mike, "the second half of today's Tournament is about to begin!"  
  
The audience cheered as a girl came out of the East Door. It was the same girl who fought with Mao the other day.  
  
"In the East Corner, Deus Minoko Kani and Angel Michiru!" the announcer introduced.  
  
The audience cheered as the redhead took her seat. Then, from the West Side, another figure emerged. A tall, older girl with spiky blond hair and ice blue eyes walked out of the doorway. She wore a sleeveless green and black shirt lined with white and baggy black jeans complete with brown boots. Her ears were pierced and she wore spiked wristbands on her wrists. Despite her boyish appearance, she had a slender form and pale skin.  
  
Sitting on her right shoulder was an Angel. The Angel was female, but so muscular one would think that she was a male. She wore skin-tight dark green pants that reached her ankles where dark blue army boots were fitted. Red suspenders connected the black pants to her shoulders. She wore a lime green shirt that only went from her waist up to her breasts that were covered and a wide black piece of cloth was wrapped around her middle. Her hands were covered with dark green gloves and her forearms were almost covered by lime green armbands. Her shoulders each had a dark green guard that fit the shoulder and there were what seemed to be three blue jewels lined vertically on her chest. She had, on each side of her head where the ears should have been, a tan box with an antenna was placed. A lime green stripe was on each cheek and a thin black headband with a pale stone in the center was around her head, pushing her red-pink bangs upward. Her wavy, red-pink hair reached the middle of her back, almost like Raishinshi's hairstyle, only puffier. Her eyes were closed.  
  
(Woah, who're they?) Kiyoko thought in wonder.  
  
"And, in the West Corner!" the announcer continued, pointing to the tall tomboy, "the commandos of the Layer, Deus Yamamo Toho and Angel Vasques!"  
  
Kiyoko blinked in surprise as the blond girl took her seat.  
  
(That's Yamamo Toho?) she thought, surprised.  
  
Toho walked over to her Angel Chair and sat down. She put on the Angel Goggles, as did her opponent, and turned them on. Kani did the same. The Angels' stats appeared on the box screen above and the audience began cheering from anticipation.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
The Layers' force field came on and the chairs were raised. Kani held out Michiru.  
  
"Michiru, be true to yourself within the Layer!" Kani cried and threw her Angel forward, "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
Michiru sailed through the force field, gave off a brief glow, and opened her bright blue eyes. She calmly floated down towards the Layer. Once she landed, she flipped forward on the Layer, and then stood still.  
  
Toho merely smiled as she took Vasques from her shoulder and held her out to the opponent as if she were showing her something.  
  
"Resistance is futile," she said, smirking, then drew the hand that held her Angel back, "Annihilate her, Vasques!" She threw her Angel at the Layer full force. "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
Vasques shot towards the Layer like a bullet. She slid through the force field and her ice blue eyes opened wide. The golden glow hardly had time to show as she flexed her arms and legs and landed square on the Layer, like Colossus did. Only she flexed her muscles again to show off.  
  
"Ready?!" the announcer cried, "Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded. Vasques moved first, charging straight at Michiru. She raised a fist and punched at the slender Angel. Michiru dodged, but Vasques grabbed her arm with her other hand. Michiru let out a silent gasp as Vasques lifted her up with both hands, jumped up in the air, and threw her down on the Layer. Michiru's damage dropped to 70%. Kani gasped.  
  
"Ow! And Vasques takes the first points with a crushing seismic slam!" the announcer declared, "Angel Michiru is in trouble!"  
  
Kani clenched her teeth while Toho just sat in her seat, smirking.  
  
Michiru shakily got up, but the blue Angel was caught off guard as the tomboyish Angel slammed her elbow to her chin, deducing Michiru's Damage Gauge to 50%. Kani gasped. Michiru recovered and began to throw punches at Vasques. Vasques simple moved her head to avoid the punches and blocked the spin kick that came next by simply raising her arm. Michiru's Deus began to get desperate and had her Angel leap at Vasques, drawing back her fist for a flying punch.  
  
Toho grinned. Vasques spun on her left leg, right leg up. Her foot connected with Michiru's face and sent the blue Angel flying right out of the Layer. She landed on the floor with a clatter. The buzzer sounded and Vasques stood victorious in the Layer.  
  
"Wow, and Vasques does it again!" the announcer cried, the crowd going nuts behind him, "such a quick battle, over in a minute and a half! If it's not the Speed King, or the Invincible Venus, then it's Vasques and Yamamo Toho who win the battle in less than two minutes!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Toho took off her Goggles, picked up Vasques, and placed her back on her shoulder. With a smug expression, the blond left the Layer.  
  
Kiyoko was staring at the screen in shock. In only three attacks, Vasques had defeated Michiru! It wasn't as good as Suzuka or Higure, but it was good enough to leave her speechless. That was harsh. Almost as harsh as when Higure fought Raishinshi. Tamiko was also watching the fight and shook her head.  
  
"Hardly any Angel is able to beat Vasques, except for Suzuka, Mao, and once even Hikaru," she explained, "but I wouldn't be surprised if one day she even beat 'them'."  
  
Kiyoko turned to her friend.  
  
"Beat the Venus, the Mistress, and the Champ?" she asked in mock horror, then grinned, "no way."  
  
Tamiko cracked a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she said, softly, staring at Youzen.  
  
Kiyoko noticed how her friend looked.  
  
"Cheer up, Tamiko," Kiyoko encouraged, "he'll come next time."  
  
Tamiko frowned.  
  
"Sure he will," she said, grumpily, "just like he did last year."  
  
Now it was Kiyoko's turn to frown.  
  
"C'mon Tamiko, you know he probably did his best to come," she said, putting a on her friends' shoulder.  
  
Tamiko still didn't look happy. Kiyoko frowned more. She hated it when she couldn't cheer up her friends, but what else could she do? Her mother told her before she left that she'd pleaded with him, but he had no way out of the meeting.  
  
Just like 'her' Dad.  
  
Kiyoko sighed, no longer paying attention to the TV. She thought about her Dad again and where he was. She remembered his last words before he left them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I have to go away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll come back. I promise."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback End++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Will he keep his promise?) Kiyoko wondered, looking down at Raishinshi.  
  
There was the sound of cheering and applauding from the TV. Kiyoko looked up in time to see an Angel dressed in different shades of blues went flying out of the Layer. Suzuka lowered her raised leg and looked in the defeated Angels' direction. Kiyoko smiled a bit.  
  
(Dad said that it was tough fighting Suzuka, but he had fun playing Angelic Layer,) she thought, (he said that once he fought against all the Champions, he'd come home. So, why hasn't he come back?)  
  
"E-3, Kotoko Tamiko?" a woman in uniform called from the doorway, "it's your turn."  
  
Tamiko, still a little gloomy, got up.  
  
"Good luck," Kiyoko said, coming out of thought.  
  
Tamiko only nodded and headed out the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"It's time for the 3rd match for the 2nd half of the Tournament today!" the announcer cried, his chair moving closer to the Layer, "who'll fight this time?!"  
  
Back in the stands, Ken was keeping a lookout for Tamiko. Mrs. Yume was still sad about what had happened earlier. Aya noticed her mothers' look and leaned over to her.  
  
"Mom, stop acting like this is your fault," she said, "Tamiko's Dad should have checked to see if he could even come before he promised anything."  
  
Mrs. Yume's expression grew stern.  
  
"It was a last minute meeting," she protested, "he couldn't have known or done anything about it."  
  
Aya sighed.  
  
"Besides, it's not like he broke his promise on purpose," Mrs. Yume continued, "he really wanted to come."  
  
Aya scowled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't," she huffed, "just like how Dad said 'he' would come home when he just ended up lying to us."  
  
Mrs. Yume turned to her daughter.  
  
"Don't say that!" she said, her expression now a frown again, "he didn't break his promise."  
  
Aya opened her eyes and scowled at the ceiling.  
  
"Then why didn't he come back?" she asked the open air.  
  
Before Mrs. Yume could reply, Ken jumped up in his seat.  
  
"There she is!" he cried, pointing.  
  
Everyone turned to see a glum Tamiko walk out into the Layer area.  
  
"In the East Corner, the 'Whiz Kid', Deus Kotoko Tamiko and Angel Youzen, the 'Blue Fighter'!" the announcer cried, "so far, these returning regulars have been victorious in all their matches! Will today be no exception?!"  
  
Tamiko, still sad, ignored the cheers, and slid into the Angel Chair. She put on and turned on her Angel Goggles. She glanced down at Youzen. He, too, seemed to be sad.  
  
"And in the West Corner, two pros of the Layer, Deus Shimata Maria and Angel Tsubaki!" the announcer continued.  
  
Out came a girl with dark hair that gave off a slight purple sheen and bright brown eyes. She wore a yellow jacket with a hood. It wasn't open in front. She wore brown pants and white sneakers. An Angel was perched on her arm that Tamiko didn't get a chance to look at. The girl, Maria, slid into her Angel Chair, put on her Goggles, and turned them on. She glanced at Tamiko.  
  
"Go, Tamiko, go!" Ken cheered. Takumi rolled his eyes, but clapped in support with his sister.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
The stats filled out and the force field came on. The two chairs were raised to become even with the Layer. Tamiko looked down at Youzen.  
  
(Well, here we go,) she thought, holding Youzen with both hands and held him in front of her, (I just wish Dad was here to see us.)  
  
"Brains win over brawn!" she cried, shifting Youzen to her right hand, then drawing her right arm back, "Show'em Youzen!" she finished, throwing her Angel towards the Layer.  
  
Youzen sailed towards the Layer and slid through the force field, making it ripple. He opened his violet eyes and the glow faded.  
  
"Angel, Fall, in!" Tamiko finished.  
  
Youzen somersaulted in the air and flung his legs downward on the third one. He extended his left leg and landed. He stood facing the direction of his foe. But this time, instead of narrowing his eyes, he simply frowned in tandem with his Deus.  
  
Maria brought her Angel to her chest.  
  
"My only partner, the World's Strongest, Tsubaki!" Maria cried and tossed her Angel towards the Layer, "Angel, fall-in!"   
  
Tsubaki slid through the force field and opened her eyes. She did four flips in the air, and landed on her knees. She stood up, and waited for the match to begin. Now she was in plain view. Tamiko looked her over.  
  
Tsubaki was about as tall as Youzen was and her bright purple hair went past her waist. She wore a purplish-blue outfit that had a long, divided shirttail in back. A white cloth was wrapped around her shoulders and was tied in front. She had short white pants underneath her long shirt and white gloves that reached her elbows. Below, she wore long white stockings that reached her thighs. Purple boots with a pale blue fold on top covered them up halfway. Two white Angel Cords were tied to the back of her shoulder cloth. Two yellow stars were in place of her ears and a cute purple heart was painted on her forehead. She had pale skin and dark purple eyes.  
  
(I've heard of Tsubaki,) Tamiko thought to herself, despite her hurt feelings, (they say she's tough. But how tough?)  
  
"Ready?" the announcer cried, "Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded and Tsubaki charged at Youzen full speed. Youzen tensed. Tsubaki kept running at running in his direction, staring him down it seemed. She then leapt into the air, back to the lights. Youzen looked up at her, only to see her descending at a very high speed. Youzen didn't have time to react as Tsubaki's left foot crashed into his stomach and sent him sprawling back a foot. Tamiko gasped.  
  
(Oh, no!) she thought in horror, watching her Angels' face grow pained.  
  
Tsubaki had landed and was staring at Youzen as the blue Angel tried to get up. His damage had already shrunk to 75% because of the direct hit that he took. The crowd cheered at the hit.  
  
"Yow! And Tsubaki scores a devastating drop kick, one of her specialties here in the Layer!" the announcer said, "I guess Kotoko and Youzen weren't expecting a hit like that!"  
  
Tamiko bit her lip. Her Angel was hurt because of her, her mind was on other things. She was still thinking about her father. Taking a deep breath, Tamiko did her best to push those thoughts out of her mind. She focused in the fight at hand.  
  
(Youzen, stand,) she told her Angel, gripping the armrests of the Angel Chair.  
  
Youzen got up, shakily. He turned to Tsubaki who seemed to be waiting for him. The minute he stood, she charged him again. Youzen charged too, though a little slower. When in range, Tsubaki started delivering a flurry of punches. Youzen quickly brought his arms up to block. Tsubaki kept punching at the blue Angels' blockade, but Youzen held firm. Finally, Youzen dropped his block, batting Tsubaki's arms away in the process, and forward kicked her in the face with his left leg.  
  
Tsubaki fell back as her damage shrank to 89%. The crowd cheered once again.  
  
"And Youzen counters against Tsubaki in a fierce kick!" the announcer cried out, "this is gonna be good!"  
  
"Go, Tamiko!" Ken shouted.  
  
Maria winced at her Angel being hurt. She had always been attached to Tsubaki and hated it when she got hurt. But ever since her fight with Suzuhara Misaki three years ago, she grew less hateful towards other Deus', even though she still didn't like to see her Angel hurt.  
  
(We just have to fight harder,) she told herself, and looked at Tamiko. She hesitated. (Why does she look so depressed?)  
  
It was true, Tamiko still looked upset, and that reflected on Youzen's face.  
  
Back in the East waiting room, Kiyoko noticed this as well. She stared sadly at the TV screen, where Youzens' face was featured. She knew the Angels' expression was mostly based on how their Deus' felt. And if Youzen looked 'that' sad, then Tamiko still had her father on her mind.  
  
(Tamiko, I know you're still sad about your Dad not coming,) Kiyoko thought, her eyes on her friend, (but if you don't focus, Youzen'll get hurt.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tsubaki was charging once again at Youzen. Youzen put up a guard and waited. Tsubaki started executing another volley of punches, faster this time, and harder. Youzen was being forced back and was slowly approaching Layers' edge.  
  
"Look out, Tamiko!" Ken cried.  
  
Youzen glanced behind him, a reaction to Tamiko realizing that her Angel was being pushed back. Youzen jumped back an inch and front flipped over Tsubaki, but the purple-haired Angel was fast. As Youzen landed, Tsubaki had already run to that spot. She grabbed Youzen around the waist and bent backwards, throwing Youzen over her head. The back throw was successful, and Youzens' head and shoulders crashed onto the Layer surface. He clenched his teeth, his damage going to 65% now.  
  
"Youzen!" Tamiko cried.  
  
"Oh man! Tsubaki seems to be getting the upper hand!" the announcer cried, glancing over to Youzen, "Youzen seems to be taking some serious hits!"  
  
Youzen flipped away as Tsubaki let him go. Above the Layer, Misaki watched the fight sadly.  
  
"Youzen's getting hurt a lot," she said, "it's like he's hardly putting up a fight."  
  
"He's not," Sai said, glancing down at Tamiko, "that back throw could have been avoided if Kotoko-san had been focused. Something doesn't seem right."  
  
Maria noticed that too, but she didn't have time to think about it as Youzen charged at Tsubaki. He wasn't running at his usual speed, he seemed slower. Tsubaki tensed as Youzen got closer. When he was close enough, he high-kicked with his right leg, aiming for her head. But Tsubaki jumped back and stood ready.  
  
(What's up with her?) Maria wondered, watching Tamiko's distressing stare, (anyone could dodge a kick that slow and she knew it.)  
  
Youzen charged again and Tsubaki put up a guard as Youzen let loose a volley of punches. The punches weren't fast, but they 'were' hard. Tsubaki kept up her guard as Youzen continued to punch away. Finally, Tsubaki broke her guard, and punched forward. Youzen grabbed the incoming fist and threw the purple-haired Angel over his shoulder. Tsubaki hit the Layer and slid, but managed to stop before getting a Layer out.  
  
"Nice counter Youzen!" Yuri called.  
  
"Knock her flat!" Ken cried.  
  
Back on the Layer, Tsubaki was recovering just as Youzen began to charge again. Tsubaki turned her dark purple eyes on him and waited for him in a position where she was on her hands and knees. As Youzen came close enough, Tsubaki's right leg shot out in a side kick. It connected with Youzen's stomach and, with a silent cry, he fell back a few inches.  
  
"Youzen, hang on!" Tamiko cried, leaning forward in her chair.  
  
The timer was at 7 minutes, surprisingly, but Youzen's Damage Gauge was at 60%. Takumi narrowed his eyes at the Layer.  
  
(Tamiko,) he thought, (focus! Focus, or Youzen'll lose. Your father wouldn't want that.)  
  
In back of the audience, Saburo was watching the whole fight from the doorway. His scowl was present.  
  
(She shouldn't be at the Layer if she doesn't feel like playing,) he thought, leaning against the wall, (why is she pushing herself? It's obvious she's not focusing, not at the rate her Angel is moving.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A black pick-up truck was going down the street towards the Angelic Layer Stadium at high speed. The driver, a man in his late thirties with ash- brown hair and hazel eyes, shot a quick glance at his watch. He had left work two minutes ago and was going as fast as he could to get to the Stadium on time. He wanted to call, but he felt that that would take to long.  
  
(Don't worry, Tamiko,) the man thought, (I'm coming.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The timer reached 6 minutes and all Tamiko could have Youzen do was dodge and run from Tsubaki's attacks. Maria was starring at the blond with a confused look. Three years ago, she would have thought nothing of it, and would have kept on fighting. But, now she was more understanding and kind thanks to Suzuhara Misaki and her friends. They had all become good friends and she'd learned a lot from them.  
  
And she could tell when someone was troubled.  
  
Tsubaki executed a right spin kick, aiming for Youzens' head. Youzen ducked and ran back a bit. Tsubaki then stood still and stared at him, confused. Tamiko and Youzen both watched her curiously.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Tamiko blinked and looked up. It was Maria.  
  
"Huh?" she said, blankly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Maria asked again, "your Angel is moving awkwardly."  
  
Tamiko turned to Youzen and then back to the dark-haired Deus.  
  
"I-I'm fine," she replied, but she couldn't hide the gloom in her voice.  
  
Maria and Tsubaki raised an eyebrow in unison.  
  
"Doesn't sound like it," she stated, "something wrong?"  
  
Tamiko blinked out of confusion.  
  
"I, um," she stammered, not expecting a question like that from her opponent, "nothing's wrong. I just got a lot of things on my mind."  
  
Maria made a face, but settled for the answer for the moment. Tsubaki charged again. Youzen also charged. Both Angels ran at each other head on. Youzen drew back his fist, ready to punch. But Tsubaki ducked his fist as she came up under him and did a high kick to his chin. Youzens' head snapped back and he fell to the Layer. Tamiko gasped as Youzens' damage dropped.  
  
"Oh man! Youzen is getting clobbered on the Layer!" the announcer cried, "Kotoko seems to be slipping at the controls! Youzen's going slower than usual!"  
  
Takumi sighed as Ken screamed support for Tamiko.  
  
"It's no good," he said, "she can't focus with her father's broken promise still on her mind."  
  
Yuri nodded in agreement.  
  
Maria knew that something was wrong, but she could tell that Tamiko wasn't going to tell her anything. She had been one to hide feelings herself, so she knew how Tamiko probably felt. Back in the Waiting Room, Kiyoko watched as Tsubaki charged Youzen and delivered a punch to his face. Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi.  
  
(I wish Mr. Kotoko was here,) she thought, (then Tamiko would be happy again.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The man parked his van right next to the Stadiums' entrance. He scrambled out of his truck and ran for the doors. Once he entered the building, it took him only seconds to find the doors that led to the audience simply by hearing the crowd. He ran for them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Youzen was struck once again in the face and fell to the Layer. His damage was at 40% and the timer was at four minutes. Tsubaki stood over Youzen a while, waiting for him to stand. Tamiko starred at her Angel and sighed sadly.  
  
"This fight is over already," Saburo grumbled from the back of the room.  
  
Back in the stands, Mrs. Yume watched sadly.  
  
(If only you came, Shun,) she thought, (this meant so much to your daughter. You're the only family she has at the moment and you couldn't come see her?) She shook her head.  
  
Behind her, up near the entrance on the arena, the double doors swung open. Someone ran down the walkway and headed for the wall that was around the Layer area. He went by her so fast, Mrs. Yume could only see the back of his head, but that was all she needed to know who he was. The man stopped at the short wall and looked at the Layer.  
  
As he was doing this, Tamiko was lost in her thoughts.  
  
(I should of known that Daddy wouldn't come, he never can,) she thought, sadly, (Mom and Ayumi are out of state and Kenta's in Kyoto, and Dad's always at work. I'm all alone. I don't know why I even came today when I always had the feeling that Dad wouldn't-)  
  
"Tamiko!!"  
  
Tamiko's head shot up and her eyes widened. She turned to her left, towards the audience. Behind the short wall that separated the audience from the Layer area, a man in a gray-blue business suit, ash-brown hair, and hazel eyes stood waving at her. Tamiko recognized him instantly.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried in surprise.  
  
Maria blinked and turned to see who Tamiko called to. Mr. Kotoko gave his daughter a warm smile.  
  
"I didn't want to break my promise again!" he called to her, "I came to see you fight honey! Give it your all!"  
  
Tamiko sat there, gaping at her father for a while. He actually came!  
  
"Is that your Dad?" Maria called to her.  
  
Tamiko turned to her and nodded.  
  
"Y-Yeah, but, I thought he wasn't coming," she stammered.  
  
Maria smiled. 'Now' she knew what the problem had been.  
  
"Well, he's here now," she called, smiling, "so how about you show him a fight he won't forget?"  
  
Tamiko suddenly smiled, her sadness melting away.  
  
"Right!" she cried, her energy growing.  
  
Youzen stood up and got into a fighting position. He was no longer frowning, but smiling. Tsubaki smiled back.  
  
(I'm sorry I wasn't focused before, Youzen,) she thought to her Angel, (it'll be different this time.)  
  
Now the fight had truly begun.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan and his friend were watching the fight in the Video Room and both smiled as the cameras picked up a shot of Mr. Kotoko.  
  
"Looks like he made it after all," the man said, smiling.  
  
Icchan nodded, watching as Youzen stood up, and smiled.  
  
"I didn't think Ogata made it to his store on time," he admitted, "looks like I misjudged the guy."  
  
The other man turned to his friend and shook his head.  
  
"You'll never let up on him will you?" he asked, smile still there.  
  
Icchan grinned as he fixed his glasses.  
  
"Don't let the outside fool ya," he explained, "he loves running around."  
  
His friend only chuckled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Now that both Deus' were in full spirits, the battle would really start to heat up. Even though it was halfway into three minutes, both Angels were ready. Tsubaki charged at Youzen again and threw a right hook. Youzen swiftly ducked the blow, spun around, and back kicked Tsubaki in the stomach. The Angel went flying back a foot, her Damage dropped to 75%.  
  
"Woah, what a hit!" the announcer cried, the audience cheering loudly behind him, "looks like Youzen's making a comeback!"  
  
Tsubaki got up and charged Youzen as he began to turn around. She caught him across the face with a left hook, but he countered with right spin kick to her face. Both stumbled back. The timer hit three minutes.  
  
"Wow, Youzen's doing much better," Yuri commented.  
  
"Tamiko's father came," Mrs. Yume explained, receiving everyone's surprised stares, "I saw him. I guess he found away to come and Tamiko must have seen him."  
  
Takumi turned back to the Layer and smiled.  
  
"That explains it," he said, "Youzen was reacting to his Deus' sadness, that's why he was so slow. Now that Tamiko knows her father's here, she's happy, and her focus is now completely on Youzen."  
  
Ken grinned and started to dance in place.  
  
"So Tamiko has a chance to win?" he asked, excited.  
  
Takumi shrugged.  
  
"I suppose," he said.  
  
In back of the room, Saburo watched the battle with slightly renewed interest.  
  
Youzen ran at Tsubaki this time and executed a series of spin kicks. Tsubaki managed to avoid some of them before jumping over the blue Angel. Youzen spun around and met her face to face. Both leapt at one another and punched. Both connected, the only difference was that Youzen blocked with his other arm. Youzen stumbled while Tsubaki fell back, but she rebounded with her hands on the Layer, pushed out, and slammed her feet into Youzens' stomach. But because she was a bit farther away, the damage wasn't much. He fell and slid a bit, but got right back up, as did Tsubaki. The timer hit two minutes. Youzen had 35% health and Tsubaki had 59%. Tamiko furrowed her brow.  
  
(It's time Youzen,) she told her Angel, (let's do it for Dad!)  
  
Youzen darted forward, but he ignored Tsubaki for the moment, and ran past her. He continued to run and started running in a medium circle around Tsubaki. The purple-haired Angel watched in confusion as the blue Angel went faster and faster. Then, Youzen began to glow a slight cerulean blue that grew brighter every time he ran a circle around Tsubaki. Finally, Youzen broke the circle, and ran straight at Tsubaki, still glowing. Tsubaki tensed.  
  
The move Youzen was using was a move that Tamiko had developed by the time she had reached the Kantou Prelims last year. She had been working on perfecting it since then. Tsubaki hardly had a chance to move as Youzen stopped only a foot away and leapt into the air. His back was to the lights for a couple minutes before he descended to the Layer, right fist drawn back. The minute before he landed on the Layer, Youzen punched the Layer, all the blue energy channeled down onto it. Almost instantly, the Layer lit up with faceted blue light that radiated off the top of it and around the base of the force field. Everyone lost sight of the two Angels at that moment; the attack seemed to shake the Layer a bit as well. When the glow faded, Youzen stood on the Layer. Tsubaki was lying a foot away, her Damage Gauge to 0. The buzzer sounded, the timer stopped at one minute, and the crowd went nuts.  
  
"WOW!! That was awesome!" the announcer cried, "it's been a long while since Youzen's used 'Ground Zero'! What a fight! And Youzen wins, what an amazing come from behind victory!"  
  
Tamiko smiled and took off her Angel Goggles. Ken, Yuri, and Mrs. Yume were standing and applauding while Takumi and even Aya did it sitting down. On the balcony Misaki and Ringo clapped.  
  
"Not too shabby," Madoka commented.  
  
Sai nodded in agreement.  
  
In the East Waiting Room, Kiyoko was hopping up and down, hugging Raishinshi.  
  
"She won! She won! Oh, Raishinshi, she won!" Kiyoko cried out, happily.  
  
Tamiko hopped off the Angel Chair and ran to where her Dad was, behind the wall.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried, happily, hugging her Dad.  
  
Mr. Kotoko smiled and hugged his daughter.  
  
"I came as quick as I could," he told her, "I didn't want to miss anything."  
  
Tamiko looked up at her Dad and smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"But aren't you going to get in trouble at work?" she asked, "Mrs. Yume said that you were in the middle of a meeting."  
  
Mr. Kotoko looked puzzled for a minute.  
  
"That's the funny part," he said, "right before the meeting began, a man in a blue suit arrived and said that he'd take my place at the meeting. I wanted to say 'thank you', but I didn't have the chance. He looked rather frazzled." Mr. Kotoko shrugged. "But I'm just glad I got to see your match."  
  
"Did you like it?" Tamiko asked.  
  
Her father smiled.  
  
"I loved it," he said.  
  
Tamiko beamed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Tamiko blinked and looked behind her. Maria was there, holding both Tsubaki and Youzen. She held the blue Angel out to Tamiko.  
  
"I believe this is your Angel," she said, politely.  
  
Tamiko nodded and took Youzen. She looked down at her Angel. Youzen now had a slight smile on his face.  
  
"I knew something was bothering you," Maria pointed out, "Tsubaki and I apologize if we hurt him too much."  
  
Tamiko gave the dark-haired girl an assuring smile.  
  
"No worries, I have an Angel Repair Kit," she told her, "I should be apologizing to you for using Youzens' big move on Tsubaki."  
  
"You were fighting in front of your Dad," Maria pointed out, nodding in Mr. Kotoko's direction, "it's only natural that you make it fancy."  
  
Tamiko blushed and held out her hand.  
  
"Well, thanks for being patient with me," she said, "I hope we fight again sometime."  
  
Maria took Tamiko's hand and shook it.  
  
"You bet," she agreed.  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Back in the Video Room, Icchan and his friend smiled at the sight.  
  
"She and Kiyoko should have good fights," Icchan stated, watching Maria walk away, "I expect they'll get very far in the Tournament."  
  
*....hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
His friend nodded. Back in the Layer area, Mr. Kotoko smiled down at his daughter.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni....*  
  
"I'm very proud of you," he said, "you fought well."  
  
Tamiko nodded and hugged her father.  
  
*....negai o kakeru kara*  
  
"I did it for you Dad," she said, "thanks for keeping your promise to me."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nothing like a little drama, eh? Anyway, sorry this took so long. I had a headache like you wouldn't believe and it was hard for me to write out the battle scene. I hope you liked it and Youzens' special attack. If I made a mistake, please e-mail me so I can correct it. Next time, it's sort of an R&R chapter that I hope to make fun. Stay tuned for more action. Please Read and Review! No flames, please! 


	11. Battle 11

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating, a lot of things have come up. Anyways, this chapter is  
an R&R chapter, but it's good. Kiyoko reflects on her past fights and gets  
ready for her next match with a 'star Deus'. Who'll it be? I won't say...  
yet. I don't own Angelic Layer or any of the original characters. I DO own  
Kiyoko Yume, Angel Raishinshi, Kiyoko's friends and family, Saburo,  
Angel Higure, and any other Angels and characters that may pop up. BTW,  
you have my permission to use any of Kiyoko, Tamiko, or Saburo's  
opponent Angels, but you have to let me know ahead of time so I know not  
to sue.  
And I'd also like to say that I don't own the music or the lyrics to the Image  
Song, "BlackBird". I do, however, wanna get the translation (I've been dying  
of curiosity for about a half a year). So if any of you can translate, don't  
hesitate to e-mail me (only if you want to, I'm not forcing anyone). Now,  
read away!  
  
Battle 11: "I Want to Be Ready! Kiyoko's Training Day!"  
  
The crowd was going nuts as the 11th match began. Up in the Video Room, five adults were watching the fight at hand. Two were Icchan and an exhausted Ogata. The other three were other assistants. One was a tanned man with dark hair and a brown business suit. The other two were girls: one was young with auburn hair, a yellow feminine suit, and a red skirt. The other was older with brown hair, a long, dark skirt, and a fancy purple shirt. The girls and Ogata were at the computers, Ogata cringing at the whoopy cushion under him, and Icchan and the other man were watching what was on the video screen.  
  
The screen showed the current match, three minutes into the fight. The West Corner Angel was dressed in an emerald and sea green tie-dye bathing suit- like outfit with sleeves. She had gold rings around her wrists and brown sandals on her feet. A short white skirt was around her waist. Her eyes and hair were both sea green and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A white Angel Cord hung from the ponytail. This Angel was currently charging another Angel that was in the East Corner. This was the Angel Icchan had wanted to see.  
  
The Angel was a boy and he had dark hair that gave off a navy blue sheen, it stopped past his shoulder blades and was straight. His outfit was purple and black with purple boots that reached his knees and violet Angel Cords on his upper arms. His skin was very tanned and his eyes were a bright brown-red-orange color. He was waiting for the approaching Angel in a boxing position. The girl Angel, when in range, started punching at the boy Angel. But the boy Angel dodged all of the hits and back flipped away.  
  
"It's hard to believe she just started the game last week," the man in the brown suit, Inada Shuji, commented, "she handles her Angel very well."  
  
The screen got a shot of both Deus'. The girl in the West Corner had curly dark hair and was in a green High School uniform. She looked tensely at the Layer. The girl in the East Corner had brown hair that went a short ways past her shoulders and a blue and white Eriol Academy Middle School uniform. She was looking at her Angel, watching him carefully. Icchan smiled at the site of her.  
  
"She 'is' something, isn't she?" he said, "reminds me a bit of when I was coaching Misaki."  
  
Ogata glanced up from his computer screen.  
  
"Is that why you're coaching 'her' now?" he asked, "because she reminds you of the Layer Champ?"  
  
Icchan grinned at his assistant.  
  
"Wrong!" he announced, "another half hour on that whoopy cushion."  
  
Ogata groaned as Icchan looked back at the screen. The green Angel charged again. This time, she leapt into a flying kick. The purple Angel sidestepped the kick and delivered a fast left jab to her back as she passed him. The girl Angel toppled over and her Damage went down. The curly haired Deus tensed even more while the brunette stayed steady. As the green Angel picked herself up, the auburn haired girl looked up.  
  
"It's rare that you find beginners with that talent," Fujimori Hiromi stated, "most Deus' are either reckless, nervous, or just plain rush into battle. Suzuhara Misaki and her mother are two of those rare Deus' who are more in control during a match."  
  
"As is Kobayashi, Saito, and Jounouchi," Shuji added.  
  
Icchan nodded in agreement. He watched the purple Angel dodge the green Angels' fast jabs.  
  
"Yes, even Seto and Fujisaki sisters have exceptional control over their Angels," he stated, watching as the purple Angel finally got around the opponents punches and gave her a right hook across the face.  
  
The brown haired woman glanced at the data that she was receiving from the match.  
  
"I can't believe all those victories they've had so far," Inada Yuko admitted, "it has to be luck."  
  
"It could be," Icchan noted, "but the fact that she put effort into her matches and cares about her Angel proves she's worthy of being called a rare Deus. Especially with how she won against three regulars, tough regulars at that."  
  
The green Angel recovered and delivered a spin kick that the purple Angel blocked. Shuji looked at him carefully.  
  
"I'll agree with you there," he said, "Shadow Panther is a quick Angel and Colossus is a strong one. And her Angel managed to take them both out by using their strengths to his advantage."  
  
"I was more impressed when she and her Angel beat Katalina," Yuko said, "that was a risky move. Her Angel could have been severely damaged."  
  
Back on screen, the purple Angel had successfully executed a reverse left spin kick, and sent the opponent sprawling across the Layer.  
  
"True, but she had complete faith in her Angel," Icchan commented, "she knew he could do it. Confidence and faith are two important things in an Angel Fight. It's a pity most Deus' take it for granted."  
  
The green Angel had gotten up and was running for the boy Angel.  
  
"By the way," Icchan said, "have any of you watched those DVD's I brought in?"  
  
The purple Angel put up a block while the assistants hesitated. Only Hiromi spoke up.  
  
"I did, Chief," she said, "I thought it was interesting. Confusing a bit, but still pretty interesting."  
  
The girl Angel did a jump kick, but the boy Angel moved away at the last second.  
  
"Glad you liked the show, but did you, unlike some 'other' people," Icchan hesitated, shooting the other assistants a look, "notice any similarities between character and Angel?"  
  
The green Angel ran at the purple Angel again and punched with all her might, green eyes narrowed. But her opponent sidestepped, grabbed her wrist, and flung her over his shoulder. The screen zoomed in on the purple Angels' face. Hiromi smiled.  
  
"If he had wings and pointed ears, he'd be just like his counterpart," she stated, then turned to the others, "didn't you see a bit of it? It was good in my opinion."  
  
Ogata shrugged.  
  
"I thought it was too," he admitted, but then made a face, "although the character he was based after overreacted and yelled a lot. How could 'she' like that guy?"  
  
The green Angel got up again and glared at the boy Angel before charging.  
  
"You're just looking at his negative side," Icchan said, turning to the screen, "his positive side is what she saw. And he really does have good qualities if you give him the chance."  
  
Halfway to the boy Angel, the girl Angel leapt into the air, and sailed towards him.  
  
"But Chief, what does the Anime character that this Angel was based after have to do with him and his Deus' skill?" Yuko asked, puzzled.  
  
The girl Angel aimed one knee at the boy Angels' face as she descended. The boy Angel tensed.  
  
"They say that when you create an Angel, you not only fill it with a part of yourself, but with your ideas and dreams as well. In this case, she based her Angel off of an Anime character she likes, one who's filled with a righteous spirit," Icchan explained, "combined with the Deus' skill and faith, that's a winning combination."  
  
Just as the green Angel came down, the purple Angel jumped back, letting the green Angel crash her knees onto the Layer surface. She looked up to face her opponent...only to get a right spin kick in the face. She fell to the Layer, but was still functioning. That was when the buzzer sounded.  
  
"Angels Time!"  
  
The screen zoomed in on the stats of the Angels. The purple Angels' Damage Gauge was untouched, but the green Angels' Damage was at 45%. The crowd was quiet as the announcer talked.  
  
"Since neither of the Angels were knocked out of the Layer and no Angels' Damage reached zero, the winner will be determined by judging which Angel inflicted the most Damage!" the announcer announced, indicating to the screens on the Box Screen above the Layer, "and as anyone can see, Raishinshi has been leading the fight from the start." The screen replayed the image of Raishinshi striking the green Angel. "Right down to that last powerhouse kick! So, the winner is....."  
  
Everyone waited.  
  
"Raishinshi!" the purple Angel's picture flashed across the screen as the crowd went nuts.  
  
Back in the Video Room, Icchan smiled as the 12 year-old smiled at her Angel.  
  
"I personally like her style," he admitted, "she may be a beginner, but she and her Angel are fierce fighters."  
  
The five watched the event that happened next. Raishinshi walked over to the green Angel, whose head was lowered like her Deus. The boy Angel extended a hand to the girl Angel. The Deus looked up at the scene and blinked in confusion. But, aside from that, the beaten Angel took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. The audience cheered louder.  
  
"Not to mention she has a love for the game and the Angels who play in it," Icchan added, watching the two Angels smile at one another, run towards their respective Deus', and leap out of the Layer into the two girls' arms.  
  
"I'll agree there, Chief," Shuji said, watching the two girls leave their seats and shake hands, "they're something else."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko smiled down at Raishinshi as they headed back for the waiting room. The purple Angel was sleeping once again in his Deus' hands.  
  
"That was a good match Raishinshi," she told him, "you were terrific."  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened and her head shot up. Standing before her was Yukiwa Saburo, dark outfit and all. Higure was perched on his right forearm; arms crossed and head down. She swallowed as Saburo narrowed his navy eyes.  
  
"You were fighting another newbie, one with hardly ANY experience," he said, "it's only natural that you'd win. You'd be really pathetic if you 'did' lose."  
  
Kiyoko bit her lip and held Raishinshi close. This was the first time she had been around Saburo since the day she lost to him.  
  
"Well, I didn't," she said in a low voice, "and I got this far didn't I? So I'm not pathetic." She said the last part more firmly.  
  
Saburo shrugged.  
  
"I didn't exactly say that you were, but you've still got a lot to learn if you want to make it any farther," he stated, walking past her.  
  
Kiyoko stood still as he past her, feeling the memories of that one battle creeping up on her. She turned as he walked towards the Layer area.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"I'm up next," he said, without turning around, "stick around if you want. You'll have a much better view than the one in the waiting room."  
  
Kiyoko blinked and watched him head out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Get ready Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer cried, "Battle 12 is here!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Saburo entered the Layer area.  
  
"In the East Corner, the Speed King, Deus Yukiwa Saburo and Angel Higure, the Flying Shadow!" the announcer announced as the boy in black took his seat.  
  
Another Deus came from the West side. A girl wearing an Eriol Academy High School uniform walked into the Layer area. She had short dark hair and green eyes that were nervously starring at Saburo. She held her Angel close to her chest. The Angel had long, aqua hair that was tied in a braid. She wore a green tank top with a dark blue scarf trailing behind her, ending in a gold point. She wore a dark blue skirt that stopped above her knees and green, ankle-length boots. Her complexion was pale against her bright sea colors.  
  
"And in the West Corner," the announcer continued, "Deus Monota Jun and Angel Marina!"  
  
Jun took her seat and put her Angel Goggles on. Both she and Saburo turned their Goggles on and waited.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
At the sound of the buzzer, the stats filled out on the Box Screen, and the force field shimmered into place. Both Angel Chairs were raised and Saburo went first without hesitation. He held out Higure and looked down at him.  
  
"Run fast! Strike hard! Never quit, Higure!" he announced, and then hurled his Angel towards the Layer, "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
The black and violet Angel passed through the force field, a gold glow surrounding him, and he instantly opened his violet eyes. He straightened up and silently floated to the Layer. He landed, hands in his pockets, face set in a bored gaze.  
  
The audience cheered, especially the girls. It was Juns' turn now. She held Marina close to her chest.  
  
"With the might of the sea, topple your foe, Marina!" she cried, and tossed her Angel towards the Layer, "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
Marina slid through the force field and glowed. She lifted her head and opened her ocean blue eyes. The glow faded as she twirled down towards the Layer and landed perfectly on her feet. She stared at Higure.  
  
"Ready?!" the announcer cried, "Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer sounded. Marina ran forward, towards Higure. Higure did nothing but watch her approach. When she was within striking distance, Marina executed a flurry of punches aimed right at Higure. But the Flying Shadow, in an impressive display of speed, dodged every single punch. Marina grit her teeth and started punching faster, but Higure kept ducking and sidestepping at amazing speed. Jun grit her teeth and leaned forward. Saburo, on the other hand, remained calm and didn't move in his seat.  
  
"Looks like Angel Marina is having trouble, but it comes as no surprise!" the announcer declared, a cheering audience behind him, "no one in this region has ever 'touched' Higure, much less strike him except for the Layer Champ! Will this match be any different?"  
  
Saburo stifled a smirk.  
  
(No, it won't,) he thought.  
  
Then a memory came to him. It occurred a week ago. He and the newbie Deus Yume Kiyoko fought in a mini-Tournament at the local Piffle Princess. He disliked her attitude towards the Layer and challenged her to a fight. He won, of course, but not before her Angel grabbed a hold of Higure and nearly gave him a Layer Out.  
  
(She and her Angel, aside from 'him' and the Champion, are the first ones to touch Higure in two years,) he thought, his lips forming a frown, (they have the same last name and the fighting style looks the same, but she's still nowhere near ready to face me.)  
  
Back on the Layer, Marina was now adding kicks to her onslaught, but Higure continued to dodge. Finally, Higure leapt over the ocean Angels' head, and landed smoothly behind her.  
  
(And I don't intend to lose again like before,) Saburo continued to think, (I've come here to prove myself. And I'll start by facing 'her' again.)  
  
Higure, in one fast move, turned to his left side and spread his legs out. He bent his right leg, lowered his left arm, palm down, and pulled back his right arm, palm facing forward. Marina turned to face him, but it was too late. The air around Higure's drawn palm began to shimmer and ripple. Higure stepped forward with his right leg, leaned forward, drew his left arm in, and thrust his right palm at Marina's chest. An invisible wave of force shot from his palm and slammed into Marina. With a silent cry, Marina went flying out of the Layer, and landed with an audible click on the floor. The buzzer sounded and the timer stopped at 9 minutes.  
  
No one said nothing for a while and all Jun could do was stare at her defeated Angel in disbelief. The crowd then erupted into cheers as Higure's picture flashed across the screen.  
  
"WOW! That was Higure's special move, 'Gravity Blow'!" the announcer cried, "he's never used it this early in a Tournament! This is another special treat for us!"  
  
Saburo took off his Angel Goggles and went over to Higure, who was still in the same pose he was in when he let loose the move. Saburo took him from the Layer and, ignoring the other Deus, headed for the East Side door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko blinked in shock. It was so sudden! That other Angel didn't stand a chance! She watched Saburo approach. He noticed her starring and smiled.  
  
"Didn't think you'd see that move again, eh?" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko hugged her Angel close.  
  
"How could you do that?" she asked, a little nervous, "you didn't even give that Angel much of a chance."  
  
Saburo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Would 'you' give your opponent a chance to attack?" he asked, stopping directly in front of her.  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"I thought so, besides, the Tokyo Prelims don't concern me," he stated, glancing at Higure, "Higure and I would much rather save our full skills for the Kanto Prelims. This is just a warm-up to us."  
  
Kiyoko didn't know what to say. He was being so casual, as if he did this all the time. Kiyoko swallowed and looked straight at him.  
  
"For someone who doesn't like people acting over-confident in Angelic Layer, you sure seem laid-back about all this," she pointed out.  
  
Saburo gave her a look.  
  
"I've been playing this game for three years total and I've grown stronger each year," he told her, and walked past her again, "I'd be more worried about improving your own skills, newbie. Things are going to be difficult from here on out."  
  
Kiyoko didn't look at him as he walked past her. She still felt uneasy around him, especially when he was this close. After a while, Kiyoko turned around. Saburo was gone and she was alone in the hall with her Angel.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You ran into Yukiwa Saburo in the hall?!" Ken cried in surprise.  
  
Kiyoko nodded, silently. The Tournament for today was over and everyone was leaving. Kiyoko and her friends were waiting for Mrs. Yume, who was in the Ladies Room. After her friends congratulated her on her win, Kiyoko had told them about her encounter with Saburo. As she had figured, Ken was the first to get upset.  
  
"He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" Ken questioned, moving closer to Kiyoko, "he didn't try to smash your Angel or anything?"  
  
Upon hearing that, Kiyoko paled a bit at the thought while Tamiko bonked Ken on the head.  
  
"Dummy, you didn't have to say that," she snapped, "who'd smash an Angel anyway?"  
  
But that statement only made Kiyoko pale more. Takumi rolled his eyes and went up to Kiyoko.  
  
"Don't listen to them," he assured, "but 'did' he do or say anything bad to you or to Raishinshi?"  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"No," she stated, "you don't have to make such a big deal out of him. It's not like he's a criminal or anything."  
  
Ken gaped at her.  
  
"How can you say that?!" he asked, incredulously, "he nearly trashed Raishinshi and you don't want to call him a criminal for hurting your Angel that way?!"  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened and she looked away. This time, 'Takumi' bonked Ken on the head.  
  
"Baka, ever think that Kiyoko 'doesn't want' to remember that fight?" he scolded, "besides, hating Yukiwa won't erase what he did."  
  
Kiyoko looked away. It was just her, Tamiko, Takumi, and Ken who were waiting on her mother. Yuri and Aya were waiting outside and Junko's Mom had already picked her up and taken her home. Tamiko's father had to get back to work, so he had left early. Kiyoko didn't like speaking of the fight with Saburo: bad memories came with them.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at him," Ken countered, rubbing his head, "the guy's a jerk."  
  
Tamiko made a face.  
  
"I know and I agree," she said, but then looked back towards where they came from, the Layer area, "but what'll brooding over it do?"  
  
"It makes me feel better," Ken stated, "I gotta blame somebody for that."  
  
"Then blame me."  
  
Everyone turned to Kiyoko. She was looking away, holding Raishinshi close to her.  
  
"It was my fault that that happened," she said, slowly, "I'm the one you should be mad at."  
  
The three friends blinked in surprise.  
  
"Kiyoko, what do you-" Tamiko began, when...  
  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
  
Everyone looked up to see Mrs. Yume walk out of the hall that led to the Ladies Room. She smiled at everyone as she fixed her purse strap.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" she asked.  
  
Before anyone could reply, Kiyoko stepped forward.  
  
"Uh, Mom?" she asked, "can I go to the restroom?"  
  
Mrs. Yume blinked, but nodded.  
  
"Sure sweetie," she said, "we'll wait for you."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and ran down the hall, wordlessly. Everyone watched her go. Ken gave her a strange look.  
  
"What's up with Kiyoko?" he asked.  
  
Tamiko frowned. She knew what was bugging Kiyoko.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko frowned as she stood in front of the Ladies Room door. Talking about Saburo made her feel uneasy. All she could think about when his name was mentioned was the event that happened at Piffle Princess last week: Higure had used the move he used only a while ago, the Gravity Blow, and had hurt Raishinshi badly with it. She could still see the expression on his face when he was hit.  
  
"And it was all my fault," Kiyoko mumbled, hugging her Angel, "I shouldn't have been so careless."  
  
Sighing, Kiyoko was just about to head back when a noise above stopped her. Looking up, Kiyoko saw that the air-vent had come unlatched, and was hanging open. She blinked.  
  
"Huh?" was all she could say. It wasn't like when she last looked.  
  
Suddenly, a man with glasses and a white lab coat fell feet first through the vent and landed before the young Deus, glasses shinning, and grin present.  
  
"I'M WIGGLY ICCHAN!" he cried, wiggling his body around as he landed.  
  
"EEEEEEP!" Kiyoko cried, jumping back.  
  
Icchan straightened out, but then frowned, and toppled over.  
  
"Gah! Mr. Icchan!" Kiyoko cried, switching being startled to being worried.  
  
Icchan, now lying on the floor, groaned as he looked up at his student.  
  
"You don't know what narrow air ducts can do to the back," he complained as he 'tried' to right himself up.  
  
Kiyoko used her free hand to help her friend up.  
  
"But what were you doing in the air ducts?" she inquired.  
  
Icchan smiled, secretly.  
  
"I was trying to surprise you," he commented, getting onto his knees.  
  
"Well, you succeeded."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kiyoko gave Icchan an unsure look as straightened up and stretched. After a couple seconds, he whirled to face her with a big smile present.  
  
"YOU, my girl, are doing a fantastic job!" he cheered, pointing to her, "you and Raishinshi are doing better than I expected."  
  
Kiyoko smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said, hugging Raishinshi.  
  
"But that's not the only reason I came," he stated, his facing growing serious, "I wanted to tell you something that you need to know."  
  
Kiyoko blinked and looked up at him.  
  
"It's about your first match tomorrow," Icchan continued, "your opponent is going to be more experienced than you. This won't be just a returning regular or another newbie, you're gonna be fighting a star Deus."  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened.  
  
"A-A star Deus?" she stuttered, "y-you mean like Fujisaki-san and...and...."  
  
Icchan knew what she was thinking and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not Saburo, that I know," he stated, quickly, "but it's going to be a tough opponent."  
  
Kiyoko furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"How do you know who I'm going to fight next anyway?" she asked, curiously, "the new roster won't be up until tomorrow."  
  
Icchan sweat-dropped and began to laugh, nervously.  
  
"Well...er...um," he stammered, but then grinned, "er, see I have a friend who gets this info for me, but I can't reveal his name. Security reasons, y'know."  
  
Kiyoko stared at him oddly, but nodded.  
  
"Well, okay, but, who's the Deus I have to fight?" she asked, nervousness creeping into her voice.  
  
Icchan opened his mouth to reply, when...  
  
"Kiyoko?"  
  
Startled, Kiyoko turned to see Mrs. Yume coming down the hall towards her.  
  
"Oh, Mom," she said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Mrs. Yume stopped in front of her daughter and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's just that we're all waiting for you for nearly fifteen minutes," she stated, "I thought you fell in. And now I see that you're not even IN the restroom. Is something wrong? Ken said something about you not looking okay. You're not getting sick are you?"  
  
Kiyoko shook her head and turned around.  
  
"No, I'm fine, I was just talking to...." Kiyoko began, but then gasped when she looked towards Icchan. He was gone! "Huh?? M-Mr. Icchan?"  
  
Mrs. Yume raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mr. Icchan?" she repeated, "the man you met at Piffle Princess?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yes, he was here," she explained, "we were talking."  
  
Mrs. Yume's eyebrow went up farther, but she quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Well, he isn't here now," she said, more calmly now, taking her daughter by the arm, "and your sister will kill me if we have to make her wait any longer."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, glanced at the spot where Icchan had been standing, and let her mother drag her away. But the bit of information that Icchan had given her was still in her head.  
  
("Your opponent is going to be more experienced than you. This won't be just a returning regular or another newbie, you're gonna be fighting a star Deus.")  
  
Kiyoko frowned and held Raishinshi closer as her mother led her back towards the foyer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as she got home, Kiyoko went to her room. After placing Raishinshi gently on her dresser, she went over to her desk, and started rummaging through her CD holder. She finally found what she was looking for: Senkaiden Houshin Engi Kaen. She took the CD out of its case and headed for her bed. She had left her CD Player there from that morning. She hesitated when she was about to put her CD in.  
  
(I have to fight a star Deus tomorrow,) she thought, lowering her eyelids, (who'll it be?)  
  
CD still in hand, Kiyoko picked up Raishinshi, and headed out the door. She walked past the living room, where Aya was currently resting, and past the kitchen, where Mrs. Yume was starting to cook dinner. She walked down the hall that led to her mother and fathers' room and bathroom. Down the hall, past the two rooms, was another room. On the door, written on a plaque, it read 'Practice Layer'. Switching her CD to the hand with Raishinshi, Kiyoko reached for the knob, turned it, and opened the door. The minute she entered the room, she turned on the lights, and looked in.  
  
Inside was a normal looking room with a gray carpet and pale walls, different from the rest of the house. On the left hand side, there was a medium-sized stereo and some CDs and DVDs scattered on the floor around it. On the right hand side, there was a medium-sized TV that could play both tapes and DVDs if set up. There were a few tapes that were stacked besides it. And in the middle of the room was a small Layer, a bit bigger than the Practice Layers at Piffle Princess. There was a seat on each side, both with Angel Goggles in the seats. Kiyoko walked over and turned the Layer on. The table lit up and the force field went into place.  
  
(It won't hurt to practice,) she thought, setting her Angel and CD down on the seat that had its back to the door.  
  
Putting on her Angel Goggles and turning them on, Kiyoko sat down in the seat, CD in her lap, and Raishinshi in her hand. She looked down at the purple Angel. He was sleeping so peacefully she didn't want to wake him. Kiyoko sighed and drew her arm back.  
  
"Let's Go, Raishinshi!" she cried, tossing her Angel towards the Layer.  
  
Raishinshi slid through the force field and opened his eyes. He front- flipped into a standing position and floated down to the Layer surface.  
  
"Sorry to practice so soon after you got back from the stadium," Kiyoko apologized to her Angel, "I just want to be ready. You heard what Mr. Icchan said: we'll be fighting a star Deus."  
  
Almost as if he heard her, Raishinshi turned, and stared at her. Kiyoko blinked and then looked down at her lap. She saw the CD, smiled, and picked it up.  
  
"I thought that today we should practice while listening to music," Kiyoko said, getting up, and going over to the stereo, "Yuri says that music helps you think sometimes. I think you'll like this song."  
  
Raishinshi said nothing, but watched her as she put in the CD, and turn the stereo on. After getting it to the right track, Kiyoko hit play. At first the sound of wind was heard, but then music started to play. Kiyoko quickly sat back down as the music took on a heavy metal beat.  
  
"It's called 'BlackBird'," she told her Angel, "I hope this helps."  
  
Kiyoko focused on Raishinshi and soon he was in a boxing stance, waiting for his Deus' mental direction. It was then that the words to the song came in.  
  
*Arekuruu inazuma ni*  
  
*Maioriru wa ore-sama no kage*  
  
*Tatakai no moushi ko yo*  
  
Raishinshi started to punch the air in front of him in a series of jabs and hooks. He then dropped his assault and began kicking. Spin kicks, high kicks, even low kicks.  
  
*Hito no tame Yo no tame ni aku wo taosu Sore shika nai ze*  
  
*Hito-tobitatsu ni deru*  
  
As Kiyoko focused on Raishinshi's practice, she couldn't help but think about what Icchan had told her.  
  
(This star Deus,) she wondered, (who is it? Is it Kobayashi-sama? Fujisaki- san? Or even...)  
  
*Dare ka ga yobu!*  
  
*Kuroku hikaru tsubasa wa sora tobu koumori ningen da to*  
  
(...Tamiko?)  
  
At that last thought, Kiyoko halted her focus, causing Raishinshi to stay still.  
  
(No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't,) Kiyoko reasoned, (Mr. Icchan would have told me outright if it were Tamiko-chan.)  
  
The music picked up and the refrain began.  
  
*Mune de sawagitateru jounetsu-domo kuuru-sa buki ni tsukero*  
  
*Tsumi ni nasake wa nai seigi no hero*  
  
(It's not Tamiko,) Kiyoko concluded, (I know it's not. But who is it then?)  
  
Kiyoko shook her head and re-focused.  
  
(I can't worry about that now,) she thought, (we have to practice.)  
  
*Choito machi na yo baby*  
  
*Ore no me ni wa fukanou nante miecha 'nai ze*  
  
Raishinshi came to life again, performing the combo Tamiko had shown Kiyoko. He punched out with his right fist, then his left. He kicked out with his right leg, came down from the kick, turned with his right foot, and kicked out again with his left. The purple Angel then came down from the kick, thrust his right fist forward, and finished the move with a forward left kick. He finished just as the last verse of the refrain took place.  
  
*Kifuu hatsurai Arashi, okosu ze*  
  
(That was perfect,) Kiyoko thought, happily, (we've gotta be ready for tomorrow, Raishinshi.)  
  
Raishinshi came out of the stance of his last move and got into another position. Then the next set of verses in the song came in.  
  
*Yokubou wo buchinomesu*  
  
*Jaaku no wana yurusha shinai ze*  
  
*Kegaru naki shugo-shin yo*  
  
Raishinshi flattened out his hands, like what Shadow Panther had done, and began to swipe at the air. He karate chopped upwards, downwards, diagonally, and even jabbed. Kiyoko scrunched her nose. She wanted to try out the move, but, apparently, she didn't like it.  
  
(That's one weird way to fight,) she thought to herself, then shifted her focus to another issue.  
  
*Kakenukeru tsumujikaze maiagaru wa kuroi densetsu*  
  
(In the fight against Katalina, I could have sworn Raishinshi sped up,) Kiyoko thought, (I think it happened in Colossus' battle too. He was going so fast, faster than usual. I wonder if I could have him do it again?)  
  
*Kouun no BlackBird*  
  
Shrugging, Kiyoko had Raishinshi go over to the other side of the Layer, across from her.  
  
*Dare mo ga sakebu!*  
  
*Heiwa egaku tsubasa wa sora tobu koumori ningen da to*  
  
As soon as Raishinshi was only a few inches away from the Layers' edge on the other side, he broke out into a run. He was going fast, but not as fast as he was going in the Tournament.  
  
(Try to go faster, Raishinshi,) Kiyoko said, mentally.  
  
Raishinshi's brow furrowed and he leaned forward, but no real change in pace occurred.  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
*Ai mo natsukashisa mo mune no oku no umi ni fukaku shizumeyou*  
  
(Why isn't he going as fast as he was in the Tournament?) she thought, (I'm sure I saw him run fast, almost as fast as Suzuka it looked like. Am I doing something wrong?)  
  
*Itsu ka tadoritsukeru seigi no hero*  
  
Kiyoko looked up and gasped. Her thoughts were still on Raishinshi running, therefore Raishinshi was still running....and he was inches away from Layer edge.  
  
"Raishinshi!" she cried, dropping her focus.  
  
*Ore ni horeru na baby*  
  
*Kurayami ni wa asu e tsuzuku jiyuu ga aru sa*  
  
Raishinshi, only an inch away from falling out of the Layer, stopped suddenly, falling on his back in the process, wincing. Kiyoko gasped.  
  
"Oh, Raishinshi, I'm so sorry!" she cried, standing up, "I should have stayed focus."  
  
*Kifuu hatsurai Kiseki, okosu ze*  
  
As the line finished up, the music took over, but Kiyoko hardly noticed as she focused on her Angel.  
  
(Oh, please stand Raishinshi, I didn't mean it,) Kiyoko begged, (I won't forget about you like that again, okay?)  
  
The purple Angel hoisted himself up on his elbows, then hands, then he got into a sitting position. He looked up at Kiyoko with brown-orange eyes. Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry Raishinshi," she apologized, "I won't let you down again. I promise."  
  
As the refrain got ready to begin, Raishinshi pushed himself up on his feet, and stood up. He was still looking up at her. Kiyoko smiled.  
  
*Mune de sawagitateru jounetsu-dom kuuru-sa buki ni tsukero*  
  
"Thanks Raishinshi," Kiyoko said, sitting back down, "let's make this practice count."  
  
As if he had heard her, Raishinshi smiled.  
  
*Tsumi ni nasake wa nai seigi no hero*  
  
Kiyoko focused on some moves. Raishinshi once again began to throw random punches and kicks.  
  
*Choito machi na yo baby*  
  
*Ore no me ni wa fukanou nante miecha 'nai ze*  
  
(Don't worry Raishinshi,) Kiyoko thought to her Angel, (I won't let you down again. You OR Dad.)  
  
*Kifuu hatsurai Arashi, okosu ze*  
  
As the song reached its last line, Raishinshi launched into a flurry of punches and kicks. As the song wrapped up, the sound of lightning echoed from the speakers. And Deus and Angel continued their practice.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An hour later, dinner was ready, and everyone was seated at the table. And everyone meant 'everyone'. Aya, who was sitting to her sisters' left, glanced at the spot on the table to Kiyoko's right. Raishinshi, sleeping once more, was sitting on the edge of the table. Aya made a face.  
  
"Tell me again why you brought your doll to the dinner table?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
Kiyoko didn't look up as she ate her fish.  
  
"All of the family is supposed to come to dinner, right?" she asked, then continued without a reply, "well, Raishinshi is a part of the family now, so he comes to the table too."  
  
Mrs. Yume, who was sitting across from the girls, nodded.  
  
"That's right, Aya," she said, simply, "Raishinshi IS technically a member of the family now. It wouldn't hurt to bring him to the table."  
  
Aya rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"I sure hope you don't act like this when company's over," she muttered, stabbing a piece of fish with her fork.  
  
Kiyoko made a face at her sister and went back to eating. After a while, she looked up at her Mom.  
  
"Hey, Mom?" she spoke up, "which Angelic Layer Tournament did Dad enter?"  
  
Mrs. Yume looked up, confused. Aya stared sourly at her food.  
  
"Um, the 5th Official Tournament two years ago, I think," Mrs. Yume replied, after thinking a couple seconds, she then turned to her daughter, "why do you ask?"  
  
Kiyoko herself was deep in thought. A couple of things that she had heard in the past echoed in her mind.  
  
("This' the fist time in two years that anyone's ever even 'touched' Higure, let alone hit him." Saburo had said in Piffle Princess during their match.)  
  
("No one in this region has ever 'touched' Higure, much less strike him except for the Layer Champ!" the announcer had said earlier today, during Saburo's match.)  
  
Kiyoko furrowed her brow.  
  
(Something about two years ago,) she mused, mentally, (I wonder....)  
  
"Anything wrong Kiyoko?" Mrs. Yume asked.  
  
Kiyoko looked up and blinked.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing, I think," she mumbled, but then got up, "I have to use the phone for a minute. Be right back."  
  
With that, Kiyoko ran over to the counter, where the phone was kept, and ran into the hallway. But she hesitated halfway and turned back to Aya.  
  
"And Aya, don't you 'dare' mess with Raishinshi!" she called, running into her room.  
  
Aya blinked and turned to Raishinshi. The purple Angel continued to sleep at the edge of the table. Aya raised an eyebrow.  
  
(Who'd want to mess with a 'doll'?) she wondered, going back to her fish.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-  
  
"Hello, Odayaka Residence?"  
  
"Takumi-kun?"  
  
"Huh? Kiyoko? Hey, what's up?"  
  
Kiyoko thought a moment about what she was about to say. It might be nothing, but she had to check it out.  
  
"Uh, Takumi, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Hmm?" came the waiting reply.  
  
Kiyoko hesitated.  
  
"You know where to go to find Angelic Layer info, right?" she asked.  
  
There was a pause on the other end.  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm the only one in school who knows how to access it," came Takumi's reply, "but what does-"  
  
"Takumi, can you get info and the old roster for the 5th Official Tournament?" Kiyoko said, quickly.  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"Takumi, please! It's important," Kiyoko begged.  
  
A pause.  
  
"I only go on for info on daily news on Angelic Layer," he said, sounding a little surprised, "not to hack into stuff."  
  
Kiyoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not asking you to 'hack', I just want you to find something out for me, please?" she begged.  
  
A sigh came from the other end.  
  
"Okay," Takumi said, sounding tired, "what exactly do you want me to find?"  
  
Kiyoko told him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After dinner and the phone call, Kiyoko went back to the Practice Layer room, but not to practice in the Layer. Tamiko had lent her a couple tapes on the Angelic Layer 3rd Official Tournament. They showed the Tokyo Prelims through the Kanto Semis. The rest of the tapes were at Tamiko's house.  
  
After putting one of the tapes in the VCR, rewinding it to a certain part, and pressing play, Kiyoko sat down in front of the TV with Raishinshi in her lap. She had rewound it to Hikaru and Suzuka's first match together. She watched as both Deus' were introduced and leaned closer. She noticed how both Angels were perched on the Deus' forearms in a sitting styled sitting position. She had noticed that all the other Deus' were the same way: their Angels were perched on their arms. Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi as the match started.  
  
(Everyone but me seems to have their Angels on their forearms,) she realized, as Hikaru made the first move on TV, (I've just been holding Raishinshi. Maybe I should try doing it the way the other Deus' do it.)  
  
She looked up as Hikaru threw a punch at Suzuka, only to have the ninja dodge at a high speed, grab the red Angels' wrist, and flip her over on the Layer. Kiyoko winced.  
  
(At least I know not to charge her,) she thought, (but, then again, how else can you fight if you don't charge?)  
  
She continued to watch the fight, though half of the time, she was thinking more about tomorrows' match than the TV.  
  
(Who's this star Deus? If Saburo and, hopefully, Tamiko aren't the ones, who does that leave?) she thought, as Hikaru and Suzuka continued to attack and dodge, (there's only Kobayashi-sama, Fujisaki-san, and that other Deus, the pop star, Seto Ringo. I think my sister has one of her albums.)  
  
As the fight progressed, Kiyoko noticed something interesting. As Suzuka came at Hikaru, Hikaru quickly dodged. But the ninja cut her off and struck her. Kiyoko blinked. Hikaru got up and tried to dodge Suzuka again. But she was once again cut off and was hit.  
  
(Huh? How did she know where Hikaru was dodging?) Kiyoko wondered, (she cut her off like she knew ahead of time where to go.)  
  
As the action was repeated again, the camera shifted over to Hikaru's Deus. She looked confused. She leaned in a direction as Hikaru, a second later, went in that direction. Suzuka once again cut her off. Kiyoko was still a bit confused until the camera shifted over the Suzuka's Deus. To Kiyoko's surprise, the 5 year old wasn't looking at the Layer or her Angel, she was staring straight ahead, watching the other Deus. At first Kiyoko didn't get it, but then it snapped when she remembered the movement of Hikaru's Deus.  
  
(She was watching where Suzuhara-sama was leaning,) she realized, (Suzuhara- sama leaned in the direction her Angel moved to only a second or so before her. That's why Suzuka cut her off at every turn: Kobayashi-sama was watching Suzuhara-sama!) Kiyoko smiled a bit. (Wow, I've gotta try that sometime.)  
  
The fight continued the way it was going for a while, but then it seemed like Suzuhara-sama had figured out Kobayashi-sama's strategy, and successfully dodged. But, only a few moments later, Suzuka executed the 'Rolling Thunder', striking Hikaru in the front. Hikaru fell to the Layer, her Damage Gauge now empty. The audience cheered, but Kiyoko had stopped the tape before the announcer could come on.  
  
(Okay, Fujisaki-san's match is next,) Kiyoko thought, getting the second tape.  
  
However, the image of the Rolling Thunder remained in her mind.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After another hour on the TV, watching Suzuka, Mao, and Hikaru's fights, Kiyoko called it a night. It was one hour until her bedtime and she had one last reading assignment for school that was nearly finished. She and Raishinshi were heading for her room, when...  
  
"Sis! Get over here!"  
  
Kiyoko couldn't help but smile as she walked towards Aya's room, where her sister was on her computer. But she was glaring at the screen and turned her glare on Kiyoko when she came in.  
  
"Did you mess with my computer?" Aya asked, hotly.  
  
Kiyoko looked as innocent as she could.  
  
"Maybe a little bit yesterday," she said, turning to her sister, "why do you ask?"  
  
Aya pointed at the computer screens' wallpaper. She smiled. It was a 'Senkaiden Houshin Engi' wallpaper that she had put up the other day while her sister was busy shopping with her Mom, right after the Tournament. It was one of Kiyoko's favorite wallpapers: it was done in different shades of blue. All five guys were in it. In background was the flouting mountain in which the immortals resided in. Rock pillars were scattered around in front of it. Taikoubou and Youzen were sitting on opposite sides of the screen, sitting on two pillars. They were smiling at Kiyoko, who smiled back. Behind Youzen, a little to the left, was Kou Tenka. He was standing, not sitting, lightsaber in hand. Behind Taikoubou, floating in the air, was Nataku. He was simply floating, staring straight out at you. But Kiyoko's focus was in the middle of the picture.  
  
Sitting on a pillar in the center of everyone, was Raishinshi. He was sitting with his left leg hanging off the pillar and his right leg propped up on his left knee. His left hand was behind him, propping him up on the pillar while his right hand was laid on his right knee. He was smiling at Kiyoko and she smiled back. This was her favorite wallpaper.  
  
"Did you put this up?" Aya demanded.  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"Maybe," she said, grinning.  
  
Aya didn't look happy. She didn't like some of her sisters' shows, including 'Senkaiden Houshin Engi'. She liked Youzen, but she didn't like the rest of the series very much. And Kiyoko had no idea why. But she loved to tease her by putting up 'Houshin Engi' wallpapers on Aya's computer, which was the only computer in the house.  
  
"Well, take it down," Aya snapped, "I don't wanna be looking at these people all night."  
  
Kiyoko made a face.  
  
"You don't want to see Youzen?" she asked, coyly.  
  
Aya glared again.  
  
"If I want to look at my favorite character, I'll get a wallpaper that only includes that one character," she stated, "not all the others. Now, take it off."  
  
Kiyoko frowned. Aya didn't like the other four boys, not as much as Youzen anyway. She didn't mind Taikoubou and Tenka very much, but she thought Nataku's eyes looked freaky and that Raishinshi was like a bratty kid. Kiyoko, of course, hated that last statement the most.  
  
"But this is my favorite," Kiyoko complained, staring at the wallpaper.  
  
Aya glared, but then grinned, wickedly.  
  
"Take it down, or I'll toss your doll into the washing machine," she threatened.  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened and she hugged Raishinshi close.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she gasped.  
  
Aya grinned.  
  
"I will if you don't take down that wallpaper," she blackmailed.  
  
Sighing, Kiyoko went over to take it down, holding her Angel close to her just to be safe. She gave it one more glance and her eyes fell on the Anime Raishinshi and the way he was sitting. Kiyoko glanced down at her sleeping Angel and then back at the screen. She smiled.  
  
She just had an idea.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After finishing her reading assignment, Kiyoko had gone to sleep, Raishinshi sitting on her dresser by her bed. The next morning, Kiyoko woke up early, and got dressed into her uniform at a higher speed than usual. After a quick breakfast, she ran out the door: schoolbag in one hand, Raishinshi in the other, although she held him closer to her. She was in a rush: Takumi told her that he'd get the information she asked him for to her in the morning, before school. Knowing Takumi, she'd have to get up early to catch him and Yuri.  
  
She rounded the corner of the two flower shops and ran up the street. It was then that she spotted them.  
  
"Takumi! Yuri!" she cried, running faster.  
  
The dark-haired siblings turned to see the brunette run towards them at a very high speed.  
  
"Kiyoko-chan?" Yuri said, surprised. Her friend usually wasn't up this early.  
  
Takumi stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Kiyoko! You didn't have to wake up this early," he stated as Kiyoko stopped in front of them and began to pant, "I would have told you later, around P.E. time, where you didn't have to make a mad dash to meet us."  
  
Kiyoko, her pants subsiding, looked up at her friends with a smile.  
  
"I didn't want to wait," she said, simply.  
  
Takumi face-faulted on the road while Yuri sweat-dropped and gave a smile.  
  
"But, did you get the info I asked for?" Kiyoko asked, straightening up, "about Yukiwa Saburo and my Dad?"  
  
Takumi got up, nodded, and opened his school bag.  
  
"Yeah, Yuri had to help me though," he stated, pulling some papers out of his bag.  
  
Yuri turned and smiled at him.  
  
"First time in a long while that you ever asked me for help in anything," she pointed out.  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes while Kiyoko giggled.  
  
"Anyway, I got the info on the 4th, 5th, and 6th Angelic Layer Official Tournaments," he said, looking around for a place to sit down.  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"But I only wanted info on the 5th," she said, as Takumi spotted a bench, "you didn't have to do all that."  
  
The three friends sat down on the bench by the road. Takumi shrugged.  
  
"I know," he said, "but I was also a little curious."  
  
Takumi brought up the information on the 4th Tournament.  
  
"According to the news, Yukiwa didn't even participate in the Kanto Region Tournament. He was in Yamanashi in the Chubu Region. They have their own Tournaments too," he stated.  
  
Kiyoko said nothing, but gazed at the paper.  
  
"Back then, he was still a rookie," Takumi continued, "he managed to make it to the Semis, but then lost. A short time later, he moved to Tokyo, in Kita City."  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Northern Tokyo," she said to herself, "that's where my Dad is."  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"I hear they have their own Layer in that city, usually they put one in each state of Japan," she mused.  
  
Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi.  
  
"Dad says that his company was working on a project and needed a Layer built," she explained, "people have Tournaments there now."  
  
Takumi looked up, interested.  
  
"What kind of project was it?" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko shrugged.  
  
"He didn't say," was her reply.  
  
Takumi shrugged and went back to his 'report'.  
  
"Anyway," he said, "Yukiwa entered the 5th Tournament over there and made it to the Kanto Prelims, he represented Kita City. He made it to the Finals where..." Takumi paused and turned to Kiyoko. "he and your Dad fought in the Kanto Finals. Yukiwa lost."  
  
Kiyoko blinked in surprise.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled, almost falling off the seat.  
  
Yuri looked at her, confused.  
  
"Didn't you know?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko shook her head, still surprised.  
  
"No, I got sick, and couldn't go," she stated, "I missed the Kanto Finals. I wanted to go so bad, but Dad and Mom wouldn't hear of it. They made me stay home and Aya had to look after me."  
  
Takumi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That means that Tamiko has their match somewhere on video," he said.  
  
Kiyoko only nodded as Takumi continued.  
  
"Since both Angels who enter the Finals get to go to the Nationals, both went," he read on, "only, when Yukiwa got to the National Semis-"  
  
"He lost to Hikaru," Kiyoko finished, now knowing what everyone meant.  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, after that, he played in Kita City," he said, taking out another couple pieces of paper, "he's been a major star Deus there ever since. Here too, even."  
  
Yuri tapped her chin in thought.  
  
"I thought your Dad was the Champ of Northern Tokyo, Kiyoko," she said, aloud.  
  
Takumi replied instead of Kiyoko.  
  
"He is," he stated, "Yukiwa has yet to beat him. It says in the Layer News that they're 'rivals'."  
  
Kiyoko couldn't help but give a slight smile. She knew her Dad could handle any challenge, even a bully like Saburo.  
  
(At least I know that Saburo isn't as perfect as I thought," she thought, then frowned, (but he's still strong. He beat his opponents so easily. And I didn't do so well the first time myself. So...)  
  
Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi again.  
  
"What can I do?" she whispered, aloud.  
  
Takumi heard her and turned in her direction.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked, stuffing the papers back in his bag.  
  
Kiyoko looked up and frowned.  
  
"Yukiwa Saburo wants me to face him again, and I want to face him too, but- " Kiyoko hesitated. Should she tell them what Mr. Icchan had said?  
  
"But you're worried that you won't be able to make it through the rest of your matches," Yuri said.  
  
Kiyoko blinked in surprise. She should have known that Yuri would find the answer, one way of putting it or another. She was right though. She had to fight a star Deus later today and she had no idea who it was. She had watched the tapes that Tamiko gave her and watched the matches of Hikaru, Mao, and Suzuka, plus matches of some other tough Deus' and Angels. She probably wouldn't remember them all, but at least she remembered a few things.  
  
"If you're so nervous about your next match," Takumi spoke up, "then you should reflect on your past fights."  
  
Kiyoko stared at him.  
  
"Reflect?" she repeated, dumbly.  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Go over your past matches in your head and see what you did right and what you did wrong," he explained, "that way you won't make a past mistake. And that's the kind that can be fatal."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, remembering Hikaru and Suzuka's match from the video. It wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
"Okay," she agreed, "I'll try it. Anything to help Raishinshi."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When the three friends got to school, they met with Tamiko and Ken for a bit before English class started. Kiyoko was sitting at her desk, reading through a story that they had to finish in class. But her mind was on other things. She thought about what Mr. Icchan had said.  
  
("Your opponent is going to be more experienced than you. This won't be just a returning regular or another newbie, you're gonna be fighting a star Deus.")  
  
She furrowed her brow as she remembered what Saburo had told her.  
  
("You've still got a lot to learn if you want to make it any farther.")  
  
Kiyoko sighed and stared blankly down at her open textbook.  
  
(Maybe I should do what Takumi suggested,) she thought, (maybe I should go over my matches and see what I need to improve and what I'm doing right.)  
  
She thought about her first match: it was at Piffle Princess. It was the day after she had made Raishinshi. She couldn't help but smile every time she remembered how he smiled up at her for the first time.  
  
They fought Vesta first. Kiyoko had been so eager to prove herself and Raishinshi to her friends, that she fought her first match without even practicing. She made a mistake before the match had even started. When the match 'did' start, Kiyoko thought that she had everything under control, but she was still a beginner, and her over-confidence nearly lost the match. It was only when her friends and family came and reminded her of her goals was she able to win her match.  
  
(I can't get ahead of myself,) Kiyoko thought, (I've just got to remember my dream and-)  
  
She heard a quiet groan to her left. Looking over to the next row, she giggled. Ken had once again forgotten to bring his English book and that meant he had to share with Takumi. Unfortunately, that meant Ken would be hogging the book while Takumi waited his turn. Kiyoko goggled again at the look on Takumi's face. Funny moments like this made school seem worthwhile.  
  
At the thought of a funny moment, Kiyoko remembered when Icchan had Raishinshi dance to music: 'Icchan's Special Practice Menu.' Kiyoko didn't understand it at first, but then that mysterious girl and her Arabian- looking Angel came, and showed her how dancing could be fighting practice.  
  
("Dancing really helps your Angel fight better. It's good for timing and maneuverability." she had told her while she was showing Kiyoko some moves.)  
  
(It's true,) Kiyoko thought, looking back down at her book, (that dancing 'did' help.)  
  
Another thought occurred to her then. The dancing Angel from Piffle Princess and the one she saw in the Tournament were the same Angel, she was sure of it. But Tamiko had said that that Angel, Ranga, belonged to Seto Ringo, a pop star and a star Deus. A thought occurred.  
  
(She isn't the Deus I have to fight is she?) Kiyoko thought, feeling both nervous and sad.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
3rd period, P.E., came fast. All five friends were together and were outside on the track. The girls and the boys were separated into two lines. Their gym teacher, Mr. Orikata, had set up some hurdles for the kids, and was standing off to the side with his clipboard. Ken, Yuri, and four other kids had already gone ahead. A boy went before Takumi, and Kiyoko and Tamiko were next after another girl.  
  
"Excited about your next match?" Tamiko asked Kiyoko, who was standing behind her.  
  
Kiyoko hesitated and looked down.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess so," she said, as the boy in front of Takumi had his turn.  
  
Tamiko noticed her friends' pensive look.  
  
"Still thinking about Yukiwa Saburo?" Tamiko asked.  
  
Kiyoko looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she admitted, "I want to do my best, but it's hard when he's always putting me down it seems."  
  
The girl in front of Tamiko went next while Tamiko turned to her friend and gave her a smile of reassurance.  
  
"Don't let that guy get to you," she said, "you're doing fine. Just five more matches and you'll be heading for the Kanto Preliminaries."  
  
Kiyoko looked up at her friend. Tamiko was a great Angelic Layer Deus, but even she ran into trouble last week at Piffle Princess. Kya Suzu and her Angel, Venus, picked on her, and forced her to have a match. Venus was a Heavyweight with an emphasis on Power. She had injured Youzen badly. That was when Kiyoko and Raishinshi came to help.  
  
Kiyoko was pulled out of thought for a moment when it was Takumi's turn. He started running for the first of the three, evenly spaced hurdles. He leaped over the first, second, and third with excellent precision. All the girls, Tamiko and Kiyoko included, started to clap: Takumi was very popular in gym.  
  
Kiyoko's mind then flipped back to her match with Venus. Venus was stronger than Raishinshi, according to Suzu. But Kiyoko wanted to help her friend and had used the same move that she saw Hikaru use on one of Tamiko's videos, a move that sent Venus right out of the Layer. But at the same time, Kiyoko had become cocky because she thought that since her Angel beat a Heavyweight, he was invincible.  
  
(I know better now,) she thought.  
  
"Kotoko, you're up," the gym teacher called.  
  
Tamiko smiled and ran towards the hurdles. She jumped gracefully over the first two. When she came to the last hurdle, she leapt over it, and did a mid-air split in the process, one arm out in front of her, the other off to her right. She landed, one leg first, gracefully. Everyone cheered and whooped: Tamiko was an ace in gymnastics. Kiyoko smiled as the next boy in the boys' line went next. But then her mind drifted to her next match.  
  
The one she had with Saburo.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed hard. That was the match where Raishinshi had been hurt badly by Higure's 'Gravity Blow'. Kiyoko had become over-confident and was starting to become one of the Deus' who only cared about winning and stopped believing in her Angel. Saburo didn't like that and challenged her to an Angel Fight. She had been careless, thinking she could easily defeat a bully, but she had let her guard down. She didn't have faith in Raishinshi and he was beaten, badly. It was only until Saburo pointed out her lack of faith did she believe in Raishinshi again. But by then, it was too late.  
  
"Yume, you're next," Coach Orikata called.  
  
Kiyoko looked up and ran for the first hurdle. She had used a move that she was sure would send Higure out of the Layer, but she had underestimated him. She jumped the first hurdle. She didn't want to quit and had Raishinshi charge Higure. But that was a mistake. She jumped the second hurdle, but as she reached the third, the memory struck. All she could see at that moment was when Higure used the 'Gravity Blow' and knocked Raishinshi out, hard. She could still see the look of surprise and pain on her Angels' face.  
  
With her focus broken, Kiyoko's foot caught on the hurdle's bar, and she fell face first onto the ground below. Laughter was heard behind her while her friends sighed. Kiyoko, face now bright red with embarrassment, looked up. She was still thinking of that fight.  
  
(I won't be reckless OR careless,) she thought to herself, (I'll believe in Raishinshi this time.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After P.E. was over, lunch time came, and all five friends sat together outside to eat and chat. And as always, Ken was chatting on and on about Kiyoko's winning streak.  
  
"I still think you have nothing to worry about," he stated, sipping some of his juice, "you're nailing all your opponents so far. It's obvious that you're a natural in the Layer."  
  
Kiyoko looked down at her sandwich, a little embarrassed.  
  
"I'm not 'that' good," she stated, "I just got lucky-"  
  
But Ken wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
"Oh come ON, Kiyoko!" he interrupted, "you won against three Layer regulars, four including Venus. I mean, you said after the fight with Colossus that you weren't going to doubt yourself anymore. Think positive!"  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's nervous about her next match, can you blame her for worrying a bit?" he asked, biting into his riceball.  
  
Ken shrugged.  
  
"You can't worry about every single match you get," he pointed out, "you've gotta relax."  
  
Kiyoko smiled a bit as she remembered what Tamiko had told her on the first day of her first Tournament match.  
  
("As long as you have confidence in Raishinshi and yourself, and believe in the two of you, you can do anything.")  
  
Kiyoko remembered her first match in the Official Tournament. It was against Shadow Panther. Even though Raishinshi struck first, Shadow Panther nearly took the win. She was quick-footed and attacked too fast to allow any type of counter. Raishinshi was losing until Kiyoko had used the strategy Mao had used in the last match to use Shadow Panthers' moves against her.  
  
(Using the opponents strength to your advantage,) Kiyoko pondered, (that might just come in handy.)  
  
"Well, I guess you're right Ken-kun," she said, looking up, "I guess I just need to relax."  
  
Tamiko turned to her friend and gave her a thumbs-up.  
  
"That's the spirit," she said, "you've got to look on the bright side."  
  
"Yeah!" Ken cried, punching the air with his fist, "Kiyoko-chan'll win'em all!"  
  
"Don't get so ahead of yourself."  
  
The five kids turned to see a couple of girls from their last period sitting on the opposite side of the bench. Both were staring at Kiyoko.  
  
"You only one four times," the taller girl of the group said, "you just got lucky."  
  
Kiyoko bit her lip. Yuri glanced at the girls.  
  
"Kiyoko isn't getting ahead of herself," she informed, "she's just calm about it."  
  
The other girl scrunched her nose.  
  
"Sounds more like you're celebrating early," she commented, "four wins is nothing. You're luck'll run out eventually, you know."  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
"It's not luck."  
  
Everyone turned to the new voice. It was a boy, somewhere around fifteen. He had on the High School uniform of Eriol Academy, dark hair, and bright gray eyes. He was looking at the two girls with a frown.  
  
"Excuse me?" the tall girl asked.  
  
The boy gave Kiyoko a smile before turning back to the other two girls.  
  
"Anyone who knows anything about Angelic Layer will tell you that there's no such thing as lucky," he stated, "it all comes down to how much you love your Angel. Faith in your Angel is the key to win and she's proven her faith by getting this far."  
  
The two girls looked slightly embarrassed. Kiyoko blinked in surprise. He knew so much about Angelic Layer. Did he play?  
  
"Well, I still say it's just luck," the tall girl said before she and her friend got up and left.  
  
Kiyoko watched them leave and was struck by the memory of Asuka and Colossus. Asuka had put her and Raishinshi down and also called their first win luck. During their match, Raishinshi was losing because Kiyoko doubted herself. She remembered how the Anime Raishinshi didn't give up in his fights and got the motivation to continue.  
  
(I can't let these things get to me,) she thought, then turned to the boy.  
  
"Thanks, you didn't really have to do that though," Kiyoko said.  
  
The dark-haired boy smiled.  
  
"It's no problem," he said, "my sister would have said the exact same thing."  
  
"Oh, you have a sister?" Tamiko asked, curiously.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's in 2nd grade," he replied, "she plays Angelic Layer too. By the way," He turned to Kiyoko. "I saw your matches. You were good."  
  
Kiyoko smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"You remind me of someone," he continued, staring at her closely.  
  
All five friends blinked.  
  
"Really?" Kiyoko asked, "who?"  
  
Before the boy could reply.....  
  
"KOTARO-CHAN!!"  
  
Everyone looked behind the boy as the boy turned around. A girl, the same age and uniform as the boys' with shoulder length dirty blond hair, came running towards him at high speed. The boy had no time to react as the girl kicked his legs out from under him with her right leg, causing him to fall backwards with a yelp. But as he fell, the girl followed, and jabbed her elbow into his stomach. All five friends gasped.  
  
"Kotaro-chan! You'd better not be hitting on anyone!" the girl warned, even though she was smiling.  
  
The boy was too busy gasping for air to reply. The girl turned her bright magenta eyes on Kiyoko and her friends. She recognized Kiyoko immediately.  
  
"Hey! You're that girl from the Tournament!" she cried, her elbow still in the boys' stomach.  
  
Kiyoko blinked and nodded.  
  
"Um, yes, I am," she said, hesitantly. Who was this girl?  
  
Suddenly, the girl was off of the boys' stomach and sped up to where Kiyoko was sitting. Kiyoko gulped as the girl grinned at her.  
  
"Oh BOY!" she cried, happily, "this is COOL! Another wonder Deus in our school! I think your Angel ROCKS!"  
  
Kiyoko sweat-dropped. Takumi scratched the back of his head.  
  
"She reminds me of Ken when 'he's' hyped up," he whispered to Yuri.  
  
Yuri stifled a giggle, but Ken overheard the whole thing.  
  
"Not funny," he grumbled, sipping his juice.  
  
Meanwhile, the boy had recovered, and sat up. He gave the girl a look.  
  
"Tamayo, stop getting in her face," he scolded, "it's rude."  
  
The girl was on him in a flash, she had his head in a headlock.  
  
"You can't keep me from congratulating a star!" she protested, "she's cool, just like-"  
  
RING!  
  
Takumi looked up.  
  
"Well," he said, "that's the period bell." He turned to everyone. "We'd better get to History class."  
  
Ken and Yuri followed him as he headed for the main building.  
  
"We'd better hurry," Tamiko said, throwing her empty juice box away, "Mrs. Kisuka doesn't like it when we're late."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and followed, when...  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kiyoko froze and turned back to girl who had currently let go of the gasping boy. The girl, Tamayo, was waving at her.  
  
"Good luck in your next fight!" she cried.  
  
Kiyoko smiled, hesitantly, and shyly waved back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
School was out and Kiyoko had stayed after for a bit. She let her friends go ahead of her, she needed time to think. The identity of the 'star Deus' she had to fight was still unknown to her and it was only fifteen minutes until the Tournament began again. As Kiyoko left school grounds and walked down the road, she thought of her two most recent matches.  
  
Her third Tournament match had been with Katalina. The ice-skating Angel was difficult to fight: her 'Spin Kick' made it nearly impossible for Raishinshi to attack For a while, Kiyoko thought that there was no way to win. But then, Kiyoko saw a chance, and both she and Raishinshi worked together to defeat her. And her last match was with the newbie Angel, Felicity. Even though it looked like an easy win, but Kiyoko 'did' have a little bit of difficulty. Felicity punched fast and it took some effort for Kiyoko to help Raishinshi avoid them all. The strategy Mao had used came in handy once again.  
  
(Raishinshi and I have to work together,) Kiyoko thought as she went across the sheltered bridge, (that way, we'll be able to fight better.)  
  
A memory lingered in her mind. It was what she had told her Dad right before he left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As her father headed out the door, suitcase in hand, a 10 ½ year old Kiyoko ran after him.  
  
"Daddy!" she called.  
  
Mr. Yume stopped a moment and turned back to her. Kiyoko, face sad, looked up at her father.  
  
"I'm gonna become a star Deus too!" she cried, "I'm going to win all my matches, just like you Daddy! I promise!"  
  
Mr. Yume was speechless for a few moments, but then smiled at his daughter.  
  
"I'm sure you will, Kiyoko," he said, softly, "as a matter of fact, I almost know you will. And I'll be waiting for that day."  
  
Kiyoko smiled, sadly, as her father headed for his van.  
  
(I promise Daddy,) she thought, (I'll do it for you Daddy.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback End++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Halfway across the bridge, Kiyoko stopped, brought up her school bag, and took out Raishinshi.  
  
(I won't let Raishinshi down again,) she thought, staring at her sleeping Angel, (I'll fight my hardest, for Daddy and for my Angel.)  
  
"Let's do our best, Raishinshi," she whispered to him.  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Raishinshi said nothing, but he seemed to smile. Kiyoko smiled back and continued on.  
  
*....hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
Kiyoko exited the sheltered bridge and continued down the road, unaware that a man in a white lab coat was hidden in a tree, watching her from a branch. He smiled at her.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni....*  
  
"Don't worry, Kiyoko," Icchan murmured, "you'll do fine. I know it."  
  
*....negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Kiyoko didn't see or hear him. She continued towards the stadium: Angel in hand, smile on her face.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
WHEW! That took some time to write. Sorry for the delay, a slight case of writer's block, I suppose. Anyway, sorry if the ending sounded sappy, I'm trying to put in some drama. Next chapter, Kiyoko goes up against a star Deus. Who is it? Stay tuned to find out. Anyway, just to let everyone know, if I mimicked something from another fanfic, gomen nasai, I didn't intend to. I hope you all are enjoying my fic, I hope to please you all. Please read and review! No flames, please!  
  
PS If I made any spelling errors, e-mail me. 


	12. Battle 12

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: YES!!! I FINALLY GOT DVD 2 OF ANGELIC LAYER!!! LIFE IS  
WONDERFUL IN TIMES LIKE THIS!!! This means, however, that  
from this chapter on, I'm gonna be making corrections. I found out that  
I got Maria's last name, eye color, and Yamano's first name wrong. I also  
left out something on Vasquez. I'm gonna correct all of these.  
I'm also gonna have to MAJORLY apologize for the longness of this  
chapter. I honestly didn't intend for it to be this long or drawn out, it's just  
that I've been wanting to write this chapter for a long time, and I wanted to  
make it a knockout.  
And now, the moment that you've all been waiting for, Kiyoko must face a  
'Star Deus', but who is it? It says in the title. I don't own Angelic Layer or  
any of its original characters. I DO own Kiyoko Yume, Angel Raishinshi,  
Kiyoko's family and friends, Saburo, Youzen, and all other unknown Deus'  
and Angels that may show up. Enjoy!  
  
Battle 12: "Raishinshi vs. Suzuka! Kiyoko's Promise!"  
  
Ogata was typing commands furiously into the computer as Icchan came through the automatic door. He saw his assistant working in front of the visual screen and crept up on him, grinning evilly. Ogata didn't even know he was behind him until....  
  
"ICCHAN IS HERE!" he shouted.  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIII!!" Ogata cried, jumping at least three feet in the air.  
  
Icchan chuckled as his assistant gasped for breath. The Father of Angelic Layer glanced at the visual screen. It showed the Stadium Layer being inspected and some people were already gathering in the rows.  
  
"Today's a big day," he said, "especially for Kiyoko." Icchan then glanced at his assistant. "Did you get the roster all straightened out?"  
  
Ogata, now recovered, but still a bit shook up, nodded.  
  
"Yes it is, Chief," he reported, going back to typing, "but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."  
  
Icchan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?" he said, "why?"  
  
Ogata frowned and stopped typing.  
  
"Raishinshi and his Deus may be good, but they've only won four Tournament matches," he said, "and I don't they can handle 'her'. Not at this point anyway."  
  
Icchan said nothing as he walked up to the nearest of the many computers. After typing in a few things, the screen came up with a face shot of Kiyoko, a full shot of Raishinshi, and a list of info between the two pictures. At the bottom were stats on the Tournament. It read:  
  
| Tournament Status: 4 Wins, 0 Loses |  
  
Icchan stared at the information for a bit before typing in something else. Another screen came up. A face shot of a young girl, somewhere around 7 or 8, with long, dark hair and violet eyes. The full shot of her Angel showed a beautiful, long-haired Angel in ninja garb. Icchan glanced at her stats.  
  
| Tournament Status: 4 Wins, 0 Loses |  
  
Icchan stared at the screen a bit before straightening up.  
  
"That all depends," he said after a few seconds.  
  
Ogata turned to him.  
  
"Depends?" he repeated, "depends on what?"  
  
Icchan said nothing as he turned back to the Visual Screen and focused his eyes on the Layer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko walked through the doors of the Angelic Layer Stadium and made a beeline towards the Entry Counter. Raishinshi was still in her hand as she walked through the hallway. As she approached the counter, she kept an eye out for Tamiko or Junko. So far, all she saw were other Deus' getting their Angels ready. That's when she saw a familiar face; a girl in a green high school uniform with a brown ponytail.  
  
"Hiromi-san!" Kiyoko called in recognition.  
  
Hiromi Sayaka turned and spotted Kiyoko.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Kiyoko went over to the older girl.  
  
"You left so fast after our match I never got the chance to ask if Shadow Panther was okay," she said, stopping in front of her, "Raishinshi didn't hurt her badly, did he?"  
  
Sayaka blinked her green eyes and stared down at Shadow Panther. The pink and blue Angel was in her right hand. She looked up and nodded.  
  
"Um, yeah, she's fine," she replied, "but, why do you ask? I mean, we were your opponents."  
  
Kiyoko shrugged, putting her school bag behind her.  
  
"So? That doesn't mean I can't ask how you and your Angel are doing, does it?" she asked.  
  
Sayaka blinked and thought a moment.  
  
"I guess not," she admitted, "it's just that none of my opponents ever asked me that before."  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Well, I like being polite," she said, "how are you doing in your fights?"  
  
Sayaka shrugged.  
  
"I've been doing good," she said, "I have to fight Angel Vasquez next."  
  
Kiyoko's mind flashed back to the boyish girl Angel with red-pink hair and ice blue eyes. She also remembered the Deus: a blond tomboy in army-like garb. Even though she had only seen them fight once, it was enough to impress Kiyoko. Then it came to her.  
  
(Do I have to fight them too?) she wondered.  
  
"Who are you fighting?" she heard Sayaka ask.  
  
Kiyoko snapped out of thought and looked up at the girl.  
  
"I don't know yet, I have to check in," she informed her.  
  
"Sayaka!"  
  
Both girls turned to see a couple other girls in green uniforms waving to Sayaka.  
  
"I've gotta go," the older girl said, turning to go. She hesitated and turned back to Kiyoko. "Good luck."  
  
The brunette smiled, nodded, and waved as the older girl left. Kiyoko went to over to the Entry Counter, unaware that she was being watched.  
  
(I hope you're ready, newbie,) Saburo thought, watching her from the West Corner doorway, (your next match is no picnic.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In different part of the building, in an area sealed off to the public, a man was approaching a room down a metallic hallway. The man wore a gray suit, blue tie, and long brown pants, he had brownish-blond hair, neatly brushed, and deep brown eyes. He looked somewhere in his early thirties. On his shoulder, sitting quietly, was a silver-haired Angel with an outfit of white, sky blue, and gold. As the man reached the door, he typed something into the access panel on the wall next to the door, and the door opened. He walked in the room filled with wires, computers, and lights and focused on the medium sized practice Layer in the middle.  
  
"Hey Yukio."  
  
The man turned to see Hiromi stationed at one of the computers. The auburn- haired girl smiled at him.  
  
"You're here early," she commented, "Chief said that he wouldn't be here for a while longer."  
  
The man, Yukio, shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to check out the assignment," he said, "is it how Icchan said?"  
  
Hiromi nodded and pointed to the Layer.  
  
"Yep, you'll be using another form of visor," she explained, "it'll do the same thing the Angel Goggles do, only this one'll measure your brainwaves and send them to my computer."  
  
Yukio glanced at the Layer and walked over to one of the Angel Chairs. He spotted the Angel Goggles: they looked the same as the usual, only the screen on this one was green. He picked it up and looked it over, careful not to drop his Angel. He turned back to Hiromi.  
  
"Will it affect me or my Angel in any way?" Yukio asked.  
  
Hiromi shook her head.  
  
"No, the Chief tested it out," she assured, "it shouldn't do anything bad. I checked the adjustments myself."  
  
Yukio smiled, mischievously.  
  
"Well, then I 'should' be worried," he said, putting the Goggles on.  
  
Hiromi gaped at him and gave him an angry pout. Yukio merely chuckled as he placed his Angel into the Layer, sat down, and turned his Goggles on. He gave a nod to Hiromi to signal he was ready. Hiromi returned the nod and typed a command into her computer and the Layer turned on a couple seconds later. Yukio turned and focused on his Angel. Within moments, the silver Angel opened his bright silver eyes and raised his head. Back at the computer, Hiromi smiled as read-outs appeared on her screen.  
  
"Alright," she cheered, "everything's coming in clear." She turned to the male Deus. "We can proceed whenever you're ready."  
  
Yukio nodded and turned his attention back to the Layer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hi, I'm checking in for today's Tournament."  
  
"Alright. May I see your Angel Card?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded as she handed her card to the women behind the Entry Counter. As the woman scanned her card...  
  
"Kiyoko-chan!"  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Blinking, Kiyoko turned, and smiled to see Yuri and Ken running towards her.  
  
"Man, you've gotta stop coming in late," Ken complained, "you're already the 'Queen of Lateness' in school, save this morning."  
  
Kiyoko gave him a look while Yuri came up to greet her.  
  
"We still have five minutes before the Tournament starts," she commented, "my brother and Tamiko are checking out the rosters. Hey, isn't your Mom coming?"  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"She is, Aya too," she replied, "Junko's Mom had an appointment, so my Mom is picking Junko up."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why is everyone so late?" he complained.  
  
Kiyoko gave him another look.  
  
"You're just too impatient to wait," she pointed out.  
  
Ken frowned. In all their classes together, Ken was the most impatient person on the campus. While Kiyoko was usually referred to as the 'Queen of Lateness', Ken was normally called the 'King of Impatience' by his friends.  
  
"I just want everyone here to see you win again," he commented, growing excited, "that way you can show those girls at lunch that it's not luck that's making you win."  
  
Hearing that, Kiyoko's mind flicked back to the thing she was worrying about: who was this 'star Deus'?  
  
"Um, miss?"  
  
Kiyoko turned to see the women behind the counter hand her a slip of paper.  
  
"You're E-4," the woman said, "good luck."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and nodded before turning to her friends.  
  
"Let's go meet the others," she announced.  
  
Ken nodded in agreement and began towards the wall that the roster was posted on. For the second round, sheets of paper were left out on the Entry Counter for people to pick up since they were completed after the first rounds were all done.  
  
"Do you know who I'm fighting?" Kiyoko asked, trying to hide the pure curiosity in her voice.  
  
Yuri shook her head.  
  
"No, Ken and I came looking for you," she said, "we were going to wait for you at the Entry Counter."  
  
Kiyoko smiled.  
  
"Well, you were right to head over there," she stated.  
  
Ken, who was leading the trio, looked at them over his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you always have to check in everyday?" he asked, "Deus' didn't have to do that before."  
  
Yuri turned to him.  
  
"You know the reason, Ken," she stated, "it was in the papers."  
  
During the 4th Official Tournament, in the middle of the Tokyo Preliminaries, a storm had wiped out all the information in the Stadiums' computers, including the registered Deus information and the roster listings. They had to re-do the Tournament the next week. Since then, Deus had to check-in daily, and the rosters were made out every round to avoid another upset. The roster was already printed out with all the names of the Deus', but if someone failed to show, their names would be taken out of the roster, and they'd be out of the Tournament.  
  
"Yeah, well, I liked the old way," he stated, "it was less confusing."  
  
"Then, if we had another short out, all of the necessary information would be lost," Yuri explained, "Kiyoko would have to fight all over again."  
  
Ken grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," he commented, "we could see Raishinshi kick more butt."  
  
Kiyoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't bother with him Yuri," she said, "he's got fighting on the brain."  
  
Yuri giggled as they approached the spot on the wall where the roster was posted. Most people called it the 'roster wall'. The three friends immediately spotted Takumi and Tamiko reading it along with four other people who were obviously Deus'. As they approached, Tamiko turned towards them, hearing them come up.  
  
"Kiyoko," she said, looking a bit tense, "you're here."  
  
Kiyoko nodded. Takumi looked up and regarded Kiyoko as if she had grown another head.  
  
"You didn't see the roster, did you?" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"No, I just arrived," she said, growing nervous at the look on Takumi's face, "why, is it about who I have to fight today?"  
  
Before Takumi could answer, Ken butted in.  
  
"Whoever it is, guys, she's no match for Kiyoko. Not with 'her' skills," he boasted, raising a fist in the air.  
  
Takumi sighed as Kiyoko went over to the roster. She looked to the line that said 'Battle 4' and gaped at what she read.  
  
'East Corner: Deus Yume Kiyoko and Angel Raishinshi vs. West Corner: Deus Kobayashi Hatoko and Angel Suzuka.'  
  
Kiyoko stared at the line for a few more seconds.  
  
"Well?" Yuri asked, curiously.  
  
Kiyoko turned back to them, eyes wide.  
  
"I-I have to fight Kobayashi-sama and Light-Speed Suzuka," she said.  
  
Yuri blinked in surprise.  
  
"Oh, man," Ken said, excitement turning into doubt, "this' bad."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
Everyone looked at Kiyoko. To everyone's surprise, she was smiling.  
  
"It's super!" she cheered, bringing Raishinshi up to her chest, "I've 'always' wanted to fight the 'Invincible Venus'. This is amazing!"  
  
Everyone blinked at the smiling girl.  
  
"Aren't you....nervous?" Takumi asked, confused.  
  
Still smiling, Kiyoko turned to her friends.  
  
"Are you kidding?" she asked, "I'm petrified."  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped upon hearing that.  
  
"But, I can't let fear get in the way," Kiyoko continued, "or I'll fail. That's what my Dad told me when I asked him if he was scared during his matches."  
  
Tamiko smiled at that.  
  
"Sounds like something your Dad would say," she commented, "and it's very true."  
  
Takumi nodded and glanced back at the roster. He frowned.  
  
(I hope you're as confident as you sound, Kiyoko,) he thought, worried.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the Tournament was beginning, Kiyoko and Tamiko made their way to the East waiting room, Angels in hand. Kiyoko's mind was a jumble of excitement and tension. She'd always said that she wanted to fight against the 'Invincible Venus', but now that now was that time, she was beginning to worry. What if her match was just like how it was with Higure and Saburo? Would she lose again? Kiyoko tried to clear her head as she turned to Tamiko.  
  
"Hey, Tamiko?" she spoke up.  
  
Tamiko turned to her friend.  
  
"Hm?" she said.  
  
Kiyoko looked away for a moment and stared down at Raishinshi.  
  
"Have you ever fought against Suzuka?" she asked.  
  
Tamiko blinked and thought for a moment.  
  
"No," she said, then turned to Kiyoko, "but I did lose against another experienced Angel."  
  
Kiyoko turned back to her friend.  
  
"Who?" she asked, curiously.  
  
Tamiko smiled slightly.  
  
"You wouldn't know her," she said, "it was in the Kanto Prelims. Her name was Fairy."  
  
Her friend blinked a couple times then smiled.  
  
"You're right," Kiyoko admitted, "I don't know her."  
  
Tamiko smiled and held Youzen close.  
  
"It was around the time I invented Youzen's special attack," she explained, "I'd already lost once in the Tokyo Prelims against another experienced Deus, but Fairy beat Youzen in only a couple minutes."  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened.  
  
"How could she defeat 'you' that quickly?" she asked.  
  
Tamiko sighed.  
  
"I don't really know," she said, "Fairy just....I don't know. It was bizarre."  
  
Kiyoko nodded, a bit confused.  
  
"Why did you ask about this?" her friend asked, curious herself.  
  
Kiyoko frowned and looked down at Raishinshi again.  
  
"I'm...I'm nervous," she admitted, "like I said, I'm petrified. I'm afraid I'll fail Raishinshi again."  
  
Tamiko patted her friend's shoulder.  
  
"How do you think I felt when I fought Venus?" she asked, "but I got over it and focused on the fight. You just have to remember to stay focused."  
  
Kiyoko said nothing.  
  
"That's right."  
  
The two girls blinked and turned around. Behind them stood a 8 year-old with dark hair that reached her waist, violet eyes, and an Eriol Academy Elementary School uniform. She was holding an Angel dressed in Ninja garb and was smiling up at the girls. The two friends gasped. This could only be one Deus.  
  
"K-Kobayashi-sama!" Kiyoko stuttered, eyes wide.  
  
"Light-Speed Suzuka too!" Tamiko gasped.  
  
The girl only smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kiyoko cried, hugging Raishinshi, "it's you! In person!"  
  
Hatoko giggled.  
  
"Yes, it's me," she said, "I didn't think I was 'that' popular."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Tamiko gaped, "aside from Yukiwa and Suzuhara-sama, you're the most popular Deus in Angelic Layer!"  
  
Hatoko smiled at her.  
  
"I've heard good things about you too," she told Tamiko, "you're the 'Whiz Kid', right?"  
  
Tamiko blushed and nodded.  
  
"You're a good Deus," Hatoko informed her, causing Tamiko to turn smitten.  
  
Kiyoko gave her friend a side-glance of amusement. That's when she noticed that Hatoko was looking at her and Raishinshi. She turned to her as Hatoko came up.  
  
"I've also seen all of your matches," she said, "you and your Angel are a fine team. I especially liked your match against Katalina."  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Y-you watched my matches?" she asked in astonishment. The 'Invincible Venus' had watched a newbies' matches?  
  
Hatoko nodded. She then reached up and patted Raishinshi on the head, confusing Kiyoko.  
  
"Your Angel is a good fighter and you're good at strategies from what I've seen," she told her, "I have a feeling our match will be a good one."  
  
Kiyoko smiled. Something about the way Hatoko had said that made her confidence come back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the secluded room, balls of red light swirled around the Layer. The silver Angel narrowed his eyes as two balls approached him at high-speed. The minute the two were in striking range, the silver Angel turned on his left foot, and stuck his right leg out, executing a spin kick that destroyed the balls. Another came from behind. The silver Angel drew his left arm up and then jabbed behind him with his elbow, destroying the ball. Two zoomed in from above. The silver Angel leapt upwards and did a split kick in mid-air, taking out both balls. Upon landing, he drop kicked another ball, and spin kicked another two. Another ball came at his right. Narrowing his silver eyes, the Angel swiped his hand at the ball. It disappeared. The last one was coming in from behind, at a higher speed than the others. Closing his eyes, the male Angel spun around, and delivered a palm strike that took out the ball. A buzzer sounded.  
  
"Hey, that was great Yukio," Hiromi complemented, turning away from her computer, "and you weren't even straining as hard as most Deus'."  
  
Yukio smiled at her and then at his Angel, who was now standing calmly in the Layer.  
  
"We've been fighting for two years and this year makes it a year and a half," he told her, "I've used to his movements."  
  
Hiromi smiled and turned back to her computer.  
  
"The bond between Angel and Deus," she said, "Chief says that the more you fight with your Angel, the more their moves seem like your own."  
  
Yukio smiled.  
  
"Icchan knows a lot," he said.  
  
Hiromi giggled. Besides Misaki, her mother, and now Kiyoko, Yukio was the only one who called the Chief by his nickname. Then again, they were friends after all.  
  
"Oh, by the way, did you check out the roster for today?" she asked the man.  
  
Yukio shook his head as he focused back on his Angel.  
  
"No, why?" he asked, having his Angel turn to face him.  
  
Hiromi looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
"I guess the Chief forgot to tell you," she said, "Kiyoko is going to be fighting Kobayashi and Suzuka in her first match today."  
  
Hearing this, Yukio suddenly spun around to face her, eyes wide in shock. Even his Angel bore a surprised look.  
  
"What?!" he cried.  
  
Hiromi turned completely around to face him, her eyes nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was sudden too," she continued, "I mean, a rookie fighting a star Deus 'this' early in the Tournament? That's a little extreme. Especially when she already lost to an opponent similar to Suzuka in the past."  
  
Yukio blinked when he heard that.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding a bit tense.  
  
Hiromi shrugged.  
  
"Yukiwa Saburo," she said, "to be honest, I'm a little worried. Kiyoko looks like a good kid."  
  
Yukio got up and took off his Angel Goggles, causing his Angel to slump into a sitting position.  
  
"When is her match?" he asked, nervously.  
  
Hiromi blinked and turned to the computer. After typing in a few quick commands, a screen popped up.  
  
"Um, according to the data being recorded in the Video Room, the second match is ending," she reported, "so, after the third match she'll be going up against Suzuka."  
  
Yukio took a deep breath.  
  
"Is the exercise done?" he asked her.  
  
Hiromi went back to the screen she was previously on.  
  
"Yep, we've gathered enough data, so," she turned to him with a knowing smile, "you can watch her match."  
  
Yukio gave the young assistant a smile, ran back to the Layer, carefully picked up his Angel, and ran out the sliding doors. Hiromi sighed as he left.  
  
"Chief's right," she commented, playfully, "he 'does' worry too much."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the second battle was drawing to a close, back in the stadium stands, Kiyoko's family and friends were waiting. Mrs. Yume watched as the two Angels were battling it out in the Layer, one losing, one winning.  
  
"So, 'who' exactly is fighting Kiyoko?" she asked the others. Ken had been very vague when he told her. He said something about 'Venus'.  
  
"Kobayashi Hatoko," Takumi replied, not looking up, "one of the toughest Deus' in the Layer."  
  
"The youngest too," Yuri added.  
  
Mrs. Yume frowned.  
  
"But Ken said something about Venus," she said, "I was wondering what a planet had to do with the match."  
  
Aya and Takumi groaned while Yuri burst into laughter. Ken, on the other hand, turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"I didn't mean Venus as in the planet," he said, "I meant that..."  
  
"That's Kobayashi's nickname in the Layer, Mrs. Yume," Takumi interrupted, not wanting his friend to confuse the brunette woman any further, "she's called the 'Invincible Venus' because she hardly ever loses. That's why I'm worried."  
  
Mrs. Yume blinked.  
  
"Why are you worried? Kiyoko's done fine so far," she said.  
  
Aya sighed.  
  
"Mom, this 'Kobayashi girl' is a 'star' Deus, she's more experienced," she explained, "Kiyoko is just a rookie whose probably had 'beginners luck' up until now."  
  
Mrs. Yume frowned a bit.  
  
"And since Suzuka is the fastest Angel in the Layer, aside from Higure," Takumi continued, "Kiyoko will have her hands full. She might not even win."  
  
Now, Mrs. Yume's face bore an annoyed expression.  
  
"Listen to all of you," she said, angrily, "you're Kiyoko's friends. You should be supporting her, not doubting her."  
  
Takumi and Ken felt guilty while Aya shook her head.  
  
"Mom, I'll admit Kiyoko is good, but she's not 'that' good," she stated, "remember when Dad fought this 'Suzuka' Angel two years ago? He nearly lost to her."  
  
Mrs. Yume turned towards her eldest.  
  
"But he won, I remember that," she stated, "and it's all because you, Kiyoko, and I believed in him. We have to do it for Kiyoko now."  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"She's right," she told her brother and Ken, "we just have to believe in Kiyoko, just like she believes in Raishinshi."  
  
Takumi smiled a bit at his sisters' words and nodded. Ken smiled and turned to the Layer.  
  
"You're right," he commented, "Suzuka! Prepare to meet your match!"  
  
Takumi glared at his friend  
  
"She said to 'believe in Kiyoko, not 'put down her opponent'," he scolded.  
  
Ken merely stuck his tongue out, causing everyone but Aya and Takumi to giggle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Okay, all fixed."  
  
Kiyoko smiled as she took Raishinshi from her friend. Both girls were sitting on a bench in the waiting room. During the second match, Kiyoko had asked Tamiko if she could fix Raishinshi's outfit. It still had the rip from when Katalina nearly hit him. Tamiko had brought her Angel Repair Kit with her and had fixed up his outfit without a problem.  
  
"Wow Tamiko, it looks as good as new," Kiyoko commented as the third match started on TV, "there aren't even any smudges. What was that liquid you put on his outfit?"  
  
Tamiko stuck her Repair Kit back inside her school bag and then smiled at her friend.  
  
"It's a special formula that fixes pleather outfits, the kind Angels wear," she explained, "it just fills in the gap, no tricks."  
  
Kiyoko smiled and looked down at Raishinshi. He was sleeping, like Youzen was on Tamiko's lap, but he almost seemed to be frowning. Kiyoko frowned and lowered her eyelids.  
  
(You're nervous too, aren't you Raishinshi?) she asked, mentally.  
  
Tamiko noticed her friends' nervous expression and patted her back.  
  
"Relax, Kiyoko," she said, "everything will be fine."  
  
Kiyoko still looked troubled. Sure, she had seen video and matches of Suzuka in action, but that was nothing like being in a real match with her. And Kiyoko had so many promises to keep. But could she keep them all? Kiyoko had won so far, but the words the girls at lunch said to her came back into her mind.  
  
("You only won four times. You just got lucky.")  
  
("You're luck'll run out eventually, you know.")  
  
Kiyoko tried to block out the voices of the two girls, but it was hard. What if they were right? Maybe all of this 'was' luck.  
  
("It's not luck. It all comes down to how much you love your Angel. Faith in your Angel is the key to win and she's proven her faith by getting this far.")  
  
Kiyoko blinked. That was what that boy at lunch had said. Kiyoko looked back down at Raishinshi, her face a bit more steady.  
  
(The boy's right,) she thought.  
  
Cheers came from the TV screen. Tamiko was cheering as well. Kiyoko looked up to see a familiar pair of Angels fighting in the Layer. One was Angel Robin, who had fought with Suzuka on the first day of the Tournament. The other was an Angel dressed as an Arabian Dancer with dark rose-colored hair. The only difference was that Robin was lying on the Layer surface while the Arabian Angel stood over her, waving to the crowd.  
  
"And Angel Ranga does it again!" the announcer cried, "Angel Robin hardly stood a chance of beating her anyway, Ranga being the Angel of a Pop Star Deus. Seto Ringo takes the win!"  
  
More cheers were heard as Kiyoko narrowed her eyes at the victorious Angel.  
  
(I don't care what anyone else says,) she told herself, (that IS the same Angel that danced with Raishinshi at Piffle Princess. But, wouldn't that mean that her Deus...that girl...was...)  
  
Kiyoko barely noticed as the defeated Deus came in, followed by a woman in uniform.  
  
"E-4, Yume Kiyoko?" she called out.  
  
Kiyoko snapped out of thought and stood up, facing the lady.  
  
"You're up now, miss," the lady said.  
  
(This' it,) Kiyoko thought, swallowing hard.  
  
"Good luck, Kiyoko," Tamiko told her.  
  
Kiyoko nodded as she walked towards the doorway. Around her, she heard the other Deus' whispering.  
  
"Doesn't she have to fight Suzuka?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel sorry for her."  
  
"She won't last three seconds."  
  
"I always feel sorry for beginners."  
  
"She was bound to lose sometime, anyway."  
  
Kiyoko frowned as she walked out the doorway and down the hall.  
  
(I can't let this get to me,) she thought, (I just have to think of what I thought about today. About my other battles.)  
  
Kiyoko stared down at her Angel.  
  
(I have to work together with Raishinshi,) she thought to herself, (we have to stay focused and use what we can to our advantage. We have to be just like Daddy.)  
  
Kiyoko nodded and held up Raishinshi.  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi," she whispered to him.  
  
He didn't reply, but he didn't seem to frown anymore.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the stands, a couple rows up from Kiyoko's friends and family, sat a couple of High School kids. One was a boy with dark hair and gray eyes and the other was a girl with chin-length dirty blond hair and magenta eyes. Both were the same kids that Kiyoko and her friends saw at lunch. Both were waiting around impatiently, well, actually the girl was the impatient one.  
  
"When's Hatoko's match gonna start?!" she moaned, "I wanna see her kick butt!"  
  
The boy was ignoring his friends flailing arms and stayed focused on the Layer. The Box Screen was showing unusual designs, a sign of a waiting period.  
  
"She has to fight that girl we met at lunch this afternoon," he told his friend.  
  
The girl immediately stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, dumbly.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes. His friend had obviously not read the entire roster. Elsewhere, on the balcony to the right of the Layer, six of the seven girls were watching the Layer. The short brunette watched the Layer with a confused look. The girl with glasses glanced over at her.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Misaki-chan?" Saito Kaede asked, kindly.  
  
Suzuhara Misaki looked up.  
  
"It's just that, Hatoko-chan is my friend, but I also want Kiyoko-sans' Angel to be okay," she murmured, "I don't know who to cheer for."  
  
The tall girl shrugged.  
  
"Don't cheer then," Jounouchi Sai said, "just watch. I have a feeling this match will be interesting."  
  
The short girl with dark, puffy hair frowned.  
  
"Do you honestly think that a 'rookie' can beat Suzuka?" Fujisaki Arisu scoffed. Of all the girls, Arisu was the most skeptical.  
  
Her sister, another girl with dark hair that was put up in buns, sighed.  
  
"Have an open mind, sis," Fujisaki Madoka said, "after all, she was able to beat three regulars."  
  
Arisu shook her head.  
  
"Regulars are hardly anything compared to a star Deus," she stated, "a star Deus is good enough to compete in the Nationals, not get stuck in the qualifying games like most Deus' do."  
  
Madoka rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then I guess in the 4th and 5th Official Tournaments you failed the Preliminaries to make the other Deus' feel better?" she teased.  
  
Arisu turned red, but didn't say anything. A girl in a poofy dress and gold pigtails leaned over the railing and watched in excitement as the display on the Box Screen faded away and the announcers' chair zoomed in closer to the Layer.  
  
"It's starting! It's starting!" Seto Ringo cried, clapping her hands.  
  
All of the girls turned their attention to the Layer as the Angel Girls held up the cards 'Battle 4'. Down in the stadium, by one of the entrances, Saburo was waiting patiently. Across from 'his' point of observation, another Deus was leaning against the wall. Yamamo Toho watched as the announcer moved closer to the Layer.  
  
"Should be interesting, eh Vasquez?" she asked the muscular Angel on her shoulder.  
  
Back in the Layer area, the stats appeared on the Box Screen and its lights came. The audience was cheering.  
  
"Here we go folks!" the announcer cried, "Battle 4 is now in play!"  
  
The audience went nuts as the first Deus appeared from the West side. A 2nd grader with dark hair walked through the doors. Kobayashi Hatoko waved to the crowd as they cheered for her, careful, though, not to drop Suzuka. The navy haired Angel was sitting on Hatoko's forearm. Her legs were together and were angled to the right, her arms were at her sides, hands on Hatoko's arm, propping her up, and she bore an emotionless look as she slept.  
  
"In the West Corner, say hello to the well known Deus who's still the youngest in the History of Angelic Layer!" the announcer cried out, "Deus Kobayashi Hatoko and her Angel, Light-Speed Suzuka!"  
  
The audience went wild and cheered for the little girl. Then, a girl came out of the East Side door, tense but firm.  
  
"There she is!" Mrs. Yume cried, "it's Kiyoko!"  
  
Kiyoko looked around as she approached the Layer. She glanced down at Raishinshi. He was sitting in a new position: he was sitting on Kiyoko's forearm with his left leg hanging off her arm and his right leg propped up, right foot resting on his left knee. His left hand was behind him, propping him up on Kiyoko's forearm while his right hand was resting on his right knee. His head was down as he slept. Kiyoko smiled at him.  
  
"And in the East Corner, a newbie with the right stuff!" the announcer continued, gesturing a hand at Kiyoko, "say hello again to Deus Yume Kiyoko and Angel Raishinshi!"  
  
The audience, Kiyoko's party especially, cheered for the small girl as she took her seat. Hatoko was already in hers and had her Angel Goggles on and operational. Kiyoko picked up her Angel Goggles off her seat and sat down.  
  
"Deus Yume Kiyoko has shown her stuff on three returning regulars," the announcer continued as Kiyoko put on her Goggles, "the lighting quick, Shadow Panther! The Heavyweight, Colossus! And the one of the hardest Angels to fight, Katalina! Can she now defeat a star Deus?!"  
  
"Go, Kiyoko, go," Tamiko whispered in the waiting room, holding Youzen close.  
  
"C'mon Hatoko!" the dirty-blond haired girl cheered.  
  
Back in the Layer area, Kiyoko hesitated when she was about to turn her Angel Goggles on. After a moments' thought, she turned to Hatoko.  
  
"Um, Kobayashi-sama?" she called.  
  
Hatoko turned to her. Kiyoko sat back in her seat, holding Raishinshi close to her.  
  
"Um, could you do me a favor and, uh," Kiyoko hesitated, but finally got out what she wanted to say, "could you 'not' go easy on me?"  
  
Hatoko blinked in surprise.  
  
"How come?" she asked, curious.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed.  
  
"I-I just want to have an good, honest match," she said, shyly, "that's all."  
  
Hatoko blinked again, but then smiled.  
  
"Alright," she said, "let's have a good match then."  
  
Kiyoko nodded and turned on her Angel Goggles.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
A buzzer was heard and the force field appeared in a brief flash. Both Angel Chairs were raised to Layer level and both Deus' were eye to eye again. Kiyoko looked down at Raishinshi. He was off of her arm now and was waiting for Kiyoko. Taking a deep breath, calming herself, Kiyoko closed her eyes, and held Raishinshi level to her face.  
  
"Never give up!" she cried, then opened her eyes and raised Raishinshi over her head with both hands, "Justice is on our side!" She drew her right arm back, her right hand gripping her Angel. "Raishinshi!" she finished, throwing her Angel towards the Layer.  
  
He sailed towards the force field, eyes closed, violet Angel Cords whipping around behind him. He slid through the force field, making it ripple, and was surrounded by a golden glow. His eyes opened wide and he spread his arms and legs, causing the golden glow to vanish.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" Kiyoko concluded.  
  
He tucked his knees up to his chest and moved his outstretched arms behind him, fists clenched. He descended towards the Layer at a high speed. When he was only a foot away from the surface, he front flipped into a crouch. In one fluid movement, he straightened up, bent his knees, and raised his arms into a boxing position. His brown- orange eyes staring down his opponent.  
  
"Go Kiyoko!" Mrs. Yume cried.  
  
Ken was whooping loudly while everyone else watched. Hatoko held Suzuka in both hands and was looking down at her with a smile. She then looked forward and grew determined.  
  
"Exceed the speed of light and sound, Suzuka!" Hatoko cried, throwing Suzuka forward and up in the air.  
  
Suzuka sailed towards the Layer, one knee bent upward. She slid through the force field, her body aglow. She opened her navy blue eyes and somersaulted in midair, making the glow disappear.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" Hatoko concluded.  
  
Suzuka went into a nose-dive, straightening out only a couple seconds before reaching the Layer surface. She landed on both feet, which were crossed slightly, and folded her arms. She stared at Raishinshi with an expectant look.  
  
"GO HATOKO!!" the dirty blond girl squealed.  
  
The boy next to her rolled his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"Tamayo, quiet down," he mumbled, "people are staring at you."  
  
Kizaki Tamayo turned towards the boy.  
  
"Oi, Kotaro-chan," she grumbled, "aren't you gonna cheer on your sister?"  
  
Kobayashi Kotaro sighed.  
  
"I am, in my own way," he said, "the only difference is that I do mine quietly while 'you' make a big scene-ack!"  
  
Tamayo had him in a headlock the minute the last word left his lips.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Are you calling me a loud-mouth?!!" she demanded.  
  
Back in the Layer, Kiyoko was staring at Suzuka. The ninja Angel was staring her Angel down, just like he was staring 'her' down.  
  
(I know from Tamiko's tapes that I can't move my head around or rush her,) she thought to herself, (but how else can I attack safely?)  
  
She didn't have any more time to think about that.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
The buzzer rang and, in the instant that followed, Suzuka vanished in a displacement of air. Kiyoko and Raishinshi's eyes widened in unison. Kiyoko knew this!  
  
(Raishinshi, dodge!) she mentally screamed.  
  
Suzuka appeared under him, her left hand propping her up, and her left knee bent under her. Her right arm was across her chest as her right leg shot up....but Raishinshi wasn't there. In only a split second before the moment of contact, Raishinshi had cart-wheeled to his left, avoiding the kick in the nick of time. The audience was quiet a moment before cheering.  
  
"WOW! That was amazing!" the announcer cried, "this is the first time ANYONE has EVER dodged that move! Angel Raishinshi is really something!"  
  
All of Kiyoko's friends breathed a sigh of relief as her mother clapped. Raishinshi was back on his feet and facing Suzuka. Suzuka stood up and stared at him. Hatoko smiled. Kiyoko, meanwhile, was a little frazzled. That was a close call! Any slower and Raishinshi would have been knocked out of the Layer.  
  
(I can't think about that now,) Kiyoko thought, taking a deep breath, (I have to stay focused.)  
  
Back on the balcony, Misaki and the other girls were surprised at the move.  
  
"Wow, she had to of had great reflexes to avoid 'that' move," Ringo breathed in awe, but then smiled, "Kiyoko is so cool!"  
  
Sai smiled.  
  
"I was right," she said, "this IS going to be an interesting match. And Hatoko knows it too."  
  
Suzuka was standing with her arms crossed, almost expectantly. Raishinshi looked at her as carefully as his Deus was. After his Deus debated for a couple seconds, Raishinshi was off like a shot, heading straight for Suzuka.  
  
"No, Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried, "don't rush her!"  
  
But Raishinshi was already within striking distance. He drew his right arm back, ready to execute a punch. Outside the Layer, by one of the doors, Saburo scowled.  
  
(Stupid move,) he thought.  
  
Suzuka remained still as Raishinshi drew back his fist. But just a he was about to execute his punch, his right leg came up, and headed straight for Suzuka in a spin kick. For a second, both Deus and Angel bore a look of surprise.  
  
"Huh?!" the announcer voiced, "what's this?!"  
  
Only a second before the kick connected, Suzuka vanished. Raishinshi blinked in confusion as he brought his leg down. Raishinshi, in tandem with his Deus' confusion, looked around the Layer, searching for his opponent. Suzuka was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Huh?" Ken said, blankly, "what happened? Did she turn invisible?"  
  
Takumi narrowed his eyes.  
  
Back on the Layer, Raishinshi was still looking around. Kiyoko was worried. None of this was on Tamiko's tape. Kiyoko scanned the Layer, but it was as if her opponent had vanished.  
  
(What do I do now?) she wondered, watching her Angel tensely, (I can't fight her if I can't see her.)  
  
Hatoko was no longer smiling, her face was set in concentration. Where he was watching, Saburo made a face.  
  
(Standing there like a bump on a log won't help,) he thought.  
  
Kiyoko was getting worried: Suzuka had been gone almost a whole minute. Where was she? Still looking for his opponent, Raishinshi looked over his shoulder ...only to have Suzuka's right foot come down across his face. Kiyoko gasped as Raishinshi hit the Layer and slid a bit. The audience cheered as Suzuka landed.  
  
"And it seems that Light-Speed Suzuka has once again shown us her incredible speed!" the announcer cried, "Raishinshi couldn't avoid that move!"  
  
The purple Angel pushed himself up into a sitting position and put a hand to his left cheek, where he was hit. His Damage went to 85%. Kiyoko swallowed, hard, as Raishinshi stood up.  
  
"Oh man!" Ken cried, "what happened?!"  
  
"How did she do that?" Mrs. Yume wondered, "it's like she disappeared."  
  
"It's her speed."  
  
Everyone looked at Takumi.  
  
"Her speed?" Ken repeated.  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "it's been known that going at extreme speeds can give the illusion that you disappear. That's what Suzuka does. And it's her vanishing act that's won many of her battles."  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Isn't that a little unfair?" she asked.  
  
Takumi shrugged.  
  
"She's not using any illegal moves, or any cheats to help her speed, so no," he stated.  
  
Back on the Layer, Suzuka had vanished again. Raishinshi tensed, as did his Deus. Suddenly, Suzuka appeared in front of Raishinshi without warning, completely taking the purple Angel's Deus by surprise. Drawing back her fist, the ninja Angel threw a right jab that connected with her opponents' stomach. With a quiet gasp of alarm, Raishinshi flew three feet backwards, almost getting a Layer Out. His Damage Gauge shrank to 75%. Kiyoko's eyes widened.  
  
"Ouch! Talk about a 'stomach ache'!" the announcer cried, "Suzuka hit Raishinshi hard that time!"  
  
Kiyoko grit her teeth.  
  
(I can't keep taking hits,) she thought, (we have to get in there.)  
  
Raishinshi rolled on all fours and pushed himself upright. He turned to Suzuka and set his face into a determined glare. He ran at Suzuka again. Once again, Suzuka did nothing. When he was close enough, Raishinshi threw a right and left hook back to back, but Suzuka merely stepped back for each blow. Gritting his teeth, Raishinshi delivered a right jump kick, only to have it side-stepped. He turned to Suzuka, but she had back flipped on the Layer and was now in a crouching position. She shot her left leg out. Instantly, her leg became a blur as multiple kicks were being executed in Raishinshi's direction. Kiyoko gasped at the sight.  
  
"Suzuka counters Raishinshi's assault with a flurry of rapid kicks!" the announcer cried, "can he dodge them all?!"  
  
"No way," Toho claimed from her spot, "he can't keep up with those kicks."  
  
Back in the stands.....  
  
"Run, Raishinshi!" Ken cried, panicking more than Kiyoko was.  
  
"She can't make him dodge," Yuri said, worriedly, "he'll still get hit."  
  
Back on the Layer, the kicks were heading straight for Raishinshi. There was nowhere to run and no time to do so. Kiyoko's mind was racing.  
  
(Blocking is no good,) she reasoned, (and dodging won't save him from even a glancing blow. What now?)  
  
She was struck by a memory at that moment.  
  
("Dancing really helps your Angel fight better. It's good for timing and maneuverability.")  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
(I have an idea Raishinshi,) she mentally told her Angel.  
  
Then, the kicks were upon him.  
  
"Oh, no!" Tamiko cried.  
  
"Uh, oh!" the announcer cried, "looks like Raishinshi's in big-huh?!" The announcer blinked behind his shades and even rubbed his eyes as he stared at the Layer. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?!"  
  
Everyone stared at the Layer. In the midst of Suzuka's high-speed kicks, Raishinshi was dancing. Spinning, bending, waving his arms, crossing his legs in and out, and pretty much doing every dance move that Kiyoko could think of. Everyone in the audience was mumbling in confusion at the sight.  
  
"What's he DOING?!!" Ken cried, standing up, "dancing in a Tournament is uncool!"  
  
"I think it's cute," Mrs. Yume commented.  
  
Aya rolled her eyes as Yuri smiled, knowingly.  
  
"If you look closely," she said, "you'll see the reason."  
  
Two rows behind Kiyoko's party, Tamayo was staring at Raishinshi.  
  
"Why is he doing that?" she asked Kotaro, "this is a Angel Fight, not a Dance Contest!"  
  
Kotaro didn't reply as he watched the boy Angel. Up in the balcony, Arisu was watching the scene in dislike.  
  
"Why is she making her Angel dance?" she asked, "it's pointless and embarrassing."  
  
Ringo gave the girl a look while Kaede smiled.  
  
"On the contrary, it's a very clever tactic," she said.  
  
In the waiting room, Tamiko sweat-dropped at the sight.  
  
(What are you thinking Kiyoko?) she wondered.  
  
Back in the Layer area, Suzuka continued to kick, and Raishinshi continued to dance. Both Deus' were equally focused on their Angels while the announcer 'tried' to make sense of the matter. Then, he realized something.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he cried, "despite Suzuka's rapid kicks, Raishinshi is somehow remaining unharmed! Is this the result of the awkward dance?!"  
  
Everyone in the audience, and balcony, blinked in surprise as they stared at Raishinshi's Damage Gauge. It was remaining untouched.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the Video Room, Icchan was seated in front of the Visual Screen, watching Raishinshi's performance. Ogata and Yuko were at the computers, gathering and sorting out data. Shuji was standing besides Icchan, marveling at the purple Angels' movements.  
  
"How?" he asked to the open air, "how is doing a simple dance able to keep him from being struck by those kicks?"  
  
Ogata looked up at the screen.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, "it's kind of weird."  
  
"The answer is in the movement."  
  
The two men turned to Icchan. The man in glasses was watching the screen without expression.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 'in the movement'?" Ogata asked.  
  
Icchan sat up in his seat.  
  
"Yuko? Would you mind slowing the footage down a bit?" he asked.  
  
The older woman nodded and began typing in a command. In a couple seconds, the footage they were getting on the screen had slowed down to the point where Suzuka's kicks became visible. The assistants looked closely to see an unbelievable sight. Raishinshi was not only dancing through the kicks, but dodging them as well. He ducked one and spun around, letting one kick slide off his body. He bent backwards, a kick flying right over him, and danced left and right, avoiding kicks from the opposite directions. And that wasn't all. His arms and legs were also flailing about. As he raised one arm, a kick slid off it as it moved. And as he kicked up with one leg, it deflected another kick.  
  
"HUH?!" Ogata gasped, standing up, "how is that even possible?!"  
  
Shuji and Yuko were equally surprised. Of all Angels, Ranga and Junko's Angel Kara were the only ones who actually danced on the Layer. It was true, Hikaru and Buranshe would sometimes dance, but nothing like this.  
  
"Does she know where the kicks are going to hit?" Shuji asked, curious.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so." came Icchans' reply.  
  
All three assistants stared at him.  
  
"Then....then how's he dodging?" Yuko asked, watching the purple Angels' odd dance, "an Angel who can dodge Suzuka's kicks is very rare."  
  
Icchan smiled.  
  
"The dance is defensive," he explained, "Raishinshi's moving his body in an unpredictable pattern that Kiyoko is making up as she goes along no doubt. Kobayashi can't lock-onto him like she normally does with other Angels. And he's also deflecting the moves with his arms and legs, simply by the way he moves them."  
  
Shuji blinked in surprise and turned back to the screen.  
  
"Amazing," he stated.  
  
Ogata scratched his head.  
  
"Who'd of thought a dance would come in handy in the middle of a battle," he stated.  
  
Yuko watched the screen carefully as it zoomed in on the two Deus'. Both were focusing hard on their Angels.  
  
"Still," she said, suddenly, "both the kicks and the dodging dance are putting a strain on those girls. They can't keep it up for long."  
  
Icchan nodded. He had a pretty good idea, however, who'd be the first to give in.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko bit her lip. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Raishinshi was continuing to avoid the kicks with excellent precision. The timer was at 8 min. and Kiyoko was having a hard time keeping up the dancing. She was doing it for one minute straight. And that was a long time when you were in a fight.  
  
(I can't keep this up,) she realized, (I have to break away before I slip up and get Raishinshi hurt.) She then caught a glance at Hatoko. She too was straining to keep kicking. (I have to dodge for Kobayashi-sama's sake too.)  
  
So, as he continued dancing amongst the fast kicks, Raishinshi jumped back, and leapt into the air. He somersaulted over Suzuka's head and landed a foot behind her. Suzuka stopped kicking and turned to face him. Both Angels stared each other down as the audience around them cheered.  
  
"What an amazing display of stamina!" the announcer cried, "could Yume Kiyoko's luck be changing?!"  
  
Hatoko smiled at her opponent. Kiyoko took a deep breath and got Raishinshi into a boxing position.  
  
Meanwhile, Saburo gave Kiyoko an interested look.  
  
(She could dodge just by making him dance,) he thought.  
  
"That's something new," he whispered aloud.  
  
Suddenly, Suzuka disappeared in an instant. Kiyoko gasped.  
  
(Not again,) she thought, scanning the Layer.  
  
Raishinshi began looking around for the aloof ninja. She was nowhere in sight. Kiyoko swallowed as she looked around the Layer.  
  
(What now?) she wondered.  
  
That was when she heard it. It was a slight jingling noise. Kiyoko blinked and listened closely. There was something about that sound...  
  
(It's sounds like...it's coming from...) Kiyoko flicked her eyes to her left.  
  
On a hunch, Kiyoko had Raishinshi turn left. He managed to bring his arms together, vertically in front of him as Suzuka slammed her left foot at him.  
  
"Oh! That was close!" the announcer shouted.  
  
"Good job, Kiyoko!" Ken cheered.  
  
Suzuka had landed and Raishinshi put down his guard. He once again charged her, launching into a flurry of punches. Surprisingly, Suzuka managed to dodge all of them. She then executed a right spin kick aimed at Raishinshi's head. He quickly ducked and aimed a right high kick at 'Suzuka's' head. She, too, ducked, and jumped away. Raishinshi lunged for her in a punch, but the ninja was gone again.  
  
"Oh, man! How much longer is she gonna do that!?" Ken fumed.  
  
Yuri narrowed her eyes, trying to spot Suzuka herself.  
  
"If she's running at her top speed, then she must really mean business," she stated.  
  
Back on the Layer, Raishinshi was looking tense as his Deus looked around. She heard the noise again, coming from behind her Angel. Raishinshi turned, only to get a glancing blow on his shoulder, caused by Suzuka's right jab. Kiyoko gasped and checked her Angels' Damage Meter. It indicated only slight damage done to his right shoulder.  
  
(He was just scratched,) Kiyoko told herself, taking a deep breath, (he's okay. But how can I hit her when she's always moving like that?)  
  
Raishinshi moved back, hand on his shoulder. Suzuka charged at him and lunged forward again. Raishinshi quickly side-stepped as she executed a flying right kick. But as she did so, her bow wavered from the motion, and Kiyoko heard a familiar noise. The jingling sound. Then, it hit her.  
  
(The bells on her bow!) Kiyoko thought, eyes widening, concealed behind her visor, (that's what's causing the jingle noise! That's what I've been hearing. It wasn't all in my head.) Kiyoko narrowed her eyes. (Now I know what to do.)  
  
The minute Suzuka landed, Raishinshi charged at her, and lunged forward.  
  
"Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried, thinking her friend was making a big mistake, "charging like that won't do you any good!"  
  
Raishinshi punched forward, but Suzuka was once again gone in a blink.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Ken moaned.  
  
"Go, Hatoko, GO!!" Tamayo cheered.  
  
Raishinshi narrowed his eyes and stood ready as his Deus listened, eyes closed. After a couple seconds, Kiyoko opened her eyes, and flicked them to her right.  
  
(There!) she cried, mentally.  
  
Raishinshi, in a fluid movement, leaned to his left, brought in his right leg, and kicked outward in a right side kick. His foot connected with Suzuka's stomach just as she reappeared beside him. She cried out silently and fell back. The audience, including Kiyoko's friends and Tamayo and Kotaro, gasped. The girls on the balcony watched in surprise.  
  
"I don't believe it," Toho mumbled, shocked herself.  
  
Suzuka's Damage Gauge dropped to 85% due to the speed she was running at and the sudden force applied to stop her. The audience then went nuts.  
  
"WOAH! What a surprising comeback!!" the announcer screamed, "Raishinshi is the first Angel that's landed a blow on Suzuka when she runs at her natural high-speed! Incredible!!"  
  
Raishinshi stood waiting while Suzuka stood up. Hatoko smiled over at Kiyoko.  
  
"You really are a good Deus," she said, truthfully, "I know this match will be fun."  
  
Kiyoko blinked and reddened a bit.  
  
"Um, thank you Kobayashi-sama," she mumbled, then leaned forward, "I hope we have fun too."  
  
Saburo was now watching with a bit more interest. Toho gave Kiyoko a smirk.  
  
"Guess they've got more spunk than I realized," she commented.  
  
Up in the balcony opposite to the one the girls were on, Yukio watched the fight. He smiled as Kiyoko struck Suzuka. He glanced at the timer. It was at 6 minutes.  
  
Back in the Layer, both Angels stood looking at one another for a while. Raishinshi and Suzuka gazed competitively into each others' eyes, sunset colors meeting night blue. Both Deus' watched their Angels and each other, both determined. For a few seconds, neither did anything, causing the audience to grow quiet as they waited. The seconds ticked by.  
  
"Why aren't they moving?" Mrs. Yume mumbled.  
  
"I hope they aren't busted," Ken whined, "I wanna see Kiyoko fight."  
  
Takumi raised an eyebrow as he watched the two Angels.  
  
"I think they're waiting," he finally said.  
  
Everyone turned to him in question.  
  
"Waiting?" Ken asked, confused, "for what?"  
  
Takumi watched as the timer neared the 5 minute mark.  
  
"For the right moment to attack," he explained.  
  
In the Layer, both Angels watched each other, and they're Deus' kept an eye on the timer. The second the timer reached 5 minutes, both pairs of eyes flicked towards the Layer, and narrowed.  
  
In an instant, both Angels ran at one another at top speed. When both were close enough, Raishinshi attacked first. He let loose a volley of fast jabs and a spin kick aimed at Suzuka's face. The ninja gracefully dodged the punches and ducked the kick. Suzuka then retaliated with a series of spin kicks. Raishinshi put his arms up in front of his face and backed away as the kicks came his way. As Suzuka hesitated to execute a jump kick, Kiyoko took advantage of the pause. Raishinshi jumped over Suzuka's head and spun in midair to face her back. Suzuka turned around just in time to see a purple boot strike her in the face. Her head snapped back, but she recovered fast. As soon as Raishinshi landed, Suzuka executed a side right kick in the stomach. With a silent cry, the purple Angel skidded on the Layer, and stopped only five inches from the Layers' edge.  
  
"Get up, Raishinshi!" Yuri cried, "hurry!"  
  
"Go get'em, Suzuka!" Tamayo cheered.  
  
Heart pounding in a mix of worry and excitement, Kiyoko glanced at both Angels. Suzuka was watching Raishinshi as he slowly stood up. Once he was on his feet, Suzuka took off like a shot in his direction. Raishinshi stood ready as Suzuka neared him. Halfway to him, the ninja Angel vanished in a displacement of air. Kiyoko clenched her teeth.  
  
"She's doing it AGAIN!!!" Ken wailed, gripping his head.  
  
(You're overdoing it, Hatoko,) Kotaro thought, watching the Layer.  
  
Kiyoko knew that Hatoko was planning on knocking Raishinshi out of the Layer and that meant she'd attack from the front. Raishinshi tensed as Kiyoko formed a plan. After a couple seconds, Suzuka reappeared under Raishinshi again, in a crouch. Kiyoko had seen her do this before on Tamiko's tape.  
  
(Don't move yet, Raishinshi,) she told her Angel.  
  
Raishinshi remained motionless as Suzuka smiled up at him.  
  
"Run Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried in the waiting room, attracting everyone's attention.  
  
In the Layer, as Suzuka rose a bit to execute her kick, Raishinshi bent backwards at light speed, pressed his hands flat on the Layer, and kicked upward with his right foot. His foot connected with Suzuka's chin as he completed his move into a handstand. The ninja's head snapped back again and she hit the Layer and slid a ways before stopping. By now, the crowd was cheering loudly.  
  
"This is turning out to be quite a match!" the announcer cried, "first-time newbie Yume Kiyoko and her Angel are fighting freely against Light-Speed Suzuka! How do you think this match will turn out?!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ogata and Shuji both had their faces so close to the Visual Screen, they were almost squashed against it. Icchan was smiling at the purple Angel as he got down from his handstand and looked in the direction of his opponent.  
  
"She's doing better than I thought," Icchan mumbled.  
  
Yuko looked up from the data that was filling up on her computer and stared at the Visual Screen.  
  
"This is the first match in a long time that anyone has really landed blows on Suzuka," she commented, "she must be quite skilled to be using such risky strategies."  
  
Shuji turned from the screen.  
  
"You're right, that last move was a definite risk," he stated, "if he had done that a second slower, he'd of been Layered Out."  
  
Ogata turned to Icchan.  
  
"Hey Chief?" he asked, "is this girl a martial artist or the daughter of one? 'Cause she certainly fights like one."  
  
Icchan grinned.  
  
"Nope, she's not a fighter," he said, "hardly much of an athletic person herself."  
  
All three assistants gawked at him.  
  
"B-b-but, then..." Ogata muttered.  
  
Icchan adjusted his glasses and watched Suzuka rise from her previous position.  
  
"You're forgetting who she learned from," he said, "and after seeing this, there's no doubt about it. They really 'do' have the same fighting style."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko watched the Angels on the Layer, intensely. The timer was at 4 min. and, according to Raishinshi's Damage Meter, her Angel was sustaining less Damage compared to what he had before. Both Angels stood facing each other again, both in battle stances now. Raishinshi's Damage Gauge was at 63% and Suzuka was at 60%. Kiyoko thought for a second, ignoring the crowds' cheers behind her.  
  
(Suzuka has slightly less than Raishinshi, but she could still find a way to make a comeback,) she thought, (this is going to be a rough battle, I hope you can hang in there, Raishinshi.)  
  
Raishinshi tensed in his boxing stance. Just then, Suzuka charged at Raishinshi. Raishinshi waited for her to come within range before lashing out with a right jab. But Suzuka side-stepped the punch and delivered a right hook to the left side of her opponents' face. Raishinshi stumbled back, but recovered fast. Suzuka ran at him again and drew back her left fist. Raishinshi lunged forward and tried to uppercut Suzuka, only to have the ninja side-step again, and deliver a hard jab to his back. Raishinshi crashed to the Layer, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
Raishinshi got up, turned around, and kicked forward with his right leg, but Suzuka had vanished again, and reappeared behind Raishinshi. In one fluid motion, Suzuka wrapped her right arm around the purple Angels neck. Crying out silently in surprise, Raishinshi's hands automatically went to his opponents arm. Kiyoko's eyes widened as Suzuka tightened her grip.  
  
"Raishinshi!" she cried.  
  
Grabbing the ninja girls' arm firmly, Raishinshi jumped into the air, and flipped Suzuka over his shoulder in midair. Suzuka managed to catch herself in midair and landed on her feet. Raishinshi flipped in midair and landed gracefully. Only after a moments' hesitation, the purple Angel ran for his opponent again, and leapt into a flying right kick. Suzuka side-stepped again and, to Kiyoko's surprise, kicked Raishinshi straight in the stomach. The purple Angel fell to the Layer, hurt.  
  
(How is she avoiding all his attacks?) Kiyoko thought, swallowing.  
  
"C'mon Raishinshi!" Ken cried out, "knock her flat!"  
  
Takumi and the rest of the group watched intently, not paying attention to Tamayo who was screaming in excitement a couple rows behind them.  
  
The purple Angel ran at the recovered ninja and let loose a volley of jabs. Suzuka dodged and ducked most of them. She darted behind Raishinshi, who turned just in time to be jabbed in the face. Stepping back a bit, Raishinshi glared at his opponent and let loose a right spin kick. Suzuka merely blocked it and gave him a palm strike right in the face. His head snapped back as he fell to the Layer and slid. He stopped two feet from the Layer edge. His Damage went to 40%. Kiyoko watched in worry.  
  
(Huh?) she thought.  
  
Raishinshi pushed himself up and turned to see Suzuka heading in his direction. Bringing his arms up in a boxing position, Raishinshi readied himself as she came at him. She launched a blitz of punches at his face, but Raishinshi managed to dodge and evade them all. As Suzuka stopped for a split second, he leaned forward, and did a right front kick. But Suzuka cupped her hands above where it was aimed and knocked it away as it came up. Kiyoko gasped as she realized her Angel was open to attack in that instant.  
  
And attack was exactly what Suzuka did. She leapt forward and delivered a fierce jab to Raishinshi's stomach and then executed a right roundhouse kick that sent the purple Angel flying. He crashed to the Layer, only half a foot from the edge. Kiyoko's eyes widened.  
  
(I don't get it,) she thought, confused, (how come she's avoiding my attacks all of a sudden?)  
  
Back in the stands, Ken and Mrs. Yume were stressing out.  
  
"Yikes! Raishinshi is getting clobbered big time now!" he shouted in panic.  
  
"I know," Mrs. Yume agreed, worried, "that last hit nearly sent him out of the Layer."  
  
Takumi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Suzuka seems to be countering more effectively compared to before," he stated, "and she's doing it too quick for Raishinshi to really react."  
  
"She's used to his moves."  
  
Everyone stared at Yuri.  
  
"What?" her brother asked.  
  
Yuri's gaze continued to stare at the Layer.  
  
"Kobayashi-san's gotten used to Raishinshi's movements," she explained, "she can attack better because she's seen all his moves. She knows how to avoid them and get around them." Yuri narrowed her eyes. "Kiyoko needs to come up with a move that Kobayashi hasn't seen in order to turn the tables."  
  
Aya made a face.  
  
"What other moves can she do?" she asked, no faith in her voice.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the Layer, Kiyoko still wasn't having any luck. Raishinshi ran at Suzuka and executed a jump kick, which the ninja merely side-stepped. Raishinshi turned and started to punch at Suzuka's face, only to be dodged, and jabbed in the face.  
  
(I don't get it,) Kiyoko thought, clenching her fists, (she wasn't avoiding me this good before. I know she's a star Deus, but she's countering as if she knows all my moves.)  
  
Raishinshi recovered from the punch and went back to the offensive as the timer passed 3 minutes. With an angered expression, the purple Angel executed a right hook and a left hook back to back, but Suzuka simply back- flipped away. Raishinshi glared after his opponent, sharing his Deus' confusion and frustration.  
  
"Things don't look good for Angel Raishinshi!" the announcer commented, "he was doing so well! I guess the Invincible Venus is finally proving to be too much!"  
  
Kiyoko gazed over at Raishinshi and checked his Damage. Damage to his face and stomach was being displayed in her Angel Goggles. Kiyoko grit her teeth.  
  
(He won't last much longer if this keeps up,) she thought, desperately, (I don't get it. She shouldn't be able to counter so fast. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I'm fighting the way I always-) She was interrupted by a sudden memory. It occurred only a while before the match...  
  
("I've also seen all of your matches," Hatoko had said, "you and your Angel are a fine team.")  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened, suddenly, out of realization.  
  
(Of course! Kobayashi-sama said that she watched all of our matches,) she thought, everything becoming clear, (so she knows all of our moves, we're too predictable!)  
  
Raishinshi got into a fighting position as his Deus began to figure out the opponents' strategy.  
  
(We've been repeating our moves for a while, so-) Kiyoko continued to think, eyes narrowed and body relaxed, (we've got to give her some moves that she hasn't seen.)  
  
Raishinshi ran forward, heading straight for Suzuka.  
  
(C'mon newbie,) Saburo thought, (do something that's not so predictable.)  
  
Raishinshi continued to run towards Suzuka, who continued to wait for what her Deus guessed was another repeated move. But, as Raishinshi was halfway to his opponent, he lunged forward, hands out towards the Layer surface. He placed his hands on the Layer, rolled on his back, and slid towards the ninja Angel. Suzuka only had time to blink as Raishinshi slid at her, drew in his legs, and kicked out with his feet, hitting her in the stomach. She fell back on the Layer and slid a bit. Hatoko looked at the purple Angel in surprise, but then smiled.  
  
"I guess you figured me out," she admitted.  
  
The crowd broke out into cheers.  
  
"Wow! Not even I saw that one coming!" the announcer cheered, "and Raishinshi deals an effective counter!"  
  
Kiyoko's party was cheering, although Aya was a little too shocked to applaud. Where did her sister get that move? Saburo gave an amused chuckle at the move.  
  
(Odd, but effective,) he thought.  
  
"Go Kiyoko!" Tamiko cried, her hope growing stronger.  
  
Raishinshi ran at Suzuka as she stood up. The ninja Angel looked up and focused her eyes on the approaching boy Angel. Then, she was off too, running much faster than Raishinshi was. Raishinshi, his Deus reacting quick, abruptly stopped, and, to everyone's amazement, started running backwards as Suzuka came at him.  
  
(Sis can't even do that herself,) Aya thought in surprise, (how's she making her Angel do it without clutzing out?)  
  
Raishinshi and Suzuka continued to run the way they were: Raishinshi running backwards, Suzuka running forwards. Quite suddenly, Suzuka thrust both hands outward, palms facing forward, doing a double palm strike. But Kiyoko saw it coming.  
  
(I won't let that pass again,) she thought.  
  
Raishinshi reached out as Suzuka's hands came his way. He grabbed her wrists, fell on his back, and delivered a fierce kick to her stomach as she passed over him. Suzuka went flying through the air, gasping quietly. Excitement getting the better of her, Kiyoko had Raishinshi get up, and run after Suzuka.  
  
"That's it Kiyoko!" Ken cheered.  
  
"You can do it sweetie!" Mrs. Yume cried.  
  
Misaki, Ringo, Sai, and the man on the opposite balcony watched eagerly. Hatoko watched her Angel fly through the air and frowned.  
  
The ninja twisted in midair so that her back was to Raishinshi. She extended her arms downwards, hands reaching for the Layer. Kotaro noticed what was about to happen, but said nothing. Back in the Video Room, Icchan noticed what was about to happen himself.  
  
(Kiyoko,) he thought, tensing.  
  
Raishinshi continued to run at Suzuka, who had completed her landing...into a handstand. Takumi saw it then, as did Tamiko, and Ringo.  
  
"No!" Takumi cried, standing out of his seat.  
  
"Don't!" Tamiko cried, eyes widening in horror.  
  
"Stop, Kiyoko!" Ringo cried out, clutching the balcony.  
  
But Kiyoko couldn't hear any of them and Raishinshi was already halfway to his opponent. When in range, Raishinshi leapt forward, drawing back his left fist. It was only when Suzuka looked up at the purple Angel and give him a smile did Kiyoko know what she was about to do. Her shock and fear registered on Raishinshi's face, as....  
  
Crack!  
  
Suzuka swept her legs between her arms and kicked out with her right leg. Her foot smashed into Raishinshi as Suzuka completed her backflip, an arc of gold light, created out of the sheer force and energy of her attack, followed her foot as she landed.  
  
"RAISHINSHI!!" Kiyoko cried in fear, standing up in her Angel Chair, her eyes wide in horror.  
  
Raishinshi, eyes shut and teeth clenched, flew through the air. He sailed a couple feet and a half before falling back to the Layer. He landed in a limp heap, face and body bruised. Ken and Mrs. Yume gasped as Takumi and Yuri stared in shock. Even Aya sat up in her chair and gaped. Tamiko's heart sank. Saburo frowned at the sight.  
  
(Pitiful,) he thought, (she didn't even spot the warning signs.)  
  
"And another one bites the dust I suppose," Toho muttered.  
  
Misaki didn't know whether or not she should cheer as everyone else in the audience did.  
  
"WAIT-A-GO, HATOKO!!" Tamayo cheered.  
  
"WOAH! There it is ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer cried, "Light-Speed Suzuka's 'Rolling Thunder'! I guess it was only a matter of time before she used it, especially in a hot match like this! Looks like it's all over for Raishinshi!"  
  
Kiyoko stared at her Angel in a mixture of shock and sadness. Raishinshi was sprawled out on his back, eyes shut, teeth clenched. His expression was pained and it struck Kiyoko like a blow. She had seen the position that Suzuka had shifted into, but she dismissed it as a fancy recovery. That had been foolish of her. She should have known better. She had told herself that she wouldn't be reckless and yet that was exactly what she just did.  
  
(It can't be,) she thought, her eyes growing wet, (it just can't. Raishinshi...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.)  
  
Then, right then, Kiyoko spotted something. A twitch. Her eyes widened.  
  
(Raishinshi?) she thought, hope sparked in her chest.  
  
At the thought of his name, she saw his arm twitch again. He looked as though he was struggling to open his eyes. Kiyoko's heart almost stopped out of pure relief. He was still functioning! But could he get up?  
  
(Raishinshi?) Kiyoko thought again.  
  
The purple Angel made another slight twitch.  
  
(Raishinshi, please,) Kiyoko called out silently, (please, open your eyes.)  
  
Raishinshi didn't move now. He was lying, motionless. Kiyoko bit her lip. He probably hated her now.  
  
("I'm sorry Raishinshi," she had apologized the other day, during their practice session, "I won't let you down again. I promise.")  
  
(And I broke it, didn't I?) she thought, lowering her head, (I'm sorry Raishinshi. I should have been paying better attention to Suzuka's movements. I let you down again. I'll understand if you don't want to continue.)  
  
Then, she saw it again. The twitch. He was reacting to her thoughts it seemed. Another memory arose in her mind. One that she had wanted to keep since the match with Saburo.  
  
("I'm gonna become a star Deus too! I'm going to win all my matches, just like you Daddy! I promise!")  
  
Kiyoko clenched her teeth out of determination.  
  
(Raishinshi, I know you're tired, but you have to get up,) she thought, watching her Angel, (I made a promise to my Dad that I wouldn't lose. I also promised you that I wouldn't let you down. I promise to stick with you until the end if you'll stick with me. We can do this, Raishinshi. I just know we can.)  
  
Almost as if he heard her, Raishinshi finally opened his eyes, and slowly propped himself up. The audience grew quiet as the purple Angel slowly dragged himself to his feet. Finally, the purple Angel stood up and faced a surprised Suzuka with an expression of fierce determination. The announcer gawked at the scene.  
  
"I-I don't believe it!!" the announcer, "Angel Raishinshi has stood up after receiving a serious blow from Suzuka!! Unbelievable! And that was a direct hit too!!"  
  
(Not really,) Sai thought, ignoring a hysterically cheering Ringo.  
  
"YEAH! Go, Raishinshi!!" Ken cheered as the rest of Kiyoko's party began to cheer with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Hatoko stared at Raishinshi for a while before giving Kiyoko a smile.  
  
"I was right about you," she commented, "you really are good. Do you want to continue?"  
  
Kiyoko glanced at the timer it hit the 1 minute mark. Her eyes went back to Raishinshi. Though bruised and exhausted, he was ready to give it his all.  
  
"Yes," Kiyoko said, sitting back down, "we want to continue."  
  
Hatoko nodded and Suzuka ran towards Raishinshi. The purple Angel tensed. Kiyoko took a quick look at his stats and winced. Damage was done to his right leg, left arm, and upper body. His Damage Gauge indicated that he only had 15% of health left while Suzuka was at 35%.  
  
(I can't win in hand-to-hand combat, we won't last,) she thought, (I have to find a way to knock her out of the Layer. Somehow so that I won't let Raishinshi get hurt again.) A thought entered her mind. An image of something that happened earlier in the day. Kiyoko's eyes widened. (That's it!)  
  
"Let's go, Raishinshi!" she cried out, determined.  
  
Sharing her determination, Raishinshi charged forward, as fast as he could go.  
  
"What're they doing?" Toho asked the open air.  
  
"Kiyoko, that's suicide!" Aya found herself crying.  
  
Yuri, in spite of the situation, smiled in her direction.  
  
"I didn't think you cared about your sisters' hobby," she stated.  
  
Aya frowned, but stayed quiet. Up in the balcony, Arisu frowned.  
  
"What she's doing is crazy," she stated.  
  
"Not really," Kaede said, "I think Yume-san knows 'exactly' what she's doing."  
  
The two Angels continued to run at one another, both not wanting to quit. Their Deus' were the same. As Raishinshi grew closer to Suzuka, Kiyoko was silently timing the move she had planned. When both Angels were only a foot away from one another, Raishinshi leapt forward, towards Suzuka.  
  
"Is she nuts?!" Ken cried.  
  
Takumi raised an eyebrow.  
  
Suzuka hesitated and was about to put up a guard, but she didn't have to. Raishinshi's left leg came forward and he pushed off of Suzuka's shoulder, launching himself into the air, right leg bent up to his chest. Suzuka turned and watched him a moment.  
  
"What's going on?!" the announcer cried, "what's Angel Raishinshi doing?!"  
  
After a second, Suzuka leapt up after him. Now, both Angels were in the air, one slowly drifting towards the other. The time was almost up, but Kiyoko didn't really pay attention to anything else other than Raishinshi at this point. Suzuka started to close in on the purple Angel, but Raishinshi didn't even look at her as his Deus timed her move.  
  
(Wait, wait, wait,-)  
  
Finally, Suzuka was only an Angels' legs' length away from Raishinshi and was ready to perform an aerial attack, when-  
  
"NOW!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
Raishinshi turned and looked over his shoulder at his opponent. He brought his tucked in right leg out at a 90-degree angle before kicking it back. He struck Suzuka in the chest with his foot, performing a midair split in the process, one arm in front of him and the other out to his right. Suzuka gasped quietly while Raishinshi let out a silent battle cry. Hatoko blinked in surprise. Kiyoko's party all gaped in shock, but Takumi smiled.  
  
"That's it!" he cried, happily.  
  
"Hey! That was-" Tamiko started to exclaim, recognizing her split from earlier in the day.  
  
Suzuka and Raishinshi flew apart. Raishinshi twisted in midair and extended his left leg. He landed in a crouch and watched his opponent fall through the air. Still crying out, Suzuka fell to the Layer and tumbled backwards, heading for the Layers' edge. She gripped the Layer to stop tumbling. From the waist up, she was on the Layer, but her legs were dangling outside the Layer. The buzzer sounded and the timer stopped promptly at 10 seconds.  
  
Nobody said a word. Everyone just gawked at the sight. The announcer stared so hard, he nearly fell out of his seat. Saburo blinked in surprise.  
  
(Interesting,) he thought.  
  
Finally, the silence was broken.  
  
"Raishinshi, WIN!"  
  
The audience went wild and cheered the winner as Raishinshi's picture flashed on screen.  
  
"No way!" Tamayo gaped, "I thought for sure Suzuka was gonna win."  
  
Kotaro sighed, but then smiled.  
  
"In Angelic Layer," he said, "expect the unexpected."  
  
"WAHOO!! SHE WON!!" Ken cried, leaping up, and tackling Takumi in a hug, "HAHA! SHE WON!!"  
  
"Get off, Ken!" the dark-haired boy cried, trying to get some air.  
  
Yuri and Mrs. Yume were clapping like mad, even Aya clapped a bit.  
  
"That's something new," Toho mumbled with a smirk, then turned, and left through one of the door she was by.  
  
"What an amazing come-from-behind match!!" the announcer yelled into his mike, "this is definitely a newbie who means business! Deus Yume Kiyoko's Angel Raishinshi has beaten Kobayashi's Angel Light-Speed Suzuka!!"  
  
Misaki definitely didn't know who to cheer for as Ringo went nuts cheering for Kiyoko and Raishinshi.  
  
"That was amazing," Madoka stated, still staring at the purple Angel, "how'd she pull something like that off?"  
  
Sai shrugged.  
  
"Told you this would be good," she said, smiling slightly.  
  
"All right, Kiyoko!!" Tamiko cheered, ignoring the looks she was getting.  
  
The man on the opposite balcony smiled widely at Kiyoko. The brunette, meanwhile, was smiling like a mad girl. She did it. She really did it!  
  
(Thank you, Raishinshi!) she called out to her Angel, then noticed that Suzuka was still hanging from the Layer, (I think we should help Suzuka get back up.)  
  
Raishinshi turned to the ninja Angel and got up. He took a step in her direction...only to have his right leg bend under him. Everyone gasped as the purple Angel pitched forward. Kiyoko's eyes widened instantly in fear.  
  
"RAISHINSHI!!" she cried, ripping her Angel Goggle off her head.  
  
There was the sound of displacement in the air and the force field rippled where Suzuka once was. In another instant, she reappeared in front of the falling Angel, and caught him before he fell. Kiyoko hardly waited for the Angel Chairs to lower themselves as she jumped off, stumbling a bit. Hatoko also got off of her Angel Chair and took off her Goggles quickly. She got to the two Angels first and gently took them from the Layer. Kiyoko ran up to her and frantically tried to see her Angel.  
  
"W-what happened?!" the announcer cried, then calmed down, "I guess Raishinshi didn't escape unscathed!" His chair hovered over the two girls. "Everything okay?"  
  
Hatoko looked up and nodded. The announcer nodded as well and his chair went back up in its normal position. Hatoko then turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"His leg looks damaged," she stated, "I think Suzuka might have hit him too hard with the 'Rolling Thunder'."  
  
Kiyoko took her Angel and held him in her hands. He lay in her hands like he had when Higure had defeated him, only his right leg was slightly twisted. Kiyoko frowned. A ways away, Saburo made a face.  
  
(He wins, then falls, huh,) he thought, and then headed out of the stadium.  
  
"Oh, my. What happened?" Mrs. Yume asked, worried eyes on her daughter.  
  
Takumi cast worried eyes in Kiyoko's direction.  
  
(That kick,) he began to think.  
  
Kotaro, who was also watching in concern, was thinking the same as Takumi.  
  
(He did it too fast,) he finished.  
  
*Uh...konya mo mata...*  
  
Kiyoko, a deep frown on her face, turned to Hatoko.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," she said, sadly, "it was mine."  
  
*....hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
That said, Kiyoko began to walk away, head down. Hatoko watched her go with a sad expression.  
  
*Uh...hikaru hoshi ni....*  
  
The man on the balcony watched her go with sadness in his eyes.  
  
*....negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Kiyoko headed for the East Corner door, head lowered, trying her best not to break down right there in the Layer area. But she couldn't ignore the wounded Angel lying in her hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Raishinshi."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
GACK! (falls over from exhaustion) This has gotta be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. So sorry. Once again I wind up hurting my Angel. (starts to cry) WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Why do I gotta do that?? "ahem" Sorry, I didn't like putting that in, but it was necessary for the next phase. I hope you liked the match between Raishinshi and Suzuka, I put effort into that match. I want all the battles against the greats to be that good. And if you're wondering how Raishinshi avoided the 'Rolling Thunders' ' full force, Jounouchi-sama gave a hint, but it'll all be explained in the next chappie. Speaking of which, the next one is another R&R, but expect to see a couple familiar faces as Kiyoko makes a few new friends. Please Read and Review! No flames, please! 


	13. Battle 13

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer: Gack! I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but not only have I been sick,  
but my sister did something to the computer, and we lost all our files. We  
had to re-install 'Microsoft Word' and that took some time seeing as sis  
lost the downloading guide -_-. Anyway, in this chapter, as Kiyoko meets  
new friends, a familiar face appears. I just want to let you know ahead that  
the story that Hatoko tells Kiyoko, I made that up because I needed that  
scene to be sweet. I'm sorry if I did anything offensive.  
I don't own Angelic Layer or any of the original characters. I DO own  
Kiyoko Yume, Angel Raishinshi, Kiyoko's family and friends, Saburo,  
Angel Higure, and any other Deus' and Angels that haven't been mentioned  
in the series. Enjoy!  
  
Battle 13: "Time for Rest! Kiyoko Meets New Friends!"  
  
"Kiyoko!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Both Takumi and Ken wandered down the large, gold-tiled hallways of the Angelic Layer Stadium with looks of concern. They went to the Waiting Area to check on Kiyoko, but only to find out from Tamiko that she hadn't come back. She wanted to search with them, but since her match was coming up soon, Takumi made her stay. They had searched the food court, the other waiting area, and even the lobby, but still no Kiyoko.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Ken asked, scanning the hallway.  
  
Takumi frowned.  
  
"After Raishinshi was hurt by Higure, Kiyoko's always been protective of him," he stated, recalling the bad match of last week, "and to have her Angel injured again, under somewhat similar circumstances, she must be taking it hard."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ogata was typing furiously into his computer, bringing up necessary Angel data that Icchan had asked him to upload, and compare them to another Angels' data. After he had brought up both files he turned to an impatiant Icchan, who was watching a replay of Raishinshi's match with Suzuka.  
  
"Okay Chief," he announced, "I got the data you wanted."  
  
Icchan hardly looked in his direction.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" he grumbled.  
  
Ogata blinked.  
  
"Huh? But Chief-" he began.  
  
"There!" Icchan suddenly yelled, pointing at the Visual Screen, "freeze it there Yuko!"  
  
The brunette woman who sat at a computer behind Ogata nodded and hit the 'Pause' command. Curious, Ogata went over to the Screen to see what the 'Chief' was so interested in. The image on screen showed Raishinshi in mid- leap, aiming a punch at Suzuka. The ninja Angel was in a handstand, about to perform her signature move, the 'Rolling Thunder'.  
  
"Eh?" Ogata said, dumbly, "what's this?"  
  
Icchan didn't answer him and turned to Yuko.  
  
"Can you slow down the footage?" he asked.  
  
Yuko nodded and typed in a command. The image started up again, only it was slower this time. Raishinshi continued towards Suzuka who looked up at him and smiled. A look of shock crossed the boy Angels' face as Suzuka started to execute the 'Rolling Thunder'. Then, something unexpected happened. As Suzuka's leg began to come forward, Raishinshi slightly reeled back, only a bit. His right leg bent upward so that his knee was near his chest as Suzuka struck him. Her foot hit his right leg and slid up across to his left shoulder. Ogata gaped as Icchan grinned.  
  
"Huh?? What just happened??" Ogata gaped.  
  
"I knew it," Icchan still grinning.  
  
His assistants stared at him strangely.  
  
"Huh? Knew what, Chief?" Ogata asked, "you knew that she dodged?"  
  
Yuko stared at the screen as it slowly showed Raishinshi begin to fly upwards.  
  
"How could she have made him dodge that fast, though?" she asked, "I mean, it was in the middle of execution."  
  
"She didn't exactly tell him to dodge."  
  
Both assistants gaped in their Chiefs' direction.  
  
"W-what?" Yuko stuttered, "she didn't? But then-"  
  
"She didn't 'consciously' tell him to dodge," Icchan continued, smiling, "it was sort of a 'subconscious' reaction."  
  
Ogata blinked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if someone were about to hit you, what would your reaction be?" Icchan asked his assistant.  
  
Ogata thought a moment.  
  
"Well, I'd either duck, or cover my face, or........." he stopped as he realized what his Chief was saying.  
  
"Or jump back," Icchan finished with a smile, "here, Kiyoko realized what Suzuka was planning at the last minute, and, as a subconscious reaction, had Raishinshi recoil. After all, some things that the Angels do are due to the subconscious. That's where the Angels' expressions come from."  
  
Yuko and Ogata stared at the screen as it showed Raishinshi standing up.  
  
"That girl, even when she does it subconsciously, she's good," Yuko stated.  
  
Ogata nodded in agreement. Icchan walked over to the closest computer and typed in a certain command.  
  
"Not to mention that last minute move was pretty amazing," Ogata brought up, "she got Suzuka off the ground, where she couldn't run or dodge, then attacked her in midair. That was one of the coolest moves I've seen her Angel do."  
  
Icchan watched as the computer screen came up with Kiyoko and Raishinshi's stats. At the bottom, by the Tournament status, it said:  
  
| Tournament Status: 5 Wins, 0 Loses |  
  
Icchans' smile quickly turned into a frown as he remembered what had happened after the match was won.  
  
"Yes, it was," he agreed, but then turned serious, "but the price was a little too much."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In a hallway, one far away from the East Waiting Room, a 12-year old girl with brown hair and an Eriol Acadamy Middle School uniform was sitting on a bench that was posted by the buildings' big windows that showed the outside. In her hands was a small, very tanned boy Angel with black-blue hair that stopped between his shoulder blades (or where they'd be considered) and a purple and black outfit. He looked bruised up and his right leg was slightly twisted to the right. The girl stared down at him, eyes holding unshed tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Raishinshi," Kiyoko said, cradling her Angel, "this is all my fault. I didn't do something right and now you're hurt again. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I won't blame you if you're mad at me. I deserve it."  
  
The purple Angel didn't answer, but he 'did' look sad. Kiyoko was about to hug him when.........  
  
"Kiyoko?"  
  
Startled, Kiyoko turned to her left, and saw someone she didn't expect to see. Hatoko, Suzuka in hand, was beside her. They looked at one another for awhile.  
  
"K-Kobayashi-sama," Kiyoko stuttered, "what.........what are you doing here?"  
  
The 2nd grader smiled, gently.  
  
"I came to check on you and Raishinshi," she said, then turned serious and looked over at Raishinshi, "is he okay?"  
  
Kiyoko's eyes filled with more tears as she shook her head.  
  
"No, he isn't," she said, "and it's all my fault that he's hurt!"  
  
It was then that Kiyoko couldn't hold back her tears any longer and she began to cry over her Angel. Hatoko's expression grew sympathetic as she walked closer to Kiyoko.  
  
"Why is it your fault?" she asked, gently.  
  
Kiyoko, tears running down her face, turned to the 'Invincible Venus'.  
  
"I saw that Suzuka was going into the 'Rolling Thunder' stance, but I didn't make him stop," she said, sniffling, "and I pushed him into continuing after he got hurt. I shouldn't have forced him."  
  
Kiyoko then broke down again, holding Raishinshi close. Hatoko looked at her former opponent with a look of understanding.  
  
"You think that you forced Raishinshi into continuing?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko said nothing, but nodded.  
  
"I don't think that's true."  
  
Kiyoko stopped and turned to Hatoko in confusion.  
  
"Why?" she asked, tears still running down her face.  
  
Hatoko looked down at Raishinshi.  
  
"If Raishinshi didn't want to continue, he wouldn't have stood up," she explained, "he hung in there and got up for you, didn't he?" Kiyoko nodded and Hatoko continued. "And as for not stopping him, a lot of Deus' mistake that stance for a fancy recovery. You're not the only one. And I really think that you did well in our match."  
  
Kiyoko, still in tears, looked down at Raishinshi.  
  
"But.........but that move I used," she said, "it's the reason why Raishinshi got hurt."  
  
Hatoko smiled softly.  
  
"Want to hear something interesting?" she asked.  
  
Curious at her tone, Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"When Suzuka and I first started out, we weren't very good at first," Hatoko admitted, "I was only four then, but I didn't listen to what everyone said about 'being too young'. I practiced with Suzuka everyday until we were as fast as we are now. By the time I was halfway into the Tokyo Prelims, she was the fastest Angel in the Layer." Hatoko looked down at Suzuka. "In our last match, I came up with a last minute move that I thought was perfect." Hatoko looked up at Kiyoko. "Want to guess what it was?"  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"The 'Rolling Thunder'?" she guessed.  
  
Hatoko nodded and looked back down to Suzuka who was sleeping emotionlessly in her hands.  
  
"Yes, the 'Rolling Thunder'," she continued, "but I did it too fast and Suzuka lost her balance. Her arm was damaged and I was upset with myself. But she didn't quit on me and we won many matches after that because we learned from our mistake." Hatoko looked up at Kiyoko. "Now, whenever we do any move that's tricky, especially the 'Rolling Thunder', we take our time in executing it."  
  
Kiyoko's tears stopped as she gazed down at the young Deus.  
  
"You mean, 'you' made a mistake?" she asked, "'you', the 'Invincible Venus'?"  
  
Hatoko giggled.  
  
"Yep, even stars goof up," she admitted, "it happens to everyone."  
  
Kiyoko suddenly grew worried.  
  
"But.........but.........I hurt your Angel," she stuttered, "I don't know why you'd be talking to me."  
  
Hatoko patted the newbie Deus on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it,"she said, "I've learned that losing is another way of learning. You learn from your mistakes after all."  
  
Kiyoko blinked and looked down at Raishinshi again.  
  
"Do you think Raishinshi hates me?" she asked.  
  
Hatoko looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"I don't think so," she said, "I think he understands."  
  
Kiyoko stared at her Angel. He didn't look as sad as he did before.  
  
(That's what Mr. Icchan said,) she thought, gazing into Raishinshi's closed eyes, (do you really forgive me Raishinshi?)  
  
Raishinshi didn't say anything, of course, but Kiyoko got a feeling by looking at him. Kiyoko turned to Hatoko, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"I think you're right, Kobayashi-sama," she said, "thank you. You made me feel better."  
  
Hatoko smiled.  
  
"I'm glad, I don't like seeing other Deus' upset," she said, looking down, "ever since I first lost, I finally understood how bad losing and seeing your Angel hurt was. And you can just call me Hatoko. I don't mind."  
  
Kiyoko blinked in surprise.  
  
"R-r-really?" she stuttered, "y-you don't mind?"  
  
Hatoko shook her head.  
  
"Nope, I don't mind," she said, "I don't like titles."  
  
Kiyoko immediately turned red.  
  
"Oh, uh, wow," she mumbled, "I've never made friends with a 'star Deus' before."  
  
Hatoko giggled.  
  
"We're not that different from other Deus'," she said, "we're just asked for autographs a lot."  
  
Kiyoko giggled and stood up.  
  
"If you want to, Hatoko-san, I can introduce you to my friends," she suggested, "Tamiko can fix Suzuka. She has an Angel Repair Kit."  
  
Hatoko smiled and hopped off the bench.  
  
"I'd like that," she agreed, "but first, I-"  
  
A noise behind them got the girls' attention. Both girls looked behind them to see a trash bin in the middle of the hallway, only a few feet away from them. Kiyoko stared at the bin.  
  
"Was that there before?" she asked out loud.  
  
Hatoko shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so," she said, staring closely at the trash bin.  
  
Without warning, the top of the bin popped off and a man in a white lab coat shot up from it.  
  
"I'M WIGGLY ICCHAN!!" he cried, wearing the top of the bin like a hat.  
  
"EEEEP!" both girls cried, jumping back, hugging their Angels tightly.  
  
"M-Mr. Icchan!" Kiyoko stuttered, surprised to see the older man so suddenly.  
  
"Mr. Icchan?" Hatoko asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded as she watched Icchan climb out of the trash bin, suitcase in hand, bin cover still on his head.  
  
"Yeah, he's a friend. He helped me a lot when I first started playing Angelic Layer," Kiyoko explained, "he even fixed Raishinshi once."  
  
Icchan turned to both girls and smiled.  
  
"Hello ladies," he greeted, "I see we're in the middle of girl talk, eh?"  
  
Kiyoko smiled, shyly.  
  
"Hatoko-san and I were just talking about our Angels," she explained.  
  
Icchan came closer.  
  
"That so?" he asked, and bowed to Hatoko, respectively, "hello there, Kobayashi-san. Nice to be near a celebrity."  
  
Hatoko blushed.  
  
"I'm not a celebrity," she said, shyly, "not like Seto Ringo, anyway."  
  
Icchan smiled at that, but then turned to Kiyoko with a look of concern. He glanced down at Raishinshi.  
  
"I saw your match," he said, looking the purple Angel over, "is Raishinshi okay?"  
  
Kiyoko lowered her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"No," she replied, "his leg's twisted weird. What did I do wrong?"  
  
Icchan looked closely at Raishinshi before replying.  
  
"That split kick you used, you did it too fast," he explained, "not to mention his leg was already damaged. But it's fixable."  
  
Kiyoko smiled at Hatoko who smiled back. She then hugged her Angel.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I won't rush like that again."  
  
Icchan straightened up.  
  
"That's good," he said, bringing his suitcase up, "I came here to fix up Raishinshi. No charge." He turned to Hatoko. "Would you like me to fix up Suzuka?"  
  
Hatoko thought a moment and turned to Kiyoko, then back to Icchan.  
  
"You're a friend of Kiyoko's, so," she began, smiling, "I trust you. I'll let you fix Suzuka."  
  
Icchan nodded and set his suitcase on the floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hatoko!"  
  
"Hatoko-chan!"  
  
Three High School Kids walked down the hallway of the Angelic Layer stadium, looking for the little Deus. She wasn't in the waiting room and she wasn't in the food court, so they started to search every hallway for her. So far, they had no luck.  
  
"Where do you think she went?" Tamayo asked, scanning the hallway.  
  
Kotaro said nothing as he was deep in thought. Misaki was worried.  
  
"You don't think she's upset about losing, do you?" she asked her friends.  
  
Kotaro shook his head.  
  
"I doubt it," he said, "she's accepted losing. I think........." he paused and rubbed his chin a bit. "I think she might be with that other Deus though. The one who won the match."  
  
Tamayo turned to him.  
  
"Why'd she hang out with the winner?" she asked, "that's a little odd."  
  
Kotaro crossed his arms.  
  
"Maybe because her Angel got 'hurt' and she's trying to cheer her up," he scolded, "y'know, it's not a crime to befriend an opponent."  
  
Tamayo shrugged. Misaki, on the other hand, frowned as she remembered the match.  
  
"That's right. Raishinshi got hurt," she murmmered, "I hope he's okay."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko and Hatoko watched Icchan in both curiosity and eagerness as he used his tools to fix their Angels. He was nearly done when Hatoko turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"You've only started to play Angelic Layer, right?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko turned to the smaller girl and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I started a week ago," she replied.  
  
Hatoko blinked, but smiled.  
  
"Wow, you're really good at handling your Angel," she commented.  
  
Kiyoko turned bright red.  
  
"Everybody always says that," she murmered.  
  
Hatoko shrugged.  
  
"It's the truth," she said, "some of those moves, like the ones you used on Katalina and Suzuka, are high level moves. Not many beginners can fight like that. Well, other than a friend of mine."  
  
"A friend?" Kiyoko asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
Hatoko nodded.  
  
"Yes, she started out just like you did," she explained, "she and her Angel were able to win many matches because she believed in her Angel. Just like how you believe in yours."  
  
Kiyoko blinked.  
  
"Just like I believe........." she repeated in a low voice.  
  
"Finished!"  
  
Both girls turned back to Icchan. He closed his suitcase and stood up. With a smile, he turned to the girls, and held out their Angels.  
  
"Both your Angels are all ready to go," he announced.  
  
Both girls smiled and took their respective Angels. Kiyoko looked Raishinshi over and examined his once injured leg. It was sound and straight. Icchan noticed her observation.  
  
"Don't worry about it. And his leg wasn't as damaged as you thought," he assured her, "his knee joint just got bent a little, that's all."  
  
Kiyoko looked up Icchan and smiled at him. Hatoko did the same, a repaired Suzuka in her hands.  
  
"Thank you very much," both said in unison.  
  
Before Icchan could reply, the sound of footsteps were heard, accompanied by voices.  
  
"Kiyoko!"  
  
"Hey Kiyoko! Where are you?!"  
  
Kiyoko turned to where the voices were coming from, at the right side of the hall.  
  
"That's Takumi and Ken," she stated.  
  
"Are they your friends?" Hatoko asked, looking up at the girl.  
  
Kiyoko nodded as the two boys rounded the corner. Takumi was first and smiled at the sight of Kiyoko.  
  
"Kiyoko! Finally!" he cried, happy, "we though you left the building for a while."  
  
Ken ran over to her, smiling with relief, Takumi following.  
  
"Yeah, Takumi said you were probably bummed out since Raishinshi got-OW!" Ken wailed as Takumi wacked him.  
  
"You always had a big mouth Ken-kun," he grumbled.  
  
The two girls giggled at the sight. It was then that the boys noticed Hatoko.  
  
"Holy Cow!" Ken cried, "y-you're Kobayashi Hatoko! The 'Invincible Venus'!"  
  
The 2nd grader nodded and smiled up at the staring boys.  
  
"Please to meet you, friends of Kiyoko," she said, politely.  
  
Ken grinned like a mad boy while Takumi bowed respectively to the popular Deus.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kobayashi-san," he said, a little excited himself.  
  
Hatoko nodded. Ken turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Man, you're getting pretty popular with the cool crowd it seems," he stated.  
  
Kiyoko blushed.  
  
"Oh, we were just talking," she said, "we're friends now, uh, right?"  
  
Hatoko giggled at the older girl and nodded.  
  
"Hai," she said, cheerfully.  
  
Ken began digging into his pockets, frantically.  
  
"Uh, Kobayashi-sama?" he asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen, "can I have an autograph?"  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes while Hatoko looked up at Kiyoko with a mischievous smile.  
  
"See?" she said.  
  
Kiyoko began to laugh, when.........  
  
"Hatoko!"  
  
"Hatoko-chan!"  
  
Everyone turned to see three kids in Eriol Acadamy High School uniforms run down the hall towards them. Two were girls, one with dirty blond hair and magenta eyes and one with short brown hair, two hair strands on the sides of her head, and sky blue eyes. The boy had short dark hair and gray eyes. Kiyoko recognized two of the kids instantly.  
  
"Hey, you two are the kids from this afternoon," she stated.  
  
The one with blond hair, Tamayo, stopped in front of them and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and you're the Deus who won this match," she replied and the other two kids joined her.  
  
Kiyoko nodded as the boy, Kotaro, bent over to Hatoko.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to disappear like that?" he scolded, "I thought you were going to meet us after the match was over."  
  
Hatoko shrugged, indignantly.  
  
"I had to see if my opponent was okay," she said, "it would be rude if I didn't."  
  
Kotaro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just tell us first nexttime," he said, "Tamayo was having a fit."  
  
Before Tamayo could respond to that.........  
  
"HOLY COW!! YOU'RE SUZUHARA MISAKI!!" Ken cried, pointing at the brunette in total shock.  
  
The small girl blinked nervously as Kiyoko and Takumi's startled eyes fell on her.  
  
"Y-you ARE Suzuhara-sama!" Takumi stuttered, surprised to see the Champion of the Layer in person.  
  
"Oh WOW!" Kiyoko cried with glee, "it's an honor to meet you!"  
  
Misaki rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Um, a-arigatou Yume-san," she mumbled, shyly.  
  
Kiyoko beamed more.  
  
"No, I mean it," she said, "you're the one who got me interested in Angelic Layer!"  
  
Misaki blinked and looked up in surprise at the statement.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yes, really!" she replied, beaming.  
  
"Suzuhara-sama?" Ken asked, holding out his pad and pen, "can I have your autograph too?"  
  
Takumi and Kiyoko rolled their eyes while Hatoko giggled. Since Misaki and her friends were used to this, they merely smiled. That was when Takumi noticed the repaired Angels.  
  
"Hey, Kiyoko?" he asked, "when did Raishinshi get fixed?"  
  
Kiyoko looked down at her Angel while Misaki glanced at Suzuka.  
  
"Suzuka looks better too," she mentioned, "who fixed her?"  
  
Kiyoko blinked then gasped.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot, Mr. Icchan did it," she said, remembering.  
  
Everyone looked confused. Except for Misaki, whose eyes widened.  
  
"Who?" Ken asked.  
  
Hatoko pointed behind her and Kiyoko.  
  
"He fixed our Angels," she said, "he's really good at repairing Angels."  
  
The friends of the two Deus' looked behind the two and grew more confused.  
  
"Huh?" they all asked.  
  
Kiyoko and Hatoko turned around to introduce their friends to Icchan, but to their surprise, he was gone!  
  
"Huh?! Where'd he go?!" Kiyoko cried, looking around the hallway. But Icchan, and the trash bin, were nowhere in sight.  
  
"He was here a minute ago," Hatoko mumbled, looking confused.  
  
Ken put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Kiyoko, who's this Mr. Icchan you keep talking about?" he asked, confused.  
  
Kiyoko was too busy looking for her friend to reply, but Misaki was deep in thought over something.  
  
(Icchan-san.........)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So she's okay?"  
  
"Of course. You know she never quits."  
  
Yukio smiled at the good news. He and Icchan were in one of the test rooms, talking about Kiyoko's present state. Yukio turned towards the Test Layer in the middle of the room, which his Angel stood on, waiting for his Deus to return.  
  
"Do you think she can make it?" Yukio asked, still looking at his Angel, "this match 'was' a bit rough."  
  
Icchan waved a hand, dismissing the doubt.  
  
"You know what your problem is, Yuu?" he teased, "you worry too much."  
  
Yukio turned back to his friend.  
  
"But she nearly lost," he stated.  
  
Icchan nodded, remembering.  
  
"I know, but I believe she can pull through this," he stated, turning to Yukio, "don't you?"  
  
Before Yulio could reply.........  
  
"It'd be quite a shame if he didn't."  
  
Both adults turned to the entrance to see that someone had entered the room. A boy with finely combed dark hair and bright navy eyes stood by the door, wearing a navy-black college uniform. Perched on his raised arm was an Angel, a boy Angel. He had pale blue hair and a light blue, futuristic visor over his closed eyes. His skin was pale against his long-sleeved, navy and bright blue trench coat with white clasps on the collar and upper arms. White pants and navy blue boots with bright blue feet were clad on his legs and white, fingerless gloves with blue knuckles were on his hands. To complete the futuristic outfit, a white antenna was stuck to one side of his visor and had a white Angel Cord coming out from behind it. The boy smiled at the two men as his Angel slept.  
  
"Oujiro!" Icchan cried in surprise, "when did you pop in? You weren't scheduled for the test until another hour."  
  
Mihara Oujiro, Icchans' younger brother, shrugged casually.  
  
"I decided to surprise you, big brother," he answered, "I know how much you love surprises."  
  
Icchan opened his mouth, then closed it, knowing by now not to give in to Oujiro's teasings. Yukio, on the other hand, smiled at him.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Oujiro," he greeted as the boy approached them, "couldn't wait to battle me, eh?"  
  
Oujiro shook his head.  
  
"No, not exactly," he said, "came to see Kiyoko-san."  
  
Yukio blinked in surprise while Icchans' head shot up.  
  
"Eh?" was the only word that left his mouth.  
  
Oujiro shrugged again.  
  
"I wanted to see why everyone was so interested in her," he said, smiling, "I know now. Her last match was amazing."  
  
Icchan regained himself and nodded.  
  
"You betcha," he stated, "she reminds me of a couple people." He glanced back at Yukio, who looked embarrassed at the statement.  
  
Oujiro turned to his brother.  
  
"Is her Angel okay?" he asked.  
  
Icchan nodded.  
  
"Of course, I fixed him myself," he replied, "he should be fit to fight the rest of his matches. Don't you worry about Kiyoko and Raishinshi."  
  
Oujiro giggled.  
  
"An interesting name," he commented.  
  
Icchan nodded.  
  
"It translates to 'the boy of thunder and lightning'," Yukio said, suddenly, "she named him after her favorite character on TV."  
  
Icchan smiled.  
  
"I know," he said, "and the resemblance is unbelievable."  
  
Oujiro nodded and headed for the Test Layer.  
  
"I suppose we should get started now," he said, taking a seat at one end, "I want to finish before her next match."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wow! These sandwiches are good!" Kiyoko cried, stuffing a salmon sandwich into her mouth.  
  
Tamayo nodded, her mouth filled with sandwich.  
  
"Yup, an 'Mifakeefi' med ham herfelf," she said, although her speech was slurred due to the food in her mouth.  
  
Yuri, who sat beside the blond, stared at her in puzzlement.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
Tamayo swallowed and repeated what she said.  
  
"I said 'Yes, and 'Misakichi' made them herself'," she explained.  
  
Yuri and Kiyoko nodded while Kotaro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Y'know, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Tamayo," he suggested.  
  
Tamayo gave him a look. After Kiyoko was found, she and her new friends met up with everybody in the food court. Tamiko had joined them, having finished her match, and they were all chatting over Misaki's homemade 'Salmon Sandwiches'. While it 'was' amazing to have two star Deus' sitting with them all, they all mainly enjoyed having made new friends.  
  
"I've never tasted food this good," Mrs. Yume commented, staring at her sandwich in amazement, then turning to Misaki, "you must tell me your secret."  
  
Misaki blushed furiously at the compliment.  
  
"I-I don't do anything special, Mrs. Yume," she stated, "really."  
  
Tamayo grinned over at her friend as Ken shoved sandwiches into his mouth at record speed.  
  
"Don't be so modest, Misakichi!" she insisted, "you're a terrific chef! Everything you make is delicious!"  
  
Misaki blushed even more as Tamiko turned to her, Youzen seated in her lap.  
  
"Why does Tamayo call you 'Misakichi'?" she asked.  
  
Before Misaki could reply, Tamayo answered.  
  
"It's her nickname," she declared, "and if you wanna be our friends, you gotta call her Misakichi too!"  
  
Everyone giggled while Aya, who sat at the farthest end of the table, rolled her eyes.  
  
"That sounds cute," Kiyoko stated, "it's better than mine."  
  
Hatoko, who sat between Ken and Misaki, turned to her.  
  
"You have a nickname?" she asked, a little surprised.  
  
Kiyoko nodded, but Ken answered for her.  
  
"Yep!" he declared, "it's 'Over-Confident Kiyoko'!"  
  
Everyone giggled while Kiyoko blushed.  
  
"I'm not over-confident anymore," she said, turning to Raishinshi, who sat on the table edge beside her, "I'm going to be more careful from now on."  
  
Takumi looked up from his sandwich besides Yuri.  
  
"That's good to hear," he said, "being careful in a match is best in critical moments."  
  
Hatoko nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right, it helps you think clearer," she said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
Tamayo turned to Kiyoko with a grin present.  
  
"In that case," she said, "you need a 'new' nickname."  
  
Kiyoko turned to her.  
  
"I do?" she asked.  
  
Tamayo nodded.  
  
"Yep, and Tamayo is here to give you one," the blond said and began to think.  
  
"Wait a minute," Kotaro said, looking a little annoyed in Tamayo's direction.  
  
But Tamayo had already thought of something.  
  
"I got it!" she cried, and threw an arm in the air with a sandwich in her hand, "Kiyoko's new nickname is 'Kikiyoko'!"  
  
Everyone stared while Kiyoko blinked wide-eyed at Tamayo.  
  
"Ki-kiyoko?" she repeated.  
  
Kotaro glared at Tamayo.  
  
"You shouldn't give her a name she might not want," he said, turning to Kiyoko, "if you don't like it, you don't have to use it."  
  
But Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"I don't mind, really," she assured.  
  
Tamayo stuck her tongue out at Kotaro while Hatoko giggled at the sight.  
  
"Kikiyoko," Tamiko tried out and smiled, "I like it."  
  
"Me too," Yuri agreed.  
  
Mrs. Yume smiled at her daughter.  
  
"It sounds pretty," she said and turned to Aya, "don't you think?"  
  
Aya simply shrugged and looked away. Misaki turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Who do you have to fight next?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed a piece of her sandwich and picked up the Roster sheet that Takumi had brought over. After skimming down a ways, she finally found her name.  
  
"Um, we'll be fighting Umiko Mikage and Angel Serena," she reported, "they're regulars, I think, and they already lost to.........oh cool! She fought against Junko-chan!"  
  
All of Kiyoko's friends turned to her in surprise.  
  
"Really?" Tamiko asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, in their 4th match," she said.  
  
Yuri smiled.  
  
"That's good," she commented, "Junko-chan is doing well."  
  
Kotaro turned to Kiyoko in question.  
  
"Is this Deus a friend of yours?" he asked, "because I think I've heard her name before."  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"She has some classes with us," he explained, "she's been playing Angelic Layer for a year. Some people have started to call her the 'Layer Ballerina'."  
  
Hatoko looked up from her meal in recognition.  
  
"I think I've seen her before," she said, thoughtfully, "she got to the Kanto Prelims last year. Didn't you make it there too, Tamiko?"  
  
Tamiko nodded, looking down at Youzen.  
  
"Yeah, but she lasted longer than I did," she admitted.  
  
Before a reply could be made.........  
  
"HOLY COW!" Ken cried, staring at the view screen that hung in front of the food court, "IT'S JUNKO!"  
  
Everyone turned to see that, sure enough, Junko was fighting this match. The view screen showed the current matches that occurred in the stadium. Junko's Angel, Kara, was in the Layer, fighting with another Angel.  
  
Kara was a ballet based Angel. She wore a blue ballet shirt with a pink, silk scarf attached to her upper arms from behind. She wore elbow length, pink gloves with pale blue ribbons around her wrists. On her chest was a pink heart and around her waist was a rosy pink tutu that drooped a bit to her knees. Pink nylons were on her legs pink ballet slippers tied with pale blue ribbons were on her feet. Around her neck was a pink choker with a cerulean Angel Cord coming out in back. She had long blue hair tied into ankle length pigtails and matching cerulean eyes. Her opponent was a familiar one; it was the clown Angel that had gone up against Mao in her first match.  
  
Kara was running towards the clown Angel, her scarf and Angel Cord flailing behind her. The clown Angel put up a block as Kara launched a flurry of punches at her face. The clown Angel backed away, wearily, as Kara continued her assault. Then, Kara stood on her toes and performed a right spin kick that sent her opponent sliding across the Layer.  
  
"Wow, you're friend can fight well," Mrs. Yume commented, watching Kara advance again.  
  
Kiyoko nodded. Misaki looked at where Junko was sitting, in the West Corner.  
  
"I saw her fights. She fought well in all of them," she said, "I especially liked her Angel. What kind is she?"  
  
"She's a Lightweight model with emphasis on Balance," Yuri replied, promptly, "Balance types are mostly always tall and can keep their footing in fights. You can hardly knock a Balance type down."  
  
As the clown Angel started to throw punches at Kara, Tamayo glanced at Yuri in wonder.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "you can't knock one over?"  
  
Yuri blinked and thought for a second, but Takumi answered first.  
  
"Only if can't get them in the air, where any Angel would be vulnerable," he explained, "Balance types are low in Defense, that's why Kara moves around a lot. Junko's nearly made her untouchable."  
  
Sure enough, back on the screen, Kara was avoiding all of her opponents' attacks. But as a result, she was being pushed back to the edge of the Layer. She was only a foot away when the clown Angel went in for the kill. But just as she executed her punch, Kara back-flipped over her opponents' head, and landed behind her. The clown Angel turned around with a look of shock as Kara raised her hands to her sides, leaned back her right leg, and kicked forward with all her might. Her foot hit her opponent under the chin, sending her out of the Layer. The buzzer rang and the crowd began to cheer.  
  
"Layer Out! Kara, Win!" the announcer cried, "and the 'Layer Ballerina' does it again, nailing her opponent with a swift, ballet-styled kick! I hope our next match is as explosive as this one has been!"  
  
A picture of Junko taking her Angel Goggles off appeared on screen. As the shy girl flashed a timid smile, Kiyoko began to jump up and down.  
  
"Wow! Junko-chan is amazing!" she cried, excitedly, "that was a cool move she used!"  
  
Aya turned away from the conversation as Misaki clapped her hands.  
  
"She 'does' play good," she said, smiling, "I hope Hikaru and I can fight her one day."  
  
As they continued to cheer for Junko, they didn't notice that they were being watched by someone. Misaki then turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Kiyoko? Can we watch your next match?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
Kiyoko blinked as Kotaro, Tamayo, and Hatoko all turned to her as well. Glancing down at Raishinshi, the brunette smiled.  
  
"Sure," she replied, nodding.  
  
"YAY!" everyone yelled.  
  
The figure who watched merely narrowed her eyes and left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Elsewhere, about thirty minutes later in the Test Layer, two Angels were fighting one another in their 3rd round. Icchan was by a computer, taking data from the fight. The blue and white Angel, Wizard, stood ready as the silver Angel ran at him at a high speed. The silver Angel began throwing punches, which Wizard was able to dodge without much problem. When the silver Angel hesitated for a kick, Wizard leapt forward, and aimed a punch for his opponents' face. But, to his and his Deus' surprise, the silver Angel caught Wizard by the wrist, and flipped him onto his back.  
  
Oujiro, who was on the left side of the Layer, frowned while Yukio, who was on the right side, smiled a bit. Wizard got up and launched into a flurry of punches. The silver Angel dodged most of them with amazing grace before back-flipping over his opponent. The silver Angel spun around, spin kicking Wizard across the waist in the process. Wizard fell on all fours, but before he could get up, the buzzer rang.  
  
"Time's up boys," Icchan declared, typing in the last bit of information, "that's the last bit of data we needed."  
  
Both Deus' took off their Angel Goggles. Oujiro let out a sigh as he picked up Wizard.  
  
"And not a moment too soon," he commented, then smiled at Yukio, "you've improved greatly, Yuu-san."  
  
Yukio picked up his Angel and shook his head.  
  
"Nah, we've just been practicing a bit more," he said.  
  
Neither heard Icchan's call phone ring. As he answered it, Yukio walked over to Oujiro.  
  
"Wizard isn't damaged too much, is he?" he asked, staring at the futuristic Angel.  
  
Oujiro smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not as bad as you might think," he assured, "it takes more than a few hits like that to take out Wizard."  
  
Yukio was about to speak some more when Icchan closed his cell phone and turned to the two boys.  
  
"Hate to break up the chat boys, but," he began, smiling, "Kiyoko is fighting now."  
  
Both turned to Icchan and smiled.  
  
"Well then, what 'are' we waiting for?" Oujiro asked, cheerfully.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the stadium, the 4th match had rolled back, and Kiyoko's turn with it. She sat in the East Side Angel Chair and was facing her opponent: another middle school girl in a red uniform with short blond hair. Both Deus' Angels were inside the Layer. Raishinshi was standing in the center of the Layer, all fixed and better than ever. His opponent was a girl Angel with purple hair and eyes. She wore a pink tank top with a powder blue jacket over it. She had close-fitting powder blue pants that went to her knees and pink sneakers. A pink Angel Cord was in back of her jacket. As Kiyoko focused on the Layer, her friends were in the stadium seats behind her, halfway up in the middle row.  
  
"Go, Kiyoko!" Mrs. Yume cried.  
  
"GO GET'EM, KIKIYOKO!!" Tamayo cried, standing in her seat.  
  
Everyone else was watching with interest as the fight went on. All except Aya. She watched with not much interest as the match went on.  
  
(I still don't know why she even 'likes' this game,) she thought, stretching her arms.  
  
Back in the Layer Area, the timer was at 5 minutes. The opposing Angel, Serena, had 50% left in her Gauge while Raishinshi had 75%. Serena ran at Raishinshi as fast as she could. The purple Angel tensed until Serena lunged for him. Serena instantly launched into a flurry of punches. With Kiyoko's help, Raishinshi was able to maneuver around them. Finally, Serena lashed out with a left spin kick, but Raishinshi back-flipped away from it. Serena followed him as he landed, but the minute he did so, Raishinshi kicked out with a right forward kick. It caught Serena in the chin and caused her to fly back a foot.  
  
"That's it, Kiyoko!" Ken cried, "show'er who's boss!"  
  
Serena recovered, but Raishinshi was already heading her way. Serena quickly jumped up and executed a reverse spin kick, only to have Raishinshi catch it by the ankle. Turning towards the edge of the Layer, Raishinshi turned, and threw Serena towards the edge with all of his might. With a silent cry, Serena flew towards the edge of the Layer, bumping on the Layer itself as she did so. She slid out of the Layers' force field and landed on the floor with a small click. The buzzer went off and Raishinshi's picture flashed across the Box Screen.  
  
"Layer Out! Raishinshi, Win!" the announcer cried, bringing forth cheers from the crowd, "a spectacular performance, and right after his match with Suzuka too! This newbie has won her 6th match, ladies and gentlemen, will she be going for all ten?!"  
  
Kiyoko smiled.  
  
(You bet we will,) she thought.  
  
*Uh.........konya mo mata.........*  
  
"Yay Kiyoko!" Misaki cheered while Hatoko clapped besides her.  
  
"You rock, Kiyoko!" Ken chimed in.  
  
*........hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
Raishinshi ran towards the edge of the Layer and jumped out. Kiyoko reached out and caught him before he could fall.  
  
*Uh.........hikaru hoshi ni..........*  
  
She smiled down at Raishinshi.  
  
"I promise I'll give you my best from now on, Raishinshi," she vowed.  
  
*........negai o kakeru kara*  
  
Raishinshi only smiled as they walked back towards the waiting room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"sigh" I always seem to make these chapters so long, although this is a short one compared to last chapter. Hope I kept Oujiro, Misaki, and co. in character, I did the best I could. In the next chapter, expect Kiyoko to make a hard decision as she has to fight against one of her friends. Who'll it be? Stay tuned to find out! Please R&R, but no flames! 


	14. Battle 14

My Angel Story  
  
Disclaimer  
  
*A pile of papers and textbooks is in view. The pile shakes for a few seconds before exploding outwards to reveal DayDreamer9*  
  
GAH!! GOMEN NASAII!! I'm SO sorry for not updating. I've not only been busy doing FCAT, but I've been swamped with homework for two weeks. So sorry. Anyway, in this chapter, Kiyoko has to fight a friend, but who? And can she bring herself to fight? The reason for Yamamo-san's name change, appearance corrections for Maria and Tsubaki, and another special appearance from Oujiro-san at the end are included. I also need to know whether or not Shuuko still uses her wheelchair (I've heard rumors that she was cured or something). I also wanna give some special thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Emily*Arcanister: Thanks for giving me my first encouraging review.  
  
Sana Jisushi: Thanks Jisu-chan! Thanks for your support. Keep writing good chappies :)  
  
Admiral Fern: Thanks for the tips and info you gave me. I owe a lot to you.  
  
Little Rabbit f/LRPLI: Thankies for your support.  
  
tjal: Thanks for your insight, it helped me a lot.  
  
crystal-flame123: Thanks for supporting my chappies.  
  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Don't worry. I'll put in some romance soon.  
  
Enigma-Nemesis: Arigatou gozaimasu! Your review helped me think hard for this chappie.  
  
And to all you other reviewers of mine: THANKIES :)  
  
I don't own Angelic Layer or any of the OC's. I 'do', however, own Kiyoko Yume, Angel Raishinshi, Kiyoko's family and friends, Saburo, Higure, Tamiko, Youzen, Junko, and Kara. Now, on with the fic! I hope you like it!  
  
Battle 14: "Junko-chan Is My Opponent?! Kiyoko's Nervous Decision!"  
  
It was early morning in the Yume household and Aya was already downstairs, eating her breakfast. Mrs. Yume was busy in the kitchen, preparing coffee for herself. She glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall.  
  
"I hope Kiyoko is awake," she mumbled, "or she's going to be late for school."  
  
"Again," Aya added from the table.  
  
Mrs. Yume turned to her eldest daughter.  
  
"It's not her fault she's a heavy sleeper," she informed, then smiled, "you used to be just like that when you were her age. Only difference was that I had to go up and wake you."  
  
Aya rolled her eyes and stuffed some egg in her mouth.  
  
"At least 'I' grew out of it, unlike some people who stay up half the night talking to their 'doll'," she grumbled, swallowing her egg.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Both turned to see Kiyoko, in her uniform, trot into the Dining Room with Raishinshi on her shoulder.  
  
"Good morning Kiyoko," Mrs. Yume replied, picking up the coffee pot, "sleep well?"  
  
Kiyoko plopped into her seat and placed Raishinshi on the table edge besides her.  
  
"Yep," she said, "we slept great. We're all ready for today."  
  
Aya stared at her.  
  
"She was talking about 'you', not your 'doll'," she commented, earning herself a glare from her little sister.  
  
Mrs. Yume shook her head as Kiyoko began on her egg.  
  
"Even dolls have to sleep, Aya," she said, sitting down at the table, "especially with their match today. Who're you going to be fighting today, Kiyoko?"  
  
The 12 year-old brunette shrugged as she swallowed her egg.  
  
"I dunno," she said, "we won't know until we check the roster."  
  
Aya sighed as her mother and sister continued to chat about Angelic Layer.  
  
(All this over a bunch of dolls,) she thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko 'was' late again for school and Ken spent half of 1st period teasing her about it. By the time 3rd came around, though, it was all forgotten. They were too busy making dumplings together for today's assignment in 'Home Economics'. Lucky for Kiyoko and Tamiko, Junko was on their team. She was the best cook out of all the kids in that class and was getting better grades than anyone else. She was a girl from a rich family and most kids thought she was a snob when she arrived at Eriol Academy. But Kiyoko and her friends got to know her and found out that she wasn't the rich snob she was always assumed to be. Currently, their group and Yuri's were the only two cooking groups that hadn't burnt anything yet.  
  
"Wow, the dumplings are coming out better than I thought," Kiyoko commented, taking a look dumplings.  
  
Tamiko smiled and turned to Junko.  
  
"You're good at preparing meals, Junko," she complemented, "you'll be a famous Chef one day."  
  
Junko blushed and looked away.  
  
"No, I'm not that good, really," she insisted.  
  
Kiyoko straightened up from looking into the classes mini-stove and turned to Junko.  
  
"Yes you are, Junko-chan," she insisted, "you're better than me."  
  
Tamiko grinned, slyly.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "like the time you nearly burned the classroom down two weeks ago."  
  
Kiyoko gave Tamiko a look while Junko chuckled at the memory.  
  
"I just turned away for a minute," she protested, then sighed, "that's why we let Junko-chan handle the stove stuff."  
  
Junko smiled and went besides Kiyoko to check on the dumplings.  
  
"You're pretty good at mixing ingredients, Kiyoko," she said, checking the temperature of the stove, "and Tamiko is good at measurements. You're both good at cooking, you just have to learn not to take your eyes off the stove for too long."  
  
Kiyoko rolled her eyes as Tamiko chuckled at that last statement.  
  
"Anyway," Kiyoko piped in, "how do you guys feel about the Tournament after school?"  
  
Tamiko shrugged.  
  
"I got through my matches and Youzen and I are still in one piece," she said, smiling in the direction of her school bag, where her Angel slept, "I think we'll be okay."  
  
Junko looked up from the stove.  
  
"It really doesn't matter to me," she said, playing with her hair, timidly, "Kara and I just play for fun. After all, Angelic Layer 'is' a game."  
  
"And it's a really great one," Tamiko concluded.  
  
All three girls nodded at that statement. Junko then turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Why? How do you feel about the Tournament, Kiyoko?" she asked, "you did terrific in your matches the other day."  
  
Tamiko brightened.  
  
"Yeah, you beat Hatoko-san and Suzuka," Tamiko said, excited, "you and Raishinshi have nothing to worry about."  
  
Junko turned to them both.  
  
"I still can't believe you two are friends with Kobayashi Hatoko now," she said, "if you hadn't introduced me to her I never would've known."  
  
Kiyoko, embarrassed, looked at the floor.  
  
"Well........we just met that day," she mumbled, "and I can't help but wonder who my next opponent is."  
  
Tamiko shrugged as Junko checked the stove again.  
  
"I just keep myself busy until the Tournament comes," she said, "that way I don't stress out."  
  
Junko looked up from the stove.  
  
"Yes, stress can get in the way in a fight," she agreed, "trying to be relieved of stress in time for the Tournament is something all Deus' should do. That way they won't lose focus on their Angel."  
  
Kiyoko smiled. Junko was really smart when it came to analyzing the bond between Deus and Angel. But she couldn't help but worry about her next match. Raishinshi had barely made it through his match with Suzuka the other day and she was worrying that it might happen again. But the thought of all her friends being there at the Stadium, cheering her on, was enough to boost her confidence a bit. And, of course, her fathers' advice and Hatoko's words of 'believing' echoed in her mind.  
  
(As long as I believe.........)  
  
The sound of a small explosion and a burst of shouts drew the three girls' attention away from their conversation and over to Kens' group. Smoke was coming from the oven while Ken and two other boys were panicking and calling for the teacher. Tamiko rolled her eyes at the sight.  
  
"If anyone needs to take cooking lessons from Junko, it'd be Ken," she mumbled.  
  
All three girls started laughing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ogata checked his watch. It was an hour and a half until the fourth day of the Tournament took place and he couldn't find the Chief. Again.  
  
(Why does he always have to disappear just before the games start?) the dark-haired man wondered, booting up his computer, (ever since I gave him the roster for today he's been acting weird, now he's vanished. I just hope he's back in time for the start of the.........)  
  
"Ogata?"  
  
Ogata nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of another voice. He turned to see Yuko standing in the doorway, folders in her hand. He sighed.  
  
"Oh, Yuko, you startled me," he said, turning around to completely to face her, "for a second I thought you were the Chief."  
  
Yuko stared at him.  
  
"He's not here?" she asked, surprised, "but only a few minutes ago he asked me to type out some data for him."  
  
Ogata scratched his head and then glanced at the folders.  
  
"Are those it?" he asked.  
  
Yuko looked down at them and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they're the data on the fights from the 5th Official Tournament," she said, moving to her own computer, "Chief wanted to compare one set with another."  
  
Ogata watched her boot up her computer as he thought about what she just said.  
  
"Compare them?" he repeated, "who'd he compare them with?"  
  
Yuko only shrugged.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The minute the school bell rang, the kids of Eriol Academy stampeded out of their rooms, and out into the schoolyard. Half of them were heading home, but an even bigger half was heading for Piffle Princess. The Tokyo Prelims' was at its fourth day. Once the one on Friday was over, the six selected Deus' would be off to the Kanto Prelims. All the kids were excited. Most cheered for stars like Fujisaki Madoka, Seto Ringo, Kobayashi Hatoko, and, of course, Yukiwa Saburo. Others rooted well-known regulars like Tamiko and Junko. But one of the most talked about issues on the Middle School level was Kiyoko. Nobody could believe a rookie like her could make it this far, and even beat a star Deus. Right now, Kiyoko and her friends were on their way to the Stadium, talking as they went.  
  
"There are only four matches left for you guys," Takumi said, turning to the girls, "then you'll be off to the Kanto Prelims."  
  
Ken grinned in their direction.  
  
"Yeah, then you'll be fighting against all the Deus' from the region of Kanto!" he cried, running ahead of them, jumping with excitement, "then you can kick all of 'their' butts!"  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes as the girls laughed at the sight. As they walked past the two flower shops, Yuri turned to Kiyoko.  
  
"Are you nervous?" she asked, "about your next match, I mean?"  
  
Kiyoko turned to Yuri with a look of embarrassment.  
  
"Well.........yes," she admitted, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from Yuri, "I know I have more faith in Raishinshi and myself, but........."  
  
"You're afraid he'll get hurt like in the match with Suzuka," Yuri concluded.  
  
Kiyoko looked at her in surprise, but it faded. She was used to Yuri's ability to sense how others feel.  
  
"Yes," she said, "but, I don't want that to hold me back. It's just, well, I don't know who I'll be fighting next. What if it's another star Deus?"  
  
Tamiko turned to her friend.  
  
"Is that what you're worried about?" she asked, then continued without waiting for a reply, "I really doubt that they'd put you up against another star Deus so soon, Kiyoko. Maybe in the Kanto Prelims, but not in the Tokyo Prelims. Trust me, I've been there."  
  
As the group approached the sheltered bridge, Takumi turned to Junko, who'd been pretty silent.  
  
"What's your opinion, Junko?" he asked, "what do you think about this situation?"  
  
Junko looked up at everyone, a bit thoughtful.  
  
"Well, like I was telling Tamiko and Kiyoko in 3rd period," she began, "Kara and I really just play for fun. Angelic Layer is basically a game. The goal is to have fun."  
  
Everyone smiled at the wise words while Ken just looked confused.  
  
"I thought the goal was to fight and become the strongest," he said.  
  
The girls stared at him while Takumi gave him a 'look'.  
  
"Ken, the fights are a part of the game," he explained, "it's like a video game, for example. In order to advance further into the game, you need to fight. It's not about beating the opponent up just for fun, it's a game of skill and teamwork."  
  
Ken was a bit taken aback at Takumi's words, but sighed.  
  
"Sorry," he said, bowing his head.  
  
Everyone smiled. Then, Ken straightened up with a wide grin.  
  
"But it still doesn't hurt to root for the strongest," he added.  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes in exasperation while girls simply started laughing. There was no getting anywhere with Ken.  
  
"Well, I doubt I'll get farther than the Tokyo Prelims," Junko said, after the laughter had subsided, "I already lost once."  
  
Kiyoko turned to her.  
  
"No way," she objected, "you'll ace through all of your matches and get to the Kanto Prelims. Just have confidence."  
  
Junko smiled at Kiyoko. Tamiko, on the other hand, cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Now where have I heard that before?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko gave her friend a look as Junko chuckled.  
  
"But, seriously," Kiyoko said, turning back to Junko, "I just 'know' you can make it."  
  
The shy girl smiled up at Kiyoko.  
  
"Arigatou," she said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Kiyoko and her friends approached the Stadium, they had no idea they were being watched by a pair of glowering gray eyes. They were fixed on the small brunette who was amongst a group of other kids. Two of the girls she recognized as Deus', she didn't know the other three. The eyes watched as the friends stopped in front of the Stadium and talked a bit before everyone but the brunette went inside. She watched as the girl fished around in her school bag and brought out an Angel, a boy Angel dressed in purple and black. She watched as the girl placed the Angel on her right shoulder as she looked for something else in her bag.  
  
That was when the eyes moved.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko and her friends had arrived at the Stadium with a few minutes to spare, but there was no sign of Kiyoko's Moms' van. Kiyoko had decided to wait outside for her mother to arrive. As her friends went in, Kiyoko took Raishinshi out of her school bag, and began to search for her Angel Card. Just then, someone bumped into her, hard, causing her to stumble to the right. She felt something slide off her shoulder and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Raishinshi!" she cried, whirling around.........and was face-to-face with a tall girl with spiky blond hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
Kiyoko blinked. She knew this lady. That's when she noticed the girls' extended hand and the boy Angel laying in it.  
  
"Raishinshi! Thank goodness!" Kiyoko cried, relieved, and took her Angel. She then looked up at the older girl. "Thank you so much for saving Raishinshi."  
  
The blond tomboy smiled and gave a small nod. It was then that Kiyoko noticed the equally tomboy-ish Angel sitting on the girls' shoulder. It was Vasquez.  
  
"Oh, you're, uh, Yamamo Toho, right?" she asked, politely.  
  
The older girl nodded again.  
  
"Yep," she replied, "and you're that new 'Wonder Rookie' everybody is talking about. The newbie Deus that beat Light-Speed Suzuka."  
  
Kiyoko blushed a bit.  
  
"Oh, I'm that popular now, huh?" she asked, shyly.  
  
Toho shrugged.  
  
"Not everybody can beat her," she stated, "in fact, you're one of the four Deus' who managed to win against her. You've gotten off to a pretty good start kiddo."  
  
Kiyoko blushed a bit more. Getting complements from someone older was not something she was used to. Toho began to walk towards the Stadium.  
  
"Hope you make it to the Kanto Prelims," she called back, "who knows, maybe we'll run into one another."  
  
Kiyoko turned and watched her go inside the Stadium. She smiled a bit.  
  
(She doesn't seem as bad as all the kids at school say she is,) Kiyoko thought.  
  
"I'M WIGGLY ICCHAN!"  
  
Kiyoko jumped and whirled around to see Icchan, arms in a waving motion, standing behind her.  
  
"Mr. Icchan! Uh, where did you come from?" Kiyoko managed to say, still not used to her friends' pop-up trick.  
  
Icchan stopped waving his arms and smiled.  
  
"That's a secret," he said, adjusting his glasses, "you seem to be getting along well with other Deus' I see."  
  
Knowing that he was talking about Toho, Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's funny though," she said, "a lot of kids say that she's mean, but she didn't act like it. She even saved Raishinshi."  
  
Icchan gave her a knowing smile and rubbed his chin.  
  
"Did you know that her real name is Yamamo Tomoko?" he asked.  
  
Kiyoko blinked and stared up at him. Icchan nodded.  
  
"Yep, Toho's her nickname," he explained, "she started using it around the time of the 5th Tournament. She practically declared it right there in her Angel Chair."  
  
Kiyoko gave him a confused look.  
  
"Tomoko sounds like a nice name," she said, honestly, "why hide it?"  
  
Icchan shrugged, then looked down at her.  
  
"By the way, I came here to tell you something about your next match," he said, getting serious.  
  
Kiyoko instantly looked up at him when he mentioned her next match.  
  
"You'll be going against someone you know," Icchan continued, "I'm not sure who it is. But I do know this: you can't hold back."  
  
Kiyoko was stunned. Someone she knew? Her eyes widened.  
  
(It can't be Tamiko-chan!) she thought in horror, (it just can't!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After waiting a couple more minutes, Kiyoko's family arrived. Before Kiyoko could introduce Icchan, she realized that he was gone. She had gone inside after that and had been given the number E-4, but she was too busy thinking about what Icchan had said to her. She was so busy thinking, she didn't notice as the first match began.  
  
('Someone I know'? It can't be Tamiko, no way,) Kiyoko kept thinking to herself, (she said that Deus' don't have to fight star Deus' twice in the Tokyo Prelims.) Then she remembered.........(Oh, that's right, she's a regular, not a star. But still! Oh man, how can I fight my best friend? After all the encouragement she gave me.)  
  
Cheers from the TV in the waiting room caused her to look up. Her eyes widened at who she saw fighting. An Angel covered completely in black and indigo was fighting an Angel on ice-skates.  
  
(Higure and Katalina,) Kiyoko thought, surprised, (I didn't know they were fighting.)  
  
Now that she thought about it, Kiyoko didn't get a chance to look at the roster. She was too busy thinking about Icchans' last words. Now she watched the match before her, curiosity taking over.  
  
Katalina was spinning in place with one leg extended, the position of her famous 'Spin Kick'. She was currently skating in place while Higure was standing half a foot away, watching the skating Angel with bored violet eyes. The same violet eyes that stared at Raishinshi when he was beaten. The screen zoomed in on the Box Screen. Both Angels had full health and the timer was only at 9 min. It then zoomed in on the Deus'. Katalina's Deus, Yuuko, was smiling at Higure while across from her, Saburo sported his usual cool demeanor. Kiyoko furrowed her brow.  
  
(How can he be so calm?) she thought, (his Angel can't approach Katalina.)  
  
Back on the Layer, Katalina spun forward, smiling. Higure didn't move an inch. As Katalina reached him, she swung her leg towards the dark Angels' face. Without warning, Higure's right leg came up, and wrapped around the ice-skating Angels' leg. With a twist of his body, Higure caused himself and Katalina to fall with a thud on the Layer, stomach first, but Higure rebounded with his hands. He landed, spun around, and kicked Katalina hard in the stomach. She quietly gasped in pain as she flew into the air. Yuuko gasped as she watched her Angel go flying. Saburo, on the other hand, simply smiled.  
  
In the time it takes one to blink, Higure leapt into the air after Katalina. Once he was close enough to her, he gave her a midair left side kick that hit her right in the stomach. Katalina cried out again as she sailed towards the edge of the Layer, slid through the force field, and landed in her shocked Deus' lap. Higure landed just as the buzzer sounded. Nobody spoke for three seconds.  
  
"Higure, Win!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Saburo removed his Angel Goggles and stood up.  
  
"Another stunning performance by the 'Speed King'!" the announcer complemented, "he's won all his matches so far in only none to one minute matches! Can he be any better?!"  
  
Saburo smirked at the complement as he took Higure from the Layer and headed back to the Layer area's exit. Back in the East waiting room, Kiyoko stared in shock.  
  
(My gosh! That was harsh,) she thought, holding Raishinshi close to her, (I hope he's not the 'someone I know' that Icchan was talking about.)  
  
She shuddered at the thought of facing him again this soon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the Stadium, up on the balcony, five of the seven girls who watched the Angel fights were present. They watched as the second match began, but for some of them, their minds were elsewhere.  
  
"Which match does Yume Kiyoko have?" Jounouchi Sai asked, flatly.  
  
A girl with glasses who stood besides her, answered.  
  
"Her match is the fourth one," Saito Kaede said.  
  
A girl next to her, with two golden ponytails, turned her with excited blue eyes.  
  
"Does that mean Kiyoko-chan will be fighting soon?" Seto Ringo asked.  
  
Kaede smiled at her and nodded, causing Ringo to hop up and down with excitement. A couple of girls a ways away heard and the taller of the two turned to everyone.  
  
"Do you think Raishinshi will do alright in this match?" Fujisaki Madoka asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," Kaede replied.  
  
The smaller girl looked around before looking up at the taller girl.  
  
"Where's Misaki and Hatoko?" Fujisaki Arisu asked, curiously.  
  
Sai looked towards the audience.  
  
"They said something about meeting up with some friends," she said, scanning the crowd, "feels almost incomplete without the Champion and the 'Invincible Venus' up here, eh?"  
  
Kaede giggled.  
  
"Misaki-chan said that she met Kiyoko-san yesterday," she stated, "maybe she and Hatoko-chan went to cheer her on."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Eeeeee! Where 'is' everyone?!" Kizaki Tamayo wailed as she searched the stands.  
  
A girl next to her looked around in confusion.  
  
"I hope we're not too late to meet Kiyoko," Suzuhara Misaki said.  
  
"I told you we should of gotten here sooner Tamayo," Kobayashi Kotaro stated from behind the girls.  
  
Tamayo whirled on him and grabbed him in a headlock.  
  
"Heyheyhey! I had work detail and it's YOU'RE fault, Kotaro-chan!" the dirty blond snapped.  
  
The dark-haired boy was on the verge of choking in her grasp.  
  
"I.........wasn't the.........one who.........got into.........a fight," he managed to gasp.  
  
Tamayo didn't stop squeezing and Misaki was getting worried. That's when she felt someone tug on her sleeve.  
  
"Misaki, look," Kobayashi Hatoko said, pointing in front of them.  
  
Misaki turned and caught a glimpse of Mrs. Yume sitting a couple aisles in front. Misaki beamed.  
  
"There they are!" she cried, turning to her friends, "Tamayo-chan! Kotaro- chan! I see them."  
  
The dirty blond stopped her chokehold and allowed Kotaro to breath regularly again. In a couple of seconds, the foursome was at the aisle.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Yume, minna," Misaki said, politely, bowing.  
  
Mrs. Yume and the others turned to them. The older woman gave a wide smile.  
  
"Oh, hello again Misaki," she greeted, cheerfully, "I didn't expect you were going to visit us."  
  
Tamayo moved besides Misaki.  
  
"We came here to cheer for Kikiyoko!" she stated, determined.  
  
Kotaro rolled his eyes as Yuri looked over at them.  
  
"Kiyoko and Tamiko already went to the waiting rooms," she informed them, "but you're welcome to sit and watch."  
  
Misaki frowned as she and her friends sat beside Kiyoko's friends.  
  
"I was hoping to wish her luck," she said, sadly.  
  
Takumi gave her a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll do fine," he assured her, "she's improved greatly in each match."  
  
"I agree," Hatoko commented, "and again we're sorry for coming by so late."  
  
Kotaro sat back in his seat.  
  
"Well, we would've came sooner, but we had to wait for Tamayo to get out of work detail," he explained.  
  
Takumi blinked.  
  
"Work detail? Why was she in work detail?" he inquired.  
  
Kotaro sighed.  
  
"She started up a fight with another girl," he said.  
  
Everyone stared at him when he said that.  
  
"A fight?!" Ken gasped, "ya mean you actually hit someone?!"  
  
Tamayo huffed, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"Nope, I just tackled her," she replied.  
  
Everybody sweat-dropped.  
  
"It would've gotten worse if Kotaro-chan hadn't called a teacher over," Misaki explained.  
  
Tamayo suddenly leaned over and grabbed Kotaro in a headlock once more.  
  
"And I wouldn't have been late if it weren't for you!" she snapped.  
  
As Kotaro struggled, Yuri leaned over to her.  
  
"Why exactly did you start up a fight?" she asked.  
  
Tamayo turned to her.  
  
"She put down Kikiyoko and Raishinshi," she stated.  
  
Mrs. Yume turned to her in surprise.  
  
"Put them down?" she repeated in surprise, "why?"  
  
Tamayo shrugged as Kotaro managed to break away.  
  
"I dunno," she stated, "she was some High School girl with gray eyes and she said that Kikiyoko'd lose before the Tokyo Prelims were over."  
  
Takumi narrowed his eyes as the second match ended.  
  
"Why would anyone say anything like that?" he wondered, ignoring the cheering crowd.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the announcer spoke up.  
  
"The third round is now starting! Hold on tight folks!" he cried, as the Angel girls held up a card that said 'Battle 3'.  
  
In the Layer area, a girl with long black hair and silvery eyes came out of the East Corner door. She was carrying a purple-haired Angel dressed in blue.  
  
"In the East Corner, Deus Shimata Maria and Angel Tsubaki!" the announcer announced.  
  
Takumi's eyes widened as he saw the girl.  
  
(Tamiko fought with her,) he said, (and she said something about-)  
  
Just then, another girl came from the West Corner. With spiky blond hair and ice blue eyes, it could be only one person.  
  
"And in the West Corner, commando Deus Yamamo Toho and her Angel, the 'Goddess of Destruction', Vasquez!" the announcer cried.  
  
The crowd cheered loudly as both Deus' took their seats in their respective Angel Chairs and put on their Angel Goggles. The minute they turned them on-  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
The stats filled out on the Box Screen and the force field came to life. Both chairs were raised to Layer level so that both determined Deus' met eye to eye. Maria brought her Angel to her chest.  
  
"My only partner, the World's Strongest, Tsubaki!" Maria cried and tossed her Angel towards the Layer, "Angel, fall-in!"  
  
Tsubaki slid through the force field and opened her blue eyes. She did four flips in the air, and landed on her knees. She stood up, and waited for the match to begin.  
  
Toho took Vasquez from her shoulder and held her out to the opponent as if she were showing her something.  
  
"Resistance is futile," she said, then drew the hand that held her Angel back, "Annihilate her, Vasquez!" She threw her Angel at the Layer full force. "Angel, Fall in!"  
  
Vasquez shot towards the Layer like a bullet. She slid through the force field and her ice blue eyes opened wide. The golden glow hardly had time to show as she flexed her arms and legs and landed square on the Layer, flexing her muscles again to show off. Both Angels narrowed their eyes at one another.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
At the sound of the buzzer, Tsubaki leapt into the air. She did a couple of front flips to get to Vasquez and aimed a drop kick at her face. But the tomboy Angel was ready and brought her arms up horizontally in front of her face. Tsubaki's foot hit her arms, only giving Vasquez five damage points. The blue Angel bounced off, landed on the Layer, and charged again. As she approached Vasquez, she crouched down in front of her, and leapt forward into a low kick. She was heading right for the tomboy Angels' stomach.  
  
But Toho was ready. She had Vasquez grab the oncoming foot and had her spin around, and fling Tsubaki across the Layer. She landed hard on the Layer, losing five points herself.  
  
"What an amazing start ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer told the cheering fans, "I can't wait to see where this fight goes!"  
  
Tsubaki got up and faced Vasquez, who was currently charging her. Tsubaki quickly ducked and dodged the punches that came her way and, when she saw an opening, threw a fierce right jab at her opponents' face. But Vasquez effortlessly caught the punch before it reached her face. In one swift move, she right side kicked Tsubaki right in the stomach. Tsubaki let out a silent moan as she flew back a couple feet. Her Damage Gauge dropped to 80%. Tsubaki managed to get to her feet just as Vasquez moved in and delivered a fierce right spin kick that knocked Tsubaki another foot away, almost getting her a Layer Out.  
  
"Ouch! That had to hurt!" the announcer cried, "things aren't looking good for Tsubaki!"  
  
Maria winced as she checked her Angels' damage and willed her Angel to stand. The purple-haired Angel stood up and glared at the pink-haired Angel, who was smiling at her. Tsubaki charged again and leapt forward, executing a midair left roundhouse. Vasquez quickly her left arm to block, though she still took damage, and so did Tsubaki. Back in the stands, Mrs. Yume noticed that, and frowned.  
  
"How come that blue Angel got hurt? She didn't get hit," she stated.  
  
Kotaro watched as Tsubaki landed and Vasquez jumped back a ways.  
  
"Well, if an Angel strikes too hard or lands hard on the Layer, that Angel attains damage too," he explained, "it's sort of like a recoil."  
  
Ken scratched his head.  
  
"That hasn't happened to Raishinshi," he pointed out.  
  
Hatoko looked thoughtful.  
  
"That's because Kiyoko is guiding Raishinshi correctly," she said, "she struck carefully and used pretty well made strategies."  
  
"Or she's just lucky," Aya muttered under her breath.  
  
Hatoko heard her, but didn't reply.  
  
Back on the Layer, Tsubaki leapt up again, right over Vasquez's head. She began to spin around in midair, looking like a drill. Vasquez crouched and jumped up, punching Tsubaki right in the stomach in mid-spin, shocking Maria. Tsubaki let out a silent gasp as she fell to the Layer. Before she could even get up, Vasquez landed, her knees impacting with Tsubaki's stomach. The blue Angel grit her teeth as her Damage sank to 40%. Misaki winced. Yuri noticed.  
  
"Are Maria and Tsubaki friends of yours?" she asked.  
  
Misaki nodded.  
  
"Yes, they are," she replied, "Maria-chan's really good at Angelic Layer, but Yamamo-san has been playing longer. She's really strong."  
  
Takumi frowned as Tsubaki got up on the Layer.  
  
"She's a Stamina type, a Heavyweight by the looks of her," he deduced, "Tsubaki is a Speed, Lightweight. Maria is outmatched."  
  
Tsubaki charged at Vasquez again, right arm arched back for an all or nothing punch. Vasquez also charged with her right arm drawn back. As both approached, both Angels punched forward, crossing each other in mid-dash. Both stopped a foot away from one another, standing with an arm extended. A few seconds past with everyone waiting. Finally, Vasquez straightened out, and Tsubaki collapsed. The purple-haired Angels Gauge dropped to 0 and the timer stopped at 7 min. with Vasquez only at 85% health.  
  
"Vasquez, Win!" the announcer declared.  
  
The crowd cheered as Maria took off her Angel Goggles, and stared at her defeated Angel, sadly. Toho took off her Goggles as well, smiling. Back up on the balcony, Sai shook her head at the match.  
  
"It figures," she commented, "Yamamo never goes easy in her fights."  
  
Back in the stands, Mrs. Yume frowned.  
  
"She was so rough fighting against that blue Angel," she murmured, "I thought this was just a game."  
  
"Some people are like Ken," Takumi explained, "they like competing just to win for glory."  
  
Yuri frowned.  
  
"Those are the Deus' that don't believe in their Angels," she added, "and to think Kiyoko nearly became one of them."  
  
Tamayo turned to her.  
  
"Speaking of Kikiyoko," she said, "doesn't she fight next?"  
  
Hearing that, everyone grew nervous. Unlike Kiyoko, they'd seen the roster, and didn't like what they had read.  
  
"Well, she.........does," Takumi said, slowly.  
  
Misaki leaned forward in her seat.  
  
"Who does she have to fight?" she asked.  
  
The others looked at one another and Takumi turned to tell her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko watched Toho leave the Layer area from the TV in the East Waiting Room.  
  
(She fights so hard,) she thought, (why does she fight that way?)  
  
Kiyoko wished that Tamiko was with her, but the blond girl was transferred to the West Corner, something that didn't help Kiyoko's train of thought one bit. It only fueled what Icchan had told her more. She stared down at Raishinshi. He was sleeping in her hands. Kiyoko sighed and held him up.  
  
(I don't want to fight a friend,) she said, (it'd be too painful for me. What if I-)  
  
"E-4, Ms. Yume Kiyoko?"  
  
Looking up from her thoughts, Kiyoko turned to see a lady in uniform.  
  
"Here," she replied, softly.  
  
The lady turned to her and motioned to the hallway.  
  
"You're next," she said.  
  
Kiyoko merely nodded and headed down the pink hallway. She kept thinking about what Icchan had said, not really paying much attention to where she was going.  
  
BUMP!  
  
Kiyoko walked right into someone, grabbing hold of Raishinshi to keep him from falling. She looked up.  
  
"G-gomen nasaii! I didn't mean to-" then she saw who it was.  
  
Yukiwa Saburo stood staring at her, navy eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm glad you're not this clumsy on the Layer," he remarked.  
  
Kiyoko turned red and looked away.  
  
"I-I didn't see you," she said, meekly.  
  
Saburo shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," he said, eying her, "did you see who you have to fight?"  
  
Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"No, not really," she admitted, "but I heard it's somebody I know. I think it might be one of my friends."  
  
The two of them stood in front of each other for a second before Saburo began to walk past her. However, he hesitated a step behind her.  
  
"If you want to get any farther," he began, "I suggest you don't hold back."  
  
Kiyoko said nothing as he continued his way down the hall. Feeling more troubled now than before, the brunette headed for the Stadium.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"The fourth battle is HERE, Layer fans!" the announcer cried to the cheering crowd.  
  
Kiyoko's party was sitting silently among the roaring crowd, waiting for the Deus' to enter. The girls in the balcony stared expectantly down at the Layer area. Back in the Computer Room, Icchan was sitting in his normal seat, watching the Stadium from the visual screen. From the East corner, a small figure emerged with a purple Angel sitting on her forearm. Kiyoko looked around at the cheering crowd.  
  
"In the East Corner, Deus Yume Kiyoko and Angel Raishinshi!" the announcer called out.  
  
The crowd cheered louder as Kiyoko approached the East Angel Chair. She stared over at the West corner entrance, waiting to see Tamiko. From it, however, came a girl with light brown hair and an Angel who was dressed in a pink and blue ballerina outfit.  
  
"And in the West Corner, Deus Kikaru Junko and Angel Kara!" the announcer concluded.  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened.  
  
(WHAT??!) she thought in shock, (Junko-chan is my opponent??!)  
  
The crowd cheered as the announcer continued to speak.  
  
"Yume and her Angel have won six battles so far, most being strong opponents!" he said, "this includes, Kobayashi's 'Light-Speed Suzuka'! But Kikaru and Kara have fought their way this far with no signs of quitting, can Yume beat the 'Layer Ballerina'?!"  
  
Kiyoko stared at Junko in surprise as Junko approached her.  
  
"I hope we have a good match, Kiyoko," she said, looking at the ballet Angel that sat plainly on her forearm.  
  
Kiyoko couldn't find her voice and merely nodded. Both Deus' went to their Angel Chairs and sat down. In the West waiting room, Tamiko watched the screen in a disturbed expression. She held Youzen close to her.  
  
(I don't know who to cheer for,) she thought, (they're both my friends. I don't want either to lose.)  
  
As the two 12 year-olds slipped on their Angel Goggles, Kiyoko stared again at Junko.  
  
(I have to fight Junko?) she thought, turning her Goggles on.  
  
"Entry Angel!"  
  
The stats entered the Box Screen and the force field appeared. Both chairs were raised up to Layer level and once again both girls were looking at one another. Kiyoko stared at Junko, her mind cluttered with so many things. Why, out of all the Deus' here, did she have to fight her friend?  
  
(I.........I can't.........) she thought, slowly, (I-)  
  
"Kiyoko-chan?"  
  
Kiyoko snapped out of thought and realized that Junko was looking in her direction.  
  
"Huh?" Kiyoko said.  
  
The slender girl held Kara in both hands now.  
  
"Which one of us should go first?" she asked.  
  
Kiyoko blinked and looked at the Layer.  
  
"Y-you can go first, Junko-chan," she said, softly.  
  
Junko nodded and held Kara out in front of her.  
  
"Dance for everyone on the Layer, Kara!" she cried, smiling, then brought her Angel down a bit, "Show everybody that you're a star!" She then flung Kara forward.  
  
The cerulean-haired Angel flew through the Layers' force field, surrounded by a radiant glow. Kara's blue eyes opened and she did a vertical twist in the air, scattering the glow, her pigtails swirling around her.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" Junko concluded.  
  
Kara straightened out of her spin and landed on her pointed toes. She did a little twirl before stopping to face Kiyoko, smiling. Kiyoko stared at Kara for a while before looking down at Raishinshi. He was still sleeping on her arm. Knowing that she couldn't sit and stare forever, Kiyoko took her Angel from her forearm, closed her eyes, and held Raishinshi level to her face.  
  
"Never give up!" she cried, then opened her eyes and raised Raishinshi over her head with both hands, "Justice is on our side!" She drew her right arm back, her right hand gripping her Angel. "Raishinshi!" she finished, throwing her Angel towards the Layer.  
  
He sailed towards the force field, eyes closed, violet Angel Cords whipping around behind him. He slid through the force field, making it ripple, and was surrounded by a golden glow. His eyes opened wide and he spread his arms and legs, causing the golden glow to vanish.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" Kiyoko concluded.  
  
He tucked his knees up to his chest and moved his outstretched arms behind him, fists clenched. He descended towards the Layer at a high speed. When he was only a foot away from the surface, he front flipped into a crouch. In one fluid movement, he straightened up, bent his knees, and raised his arms into a boxing position. However, due to his Deus' current thoughts, he didn't stare down Kara. Instead, his brown-red eyes held an uneasy look.  
  
Back in the stands, Mrs. Yume looked on with an uneasy look herself.  
  
"I don't know if Kiyoko can do this," she admitted.  
  
Ken turned to her.  
  
"But, I thought you said that we should believe in her," he stated.  
  
Mrs. Yume grew more uneasy.  
  
"This is different," she explained, "she's fighting a friend. She never likes to see her friends get hurt."  
  
Aya gave her mother a sigh.  
  
"It's not like she's fighting her directly," she huffed.  
  
Takumi furrowed his brow.  
  
"That may be," he said, "but Junko cares a lot about Kara and Kiyoko knows it." He sat back in his chair. "Kiyoko might not be able to fight."  
  
Back in the Layer area, Kiyoko was nervous. She stared at Junko and her Angel. Both looked ready. But Kiyoko was still troubled on the inside. She didn't want to fight a friend, but if she didn't-  
  
"Now, Angelic Fight!" the announcer suddenly cried.  
  
The buzzer sounded and Kiyoko gave a start.  
  
Kara immediately made the first move. She rose on her toes, folded her arms in front of her, and started to twirl on her toes, heading right for Raishinshi. Kiyoko gasped. Raishinshi didn't have time to react as Kara quickly got within striking range and, as she spun around, delivered a right spin kick. The kick smacked the purple Angel in the left upper arm, causing him to topple over. He extended his right hand and stopped himself from falling. Without hesitation, Kara did a right forward kick, aiming to catch Raishinshi in the stomach. But Raishinshi quickly rolled away and stood up, facing Kara.  
  
"Looks like Kara has gained the upper hand early in the match!" the announcer commented.  
  
Kiyoko grit her teeth. She had lost her focus and let Kara get too close. She tried to keep her mind on the match, but she kept thinking about Junko.  
  
(Why do I have to fight my friend?) she thought.  
  
Kara came at Raishinshi again, running this time. Kiyoko came out of her thoughts just in time to see Kara reach Raishinshi. Since his Deus wasn't focusing fully on him, he just stood there, motionless. Kara gave him a swift punch across his face and delivered another to his stomach. It was only then that Kiyoko's focus fully resumed. Raishinshi leapt back a bit and put up a guard.  
  
However, his Damage Gauge was already at 80%.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ogata was watching the fight from his computer and frowned at the sight.  
  
"He's not even countering," he commented, aloud, "is his Deus feeling alright?"  
  
Icchan was frowning at the screen.  
  
"The West Corner Deus is a friend of Kiyoko's," he explained, "she's hesitating in fighting her friends' Angel."  
  
Ogata blinked.  
  
"Huh? Hesitating?" he repeated, confused, "but, her Angel might lose if she does that."  
  
Icchan frowned even more.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," he said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kara charged at Raishinshi again. The purple Angel got into a boxing stance and waited for the ballet Angel to approach. As Kara grew closer, she thrust out her right fist at Raishinshi's face. He quickly ducked and drew his right arm back, aiming for Kara's stomach. But, in an amazing feat of agility, Kara placed her hands on his shoulders, and lifted herself off the ground before Raishinshi could even execute the punch. The audience was fascinated at the sight. Kara was hand-standing on her opponents shoulders. Raishinshi looked up at her with surprised eyes as Kara simply smiled down at him. Then, Kara swung her legs down, bent her knees, and drove them into Raishinshi's stomach. Gritting his teeth, the boy Angel fell on his back as Kara jumped away.  
  
Kiyoko swallowed hard at the sight and tried to stay focused.  
  
(I gotta calm down,) she thought, (I have to focus.)  
  
Raishinshi slowly got up, but not before receiving an extra five damage points.  
  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Yume cried, seeing his damage shrink, "what happened?"  
  
Kotaro moved up in his seat.  
  
"If an Angel is hit too hard and tries to move too soon after the hit, its damaged spot becomes stressed," he explained, "and the Angel is damaged more."  
  
Yuri frowned and focused her silvery eyes on Kiyoko.  
  
(Kiyoko,) she thought, (you must focus.)  
  
Back on the Layer, Raishinshi straightened out and stared at Kara. She was standing a foot away from him, waiting patiently in a ballet position. Kiyoko took a deep breath.  
  
(Okay, we need to go in,) she thought.  
  
Raishinshi broke out into a run, heading straight for Kara. The ballet Angel tensed as the purple Angel closed in. He drew back his right fist to strike when-  
  
("Well, I doubt I'll get farther than the Tokyo Prelims," Junko had said, "I already lost once.")  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened and Raishinshi skidded to a halt right in front of Kara, his eyes blank.  
  
"Huh?! What's going on?! Why has Angel Raishinshi stopped?!" the announcer cried.  
  
Kara stared at Raishinshi with curious blue eyes. Junko looked in Kiyoko's direction. She noticed how stressed the brunette looked.  
  
(What's wrong with Kiyoko?) she thought.  
  
The timer was already at 7 min. and, up on the balcony, Arisu was staring down at Raishinshi.  
  
"What is 'wrong' with that Angel?" she wondered, aloud, "he had a perfect chance to attack and he leaves himself wide open."  
  
Kaede stared down at the two Angels.  
  
"Maybe his Deus is just being cautious," she offered.  
  
Arisu narrowed her green eyes.  
  
"He hasn't even put up much of a fight," she stated, "and you call that cautious?"  
  
The other three girls merely watched expectantly. Below them, in the doorway of one of the entrances, Saburo watched the fight, his expression sour.  
  
"I can't believe she's doing this," he muttered, "you can't hold back in an Angel Fight just because you're fighting a friend."  
  
But in this case, that was exactly what Kiyoko was doing. She knew how Junko felt about Kara, she was like another friend of sorts to her. Junko had told her, when she first moved to Tokyo, about how nobody wanted to be friends with her because she was rich, and everyone had assumed that she was a snob just because her sister was one. When Junko was introduced to Angelic Layer and made Kara, she instantly became attached to her and saw her as a friend, even after she met Kiyoko. Kiyoko felt the same way about Raishinshi: she felt that he was a part of her family now, she'd never want to hurt him.  
  
(I-I don't want to hurt Kara,) Kiyoko thought, sadly, (what if I damage her badly? What if Junko-chan becomes sad? I don't want to hurt her feelings by hurting her Angel. But, if I don't attack-)  
  
"Kiyoko-chan?"  
  
Kiyoko looked up at the sound of her name and saw that it was Junko. She blinked in confusion as Junko gazed at her with gray-brown eyes.  
  
"Why are you holding back?" she asked, calmly.  
  
Kiyoko blinked again and gave a sound of confusion.  
  
"I know you normally don't fight this way," Junko continued, "and I didn't understand it until now. Why don't you want to fight?"  
  
Kiyoko couldn't find her voice. Junko was right; she didn't normally fight this way. She was usually always cautious in her attacks and movements, but now Raishinshi's movement was sloppy and hesitant. He hardly even came close to hitting Kara.  
  
"I know you must not like fighting a friend and I know that you're probably afraid to hurt Kara," Junko said, "but you can't hold back, otherwise your own Angel will be hurt."  
  
Kiyoko didn't speak. Junko was always serious when it came to Angelic Layer. But, this time she sounded............mad?  
  
(Maybe I 'should' fight back,) Kiyoko thought.  
  
("You'll ace through all of your matches and get to the Kanto Prelims. Just have confidence. I just 'know' you can make it," she had said, earlier in the day.)  
  
(But, I gave Junko encouragement,) she thought, nervously, (how can Raishinshi and I turn around and attack her after trying to give her confidence?)  
  
Kiyoko was confused. And Junko saw this.  
  
(I'm sorry, Kiyoko-chan,) she thought with a frown.  
  
Kara suddenly came to life again and spin kicked Raishinshi across the face, making him crash to the Layer.  
  
"Raishinshi!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
"Ouch! That one had to hurt!" the announcer declared over a cheering crowd, "Kara scores a hard spin kick!"  
  
Raishinshi looked up at the ballet Angel with uncertainty.  
  
"C'mon Kikiyoko!" Tamayo screamed from her seat, "you've gotta fight back!"  
  
Hatoko watched, sadly.  
  
"She's not concentrating," she said, "she's too busy thinking about Kara."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the Video Room, Icchan and Ogata were both watching the match, a bit worried.  
  
"She isn't staying focused," Icchan said, "she and that girl must be close."  
  
Ogata watched nervously as Raishinshi stood up.  
  
"Raishinshi hasn't even touched Kara, but she's already knocked him down to 50 Damage points," he said, "I thought you said that she cares about her Angel."  
  
Icchan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"She does, but she's confused now," he explained, "she's the type of person who cares for everyone. She cares about her friend and her friends' Angel. That's a sign of a true Deus, but right now, Kiyoko is unsure of whether or not she should hurt Kara."  
  
Ogata faced his Chief.  
  
"She could at least have her Angel defend himself," he said, still not fully understanding the situation, "why let him take hits?"  
  
Icchan said nothing as he continued to watch.  
  
(I'm just glad that 'he's' not here to see this,) he thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko watched Kara tensely as she advanced on Raishinshi, who was tensed as well.  
  
(I don't want to get Raishinshi hurt anymore,) she thought, (I have to at least dodge.)  
  
The pink and blue Angel suddenly leapt into the air, surprising Raishinshi. She aimed her left foot at Raishinshi's head and began to descend. Kiyoko's eyes widened. Clenching his teeth, Raishinshi jumped back, letting Kara's foot smash harmlessly onto the Layer.  
  
(At least she's making him dodge,) Takumi thought, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
Kara pointed her toes, folded her arms before her, and started to twirl towards Raishinshi again. Raishinshi put up a guard and waited as Kara got closer and closer. When in range, Kara did a forward right kick. Raishinshi quickly cupped his hands and pushed the foot away. Hatoko blinked in recognition.  
  
(That was how Suzuka repelled a kick when she fought Raishinshi,) she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Kara started to throw punches at Raishinshi's face. He quickly moved out of the way off all of them and then ducked as Kara executed another spin kick. He jumped back a bit and put up a guard.  
  
"For the first time in this match, Raishinshi has finally put up the defensive!" the announcer cried, "looks like Yume is finally ready for action!"  
  
Back in the doorway, Saburo gave a grunt of distaste.  
  
(Yeah, right,) he thought, tempted to turn and leave.  
  
Back in the West waiting area, Tamiko was more than worried. She had been nervous ever since the first strike and couldn't stop feeling worried for both her friends' Angels. She hugged Youzen close to her as the fight continued. Back on the balcony, Sai watched the fight without an expression.  
  
(Well,) she thought, (at least he'll avoid her attacks from now on.)  
  
Junko looked at Raishinshi then at Kiyoko. The small girl was breathing hard and visibly nervous.  
  
(Kiyoko,) Junko thought, sadly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the stands.........  
  
"C'MON KIYOKO!" Ken cried, "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"  
  
Takumi gave his friend a look and glanced at the timer. It was at 5 min. He bit his lip.  
  
"Time's slowly running out," he murmured, "if Raishinshi keeps running, he'll lose."  
  
Yuri stared worriedly at the Layer.  
  
"After what happened before we came here, the chat we had together," she mused, "Kiyoko must feel like if she attacks, she's betraying her friend."  
  
Misaki turned to her.  
  
"But that's not true," she said, worried herself, "when I had to fight Hatoko for the first time, I was nervous too. But I fought because I didn't want Hikaru to get hurt. And even though Suzuka beat her, Hatoko was still my friend. I didn't hold it against her. Angelic Layer is a game to be played with friends."  
  
Takumi sighed as he turned to face him.  
  
"Kiyoko is one of the most compassionate kids I've known," he explained, "Junko-chan already lost a match and Kiyoko probably thinks that if she beats Kara, Junko will be upset." He looked back at the Layer. "Kiyoko's really close to her friends."  
  
Misaki's group softened at hearing how their new friend truly felt. Hatoko turned back to the Layer.  
  
(Kiyoko,) she thought, (I know it's hard for you to fight someone who's close to you, but Raishinshi'll be hurt if you don't focus. You must believe in him.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kiyoko watched Kara and her Angel, tensely. She had been making Raishinshi dodge so far, but she knew that dodging wouldn't win the fight. She swallowed, hard. She couldn't stop thinking about her friends' feelings, but she was also thinking about her Angel.  
  
(Raishinshi, what'll I do?) she thought, staring at him, (how can we fight Junko-chan? If she losses again, she won't be able to participate in the Tournament anymore.)  
  
Junko looked across at her friend and frowned. Kara charged forward again, approaching in ballet-like strides. Kiyoko panicked as she watched her approach. She didn't know what to do! She shut her eyes and cringed, causing Raishinshi to sag a bit, as if he, too, was cringing.  
  
"Kiyoko! You have to dodge!" Tamiko cried from her waiting room.  
  
Back on the Layer, Kara was almost upon Raishinshi. Kiyoko was still cringing, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
(I'm so sorry, Raishinshi,) she thought, sadly, (I'm sorry if I let you down.)  
  
Then-  
  
("I promise I'll give you my best from now on, Raishinshi," she had vowed the other day.)  
  
Kiyoko's eyes flew open. Kara leapt forward, her left leg up for a flying kick, aimed right for Raishinshi's stomach. Raishinshi's head shot up. He reached forward and grabbed Kara's left ankle just before her foot reached its target. Spinning around, he flung the ballet Angel across the Layer. She landed with a small thud and rolled a bit before stopping. Junko blinked.  
  
"Woah! And Raishinshi manages to deflect Kara's kick!" the announcer shouted, "looks like he's ready to fight!"  
  
Raishinshi turned to Kara. His eyes no longer held uneasiness, but certainty. Kiyoko swallowed again as she looked at him.  
  
(I promised Raishinshi I wouldn't let him down and that we'd fight our hardest,) she thought, (I can't just let him get hurt like this.)  
  
Kara slowly got up and turned to face Raishinshi with a determined expression. She got onto her toes and started to twirl again towards Raishinshi. The purple Angel tensed as the ballet Angel drew closer. Raishinshi then charged at Kara and drew back his fist. But as soon as he punched, Kara spun to her right, avoiding the punch. Raishinshi turned and punched out again. This time, Kara hopped backwards to avoid the punch, then she advanced again. Raishinshi jumped back to avoid her spin kick and ran forward, aiming a high right kick for his opponents face. But Kara simply spun around him, avoiding the kick.  
  
"Looks like Kara is living up to her name as the 'Layer Ballerina'!" the announcer told the cheering crowd, "hardly any Angel is able to land a blow on her, not with those twirls she does! Looks like Raishinshi's hit another dilemma!"  
  
Kiyoko grit her teeth. Raishinshi did the same and charged at Kara again. He threw a right and left hook back-to-back, but Kara merely twirled backwards to avoid them. Raishinshi executed a spin kick to her face, but the ballet Angel simply front-flipped over his head. Raishinshi turned, looking a bit uncertain again.  
  
(Even when I attack, I can hardly hit her,) Kiyoko thought, (maybe I shouldn't fight her. Maybe, if I keep dodging-)  
  
("You'd think they'd go easy on you, you're just a beginner," Ken had pointed out one day.  
  
"That would be fighting half-heartedly," Takumi had replied, "that's not the proper way to play Angelic Layer.")  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened again.  
  
(No, I can't hold back, I have to attack or Raishinshi'll just be hurt more,) she thought, a blockade that had been in front of her slowly evaporating away, (I don't want him to be hurt. I don't!)  
  
Hatoko noticed, from the visual on the Box Screen, that Kiyoko was slowly appearing more calm.  
  
(She's slowly realizing what she's doing wrong,) she thought, (but she has to unlock one more thing.)  
  
Back on the Layer, Kara was advancing again, running this time. Raishinshi got into a stance as his opponent approached. He leapt forward and kicked forward with his right leg. Kara, as expected, spun away and to her left..........which was Raishinshi's right. He quickly brought his right leg down besides him, spun around backwards, and brought his left leg around in a reverse spin kick. His heel struck Kara in the stomach, causing her to cry out silently, and fall to the Layer.  
  
"Kara!" Junko cried, seeing her Angel fall.  
  
The announcer stared.  
  
"W-Wow!" he cried, "he hit her! Newbie Yume Kiyoko managed to finally land a blow on the 'Layer Ballerina!"  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"ALRIGHT, KIKIYOKO!" Tamayo cheered, "KNOCK'ER FLAT!!"  
  
Kotaro sweat-dropped as Kiyoko's friends clapped at her small victory.  
  
"That's it Kiyoko!" Tamiko cheered.  
  
In the corner of the West waiting room, in the doorway to be more precise, Toho stood watching the match between the two friends.  
  
(Finally landed one,) she thought.  
  
Back in the Layer area, Kiyoko was watching her Angel intently. The timer was at 3 min. and Kara had been knocked to 85%. She still had nagging worries in her mind that still got in her way.  
  
(Is she mad at me?) she thought, (I hit Kara pretty hard. I hope she isn't mad.)  
  
Raishinshi got into a fighting position as Kara advanced again.  
  
("I'm gonna become a star Deus too!" she had cried, "I'm going to win all my matches, just like you Daddy! I promise!")  
  
Kiyoko blinked as she remembered the promise that had allowed her to fight through many matches. Raishinshi started to run towards Kara as well, going a bit faster than normal. Junko was surprised at his speed, as was Kara. The boy Angel leapt at Kara, who back-flipped away just as Raishinshi's right foot came down on the place she was just standing. But Raishinshi pushed off again as he landed, lunging for Kara, who had just come out of her flip, and turned to her opponent. Another thought entered Kiyoko's mind at that time.  
  
("Kara and I really just play for fun. Angelic Layer is basically a game. The goal is to have fun," Junko had said as they had walked to the Stadium together.)  
  
Kara quickly leaned back with her right leg, arms out to her sides, and kicked her right leg forward in a ballet-styled kick, like the move she had used yesterday. Raishinshi narrowed his eyes and landed his right foot on the Layer, brought his left leg up, and wrapped around the blue and pink Angels' leg. With a twist of his body, Raishinshi caused himself and Kara to fall with a thud on the Layer, stomach first. Junko gasped.  
  
"Wait-a-go, Kiyoko!" Ken cheered.  
  
Takumi watched in surprise.  
  
"Higure used that move in the first match," he stated.  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"Yes, and that move she used earlier was from the match with Vasquez," she added, "Kiyoko is an excellent mimic."  
  
Back on the Layer, both Angels slowly got to their feet. Kara turned to Raishinshi with a steady expression. And Raishinshi turned to her and Junko, and pretty much all of Kiyoko's friends, were surprised to see that he was smiling a kind smile. His eyes were clear and bright again, just like his Deus'.  
  
"I'm sorry Junko-chan."  
  
Junko looked up at Kiyoko. She was surprised to see that her friend was smiling, cheerfully, just like her Angel. Her eyes were no longer troubled behind her Goggles, they were clear and bright as well.  
  
"I'm sorry that I fought half-heartedly," Kiyoko continued, "I was worried that you would hate me for hurting Kara. But, then I remembered what you said to me and the others earlier. Angelic Layer is a game and the object is to have fun with your Angel. I'm.........I'm not going to hold back anymore. I want to have fun with you, and Raishinshi, and Kara. I love Angelic Layer and I want to do my best playing it."  
  
Hatoko smiled. Kiyoko now understood. A ways away, Saburo raised an eyebrow. Back in the Layer area, Junko said nothing for a minute, but then smiled.  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me, Kiyoko-chan," she said, "I'm sorry if I fought you too hard. I was mad because I thought you were going easy on me, but now I see that you were only worried. I want to have fun too. Angelic Layer 'is' a wonderful game that you should play with your friends. I hope we can have a good game."  
  
Both friends smiled at one another. Up in the balcony, Sai gave a rare smile.  
  
(Now the match will really start,) she thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Icchan smiled at what he saw on the visual screen. Ogata, however, was confused.  
  
"How come she's fighting better than before?" he asked to himself, more than to anyone else.  
  
"She's got her faith back."  
  
Both Icchan and Ogata turned to see a dark-haired boy with navy eyes staring at them and then looked up at the visual screen.  
  
"She's finally realized the true meaning of Angelic Layer," Mihara Oujiro said, smiling, "how, I don't know, but she's now ready to begin the match for real this time."  
  
Normally, Icchan would snap at his little brother for sneaking up on him, but his words were true, and he simply smiled at his brother.  
  
"You're right there, she 'has' discovered the meaning, no doubt with help of her friend," he said, turning back to the visual screen, "we ought to see Kiyoko and Raishinshi's true abilities now."  
  
Ogata looked doubtful as he glanced at the timer.  
  
"But," he objected, "the timer is almost at 1 min. How's she gonna make a comeback?"  
  
Icchan grinned at over at his assistant.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith, Ogata," he joked, "just watch and you'll see the spirit of a true Deus."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back on the Layer, Raishinshi and Kara were facing each other, smiling in tandem with their Deus'. Everyone was waiting for what they guessed would be the final attack. As soon as the timer hit 1 min., both Angels took off running at one another.  
  
(I'm sorry I held you back Raishinshi,) Kiyoko apologized, watching her Angel run on the Layer, (I won't anymore. I want to fight with you so we can play Angelic Layer. So we can shine together on the Layer!)  
  
(Kara, I'm so glad Kiyoko is back at full spirits,) Junko thought, smiling, (I just know that they'll make it to the Kanto Prelims. And we'll cheer for them the whole way!)  
  
As soon as they were both close enough, Kara executed a high right kick aimed for Raishinshi's head. But Raishinshi leaned backwards, allowing the kick to whiz overhead. And he continued to lean backwards until he placed both hands flat on the Layer under him.  
  
"Huh?" Junko said, confused at the action.  
  
Kara stared in confusion as Raishinshi lifted his legs up into the air into a handstand. He looked up at Kara, giving her a smile, before-  
  
Crack!  
  
Raishinshi swept his legs between his arms and kicked out with his right leg. His foot smashed into Kara as Raishinshi completed his backflip, a trail of white-purple light followed his foot as he landed. Kara, on the other hand, cried out silently as she flew up into the air. Junko gasped. Kara sailed towards the force field and exited the Layer. She landed on the ground with a loud click. The buzzer sounded and the timer stopped at 40 seconds...............and the crowd went wild.  
  
"WOAH!! That was Light-Speed Suzuka's special attack, the 'Rolling Thunder'!" the announcer shouted, "very few beginners can pull THAT move off! Newbie Angel Raishinshi has defeated the 'Layer Ballerina' in one swift move!"  
  
Raishinshi's picture flashed across the screen. Mrs. Yume was the most ecstatic of Kiyoko's group while Ken and Tamayo were the loudest.  
  
"YES! SHE DID IT!" Ken whooped.  
  
"KIKIYOKO KICKED BUTT!!" Tamayo cheered, punching the air with her fist.  
  
Misaki, Kotaro, Takumi, and Yuri all clapped their hardest at Kiyoko's victory. Aya stared in surprise at the Layer. Hatoko turned to her.  
  
"There's no such thing as luck in Angelic Layer," she said, "it all comes down to faith."  
  
Up on the balcony, Ringo was whooping as loud as she could while Arisu stared down at Raishinshi in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe he actually won," she muttered.  
  
Sai gave a small laugh.  
  
"It's never wise to underestimate an Angel," she said, remembering her fight with Hikaru.  
  
As Junko got down from her Angel Chair as it went to ground level, Kiyoko ran up, both Raishinshi and Kara in her hands. She held Kara out to Junko.  
  
"I don't know if she's hurt badly or not," she said, "I'm sorry if I damaged her badly, Junko-chan."  
  
Junko looked at Kiyoko and took Kara into her hands. She looked down at Kara, but then looked up at Kiyoko with a smile.  
  
"It's okay, Kiyoko-chan," she assured, "I had fun. The important thing in Angelic Layer is to have fun."  
  
Kiyoko smiled, shyly, and nodded.  
  
Back in the West waiting room, Tamiko smiled at the TV as it showed Kiyoko and Junko hugging each other in a friendship hug. She looked down at Youzen and hugged him herself. In the doorway, Toho cracked a smile.  
  
"Not bad," she whispered, "not bad at all."  
  
*Uh.........konya mo mata.........*  
  
Saburo watched the two girls part for their waiting rooms.  
  
*........hakanai hoshi zora*  
  
"Looks like you came through after all, newbie," he stated.  
  
*Uh.........hikaru hoshi ni..........*  
  
As Kiyoko headed down the pink hallway, she smiled down at Raishinshi. He was still smiling, happily.  
  
*........negai o kakeru kara*  
  
"Thank you for hanging in there, Raishinshi," she said, gently hugging her brave Angel.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Whew! Took me a while to figure out the fight scene for this fic. I'm not too good at writing internal conflicts (sounds ironic in my case). I got inspired by watching episode 9 with Tsubaki and Maria. I hope you like it, tell me if I screwed something up. Next time, someone is out for revenge, but who? Stay tuned and you'll see. Please R&R, no flames! 


End file.
